Intrigas de Pasión
by FikaMoo
Summary: Después de separarlos cruelmente,Kagome se casa con Sesshoumaru desesperada, Inuyasha con Kikyou por despecho.Dinero y poder,infidelidades y mentiras,cuando todo está en juego;ellos ocupan la intriga; nosotros,la pasión.. I&Kg #20:No es mi hija,pero..algo
1. Comprometidos

**Hola a todos! Les traigo mi nuevo fic, recién fresquecito, mezclo de todo.. Poco a poco se darán cuenta.. Solamente que esta vez las cosas no saldrán tan fácil, porque hay intrigas de todo tipo.. Dinero de por medio.. Poder, engaños. Y ya saben Inu&Kag**  
**Gracias!**  
**FkM**

**

* * *

**_Intrigas de Pasión_

**Capítulo 1. Comprometidos**

Una mañana clareante del mes de Mayo, Kagome se levantaba con mucha fuerza de la cama, pues la noche anterior se había ido de fiesta con los amigos, sin mediar las consecuencias de que fuera entre semana la salida

-¡Qué dolor de cabeza!.-exclamaba al momento de sobarse las sienes.- No debí de haberme ido de fiesta anoche..

-Toc, toc..

-¿Quién es?.-preguntó un tanto molesta, ruido era lo que menos quería escuchar

-¡Soy yo señorita!.-se oía la voz chillona detrás de la puerta.- ¡Teléfono para usted!

-¡No estoy de humor para recibir llamadas Aiko!.-refunfuñaba molesta.- ¡Tengo que llegar a la oficina!

-Es el joven Taisho.-exclamó la criada

Kagome frunció el ceño.- Qué raro que Inuyasha llame tan temprano, seguro se quedará en casa y no nos veremos hoy..

-¡Señorita!.-gritaba la muchacha del otro lado de la puerta.- ¿Se lo comunico o no?

-¡Ah sí sí!.- exclamaba la joven.- ¡Tráeme el teléfono Aiko!

La muchachita rápidamente entró a la habitación, como si hubiera sido su culpa la tardanza.- Aquí tiene señorita ¿quiere que le suba su desayuno?

-No no.-aleteaba la mano la joven.- No Aiko, dile a mi padre que bajaré a desayunar con él para que vayamos juntos a la oficina

-En seguida señorita Kagome.- acotó la muchacha y salió de la habitación

-¡Amor!.- dijo la joven por teléfono.- ¡No pensé que te levantaras tan temprano!

-Estuvo muy buena la desvelada ¿verdad muñeca?.- le respondía la voz por el teléfono

-¡Fue tu culpa necio!.-respondía divertida.- ¿Para qué me pediste matrimonio ayer? Te hubieras esperado al fin de semana!

-No podía esperar más preciosa.-decía Inuyasha al otro lado del teléfono.- Ya llevamos tanto tiempo juntos, que ya no podía esperar a compartir la vida contigo..

-¡Shh! Calla!.- le calló divertida la joven.- ¡Quizá el indiscreto de Souta levanta el teléfono o hasta Miroku! ¡Quiero que sea una sorpresa para mañana!

-Tus hermanos no dirán nada cielo.-respondió con suavidad el otro.- Souta seguro a estas horas está en la escuela y Miroku ni se ha de haber enterado que la fiesta de anoche fue por nuestro compromiso

-¡Uy! Ya sé amor!.-respondía.- Miroku ni por ser mi hermano mayor toma en serio su papel! ¡Anoche si acabó más que borracho fue poco!

-Déjalo.- decía sereno.- Verás que pronto se le pasa esa etapa de adolescente

-¡Ya tiene 25 años!.-exclamó Kagome.- Es justo que tome más responsabilidades! ¿Qué pasará si papá falta? No tiene ni un año que mamá murió..

-No pasará eso amor.- la interrumpió suave.- Además, me tienes a mí..

-Ya lo sé mi amor.-no soltaba el tono preocupado.- Pero en serio me preocupa la situación, ¡Miroku no sienta cabeza! ¡Ni siquiera porque Souta y yo somos sus hermanos menores!

-Verás que pasará amor.-le decía en forma tranquilizante el otro.- ¿Será que le falta conocer a alguien?

-¡No creo!.-exclamó la chica- ¡Así de mujeriego! Pff! Para esto..-cambió de tema rápidamente.-¿Para qué llamaste amor? No es por apurarte, pero me tengo que ir a trabajar con papá..

-¡Cierto cierto!.-decía divertido el otro.-Mi niña trabaja desde que salió de la carrera ¿no te cansa ser tan responsable?

-¡Shh! A callar! Que tú no te quedas atrás! Eso de andar en los negocios antes de terminar de estudiar! Ni Sesshomaru había intentado algo así!

El tono de Inuyasha cambió.- Kagome..

-¡Ay no vayas a empezar Inuyasha!.-exclamó un tanto molesta por el cambio de tono.- Él y yo hace años que tuvimos algo que ver, no como tu amiguita Kikyou..

-De eso mismo quería hablarte.- acotó el joven.- Para que veas que Kikyou sí es mi amiga..

-¡Ya no me digas más Inuyasha!.-replicó un tanto molesta.- ¿Qué pasa con Kikyou?

-Supo de nuestro compromiso y nos organizó otra fiesta, donde invitará a más de nuestros amigos..

-¡Estás loco Inuyasha!.-exclamó.- ¡A Kikyou nunca le he simpatizado! ¿Porque nos organiza una fiesta de compromiso?

-Kagome ya no eres una niña.-le dijo el muchacho seriamente.- Kikyou y yo tenemos tiempo de haber terminado, hemos salido unas cuantas veces.. No ha habido problema ¿qué pasa?

-No me cuadra del todo que quiera organizar algo para nosotros..

-Es natural, muñeca. Tu padre y el suyo son muy amigos..

El tono de la chica cambió.- Tienes razón amor, después de todo, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, y las cosas son distintas ahora..

-¡Bien muñeca!.-exclamó gustoso.- ¿Entonces qué? Paso por ti más al rato?

-Mmm no, mejor llego cielo

-Está bien, no te preocupes por los invitados y todo eso, Naraku y Kikyou se encargaron ya de eso..

-¡En serio los hermanitos se han portado condescendientes!

-Naraku y Kikyou son buenas personas. - suspiró- Date la oportunidad de conocerlos

-Sí lo haré.- la joven se oía contenta.- ¡Qué buen detalle que nos organizaran una fiesta!

-Ve entonces amor.-acotó el joven.- No quiero que llegues tarde a trabajar!

-Sí amor, nos vemos al ratito..

Al momento de colgar, la joven se sentía más contenta que antes; jamás pensó que se sintiera en el apogeo de su vida a tan corta edad..

* * *

-¿Qué horas de llamar son éstas Kikyou?

-¡Uy! Sesshomaru! No sabía que te habías levantado con el pie izquierdo!

-Hace rato escuché que Inuyasha hablaba de que le habías organizado una fiesta por su compromiso con Kagome.. No es muy típico de ti ser tan amable..

-¡No creas que es con buena intención!.-exclamó mofándose.- Tengo un plan

-No empieces Kikyou…-trató de evadir.- Ya déjalos, si ya decidieron casarse fue por algo..

-No si no los dejamos Sesshomaru…

* * *

**Hey hey! Como se podrán dar cuenta este fic es algo distinto a todo lo que he hecho, sé que este capi está medio chafita, pero les prometo que el que sigue estará más bueno.. Esta historia tendrá todo de todo.. Ahorita las cosas están bien, pero adelante.. quién sabe!  
Aclarando.. Naraku y Kikyou son hermanos; Souta, Miroku y Kagome también.**

_Y ya saben si hay dudas o algo.. Avísenme fikamoo(arroba)hotmail(punto)com fikamoo(arroba)yahoo(punto)com(punto)mx_


	2. Festejo Insidioso

****

**Hola a todos! Sigue la 2da entrega de este fic.. les prometo que capítulo con capítulo se pone muy emocionante!  
Gracias a todos por los comentarios; he estado corrigiendo unas pequeñas imperfecciones en él, ojalá lo disfruten mucho!  
.-fkm**

* * *

**Capítulo 2. Festejo Insidioso **

-Sigues diciendo sandeces Kikyou.-acotaba un tanto inseguro Sesshomaru

-Nada de eso Sesshomaru.-exclamaba más contenta del efecto de estas palabras sobre el joven.- ¿Por qué no mejor desayunamos? Y platicamos bien de todo esto..

-Kikyou…-decía un tanto molesto.- La oficina..

-¡Siempre con el ridículo trabajo!.-exclamó fastidiada.- ¡Esto de ser empresario ha de ser tarea difícil no!.-reía con mofa.- Paso por ti a las 11

-Kikyou he dicho..

-Dame una hora y te convenzo.-lo interrumpió.- Te llamaré para que bajes rápido

* * *

-Te ves alegre esta mañana hija

-Sí padre.-decía la joven mientras se sentaba en la mesa.- ¡Hay muy buenas noticias por contar!

-¿Qué clase de noticias querida?.-respondió el padre inquisitivo

-Aiko, por favor café.-indicó brevemente.-Muchas noticias padre, ¡pero eso lo sabrás el jueves en la noche en una cena que estoy organizando!

-Enseguida señorita.-acotó la criada, mientras salía en busca del desayuno

-¿Tanto así querida?.-preguntó el padre mientras llevaba un sorbo de café a la boca.- Bueno.. pues espero que sean muy buenas noticias..

-Lo serán padre, lo serán..

-Cambiando de tema.-decía el padre.- ¿Cómo vas de planes con Inuyasha Taisho?

-¡Bien papá muy bien!.-exclamó muy emocionada.- Las cosas no pueden ir mejor..

-Me da gusto Kagome.-decía el padre, mientras le daba un leída al diario.- Es buen partido hija, cuando aseguren su compromiso Higurashi Corp seguirá a la alza petrolera y su compañía se mantendrá al nivel nuestro

-Pensé que querías aliarte con Onisama & Co, padre..

-Eso era antes hija.-dijo con franqueza.- Eiji y yo somos buenos amigos, pero eso no significa que te vayas a casar con su hijo para asegurar mejor tu patrimonio, ahora somos la empresa número 1 de petróleo en todo Japón, y mal que bien Miroku, Souta y tú han crecido bien, tu madre..

-Lo sé papá.-pronunció seria.- No pudo con esa extraña enfermedad, pero.. Ahora está con Kami..

-Tú lo has dicho Kagome, ahora tú eres la mujer de la casa, y cuando Miroku sea más responsable será el dueño de Higurashi Corp, bueno hay muchos planes en camino hija..

-Sí padre.-acotó la joven, mientras bebía de prisa el café.- Iré contigo hoy a la empresa

Isamu Higurashi bajó la mirada del diario.- Me alegra que seas una muchacha responsable mi niña, toda un digna seguidora de su padre, serás una gran empresaria.-miró enseguida a la criada- Llama al chofer y dile que prepare el coche que nos vamos

-En seguida señor Isamu.-exclamó la sirvienta

Sin decir nada los dos se levantaron a prisa del comedor y se dirigieron a la puerta..

* * *

-Me vas a decir qué quieres ya de una vez Kikyou…-exclamó un tanto molesto Sesshomaru cuando cerró de un portazo el lujoso coche de la joven

-¿A dónde quieres ir a desayunar?.-preguntó como si no hubiese escuchado

-¡Vámonos de una maldita vez!.-exclamó molesto.- Si Inuyasha ve que estoy contigo seguramente pensará demás..

-Inuyasha está embobado con la tonta niña Higurashi.-respondió al mismo tiempo que se pintaba los labios con el espejo del coche.- Al Continental ¿está bien? Nos queda cerca de los dos del trabajo..

-No sabía que te estuvieras involucrando en los derivados de petróleo Kikyou.-rió con un poco de mofa el joven.- Onisama & Co, nunca te ha interesado ¿por qué ahora?

Sin dejar de pintarse la boca con sumo cuidado la joven de cabellos ébanos contestó.- Porque desde que la tonta de Kagome se ha interesado en los negocios de su papi, mi padre de alguna manera insinúa que no puedo estar a sus expensas toda la vida, ¡me molesta tanto que su padre y el mío sean tan amigos! Quieren copiarse en todo!

-Quién lo diría Kikyou Onisama.-respondió Sesshomaru divertido.- Tú trabajando..

-¡No te mofes Sesshomaru!.-exclamó la otra.- ¡Además! En las Industrias Taisho Inuyasha es el que recibe mejores comentarios ¿cierto?

-¡Deja de estarme comparando con Inuyasha!.-exclamó cambiando el tono.- Siempre es él el que va a la cabeza en todo.. La empresa, Kagome..

-¡Ya no digas más!.-decía la joven cerrando su labial.- Vamos..

.-

-Señorita Onisama.-el muchacho del estacionamiento dijo.- Un gusto tenerla de vuelta en el Continental ¿le proporcionamos su mesa de siempre?

-Ah sí, sí.-respondía distraída, volteando hacia Sesshomaru.- Dos personas..

Ya con un desayuno servido sobre una elegante mesa de color nacarado, Kikyou dejaba el vaso de jugo en la mesa, mientras decía.- Fue lo más cómico del mundo Eiji Onisama enseñando a sus dos hijos cómo manejar una empresa en caso de que faltara, ¡qué loco hace algo así!  
Sesshomau frunció el ceño ante tanta bobería, simplemente aquella mujer se le hacía la banalidad en toda la expresión de la palabra.- Quizá está previendo el día que falte y sus hijos tengan que seguir su labor..

-¡Para eso está mi hermano Naraku!.-acotó.- ¡Pero bueno! Eso no es lo que quería hablar contigo..

-Habla entonces..

-Verás querido Sesshomaru.-dijo inquisitiva.- Sé muy bien, y no te atrevas a negarlo, que desde que Kagome y tú se dejaron las cosas no han sido tan superables para ti, como para ella..

-Si te veniste a mofar de mí..

-¡Espera!.-lo interrumpió.- Mira seré directa, Inuyasha y yo tuvimos problemas, ¡pero sé que aún está enamorado de mí! Eso de que se quiera casar está fuera de lugar! No sé qué ha pasado! Y desde que nos dejamos, me he dado cuenta de que al que amo es a él..

-¿Y armaste todo este show para contarme que sigues enamorada de Inuyasha?

-¡Te digo que calles!.-exclamó la otra.- Hoy, como ya sabes habrá una fiesta en mi casa por lo de su compromiso, pues que mejor que hoy para que la misma Kagome se de cuenta que no quiere casarse con Inuyasha..

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño, como sabiendo qué esperar de aquella aseveración..

-Lo único que tienes que hacer es entretener a Kagome a mediados de la fiesta, yo te diré cuando..

-No creas que soy tan bajo como tú Kikyou.-acotó.- Inuyasha después de todo es mi hermano y..

-¡Pero te quitó a Kagome!.-exclamó inquisitiva.- ¿Acaso él tuvo la misma consideración para contigo? Además, tú no harás nada, sino yo..

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que pretendes?

-Solamente, entretenla, no es tarea difícil..

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño de nueva cuenta.- ¿Y qué se supone que ganaré yo con todo esto?

-Si sigues mi único consejo, yo te aseguro que más de lo que tú crees..

Sesshomaru pensó que quizá estaba errado hacer tal cosa, sin embargo, los sentimientos hacia su ex novia eran latentes, y sí era verdad, mientras se dejaban Inuyasha tomó ventaja..

-Lo haré.-dijo serio y poco convencido.- Pero solamente una hora, ya sabrás tú qué hacer con ese tiempo..

-Aprovecharlo.-aseveró.-Y aprovecharlo muy bien..

* * *

-Sí bueno.-decía el sr. Higurashi contestando el celular.- ¡Ah! Eiji! Qué sorpresa!

-Isamu, te hablaba porque hay muchos proyectos en Tokio, será necesario que vayamos juntos..

-Bien Eiji.-acotó.-¿Cuándo nos iríamos?

-El jueves por la mañana

-No regresaremos en la noche ¿cierto?

-No lo creo Isamu.-acotó el sr. Onisama.- ¿Porqué?

-Creo mi hija estaba organizando una cena para anunciar algo, pero.. podrá esperar…

-Definitivamente Isamu.-respondió el sr. Onisama.- Estos negocios nos llevarán a niveles más internacionales

-Bien, bien no se diga más. El jueves temprano salimos a Tokio

* * *

-Me veré bien hoy.-decía para sí misma la muchacha al verse al espejo.-Quiero lucir perfecta frente a todos..

-Toc, toc..

-¿Quién?.-preguntó Kagome dándose un retoque de maquillaje

-¡Soy Souta!

-¡Pasa Souta!.-respondió con un tono de emoción.- ¿Qué tal me veo?

-Te ves hermosa hermana.-dijo el muchachillo de apenas 17 años, al verla con un vestido negro fusco sin tirantes, sostenido por dos pequeñas tiras con holanes de los brazos, ceñido a la cintura, y de corte largo.- ¿A dónde vas?

-Te voy a contar un secreto Souta, pero no quiero que le digas a papá..

-¿Qué sucede?

-Inuyasha y yo.. ¡Nos vamos a casar!

-¿Es en serio?.-preguntó sorprendido.-¡Pero eres muy joven hermana!

-¡Bah! Solamente tengo 23 años! .-exclamó entusiasmada.- Es una edad perfecta para casarse y formar una familia.. Además Inuyasha..

-Te ves muy contenta hermana.-la interrumpió Souta.- Ojalá fuera lo mismo con Miroku..

-Está en una etapa un tanto difícil Souta.-acotó mientras se sentaba en su cama.- Verás que conocerá a la mujer ideal..

-¡Eso espero! .-dijo Souta, preparándose para salir de la habitación.- ¡No quisiera ser un fiestero como él cuando crezca!

Kagome esbozó una sonrisa.- ¡Eres demasiado serio para ser como él!

-¡Menos mal!.-dijo aliviado mientras salía de la habitación..

-Hoy todo será perfecto.-se dijo para sí misma, mientras se recostaba en la cama.- Jamás pensé que las cosas fueran a ser tan perfectas..

* * *

Algunas horas después, y ya al pie de una puerta bastante suntuosa la joven se dispuso a caminar hacia la recepción..

-¡Kagome!.-exclamó alguien desde lo lejos.- ¡Te ves verdaderamente hermosa esta noche!

-¡Gracias Kouga!.-respondió algo ruborizada.- ¿Cómo has estado? Dónde dejaste a Ayame?

-¡Nada de eso!.-aleteó con la mano el joven de ojos azules.- Se puso en un plan medio pesado y se decidió ir a terminar la maestría en Okinawa, ¡muy lejos a mi parecer!

-¡Debiste haberla seguido!.-le regañó Kagome.- ¡Hacían muy bonita pareja!

-¡No más de la que haríamos tú y yo!.-dijo en tono de mofa

-Lástima que ya tenga pareja.-exclamó alguien saliendo detrás de Kagome

-¡Inuyasha!.-exclamó Kouga sorprendido y con cierto rubor por el comentario.- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, bien Kouga.-acotó no tan amistoso el joven de mirada dorada, mientras tomaba a la joven de la cintura.- Ya sabes.. pasándola..

-¡Estás lleno de suerte hermano!.-exclamó el ojiazul entusiasta.- Tu padre es dueño de una de las empresas más poderosas en crudo de todo Japón, y ahora! Estás comprometido con la hija del empresario de crudo más importante! Vaya que el petróleo llama petróleo!

Kagome sonrió complacida, vaya que eran afortunados.- Pues sí Kouga, pero muy pronto nuestras empresas se fusionarán, ¡bueno cuando nos casemos!

-Bien, muy bien Inuyasha.-acotó Kouga.- Se ven realmente bien.. Bueno los dejo, tengo que ir a saludar a unos amigos por allá..

-Ve Kouga.-respondió un poco menos serio.- Te veremos más tarde..

El joven de mirada celeste asintió y se alejó lentamente..

-¡Inuyasha!.-regañó la joven.-¡No tienes porqué ser así con nuestros amigos!

-¡No estoy más que resguardando lo mío Kagome!.-refunfuñó un tanto celoso

-¡Deja eso a un lado!

-Kouga estaba interesado en ti en la escuela..

-¡Era novio de Ayame!

-¿Y eso qué?.-preguntó con desdén.- Eso no impide que vea algo más..

-¡Eres un celoso de lo peor amor!.-acotaba la joven mientras lo tomaba de la cara delicadamente, y posaba la mano en el cuello, haciendo a un lado un mechón platinado tan característico de él.- Pero aún con eso Te Amo tanto..

Inuyasha sonrió quedamente, mientras posaba su mano en su cintura.- Y yo a ti..

Acercaron sus rostros para besarse tiernamente, cuando..

-Ejem!.-puso una mano en su cuello.- Cof! Cof! Cof!

La pareja rápidamente se separó..

-¿Qué sucede Kikyou?

-Yo…-señalaba su cuello con una cara alarmante.- ¡Cof!

-¡Se está ahogando Inuyasha!.-exclamó la joven asustada

-¡Kikyou!.-exclamó exaltado el joven.- ¡Respira hondo!

Inuyasha posó detrás de la joven de tez pálida y puso sus manos en la boca de su estómago, con la intención de realizarle una maniobra de Heimlich.. –ya saben, la que se usa para la gente que se está ahogando-

-¡1, 2, 3!.-exclamó el joven cuando hizo el brusco movimiento..

Una aceituna a medio comer salió volando por los aires..

-¡Kikyou!.-Inuyasha la tomó del rostro y la sacudió levemente.- ¡Kikyou!

-¡Cof! Cof!.-tosía con menos fuerza la joven.- Si.. Inuyasha.. Estoy bien.. Cof! Cof!

-¡Qué susto nos diste Kikyou!.-exclamó Kagome aliviada

-¡Ya no deberías de tomar tantos martinis!.-dijo Inuyasha solazado.- ¡Qué susto en verdad!

Kikyou no estaba tan divertida como todos los presentes.- Ah sí, sí.. Gracias Inuyasha.. He estado muy distraída, ¡con todos los preparativos de tu fiesta!

-Por cierto, muchas gracias, hacía tiempo que no venía a tu casa, preciosa como siempre..

-Gracias, gracias.-acotó.- Ahora si me disculpan..

La mujer se alejó lentamente, tomando una de las copas que los meseros traían en las bandejas, se decía.- ¡Que vergüenza! Y además! Enfrente de todos estos conocidos! Y todo por querer evitar que se besaran!.-sonrió lánguida.-Bueno, después de todo sí lo logré, ahora al Plan B

La fiesta seguía, los amigos y conocidos de la recién comprometida pareja, celebraban y bailaban animosamente, el brindis, las bandejas, música, vestidos largos..

-Pondré tantito narcótico en esta copa.-se dijo Kikyou mientras nadie la veía.- Lo demás será por cuenta mía..

-¡Ah! Inuyasha!.-exclamó al verlo pasar justo junto a ella.- ¡Qué bueno que te veo!

-¿Qué pasa Kikyou?.-preguntó extrañado

-¡Quiero que brindemos por tu compromiso! No tiene nada de malo!

Inuyasha sonrió un tanto forzado.- Kagome, me está esperando.. Si quieres puedo ir por ella para que brindemos los tres..

-¡Nada de eso!.-negó con la cabeza la joven.- Mira! Si quieres yo voy por ella! Sirve que empiezo a conocerla! Tan buenos amigos que son nuestros padres y apenas si hemos cruzado palabra!

-E..esta bien Kikyou.-acotó el otro.- Las espero..

-¡Claro!.-exclamó animada, y se alejó rápidamente de la mesa

-Me da gusto que Kikyou esté cambiando.- dijo para sí mismo el joven.- Qué calor hace…-sin darse cuenta sorbió un poco de la champaña que tenía en la mano

.-.-

-Sesshomaru.-dijo quedamente.-Que tu hora empiece desde ahorita..

-Estás loca Kikyou…Ni siquiera es media noche

-¡Me importa un bledo!.-reclamó recelosa.- Por mí haz lo que quieras, ya dije, ¡una hora!

-¿Dónde está?.-preguntó un tanto resignado

-En la terraza.-señaló.- Trata de no moverte de allí, nos vemos

Y diciendo eso, salió caminando hacia el punto de inicio..

-Qué demonios estoy haciendo..- señaló enojado Sesshomaru.- Parezco un imbécil armando tretas insidiosas.. Pero..

-¿Sesshomaru?.-se escuchó a sus espaldas

-Kagome..-volteó súbitamente.- No.. te había visto..

-Descuida, fue mi culpa por llegar tan de repente

-¿Cómo has estado?

-Muy bien Sesshomaru.-dijo seria.- A ti ¿Cómo te va?

-Me va bien.-respondió con soslayo .- Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos..

-Tienes razón.-esbozó una sonrisa

* * *

-¡Uh!.-exclamó Kikyou sorprendida por lo fácil que salían las cosas.- ¿Por qué no me esperaste para el brindis?

-¡Ah!.-exclamó Inuyasha apenado, ofreciendo la copa vacía.- Tardaste demasiado ¿y Kagome?

-Estaba tan entretenida con unos amigos, que me dio pena molestarla.-dijo en tono inseguro.- Pero podemos brindar de nueva cuenta..

-Ah..-balbuceó algo mareado Inuyasha.- Creo que ya tomé bastante…

-¿Te sientes mal?.-pregunto pérfida Kikyou

-Algo..-se llevó la mano a la frente.- Llévame con Kagome, le diré que nos vayamos..

-¡Oh no!.-exclamó fingiendo preocupación.- ¡A Kagome no le gustará verte en ese estado! Pensaría que eres un borracho!

-Mmm…-jadeó el joven.- Entonces.. Llévame al baño.. vomitaré un poco..

-Eh.. sí sí; sube las escaleras…

El joven sin saber porqué, se sentía mareado, veía doble.. jamás le había pasado aquello, al menos, había tomado más en esas ocasiones…

-Haber recuéstate..-dijo inquisitiva Kikyou.- Ni siquiera te puedes parar..

-Ahá…-balbuceó Inuyasha, dejándose caer en la cama.- Kagome..

-Soy yo Inuyasha..-exclamó cada vez más complacida.-¿Acaso no me reconoces?

-Mmm.-trató de abrir bien los ojos y fijar la mirada en ella.- Kagome.. no llevaba un vestido rojo..

-¿Cuál vestido?.-preguntó con una mueca burlona la mujer al momento en que dejaba caer la hermosa tela satinada en la alfombra

-No.. no.-acotaba Inuyasha.-Esto no está bien…

-Relájate Inuyasha.-decía la otra mientras le desabrochaba la camisa.- Será como en los viejos tiempos..

* * *

-¡No lo puedo creer!.-exclamaba Kagome divertida.- ¡Qué gracioso que nunca me haya enterado!

Sesshomaru dentro del porte serio que siempre llevaba consigo reía también.- ¡Es en serio! Llevó al pobre a la tina y lo enjuagó hasta que se le bajara la borrachera!

-¡Jajajajaja!.-reía la joven.- ¡Qué gracioso!

-Sí sí.-decía más calmado.- Que malo que no fueras a esa fiesta Kagome..

-Creo que estaba en otra ese día.-respondió más tranquila

-Sí lo recuerdo.-acotó serio.- El día del cumpleaños de Hakaku, formalizaste con mi hermano..

Kagome bajó la mirada..

-Kagome.. ¿por qué dejaste que las cosas se acabaran?

-Las cosas fueron…diferentes..

-No entiendo.-decía mientras la miraba con vehemencia

-Bueno.. es que eras.. sombrío.. frío, cuando comenzaste a meterte más en la industria del crudo, yo aún no terminaba de estudiar, y.. los negocios se empezaron a comer el poco tiempo que teníamos..

-Cambié.-exclamó Sesshomaru.- Cambié mucho

-Y me da mucho gusto Sesshomaru.- respondió con vehemencia.- Pero ya es tarde

-Si realmente amaras a mi hermano, ni siquiera estarías aquí parada teniendo esta conversación conmigo

-Esta conversación ya se acabó.- delimitó.- Estoy comprometida Sesshomaru

-¡Pude haber sido yo el que se casara contigo!.-dijo más exaltado

-¡Pero no es así!.-exclamó con fuerza.- ¡Estoy con Inuyasha ahora!

-¿Y dónde está ahora si se puede saber? ¡Por qué no viene a reclamar lo que es suyo!

-¡Seguramente me ha de estar buscando!.-la joven viró la vista, esperando ver a través de la ventana.- ¡Iré a buscarlo!

-¡Kagome!.-una mano la tomó bruscamente al querer salir.-¡Espera!

-¡No intentes detenerme!.-exclamó enojada.- ¡No me voy a quedar a escuchar cosas que ya se terminaron!

-¡Esto aún no se acaba!.-exclamó el joven volteándola bruscamente y acercándola peligrosamente a él.- Aún teniéndome tan cerca, ¡negarás que no sientes nada!

La chica lo miró a los ojos dorados.- ¡No siento absolutamente nada! Ahora déjame ir y buscar a Inuyasha!

Sesshomaru rompió la distancia, no podía tolerar el tenerla tan cerca y distante a la misma vez, los viejos recuerdos le traicionaron, y sin decir más, se acercó y la besó.. tan brusco, pero tierno a la vez, como queriendo conjugar en aquello la espera que le había sido confinada por imbécil..

Kagome cerró por un momento los ojos, la turbación la ofuscó, la besaba como si la amara y ella..

-¡Plaf!.-el sonoro sonido de una cachetada se hizo presente.- ¿Cómo te atreves Sesshomaru?.-preguntó indignada mientras lo empujaba

-Cásate conmigo Kagome.- respondió como si no hubiera pasado nada, la sostuvo aún más fuerte de la muñeca.-Cásate..

La joven no dijo nada, solamente salió corriendo de aquél lugar..

-¿No has visto a Inuyasha Ginta?.-preguntó preocupada viendo como Sesshomaru iba detrás de ella

-Mmm.-respondía algo ebrio el muchacho.- Creo que estaba muy borracho Kagome..

-¿Dónde?.-preguntó exaltada.- ¿Dónde está?

-Arriba.-exclamó Sesshomaru acercándose

La mirada de Kagome lo dijo todo.- ¡Mientes!

-Sube si quieres Kagome.- ter,imó en tono serio Sesshomaru

La joven de ojos enmielados no dudó ni un segundo y corrió escaleras arriba ¿sería acaso que Inuyasha no la amaba tanto como ella a él?

-Oh Inuyasha..-exclamaba jadeante Kikyou mientras besaba al joven lascivamente

-Kagome.. –mascullaba drogado el muchacho

Kikyou frunció el ceño molesta.-¡En ningún momento la ha dejado de llamar! Maldita sea!

Un sonoro ruido de azote se oyó por la habitación

Inuyasha volteó la mirada al ver de repente tanta luz..

Kagome miró todo por instantes, Inuyasha.. tendido desnudo en una cama con Kikyou.. Lo demás sobraba..

Derramó una lágrima, sus cejas se arquearon tratando de evitar una cara de dolor y decepción..

Inuyasha cayó en la cuenta de las cosas.- Kagome…

Sesshomaru llegó justo detrás de ella..

La joven volteó la mirada decepcionada, viró por completo y quedando cara a cara con el joven de porte serio, susurró.- Sí me casaré contigo.. Sesshomaru..

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 3. Tragedia

-Kagome! Kagome!  
-¿Qué sucede Miroku?  
-El avión! El avión!  
Kagome se imaginó lo peor..- Acaso Inuyasha..

.-.-

-Inuyasha iba en ese avión Miroku!  
-Está muerto! Mirá los periódicos! Y también...

* * *

**Bueno como verán este fic no es complicado, pero sí requiere que medio memoricen ciertos nombres para poder hilar la historia congruentemente, en todo caso yo les ayudo para no hacérselas difícil!**

**Miroku, Souta y Kagome son hermanos. Su padre es Isamu Higurashi, dueño de la compañía petrolera más importante en todo Japón. Higurashi Corp.**  
**Naraku y Kikyou son hermanos. Su padre es Eiji Onisama, dueño de la compañía de derivados de petróleo más importante de Japón. Onisama & Co.**  
**Sesshomaru e Inuyasha también son hermanos. Su padre es Saske Taisho, dueño de la compañía de petroleo que va en 2do lugar atrás de la Higurashi. Industrias Taisho.**

**No está difícil ni se hagan!**  
**FkM**

_This means nothing to me  
'Cause you are nothing to me  
And it means nothing to me  
That you blew this away  
-Fragmento de Uno; Muse-_

**PD. No se olviden de leer mis pequeñas notas debajo de cada capítulo, les ayuda a aclarar y entender mejor el fic**


	3. Tragedia

**Recuerden para los que me han leído, y los que no XD, que soy de historias largas y con mucho de todo; por eso les pido que entiendan si intento rellenar todos los huecos, al final todo tiene un porqué..**  
**  
Gracias a Serena Tsukino Chiba, Abril-chan, The Girl who Stole the Stars, Sakima -jeje me salí mucho de contexto con Sessho?-, Ana, MRoush, y todos!**

* * *

**Capítulo 3. Tragedia**

Aquella noche la joven llegó a su lujosa casa con el maquillaje corrido, el cabello a medio peinar, y las esperanzas tan rotas como el cristal..

-Inuyasha..-se dijo llena de dolor.- ¿Cuánto tiempo tendrá que hacía todo esto? ¿Acaso nada más quería casarse conmigo por la fusión de empresas? ¡O porque no tenía nada más que hacer! He sido una maldita tonta!

Se tumbó en la cama, tan dolida, tan decepcionada.. Lloraba amargamente contra la almohada, maldiciendo todos los momentos buenos que habían pasado, evocando el amor desperdiciado, la confianza rota, los sueños perdidos..

-¡Es un maldito!.-decía llena de amargura.- ¡Maldito! Maldito! Me engañó vilmente! Cruel infeliz! ¿Para qué mentir de aquél modo? Dinero? Diversión? Poder? Petróleo..

No dejaba de sollozar, aunque, pese a la situación trataba de hacerlo lo más quedo posible, no quería incordiar a su padre o que alguno de sus hermanos supiese, de mientras.. quería mantenerlo en secreto..

La joven, cansada de tanto llorar, por fin se tumbó en la cama, pero a fin de cuentas resultó ser lo mismo, pues soñó con lo que había sucedido..

Se levantó empapada en sudor..

-Pff.-jadeó con desdén.- ¡No he dormido ni una maldita hora! Quiero dejar de pensar en lo mismo! Debo pensar en una buena explicación para mañana en la noche.. Para excusar la cena, y mi rompimiento con.. Inuyasha

Dolía y avergonzaba reconocerlo, pero.. le daba miedo pronunciar su nombre, cómo si sólo el mismo hecho de evocarlo lo fuera a traer de vuelta..

Plisó el entrecejo molesta.- Si no puedo dormir, dormitaré.. ¿Cómo puedes odiar y amar a alguien al mismo tiempo?

Sin poder ocultar el dolor que la embargaba, entre unas cuantas lágrimas, por fin pudo conciliar el sueño..

A la mañana siguiente, bajó a tomar el desayuno temprano, supuso que ni Souta ni Miroku estarían en el comedor, el primero por asuntos escolares y el segundo por una probable borrachera de esas que siempre eran excusa de todos los días; a lo que realmente temía era a su padre, pues los ojos no le pintaban muy bien, y se daría cuenta de inmediato de lo sucedido..

-Aiko.. café.-alcanzó a mascullar, temiendo el momento en el que el señor Higurashi bajara las escaleras

-Señorita Kagome.-acotó la criada como si le leyera el pensamiento.- Su padre no la podrá acompañar hoy a desayunar..

La cara de Kagome de pronto dibujó cierta placidez.- ¿Y… eso Aiko?

-No sé a decir verdad señorita.-dijo con rapidez.- Solamente dejó dicho que salía por asuntos de trabajo, para que usted no lo esperara, ni para desayunar ni en la oficina

-Bien Aiko.- exclamó la mujer con agrado.- Por favor tráeme jugo..

-Din Don…-sonaba un timbre

-Qué raro.- exclamó Kagome.- Es demasiado temprano

La sirvienta no esperó a recibir la orden para abrir la puerta, simplemente se alejó del comedor.

Regresó.

-Es el joven Taisho señorita.-acotó breve.- ¿Lo hago pasar?

El sorbo de café casi escurre de sus finos labios.- ¿Qué? Inuyasha?

-Sí señorita.-decía la criada despreocupada.- Pase joven..

-¡Aiko!.-gritó la joven.- ¡Yo no he dicho que pasara!

-Pero señorita..-masculló temblorosa la muchacha.- El joven..

-Ya estoy dentro Kagome.- señaló serio Inuyasha, entrando a la habitación.- Me hubiera valido un bledo si Aiko me dejaba o no pasar, tenemos que hablar..

-¡Lárgate!.-bramó con todo el desdén posible.- ¡Vete de aquí!

La sirvienta se sorprendió del cambio de actitud de su patrona, sin embargo, tomó la mejor decisión, viró y salió directo a la cocina

-¡No me voy a ir Kagome!.-exclamó Inuyasha acercándose a pasos lentos.- ¡Lo de anoche fue..!

-¡Lo de anoche fue una prueba clara de que eres el peor de los canallas!.- exclamó con rencor.- ¡Lo arruinaste todo! Todo Inuyasha!

-¡Kagome no!.- se comenzaba a al alterar, pero rogaba dentro de sí mismo poder conservar la calma.- ¡Todo es un malentendido!

-¡No quieras tomarme el pelo!.- gritaba cada vez más alto.- ¿Verte acostándote con Kikyou es un malentendido? ¡Malentendido es que le propusieras matrimonio a la persona equivocada!

-¡Todo es un error!.- se trataba de excusar el muchacho.- ¡Estaba demasiado borracho y..!

-¡Deberías de juntarte con mi hermano!.-exclamó aún más molesta.- Seguro él entenderá tus excusas de borracho! Dime! Desde hace cuánto que haces esto!

-¡Kagome!.-vociferaba el otro sin contenerse.- ¡No sé cómo te lo juro! De pronto lo vi todo nublado.. doble, y luego tú en el marco de la puerta.- ¡Lo juro!.- trataba de acercarse más, pero la joven se alejaba a cada paso que él daba, hasta que topó con una de las sillas del comedor

-¡Mientes!.-cambió el tono de enojada a decepcionada.- Yo.. creía de verdad en lo de nosotros.. y tú..

-Muñeca.. yo..

-¡No intentes convencerme!.-acotó de nuevo enojada.- ¡Eres un infeliz! Y te odio por eso! Todo el amor que te tenía ahora es un profundo desprecio!

-¡Mientes!.-exclamaba de vuelta.-¿Por qué me mientes de esta manera Kagome ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Que te aplauda por querer humillarme porque no tienes la suficiente confianza en mí? Si realmente hubieras creído en lo de nosotros, sin importar que tan malo hubiera sido, ¡me creerías! ¿Qué te pasa? Desde cuando eres de esas personas que se dejan llevar a la primera?

-¡No quieras voltear las cosas!.- exclamaba menos densa, pues la aseveración del joven de mirada dorada era cierta, confiaba en él ¿cierto? Por qué no creerle a lo qué decía? Quizá era verdad..

Ella sola ladeó la cabeza en señal de negación, fugazmente unos pensamientos le inundaron de nuevo la cabeza.- No seas tonta, es hombre como todos.. ¿Acaso crees que ellos se conforman con una sola mujer?

-¡Kagome!.-el muchacho la sacó de sus pensamientos.- ¡Te estoy hablando!

Volvió a ladear la cabeza de nueva cuenta, como si quisiera alejar todas las dudas que la atormentaban una y otra y otra vez.- ¡Mientes!.-dijo de nuevo.- ¡Estabas totalmente en tu juicio! ¿Qué casualidad que era tu ex – novia la que estaba contigo en la cama no? ¡Además! Ninguna borrachera excusa una infidelidad! Lárgate ahora mismo! Si lo haces te juro no le diré las verdaderas razones de nuestro rompimiento a mi padre! Lo cual puede resultarte provechoso para tus dichosas industrias! Vete!

-¡No me importan un carajo las industrias!.-le decía ya cara a cara sin tocarla.- ¡No me importa si eres la más rica, poderosa y demás estupideces de todo Japón! Qué no entiendes que yo vine aquí por mi novia, la que confiaba en mí, la que cuando miente no mueve los ojos a la derecha! La que me ama! Reacciona! Soy yo!

-Quizá es cierto que uno no termine de conocer bien a las personas.-acotó ladeando la cabeza, evitando verle directamente a los ojos, además de la sobrada cercanía.- Yo amaba al Inuyasha que me sería fiel por sobre todas las cosas, ése, ya no está, ¡ni estará! Así que si no quieres que le hable al de seguridad..

-Kagome.-exhaló serio y con cierto aire de resignación.- Me voy

-¡Bien!.-aplaudió con mofa la mujer.- ¡Te estás tardando!

-¡Es en serio Kagome!.-exclamó decepcionado al ver su respuesta.- ¡Me largo de Japón!

-¿A dónde?.-preguntó la joven temerosa de la respuesta

-A donde ya no pueda hacerte infeliz la existencia.-acotó con desdén el joven.- Tu padre y el de Kikyou me han invitado a un viaje a Tokio para arreglar negocios, me dijeron que lo meditara y que si me decidía los llamara lo antes posible..

-Eso..-masculló tragando saliva.- ¿Cuándo fue?

-Temprano en la mañana.-respondió un Inuyasha reservado.- Y no te preocupes, no me interesa mantener una reputación enfrente de tu padre, yo mismo le diré todo lo que sucedió anoche

-¡No lo hagas!.-exclamó la mujer asustada.- ¡Perderás..!

-¿Tratos con Higurashi Corp por haberle sido infiel a su hija? Y con Onisama & Co, por haberme acostado con la suya?.-acotó con postergación el muchacho.- Realmente es lo que menos me importa, las cosas hechas están..

Kagome volvió a tragar saliva, le daba miedo que Inuyasha se echara encima a dos empresas importantes que podían volcar la suya; en el fondo, encarado a todo el coraje y menosprecio que mostraba, aún el verlo le hacía sentirse como si fuera la primera vez que se enamoraba, aquella mirada ambarina que solamente con un atisbo atrapaba..

-Debo irme.-interrumpió sus pensamientos.- Hasta luego Kagome

La joven lo miró de arriba a abajo, sentía que no lo iba a tener así de cerca en mucho tiempo, probablemente jamás. Dio un respiro sordo e Inuyasha se volteó y caminó en sentido opuesto

Antes de llegar al recibidor, el joven aún sin voltearse se detuvo, posó su mano en la pared matizada y exclamó con total entereza.- Kagome.. sé que quizá mi historia suene como juego de niños, tan inverosímil, y a falsedad total.. Pero espero que sepas y tengas muy en cuenta que eres el amor de mi vida, no voy a dejar que te vayas por un malentendido como estos; aún si no me quieres cerca, mientras tus ojos se sigan desviando a la derecha cuando mientas acerca de si me amas, lo estaré. Porque sé que sientes lo mismo.

La joven abrió los ojos con melancolía, le dolía reconocer que anhelaba que fuera cierto, que no la dejara ir, quería decirle que solamente estaba enojada porque era demasiado reciente, quería perdonarlo, decirle que le creía y que todo era mentira; pero..

-Inuyasha.-acotó, negando lo anterior.- Si de verdad me amaste alguna vez, no le digas nada a nadie sobre lo que pasó

Aún con el rostro volteado, Inuyasha no pudo evitar proferir una sonrisa que más parecía una mueca.- Precisamente porque aún te amo, no puedo vivir en una mentira.- se alejó dos pasos más de la pared, y se volteó repentinamente.- Y si de verdad tú me amaste, sabrás que lo que siento es de verdad y podrás perdonarme.

Diciendo esto se alejó de nuevo al recibidor y abrió una pequeña portezuela que llegaba a la salida de la casa.

Kagome se quedó atónita, muy dentro una voz le clamaba ir detrás de él, impedirle que cometiera una tontería que además de costarle la dignidad, también significaría miles de yenes en petróleo, decirle que le creía, que regresara; dio un paso a impulso; se contuvo.- ¡No seas tonta Kagome!.- se regañó a sí misma.- ¡Estás tratando de probarme Inuyasha!.-tomó aire y se tocó las sienes.- ¡Qué jaqueca! No sé qué pasará si es que Inuyasha se decide a viajar con mi padre…-de repente le vino un pensamiento importante a la cabeza.- ¡Sesshoumaru!.-exclamó agitada.-Anoche estaba tan alterada que cuando quiso acompañarme a casa, no solamente me negué de la forma más grotesca sino que.. no le aclaré cuando le dije que me casaría con él..

Seguía atolondrando su cabeza con diferentes pensamientos.. No obstante, optó por resolver todo a la mañana siguiente, subió a su cuarto y casi al instante se quedó dormida, tratando de pensar qué haría para evitar que Inuyasha se encontrara con su padre.. Lo de casarse con Sesshoumaru, la visita de Inuyasha ¿lo perdonaría?..

* * *

Kagome despertó un tanto asustada.- ¿Qué hora es?.-miró a un pequeño reloj en el buró.- ¡Las 8 de la mañana!.-dijo asustada.- A estas horas quizá sea tarde para evitar que Inuyasha acepte..-se paró precipitadamente de la cama, buscando un atuendo rápido para salir de inmediato. Bajó las escaleras que llevaban a un enorme recibidor, viró a la izquierda, la cocina..

-¡Aiko!.-gritó al no verla.- ¡Aiko!

-¿Qué sucede señorita?.-preguntó asustada saliendo de otra pequeña portezuela

-¿Dónde está mi padre?

-¡Salió muy temprano en la mañana señorita!.-respondió un tanto asustada por la forma en que Kagome preguntaba las cosas

-¿A dónde?.-preguntó apurada

-No me haga mucho caso, pero creo iba a la oficina y después salía de viaje, no quiso despertarla… Me pidió que le avisara que era probable que no asistiera a la cena de hoy..

-Cancela todo lo de hoy Aiko, llama a quienes hay invitado.- cambió el tópico de conversación a uno más preocupado.-¿No te dijo con quién iba?

-Eh.. Creo que con el señor Onisama, e Inuyasha Taisho señorita..

-¡Demonios!.-exclamó sin callarse.- ¿Tiene mucho que salieron?

-No mucho.. quizá una media hora..

-¡Llama al chofer Aiko!.-exclamó apurada.- ¡Dile que tengo que salir de urgencia!

-¡Enseguida señorita!.-acotó y salió rápidamente de la cocina

Pero antes de cerrar la portezuela que llevaba al jardín, Kagome la detuvo

-Aiko..-dijo casi como un suspiro.- Lo de ayer..

-No se preocupe señorita.-respondió suave la muchacha.- No he dicho nada..

-Muchas gracias Aiko.-exclamó agradecida.- Gracias por ser tan discreta..

-Claro señorita.-salió rápidamente de la cocina

-Creo aún puedo detenerlo.-acotó la mujer.- Si logro hablar con Inuyasha, quizá no diga nada.. Aunque no quiera nada con él.-se mentía.- No quiero que se busque problemas..

* * *

-Nos veremos en una hora en el aeropuerto Inuyasha.- comentó el señor Higurashi al momento de salir de su oficina.- Sé puntual por favor, estos asuntos urgen..

-Está bien señor Higurashi.-respondía un tanto cortado el joven por el celular.- En cuanto nos veamos platicaremos de ciertos asuntos importantes, más de uno en particular..

-Tendremos unas cuantas horas en el avión Inuyasha.-respondió.- Ahora apresúrate.

Sin decir más colgó el teléfono

Se dirigió al chofer.- Al aeropuerto

* * *

-Debí de haberle dicho por teléfono lo que sucedió.-dijo el joven para sí mismo, mientras hacía su maleta.- No sé ni para qué la estoy haciendo, seguramente el padre de Kagome me mandará golpear en cuanto sepa lo que pasó.. Sí mejor así, por teléfono sonaría demasiado cobarde..

-Riiing Riiing.-sonaba de nueva cuenta el celular de Inuyasha.- ¿Será de nuevo el señor Higurashi?

No. Era Kikyou. ¿Le contestaría? Tampoco. La noche pasada, su excusa fue que estaba demasiado borracha y que no supo lo que hacía, muy dentro suyo le sonaba a mentira, y sentía que las cosas tenían otra forma de haber sido, sin embargo ¿de dónde apoyar aquella hipótesis?

Sonaría muy patán si negaba su estado que era de clara inconsciencia, así que en cuanto vio a Kagome salir por esa puerta, alcanzaba a recordar muy borroso a su hermano, sin estar del todo seguro.. Y luego Kikyou, acercándose demasiado, le costaba mucho trabajo.. No podía hilar bien los sucesos.. ¿Qué demonios había tomado?

En fin, cuando recuperó la consciencia, atinó a vestirse y salir del cuarto de Kikyou

_-FlashBack-_  
-¿A dónde vas?.- preguntó con increíble seriedad la muchacha

-Disculpa lo que pasó anoche.-acotó el joven.- No volverá a suceder

-¿De qué hablas Inuyasha?.-resolvió sorprendida, cómo si no supiera de lo que estaba hablando

-De que no quiero que esto se haga público, en primera por Kagome y segunda por ti, sonaría muy mal ante muchas personas todo lo que sucedió..

-¡Pero esto suena a reconciliación!.-exclamó la joven, que se veía aún más pálida de lo que era.- ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta anoche de la que realmente deseas es a mí y no a Kagome!

-Anoche estaba borracho.-acotó serio.- Ni siquiera sé porqué sucedieron las cosas, y disculpa, pero ni siquiera sé lo que hicimos..

-¿Acaso no recuerdas que me hiciste el amor?.-mentía sagazmente.- ¡No dejaste de llamarme, ni de decir que me amabas!

-Discúlpame.-decía aún más apenado.- Pero te juro que no lo recuerdo, te ruego me perdones y lo olvides.. Además Kagome..

-¡Kagome lo vio todo por si no recuerdas!.-exclamó enojada.- ¡Jamás volverá contigo!

Por toda respuesta recibió una mirada llena de desdén de parte del joven, con todo su dorado, arqueando las cejas en forma de V, mostrando todo el coraje que le causaba aquella afirmación.- Kagome no sabe muchas cosas, iré a hablar con ella

-¡Detente!.-la joven se paró de la cama con rapidez, cubriendo su desnudez con una sábana.- ¡Y tú y yo qué!

-Tú y yo nada.-finalizó por completo el joven.- Lo siento Kikyou

-¡Kagome no te va a perdonar!.- reclamaba al borde la histeria.- ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que aún me amas? ¡Mírame!.-lo regañó al darse cuenta que ni siquiera la veía

-¡Eso fue hace mucho tiempo!.-exclamó el joven elevando el tono de voz por ésta situación que ya no podía sostener.- Y créeme Kikyou, ¡alguna vez te consideré la persona con la que podía pasar el resto de mi vida!

-¿Y entonces?.- preguntó acercándose más a él

-Porque me engañaste Kikyou.- expresó con total seriedad.- ¡Tú fuiste la que acabó con todo!

-¡Pero no fue nada!.-trataba de excusarse.- Solamente.. un desliz

-¿Desliz?.-acotó mofo.- ¿Ahora así le llaman? Pues te respondo, ¡acabaste con todo lo nuestro por un desliz!

-¡Él no significaba nada para mí!.-intetaba detenerlo tratando de cerrar la puerta.- ¡Nunca nadie significó nada para mí! Solamente tú!

-A propósito ¿quién era?.-preguntó curioso.- Aquél día, solamente te vi en la cama con un tipo, recuerdo que me di la medio vuelta y me largué, no alcancé a verle la cara

-¡No te diré nada!.-acotó recelosa la mujer

-No creas que me importaba tanto.-respondió con indiferencia Inuyasha.- Como sea Kikyou, me voy.- viró de nuevo para abrir la manija

-¡Espera!.-trató de detenerle.- No… Por favor..

-Kikyou..-exhaló tratando de no ser tan duro.- Hay cosas, que no se pueden cambiar

-¡Hay otras que sí!.-rogaba la muchacha tomándole de la muñeca, viendo el resultado, exhaló un tanto resignada.- Piensa bien las cosas Inuyasha, ahora que muchas cosas han dado muchos giros inesperados, debes saber que la persona que te ama, está aquí para ti. Tómalo muy en cuenta por favor

El joven ladeó la cara, negando aquellas palabras.- Yo..

-Por favor, tómalo.-rogaba la mujer

-Lo haré.-acotó Inuyasha.- Sí lo tomaré en cuenta, ahora, debo irme.

Sin decir más y esperando no escuchar más del asunto el joven de mirada ambarina salió de la habitación  
_-Fin FlashBack-  
_  
-Riiiing Riiiiing.- sonaba de nueva cuenta el móvil, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, lo tomó de la cama sin inmutarse demasiado.- Es Kikyou.-dijo con notorio cansancio.- No, no. Esto no seguirá de ninguna manera.-decía mientras apagaba el celular..

* * *

Kagome tomó el teléfono celular mientras recorría con rapidez las calles de la ciudad.- Espero que Inuyasha me conteste el teléfono.. Quizá pueda convencerlo de no ir a ese viaje.. Ah.. Porqué me preocupa lo que suceda con él..

Sin embargo antes de darle el 'Send' al móvil una llamada entró

-¿Hija?.-acotó una voz engravecida

-¡Padre!.-exclamó llena de turbación.- ¡Padre! Eh..

-He llamado.-interrumpió su padre.- Para avisarte de mi partida

-¿A.. dónde padre?

-A Tokio.-respondió.- Me voy con Eiji y con tu novio Inuyasha

-Pero…-balbuceaba con notoria temerosidad

-Sí hija.-decía el padre como si no notara la inseguridad de su hija por teléfono.- No te quise despertar en la mañana, y ayer no te vi en todo el día; por eso me decidí hasta ahorita para llamarte. Probablemente no regrese en los próximos días, lo cual significa que no podré acompañarte a la reunión de hoy.

-Ah.. Eh..-no sabía qué decir, todavía no era tarde ¿qué le preguntaría para saber el paradero de Inuyasha? Por más que lo detestara no quería una catástrofe financiera en contra de las Industrias Taisho; no era tan egoísta.. ¿Sí era por eso?, en parte ¿Para qué negar la verdad? Procuraba su bien, porque pese a todo no deseaba dañarlo..

-Bueno hija me despido.-interrumpió súbitamente sus pensamientos.- Nos veremos más pronto de lo que crees. Te amo.

-Yo.. también te amo padre.- masculló con cierta resignación.- Nos vemos

Sin decir más, el señor Isamu colgó.

-Ay…-suspiró la joven.- ¿Qué haré ahora? Haber.. Llamarlo

Uno, dos, tres tonos. 'El número al que usted marcó está fuera de servicio'

-¡Demonios!.-dijo con coraje, se tapó la boca, pues lo había dicho muy fuerte.-Probablemente esté en su oficina, Kuro, a las Industrias Taisho, ¡de prisa!

El chofer no hizo más que asentir y giró a la derecha.

* * *

-Din.. Don..

-¿Quién será a esta hora?.-preguntó el joven mientras dejaba lo que hacía al aproximarse a la puerta

-¡Inuyasha!.-Kikyou se abalanzó a sus brazos.- ¡Debemos hablar!

-Ki..kyou.-acotó el joven un tanto importunado.- Debo tomar un avión y..

-¡Es en serio!

-¿Qué pasa Kikyou?.-preguntó algo preocupado

-Es que yo..

Sin decir más la mujer cayó presa de la inconsciencia, de no haber sido por Inuyasha hubiera topado directo con el suelo

-¡Kikyou!.-gritó mientras la sostenía, exhaló al ver que no se había golpeado.- ¿Qué haré… ?

* * *

-¡Sesshoumaru!.-exclamó sorprendida al ver al imponente joven entrando al elevador

-¿Kagome?.-le preguntó de igual manera, era raro verla por allí..

-Eh…-balbuceó.- Hola..

El joven ladeó la cabeza.- Eh.. Viniste por.. (ojo! Se escribe viniste no veniste eh!)

-Eh.. no..- murmuró bajo.- Vine porque..

-¿Quieres ir a desayunar?.-la interrumpió

-Yo..

-Vamos, date una hora.-acotó el joven.- ¿O llevas prisa?

-¿Está Inuyasha?.-acotó ya sin perder el tiempo.- Es que..

-No.-respondió el otro.- Supongo que ya sabes que salió de viaje con tu padre

-Sí, es por eso que vine, para decirle que…

-No creo que diga absolutamente nada.-agregó imperioso.- ¿Crees que se jugaría tanto dinero por todo esto? En todo caso, tú ya le dijiste al tuyo lo que sucedió ¿cierto?

-No.-respondió la otra.- Es que ayer..

El elevador dio toque de queda y abrió sus puertas en el 4to piso.

-Vamos a desayunar, y platicamos allá.-dijo mientras extendía la mano para que ella saliera primero

-Sesshoumaru no puedo en verdad.-negaba la mujer, saliendo.- Además quería aclarar contigo.. unas cuantas cosas

-¿Qué cosas?.-preguntó temeroso

-Bueno lo de anteanoche.- agregó

-Acerca de..-balbuceó antes de pronunciarlo.- ¿Nosotros?

-Eh sí.-masculló con la mirada baja.- Creo que me precipité demasiado al decirte que sí, tú sabes que yo amo a..

-¡Kagome!.- la interrumpió.- No pretenderás perdonarlo, ¿o sí?

-¡No es eso!.-exclamó.-Solamente que.. ¡es demasiado precipitado! No puedo casarme así como así! Necesito.. tiempo..

-¿Cuánto?.-acotó el otro imperioso

-¡El que tenga que darme!.-respondió la mujer recelosa.- ¡No me voy a casar contigo por despecho!

-¡No me importaría si así te alejas de mi hermano de una vez por todas!

Kagome calló, no quiso ya agregar algo más a la conversación

Sesshoumaru, dándose cuenta de esto, la tomó delicadamente de la barbilla y la alzó un poco.- Kagome.. Está bien que no quieras irte tan rápido, pero te ruego una sola cosa.

-¿Qué?.-preguntó inexpresiva y sin alzar la mirada

-Que lo consideres.-acotó.- Y que sepas, que si te he anhelado tanto tiempo, un poco más, no hará que deje de hacerlo. Considéralo, por favor.

-Es..ta bien.-agregó.- Ahora, debo irme

-¿Irás a buscarlo?.-preguntó inquisitivo

-No.-respondió.- Creo que Inuyasha debe de hacer lo que mejor crea que debe de hacer, además, no tengo la menor idea de dónde pueda estar.

Finalizando la conversación, la joven de ojos amarronados entró de nuevo al elevador.

-Sabía que harías algo como esto Kagome.-se dijo para sí mismo.- Sin embargo, algo me dice que no voy del todo por el camino equivocado…

* * *

La joven viajó a su empresa totalmente desanimada, preguntándose dónde podría estar, ya había pasado más de hora y media, muy tarde para detenerle, o llamarle. Quizá después de todo si era cierto que Inuyasha hiciera lo que mejor le placiera hacer.

Trabajó poco tiempo, pues se sentía mal; parecía que estaba conectada con el clima, pues desde esa tarde, había llovido mucho. Al llegar a su casa, el sueño comenzó a perseguirla de nuevo, quizá era por la falta de apetito de esos dos últimos días, el cansancio la perseguía tan pronto estaba cerca de la cama.

* * *

-¡Kagome! Kagome!.- Una voz varonil le llamaba en sus sueños

-¿Eh? Quién?.-decía mientras se levantaba fastidiada.- ¿Miroku?

Era raro que su hermano estuviera levantado a esas horas tan tempranas

-¿Qué sucede Miroku?.-preguntó un tanto enojada, le chocaba que la despertaran

-¡Ha ocurrido algo terrible hermana!.-exclamó apresurado.-¡El avión! El avión!

Kagome se imaginó lo peor..- ¡Acaso Inuyasha..! ¡Y mi padre!

-¡Es horrible Kagome!.-exclamó pavorizado el muchacho.- ¡Mi padre!

-¡No no! ¡Miroku!.-exclamaba mientras daba un salto de la cama e iba más cerca de su hermano.- ¡Dime! Qué ha pasado?

-¡Un accidente! Un grave accidente! Ha salido en las noticias!

-¿Cuándo? Dónde? Cómo?

-¡Hoy Kagome!.-respondía alterado.- Estaba regresando de una reunión, cuando prendí la televisión, justo antes de dormir, y en las noticias de las 6, ¡salió! Que mi padre junto con su amigo y mi cuñado sufrieron de turbulencias por el clima y que el avión había ido directamente a parar al mar!

-¿Al mar?.-preguntaba incauta la mujer.- ¡Pero si solamente fueron a Tokio!

-¡No!.-negaba el joven llorando.- ¡Mi padre cuando me llamó me dijo que habían cambiado el lugar de reunión entre empresarios! Fueron a Corea del Sur!

-¡No!.-exclamaba llena de dolor la mujer.- ¡Mi padre! Inuyasha! El padre de Kikyou!

-¡Lo sé! Lo sé hermana!.-decía lleno de dolor y congoja.- ¡No sé qué vamos a a hacer! Inmediatamente he mandado grupos de búsqueda, también le he avisado a Naraku, y Sesshoumaru, no sale su celular en servicio.-tomó de los brazos a su hermana.- ¿Qué pasará ahora?

-¡Debemos ser fuertes hermano!.-exclamó con miedo la joven.- ¡Verás! Que se salvarán!.- exclamando lo último no muy convencida..

Miroku se fundió en un abrazo con ella, exhaló un suspiro que olía totalmente a al alcohol, pues para haber llegado a esas horas, no era precisamente de tomar un café, aún así, la borrachera se le había bajado..

Kagome lloró y lloró amargamente, francamente, se esperaba lo peor.. No obstante, lo único que podía hacer, era esperar..

**

* * *

**

4. Última voluntad

-He decidido que el control total de la empresa, pase al primero de mis hijos que se case y..

-En caso de no cumplir estos adeptos la empresa se verá forzada a …


	4. Última voluntad

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews.. como ando la historia, ando borrando entradas mías innecesarias.. Les agradezco de sobremanera el apoyo..! **

**

* * *

**

4. Última voluntad

Hacía dos días, solamente dos días, y la joven no dejaba de abalanzarse sobre el teléfono a cualquier señal de vida que diera.

Miroku no obstante, al no saber encarar los problemas bebía como desquiciado y lloraba desconsolado bebiendo aún más.

Souta trataba de apoyar a su hermana, tratando de ejercer el papel de hermano mayor, no obstante, le era muy difícil, la prensa, los fotógrafos, las cámaras y los reporteros amarillistas eran un infierno andante, y eso que solamente llevaban dos días.

-Riiiiiing.-Kagome no dejó que el teléfono dejara de sonar ni un solo pitido.- ¡Bueno!

-¡Señorita Higurashi!.-exclamó una voz chillona al otro lado.- ¿Qué pasará ahora con Higurashi Corporation ahora que el señor Isamu ha muerto?

La joven derramó dos lágrimas, tan breves como calladas, bramó tan fuerte como su dolor le permitía.- ¡Mi padre no está muerto!-sollozó.- ¡Malditos reporteros amarillistas! ¿Acaso no saben qué significa respetar el dolor ajeno?

Souta colgó el teléfono para impedir que la discusión se alargara más.- ¡Hermana!.-exclamaba preocupado.- ¡Por favor! No te pelees con la prensa, les darás más de qué hablar!

-¡No me importa Souta!.-la joven se tallaba los ojos, tratando de no obviar demasiado su sufrimiento.- ¡Esos malditos preguntan cosas tan estúpidas en los momentos menos precisos! ¡No toman en cuenta que estoy desesperada por Inuyasha y mi padre! Aún con todo lo que ha pasado con Kikyou, ¡sé que ella está sufriendo mucho también!.-volteó a ver a Souta.- ¡Dime! Ya lograron contactar a Naraku de nueva cuenta para saber nuevas de la búsqueda?

El chiquillo negó con la cabeza.- Antes de que Miroku comenzara a beber de nuevo, alcanzó a decirme que había hablado con Naraku, pero que no sabía nada de Kikyou. No supe del todo bien porque comenzó a vomitar de tanto alcohol que había consumido. ¡De veras que es un completo cobarde!

Kagome frunció el ceño en señal de enojo absoluto, sin siquiera contestarle a su hermano menor, alzó la mirada y se levantó con ella, a imponente paso comenzó a subir las escaleras en busca de su hermano

-¡Miroku!.-gritó azotando la puerta de su cuarto.- ¡Deja de beber de una vez por todas!

-Shhh Her.. ma… Shhh…na.- decía incongruentemente el otro atrás de la puerta.- Me.. sshh.. duele..

-¡A todos nos duele Miroku!.-reclamaba.- Pero no por ello voy a vivir de alcohol para evadir la realidad, ¡tú eres el hombre de la casa mientras mi padre no está! ¡Actúa como tal!

-No..shh Pue…shh doo.-trataba de articular.

De pronto sonó un enorme azotón contra el suelo

-¡Miroku! Miroku!.-golpeaba la puerta con mayor ansiedad.- ¡Miroku!

Desesperada. Al ver como todas las situaciones escapaban de sus manos, gritó.- ¡Aikoo! Alguien! Souta! Kuro –su chofer-! Kova –un sirviente-! Ayuda!

La primera en subir fue su criada.- ¡Señorita! Qué sucedió?

Sin responder la pregunta, la joven atinó a preguntar.- ¡Las llaves! Tráeme las llaves de repuesto!

La sirvienta bajó apresuradamente, mientras Souta subía junto a su hermana.- ¡Esto está mal! Encima de todas las cosas con las que tenemos que lidiar ahora, ¡Miroku tiene que venir a coronar las cosas!

-Señorita…

Kagome volteó la cabeza para ver de dónde la llamaban

-Señorita, alguien ha venido a verla.-acotó el chofer entrando tímidamente a la casa.- Hace unos momentos la escuché gritar ¿se siente bien?

Kagome exhaló dos bocanadas de aire, inhaló otras dos más, la histeria se la estaba llevando, los nervios en punta, y los estribos a punto de ser resquebrajados, dijo un poco más calmada.- Eh.. sí Kuro.-acotó seria, mientras con una muñeca tallaba su frente.- Es que.. Miroku ¿podrías? No sé tirar la puerta, lo que sea.-exclamó alto en un intento de bajar la voz.- Eh.. No me digas que vino otro reportero porque..

-Le aseguro que no es ningún reportero señorita.-acotó el muchacho mientras subía rápidamente las escaleras.- Como Aiko no estaba para abrirle lo hice yo mismo, está en el recibidor.

Kagome bajó con un poco de calma, cruzando camino con su chofer, tratando de imperar en su ánimo, estaba perdiendo por completo los estribos

-¿Sesshoumaru?.-fue más una exclamación que una pregunta al verlo parado y apoyando una muñeca sobre la mesilla del centro

El joven de mirada seria viró, su cara lucía preocupada, tratando de mantenerse en línea, y unas ojeras bastante notorias.- Kagome..

-¡Dime por favor que has recibido noticias!.-exclamó directa

-La verdad..-balbuceó.- No. Hemos estado haciendo todo lo posible, pero sólo han encontrado restos del avión y.. nada más..

-¿Nada más?.- inquirió angustiada.- ¡No por favor Dios no! No sé nada de nada! ¡La prensa me persigue como desquiciada y Miroku no ha dejado de beber!.- sollozó al grado de querer llorar de nuevo..

-¡Kagome!.-exclamó exaltado el otro.- ¡Disculpa si no he venido con buenas noticias! Solamente quería saber cómo estabas..

-¿No me ves Sesshoumaru?.-preguntaba llorosa.- ¡Las cosas no pueden ir peor! Mi padre, el de Kikyou, Inuyasha! Desaparecidos! Me niego a creer que no los volveré a ver! Siento que todo se viene abajo! En menos de una semana se acabó mi vida! Perdí a mi padre y al hombre que amaba!.- ésta última frase la acalló un poco, se había dejado ir por la emoción

Sesshoumaru la miró con cierta desidia, la última frase no había sido de su agrado, pero eso fue por unos instantes, pues al instante se puso a la par de ella, su hermano seguía desaparecido, y era probable que no apareciera..

-Kagome..-masculló temeroso.- Sé que las cosas..

-¡No Sesshoumaru!.- acalló la mujer.- ¡No intentes decirme nada que pueda consolarme! Inuyasha era el hombre que yo quería! Muy a pesar de que era tu hermano yo sé que no sientes lo mismo!

Se tapó la boca avergonzada, esta vez la pérdida de estribos había ido bastante lejos

El joven Taisho esta vez no sólo dedicó una mirada, sino una boca llena de completos reclamos, sí quería a su hermano, y tenían sus diferencias, pero eso no significaba..

-Kagome…

Esa voz sonaba diferente… No era la de Sesshoumaru.

-¿Inuyasha?.- la joven volteó instintivamente hacia donde provenía la voz

-¡¿Inuyasha?.- Sesshoumaru volteó de nueva cuenta al reconocer aquellos dos mechones plateados tan característicos..

Por toda respuesta, el joven de mirada ambarina abrió los dos ojos de par en par, miró fugazmente a su hermano y luego posó cuidadosamente la mirada en la joven..

Kagome no sabía qué decir, hacía solamente dos minutos atrás se sentía lo más desdichado por saberlo perdido, y ahora..

-Perdón...-acotó el otro al fin.- Sé que quizá están sorprendidos.. No había nadie en la entrada..

-¡¿Dónde has estado?.- reclamó la joven sin miramiento alguno.- ¡Nos has tenido preocupados! Dónde está mi padre! Y el señor Onisama!

Así como posó la mirada, Inuyasha la bajó.- Por ello quería disculparme, yo.. no estuve con ellos..

-¡¿Qué?.-exclamó Kagome totalmente confundida.- ¿Dónde has estado estos dos días?

-Con Kikyou.-acotó el otro

Sesshoumaru lo miró con indiferencia total.- Ya sabía que no eras capaz de decirle al padre de Kagome la verdad..

-¡No es lo que parece Sesshoumaru!.- exclamó enojado el joven.- Lo que pasó fue que antes de viajar..

_-FlashBack-_

-Din.. Don..

-¿Quién será a esta hora?.-preguntó el joven mientras dejaba lo que hacía al aproximarse a la puerta

-Inuyasha!.-Kikyou se abalanzó a sus brazos.- ¡Debemos hablar!

-Ki..kyou.-acotó el joven un tanto importunado.- Debo tomar un avión y..

-¡Es en serio!

-¿Qué pasa Kikyou?.-preguntó algo preocupado

-Es que yo..

Sin decir más la mujer cayó presa de la inconsciencia, de no haber sido por Inuyasha hubiera topado directo con el suelo

-¡Kikyou!.-gritó mientras la sostenía, exhaló al ver que no se había golpeado.- ¿Qué haré…?  
_  
-Fin FlashBack-_

Al ver que Kikyou no reaccionaba, la llevé a un hospital, en el camino mi primera intención fue llamarle a tu padre y al de Kikyou para avisarles de lo sucedido, pero.. el celular, se había quedado en casa. No tenía tiempo para regresar por él, y decidí aguardar en el hospital hasta saber de la condición de Kikyou, no fue mucho tiempo, menos de 3 horas, los doctores me dijeron que había sufrido de una especie de crisis nerviosa, que lo idóneo sería que guardara reposo por uno o dos días y luego de vuelta a su casa.

Sin embargo, cuando entré a verla, Kikyou me suplicó que me quedara con ella, y que no le avisara a Naraku ni a su padre de lo que le había sucedido; accedí y alcancé a llamar al señor Higurashi avisándole que algo importante se me había presentado, pero que después que regresara quería hablar con él, se me hacía muy cobarde hacerlo por teléfono. Así que me quedé con Kikyou.

Esa misma noche quise ir por mi teléfono, pues supuse que alguien me intentaría llamar con noticias de la oficina, pero Kikyou no me dejó ir, la veía tan alterada que me dio miedo ser el causante de otra crisis, así que me quedé con ella.

Al otro día no quise irme hasta que despertara, para que no se alterara si no me veía. Pero por tanto calmante y demás narcótico que le pusieron, durmió hasta la tarde. No se me hizo de relevancia avisar, nunca lo he hecho.

Fue entonces que cayó la noche y los doctores dijeron que Kikyou estaba mejor. Decidí llevarla a su casa, al llegar Naraku nos explicó todo lo que había pasado, las noticias en los periódicos, la búsqueda. Me alteré bastante, y fui a buscar a mi hermano, no lo encontré y al parecer le gustó tener el celular apagado; fue entonces como decidí venir para acá.

Kagome trataba de contener las emociones, la historia tenía mucha lógica, y no dudaba de ella, de hecho no le hubiera importado que le mintiera, solamente el hecho era que estaba vivo..

-¡Inuyasha!.- se abalanzó con total fervor sobre él.- ¡Me da tanto gusto que estés con bien! Nos has dado un susto mortal te lo juro!

El joven, que se veía bastante ojeroso y desaliñado, se sorprendió ante tal muestra de cariño, aún más por parte de alguien que decía odiarlo a muerte; pero eso.. solamente eran palabras; sin decir nada, apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, aspirándola poco a poco, como si quisiera llevarse aquél aroma consigo.-Kagome...-masculló mientras la rodeaba con los brazos.- Todo estará bien..

-Eso dices porque tu padre no está perdido.-acotó Sesshoumaru serio

La joven despertó de aquél breve trance, donde las emociones la develaban por completo. Se alejó un tanto brusco.- Este.. Gracias por avisarnos que estabas bien Inuyasha..-acotó nerviosa por la escena que acababa de dar.- Sesshoumaru, por favor, hazme saber cualquier cosa que te notifiquen

El joven con una mirada bastante reservada, asintió.- Nos vamos entonces.-miró a Inuyasha y luego a Kagome.- Avísanos de cualquier nueva

Inuyasha respondió a la mirada retadora de Sesshoumaru, no le daba miedo externar lo que pensaba, sin embargo, la situación no daba para más, veía en lo ojos de aquella mujer sufrimiento y congoja ¿para qué hacer más complicadas las cosas?

Ambos salieron por la puerta, tan callados como aparecieron.

Muy a pesar de la cantidad de problemas que salían de donde fuere, Kagome se quedó estática unos segundos más, como si aquella puerta por donde había salido le resolviera las dudas, esbozó una sonrisa.- Me alegra tanto que estés bien..

* * *

Las cosas no salieron tal cual lo esperado, la búsqueda se extendió dos semanas más, los resultados, fueron los mismos.

-… no, no señorita.-aquejaba alguien por el teléfono

-¡No me diga eso!.-reclamaba eufórica la joven.- ¡Ya van dos semanas de búsqueda!

-Para serle sincero no creemos que los resultados cambien.- acotó imperioso el otro

-¡No me diga que va a dejar de buscar porque usted cree que no va a cambiar el resultado!.-reclamaba dolida la muchacha, últimamente había tenido los nervios a punta de gota

-No es eso..-trataba de explicar su falta.- Lo que pasa, es que si a estas alturas hemos encontrado todo menos los cadáveres, es porque probablemente las cosas no mejoren..

-¡Mejor busque y cierre la boca!.-reclamaba la joven.-¡Haga su trabajo!

Colgó sin más. No quería volver a descolgar el teléfono y recibir una contestación como aquellas.

-Hermana..-Souta entró en la habitación.- Sé que has estado alterada, pero..

-Perdóname Souta.-acotó la otra a medio sollozar.- Es que.. todo esto me trae como una loca.. No me puedo controlar..

-Tranquila.- decía mientras la abrazaba, a pesar de su corta edad, estaba de su misma o incluso un poco más alto que ella.- Hay que tener fe..

* * *

Otra semana más y el resultado cambió, pero esta vez para mal..

Kagome se encontraba sentada sobre un sillón de color neutro, los ojos, ya no lloraban, pero sí tenían claras huellas de dolor y angustia

-Hermana…-aquella voz no sonaba consoladora, sino a dolor puro

-¡Souta!.- Kagome se abalanzó hacia él.-¡Me duele Souta! ¡Me duele!

El muchacho la apretujó contra sí, miró de reojo el escenario, un féretro de caoba con tallados a los lados, la gente vestida de negro, las caras tristes, la gente que solamente venía por interés mero. Cerró fugazmente los ojos, apretó más a su hermana contra sí.- Todo pasará..-alcanzó a mascullar levemente

A pasos cortos, el hermano mayor se acercó a su familia.

-Naraku se ve mal.- acotó un tanto serio, acabo de ir a verlo de la otra sala. Creo que esto de hacer un mismo funeral con diferentes salas, es más difícil de lo que creí

-Tenía que ser así.-acotó Kagome separándose levemente de Souta.- Los dos cuerpos se encontraron al mismo tiempo

Miroku y Souta bajaron la mirada.

-Kagome…-masculló el joven con colilla de caballo .- Te prometo, que las cosas cambiarán de ahora en adelante

La joven le dedicó una mirada esperanzadora a su hermano mayor.- Mejor no lo digas y cúmplelo Miroku.-espetó.- Es ahora cuando realmente te necesitamos

-Lo haré.-asintió el otro mientras miraba el féretro.- Lo haré.

-Kagome..-interrumpió alguien la conversación

-Sesshoumaru..-exclamó la mujer al verlo

Los dos hermanos se sintieron un tanto incómodos por la presencia de aquél hombre, así que sin decir nada se movieron de lugar..

-No tienes que decirme nada, al contrario, yo debería decirte algo a ti.- dijo por fin al quedarse a solas con la mujer de mirada enmielada

La joven negó con la cabeza.- No, creo ahora es cuando menos necesito saber de consuelos, nada de ello me regresará a mi padre

-Sé que la suerte no te ha pintado bien últimamente.-acotó Sesshoumaru en tono comprensivo.- Vine para darte el apoyo que requieras, a la hora que lo quieras y de la manera que lo desees

La joven lo miró fijamente, una voz muy dentro de ella le gritaba que no en balde había sido su amor universitario, que dentro de aquella coraza que siempre mostraba, él era un joven bondadoso y sensible. Quizá ni siquiera el mismo Inuyasha lo conociera de aquella manera..

-Kagome..-la interrumpió de sus pensamientos.- ¿Está bien que me quede contigo?

Kagome lo miró de nueva cuenta, vaya que él era bueno con ella. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado que había acabado su relación con él ¿O quizá se estaba dejando llevar por el momento de sufrimiento?

-Eh…sí.- murmuró ofuscada por sus pensamientos.- Gracias por venir.- sin embargo la duda la llamaba, la incitaba a preguntar ¿Acaso Sesshoumaru había venido solo ¿Dónde estaba..?

-¿Inuyasha?.- preguntó el joven de mirada seria como si le leyera los pensamientos.- Está en la sala continua.- acotó

-Con Kikyou.-se dijo para sí misma con algo de decepción, sin embargo, ésta vez los sentimientos no la iban a dejarse llevar, dijo.- No.. .-balbuceó un poco.- Quería saber.. ¿Por qué tardaste?

El joven alzó un poco los ojos, sorprendido por aquella pregunta ¿en verdad lo estaba esperando?

Antes de poder responder a cualquier cosa, el joven de mirada dorada se posó justamente detrás de él.

-Sesshoumaru.-exclamó serio mientras posaba su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano.- ¿Nos dejas un momento?

Aquella rivalidad por la mujer era notoria, pues Sesshoumaru cruzó con Inuyasha una mirada de desidia, sin embargo, considerando la situación, le miró una vez más y ladeó la cabeza junto con todo su cuerpo y sin decir más se dio la media vuelta

Kagome se sintió un tanto incómoda por la situación entre aquellos dos, no dijo nada, pero la mirada la delató, tampoco deseaba negar a Inuyasha, pero no lo quería cerca..

-Oye..-dijo por fin el joven.- En verdad siento todo lo que ha pasado… Yo quisiera..

-No lo digas.-acotó.-Por favor

-Es necesario.-respondió.- No es momento para decir muchas cosas que han pasado, pero.. tú sabes, yo sé..

-Inuyasha..-respondió quedamente.-Yo..

-No me digas nada… Solamente quiero que sepas que aquí estoy, lo de nosotros, no es tiempo de hablarlo, será después.. Aún así, yo siempre estaré allí para ti..

La mujer bajó la mirada, quizá esperaba que él le dijera algo más, que le dijera que regresara, o que fuere. No lo dijo.

-Estaré aquí por cualquier cosa muñeca.- reiteró por fin al ver que la muchacha no respondía a nada de lo que le decía.- Toma las cosas con la mayor calma posible

-¿Muñeca?.- se decía mientras lo veía alejarse hacia un sillón cercano; que tonta había sido ¿acaso esperaba que Inuyasha le rogara? Qué clase de tonterías pensaba..

-Kagome..

-¿Qué sucede Miroku?.-preguntó avivadamente

-Ya viene el cura..

* * *

-Aún no puedo creer todo lo que sucedió hace 3 semanas-. se decía mientras miraba hacia el techo de su cuarto.- Mi padre.. hallado a menos de diez kilómetros de Corea del Norte sobre unas rocallosas, por suerte.. completo; ni qué decir del padre de Kikyou.- cerró los ojos como si así evitara el recordar el día de la autopsia.- Al menos encontraron la mayoría de su cuerpo, qué cruel.. Y mañana temprano, será la lectura del testamento.. No sé porqué razón el padre de Kikyou y el mío desean que sea leído con todos sus hijos juntos.. quizá.. ¡Huff, no sé! .- se tapó la cara con ambas manos.- Todo esto es horrible..-ahogó un nudo en su garganta, de nuevo.. iba a llorar. .

-Knock.. knock..

-Adelante..-acotó limpiando unas cuantas lágrimas

-Hermana..

-¿Qué sucede Souta?.- preguntó entorpecida

-Tenemos que hablar..

La mujer cambió la mirada, aquél tono sonaba distinto a como su hermano siempre era.- ¿Hablar de qué?

-Mira…-dijo con seriedad.- La verdad es que ya no puedo contener esta situación

La joven temió lo que iba a escuchar.- ¡Souta tú!

-Sí hermana.- interrumpió reservado.- Me voy del país..

-¡¿Qué?

-Así es.-resolvió sin dejarla hablar.- Me iré mañana después de la lectura del testamento

-¡No Souta!.- se comenzó a alterar.- ¡No puedes dejarme aquí sola! Miroku no ha cumplido nada de lo que ha prometido desde el funeral! Sigue borracho como siempre! La empresa ha sido temporalmente llevada por el contador, pero ya mañana sabremos la voluntad de nuestro querido padre! ¿Y ahora me dejas sola?

-¡No te estoy dejando sola!.- reclamó por fin el joven.- ¡Es que no puedo hacer nada Kagome! Solamente tengo 17 años! Aunque mi padre me dejara la empresa entera no puedo manejarla porque no tengo mayoría de edad! Además no soporto que Miroku sea el mismo borracho de toda la vida! Es el hombre de la casa y no actúa como tal!

-¡Pero no por ello debes abandonarme!.-exclamó acongojada.- ¡Somos lo único que tenemos! Tú y yo!

Negó con la cabeza.- Aunque quisiera no podría Kagome.-acotó el joven.- Mi padre siempre quiso que me fuera a Canadá a estudiar negocios, precisamente hace unas semanas estábamos platicando de ello. Decidimos que acabado el semestre me iría para allá. Y el semestre ya acabó.

-Souta… tú..

-Sí hermana.- respondió.- Así tenía que ser, ahora más que nunca hay razones para irme, prometo que cuando termine mis estudios, regresaré..

La joven sollozó quedamente.- ¿Y qué pasará conmigo? Por qué no me tomas en cuenta un poco?

-Te tomo en cuenta Kagome.-respondió más sosegado.- Pero esto ya estaba planeado, lo que sucedió fue que mi padre no tuvo tiempo de decirles; quiero convertirme en un buen sucesor de Isamu Higurashi, los problemas por los que pasa esta familia son más incentivo para ello, no quiero que las dificultades con el alcohol de mi hermano, y la pena de vivir en esta casa por el recuerdo de papá acaben conmigo.. Debes comprender..

Kagome bajó la mirada resignada.- Tienes razón hermano.. Debemos continuar.. Tú debes continuar también..

-Así es hermanita.-dijo con más ánimo.- Todo saldrá bien verás, escribiré y me visitarás, vendré y regresaré por supuesto..

La joven de ojos amielados sin decir más se arrojó a sus brazos y lo abrazó fuerte.- Haber qué nos espera mañana..

* * *

-Estamos todos reunidos hoy, para la lectura del testamento de Isamu Higurashi Jouno y Eiji Onisama Ahiseki; ambos pidieron como última voluntad que sus hijos estuvieran presentes en esta lectura, y tal cual están presentes los tres hijos del señor Higurashi: Kagome, Souta y Miroku, los dos del señor Onisama: Kikyou y Naraku; y dos testigos más, uno por parte de cada familia Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha Taisho, el primero por parte de la familia Higurashi y el segundo de la familia Onisama.

Después de haber anunciado los nombres de todos los presentes, tomó un respiro, mientras los que allí yacían se estremecieron al escucharlo.

-Empezaremos con la familia Higurashi.- comenzó el notario.- Queridos hijos, sé bien que este documento llega en momentos imprecisos, sé que penan que no me encuentre con ustedes, pero deben saber que estas cosas pasan y la vida continúa, éste será uno más de esos golpes que recibirán y ustedes deben tener el valor de afrontarlo…

-… Las propiedades quedarán divididas entre mis tres hijos al igual que todo mi dinero, un 20 de mi herencia al día presente será dividida entre mis sirvientes, como una especie de pensión sin serlo. Ninguno de mis hijos podrá partir a ninguno de mis empleados a menos que cumpla para mal su oficio, confío en que mis hijos serán prudentes a la hora de juzgar sobre ello. Los bienes de Souta que es el menor de mis hijos –espero sea mayor cuando se lea esto- serán administrados por el contador de la familia. Y dado a que escribí este testamento cuando Kagome y Miroku son mayores de edad no habrá problema en la firma de papeles.

Algunas horas después..

-Bien.- acotó el notario después de leer la parte de la distribución de Kikyou y Naraku.- Es hora de leer la parte conjunta, es decir de ambos señores en caso de que ambos faltasen en un mismo tiempo; es por ello que hemos citado a todos juntos. Esto no aplicaría si alguno de los dos estaba aún vivo, sin embargo, al ver la situación, debo decir que fue acuerdo de Isamu y Eiji.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron ante tal aseveración ¿qué sería lo que planeaban sus fallecidos padres?

El abogado comenzó.- Dice.. Hijos, este acuerdo fue firmado hace pocos meses, por acuerdo de ambos por supuesto, quizá les parezca raro, pero dice así. El control temporal de las empresas quedará a favor del hijo mayor de cada familia, obviamente dándole lo necesario para vivir decentemente a sus demás hermanos.

Éste control que recae sobre el hermano mayor sólo será hasta que alguno de sus demás hermanos se case -por bienes separados por supuesto-.  
Si el hijo que acaba de casarse cumple los dos años de casado será el que asuma el control total de la empresa.

Si para dos años y medio las utilidades de la empresa están por debajo de un 80 por ciento. Automáticamente el 65 por ciento de ella pasará a manos de Higurashi Corp u Onisama & Co.

Si alguno se divorcia antes del término de los dos años, perderá su porcentaje de control sobre la empresa. Y si alguno de los hijos llega a morir en este lapso el acuerdo se rompe en su totalidad.

Todos quedaron atónitos ante tal arreglo ..

-Debo decir.-dijo el notario.- Que no comprendo del todo este convenio que firmaron sus padres; sin embargo creo que el propósito de el mismo es que ustedes como buenos amigos que eran ellos, podrían hacer un intento por llevarse bien, no tomen esto como una competencia sino como una especie reto para aprender a usar y manejar bien el gran imperio que les ha sido legado. Si ustedes mantienen sus empresas así de exitosas como siguen, entonces ninguno perderá nada.

-No entiendo.-acotó Naraku.- Si Kikyou se casara ¿asumiría el control total de la empresa?

-En las cláusulas dice que hasta que cumpla 4 meses de casada puede tomar control de ella. Quitando al temporal. Sería total cuando cumpla dos años de casada

-Pero si se divorciara antes de tiempo perdería su porcentaje de empresa, ¿no es verdad?.- preguntó Naraku interesado

-Así es.-asintió el notario.- Ese porcentaje pasaría a manos de la empresa contraria, en tu caso, si Kikyou se casa y se divorcia perderías el 50 de Onisama & Co.

-¡No entiendo porqué mi padre firmó tan estúpido acuerdo!.-exclamó un tanto enojado al escuchar aquello

-Quizá sea, para que piense bien las cosas antes de casarse joven Naraku.- acotó el notario con cierta mofa.- Sus padres se casaron una sola y única vez, quizá con esto esperen que sus hijos no lo hagan de manera desenfrenada.- cambió de tema.- Les recuerdo, que en dos años y medio yo mismo junto con tres contadores más iremos a examinar las utilidades de cada empresa, en caso de que no sobrepasen el 80, pasarán a propiedad contraria. Si ninguna de ellas cualifica, serán destinadas a obras de beneficencia; dejándolos a ustedes con lo necesario para vivir. Queda aclarado que este convenio terminará en ese lapso, por eso digo que no es necesario nada de casamientos ni nada de esas cosas, si los hermanos saben dividirse el trabajo y trabajar en conjunto.

Todos asintieron de manera queda, sin embargo Miroku preguntó.- ¿Qué sucederá con la parte de Souta?

-Lamentablemente.- acotó el notario.- En este acuerdo, se da por entendido que Souta no pude hacer nada por la empresa mientras no cumpla mayoría de edad, entonces, su parte quedará dividida entre sus dos hermanos. En caso de que se pierda la empresa, él se quedará con una parte extra de la herencia, para que no pague platos rotos ajenos.

-¿Aún si la cumple en 1 año?.- preguntó temeroso del futuro de su hermano

-Sí, cuando cumpla 18 años podrá entrar a trabajar en ella si así lo desea, no obstante joven Higurashi no se lo recomendaría, el joven Souta no sabe nada del mundo financiero y podría resultar para mal que se metiera en algo que no sabe manejar.

Miroku asintió y Kagome repitió el gesto.

-Bien.- se puso de pie el hombre.- para dar finalizada esta sesión, quisiera saber.. ¿ninguno tiene preguntas?

-¿Qué sucede si ambos hermanos se casan?.-preguntó Kikyou.- ¿Los dos asumen el mando?

-Se dividen entre ellos, hasta que el primero de ellos cumpla los dos años de casado. Ése será el que logre el control total, pero insisto señorita Onisama, esas cosas no son necesarias

-¡Sólo preguntaba!.- reclamó Kikyou ante la actitud del notario.- Es hora de irnos.- ladeó la cabeza apuntando a su hermano.- Naraku..

-Voy Kikyou.- decía mientras se levantaba, volteó la mirada.- Kagome.. Gracias por recibirnos en tu casa, después de lo que..

-Sí Naraku.- le interrumpió la joven, detestaba que tocasen aquél tema, más cuando tenía a Inuyasha unos cuantos pasos atrás.- No hay problema..

Kikyou se dirigió a la puerta de aquél despacho, con su hermano a la izquierda.- ¿Vienes Inuyasha?

El joven dudó unos segundos, la verdad no quería ¿pero a qué se quedaba? Probablemente Sesshoumaru iba a ganar terreno, y él pidiendo perdón solamente se iba a ver como un imbécil, lo impediría sin duda.

-Me voy con Sesshoumaru.- respondió el joven.- Gracias por invitarme como tu testigo

La respuesta de Kikyou fue de completo rechazo, sabiendo a qué se quedaba, no obstante, no era su casa, no era terreno que controlara, además la tensión entre ella y Kagome era evidente, mejor retirarse.-Como quieras.-acotó.- Gracias por todo Kagome

La joven posó sus marrones ojos sobre los de su rival, aquella frase sonaba tan hipócrita, fue cuando entendió que aquél incidente, podía ser posible que no fuera del todo culpa de Inuyasha..

-De nada Kikyou.- respondió en el mismo tono

-Los acompañaremos a la salida.- acotó Miroku mirando de reojo a su hermano.- Vamos Souta

Finalmente la joven de tez pálida salió de la habitación junto con su hermano, y siguiéndoles los otros dos muchachos.

-Nos vamos.- dijo Inuyasha al verlos salir, sabía que no podía hacer nada, pero tampoco quería que alguien lo hiciese por él.- ¿Sesshoumaru?.- dijo mientras se aproximaba a Kagome.- Cuídate.- masculló con la mayor seriedad posible.- se aproximó a besarla suavemente en la mejilla

Sesshoumaru se sintió un tanto incómodo ante tal situación, se notaba a leguas que ellos aún se querían, como si ellos mismos supiesen lo que estaba pasando, un poco de celos le albergaron la mente, no quería que su hermano ganara terreno, no una vez más.- Inuyasha.- exhaló.- Déjame cinco minutos a solas con Kagome

Inuyasha era todo menos tonto, sabía que su hermano iba a hacer lo que tanto temía, no obstante el ponerse a decir que no podría traer más disgustos de Kagome hacia él.- Sí..-balbuceó un poco.- Esperaré allá afuera.

Salió lentamente, al momento de salir por aquella casa vio como entraban sus dos ex – cuñados

-Souta- exclamó Miroku.- Déjanos a solas a Inuyasha y a mí

El muchachillo miró de reojo la escena, no obstante sin chistar ni nada asintió y subió las escaleras

-Inuyasha.-dijo por fin el joven.- Antes de muchas cosas, solíamos ser muy buenos amigos, dime qué ha pasado con Kagome..

-Gracias por venir.- dijo rápidamente Kagome tratando de evadirlo

-Solamente me quedé.- acotó el otro.- Para reiterarte mi apoyo, y mi propuesta..

-Sesshoumaru esto..

-No.- negó el otro.- Lo reitero, no te lo pido, está aquí para cuando quieras tomarlo

La joven se quedó callada, por segunda ocasión sentía aquella zozobra de siempre ¿Por qué Inuyasha no decía lo mismo? Acaso ya no le importaba? Tenía otras cosas en mente? Quizás...-Gracias Sesshoumaru..

* * *

**Si hay dudas con algo del testamento, háganme saber!  
fkm**


	5. Desencante

**Capítulo 5. Desencante**

-Por qué no hacemos esto Miroku.- acotó el otro al ver a su antiguo amigo.- Salgamos hoy en la noche y prometo explicarte todo, todo..

-Más te vale no haber hecho nada en contra de mi hermana.- advirtió el otro.- Porque si no..

-Lo hice.- aceptó el hombre de mirada dorada.- Sin embargo quiero que sepas las cosas como son..

Miroku lo miró de forma extraña, no obstante por la amistad, decidió acceder.- Será hoy en la noche en el Club Luluwe, está bien?

-Sí, me parece bien.- asintió el otro.- Además tú y yo, tenemos asuntos de los cuales platicar

-¿A qué te refieres Inuyasha?.- preguntaba desentendido

-Lo sabrás cuando nos veamos.- respondió el otro.- Ahora, hazme un favor y llama a tu hermana

-Y eso?.- preguntó extrañado

-Llámala por favor.-decía el otro en tono de súplica.- Te diré más tarde de lo que hablo, solamente.. No la quiero cerca de Sesshoumaru

Miroku sin decir más, dijo.- A las 10 entonces.- se volteó y entró a la habitación

A los cinco minutos veía salir a Sesshoumaru con la misma cara seria de siempre, sonrió un poco, se acercó a él y juntos salieron.

* * *

Más tarde aquella noche, Inuyasha le explicó a Miroku cómo habían sucedido las cosas, desde el momento en que sintió que perdía el suelo hasta que vio la figura de Kagome pasar por aquél marco, que era verdaderamente inexplicable, no obstante, no podía excusar lo que había pasado..

-Entiendo.- decía Miroku mientras sorbía un poco de su bebida.- Las verdad es que no tenía ni la menor idea de que lo que había pasado, se hicieron ustedes dos novios y nos alejamos un poco, y desde que murió mi padre Kagome se ha enojado mucho conmigo

-No la culparía.- acotó Inuyasha.- Miroku, amigo.. No deberías beber de esta manera..

-Inuyasha.- trataba de excusarse.- Siempre he bebido..

-¡Pero no como lo haces ahora!.- le regañó.- ¡Somos amigos! Sé que nos separamos desde que empecé a andar con Kagome, pero! Jamás habías bebido como ahora! ¿Qué pasa contigo?

-¡No sé Inuyasha!.- eludió el otro.- ¿Qué debo hacer?

-Dejar de tomar por ejemplo.- dijo sinceramente.- Vamos, sé que puedes..

-Llega un momento.. En que llega incluso a convertirse en una verdadera necesidad, te lo juro..

-Puedes seguir haciéndolo.- respondió.- Siempre y cuando no abuses de ello, por el momento sería justo que te fueses midiendo

-Lo haré.- decía en tono más loable.- Trataré de ser mejor, lo prometo Inuyasha

-Vamos.- le dio una palmada en la espalda.- Será poco a poco, ve midiéndote y saldrás librado de todo este embrollo, yo te ayudo hermano.- sonrió.- Por los viejos tiempos..

Miroku asintió, sentía que era un nuevo comenzar, no recordaba que buenos amigos habían sido..

* * *

Pasaron 3 meses, sin más. Las cosas en parte habían mejorado si hablábamos de la depresión de los enlutados, no obstante, por otro lado al ocupar el mando de las empresas, las cosas eran distintas..

-¡Miroku!.- exclamaba Kagome irrumpiendo en su oficina con obvio disgusto.- ¡Me puedes explicar esto!

-Kagome..-balbuceó, mientras deslizaba las manos debajo del escritorio.- Yo..

-¡Estos estados de cuenta son lo peor que ha reportado la empresa desde hace años! En qué demonios estás pensando!

-Kagome..- trataba de apaciguarla.- ¡No es lo que parece! Cálmate!

La joven respiró con esfuerzo abrumador.- Bien.. bien..-respiraba.- Me calmaré..-se sentó.- ¿Qué es esto?

-Los estados de cuenta hermana.- respondía más quieto

-Haber.- decía tratando de no levantar la voz.- Explícame..

Miroku cuidadosamente se puso a señalar cifras y subrayar datos de relevancia..

* * *

-¡Maldita sea!.- maldecía cuidando su tono la mujer de cabello ébano y tez blanca.- ¡Sabía que Naraku estaba jugando chueco!

Miró con súbito desprecio los papeles que guardaba su hermano en la caja fuerte.- ¡La empresa se quedará en manos de Naraku si las cosas siguen como están!

Rápidamente la mujer viró la mirada, sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo, si cualquiera la veía por allí sabría que fue a husmear, por tanto, trató de ver y tomar lo necesario de aquella caja, para poder hacer algo que no la dejara sin un yen para gastar.

Ya en su casa, la joven miró de nueva cuenta los papeles que le había robado a su hermano

-No lo puedo creer.- murmuró mientras sorbía un poco de vino tinto.- Mi hermanito quiere hacérmela efectiva, sabe que no me interesa en nada la empresa y por ello hace lo que quiere ahora que tiene el control, a ver..-hojeaba otros más.- No nos está yendo nada mal, las utilidades suben, los costos netos bajan.- deslizaba el dedo índice por las líneas.- No entiendo del todo bien, pero…-hojeó.- Todo apunta a que al final yo firmaré unos papeles, donde renuncio a mis propiedad sobre la empresa.-sonrió una especie de mueca.- Imbécil, si cree que las cosas saldrán como piensa, le saldrá el tiro por la culata.. De hecho.. mataré dos pájaros de un tiro

Tomó las llaves del coche y salió.- Creo que primero pasaré a la joyería..

* * *

-Al parecer, no comprendes del todo Miroku.- decía muy decepcionada la mujer.- Estas cifras, nos dicen que la empresa ha decaído en un 25 por ciento en utilidades, ¡lo cual es peligroso! Han sido menos de 3 meses desde que papá ya no está!

-¡Yo no soy mi padre Kagome!.- decía mientras levantaba las manos, pero escondiéndolas al instante

-¿Qué es eso?.- preguntó alterada la mujer.- ¡Enséñame!

-No es nada..-decía con cierto temor

-¡Dame eso!.- decía con rudeza y alzaba las manos para alcanzarle

El joven se hizo hacia atrás tan brusco que lo que estaba sosteniendo, resbaló..

Kagome miró la botella con todo el licor manchando la alfombra, pero en lugar de reclamar, su mirada fue de decepción total..

-¿Estás bebiendo de nuevo?.- masculló con malestar, tumbándose en la silla

-Kagome.. yo..

-¡Lo prometiste Miroku!.- decía sollozante.- ¡Prometiste cambiar tus hábitos! Y mira lo que encuentro!

-¡Te juro que apenas fue hoy!.- trataba de defenderse.-¡Ya tenía tiempo que no tomaba! Debes comprender que si consumes alcohol todos los días, después de 3 meses de no hacerlo la necesidad te gana!

-¡No intentes excusarte!.- reclamaba su hermana.- ¿Qué pasa contigo? Acaso esta situación jamás cambiará?

-¡No es lo que parece hermana!.-decía exaltado.- ¡La empresa, todo! La bebida! Ya no será..!

-¡No sigas!.- interrumpió abrupta.- ¡Siempre dices lo mismo y haces exactamente lo contrario! Estoy harta! Harta! Esto y tus malditas manías nos van a llevar a la quiebra!

Enojada al por mayor la joven salió de aquella oficina, con los ojos a nada de soltar el llanto.

Se dirigió al chofer.- ¡Vámonos por favor! A la casa!

El cochero como buen sirviente, asintió y arrancó.

Algunos minutos después Kagome veía como la verja se abría de par en par, dejándola al pie de la entrada de aquella lujosa casa, abrió con prisa, ya no quería saber, ni siquiera se fijó si había algo demás en aquél paraje tan conocido, solamente, quería entrar.. Miroku la sacaba de quicio y llamarle a Souta para contarle no sería la mejor opción si él en parte se había alejado para ahuyentar problemas..

-Kagome.- decía una voz en tono determinante

-¿Qué?.- exclamó la mujer sorprendida.- Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a hablar contigo.- acotó Kikyou formalmente

-Sin ánimos de ofender.- respondía la joven.- No hay nada que hablar

-Oh vaya que sí Kagome.- decía en tono renuente.- Más que nada de Inuyasha

-Inuyasha es libro cerrado ahora.- respondió con reserva .- Ahora..

-Bueno, ahora voy yo.- respondió con cierta insidia.- Quiero que sepas, que tengo perfectamente claro que estás enamorada de mi prometido

-¿Prometido?.- preguntó con dolor total la muchacha, obviando lo anterior

-Así es.- decía en tono divertido.- Inuyasha se va a casar conmigo..

Kagome trataba de recuperar la consciencia, aquella noticia le había caído como balde de agua fría.. .-Con razón ya no me decía que regresáramos..- Trataba de ajustar algo a su atareada cabeza, Miroku, la empresa, y ahora.. Inuyasha; dudó.- Pues muchas felicidades, ahora si no te molesta..

-No he venido a decírtelo así como así Kagome.- acotó la joven, mientras se sentaba calmadamente sobre el sillón.- Vine a decirte una verdad un tanto.. Mmm ¿cómo decirlo? Importante

-¿A qué te refieres?.- preguntó extrañada

-¡No te precipites!.- exclamó la otra, extendiendo la mano.- Toma asiento

-Estoy bien parada, ¡gracias!.- contestó en tono deslucido

-Bien.-se mofó.- Es tu casa de todas formas..

Kagome le respondió mirándola con completo desprecio ¿acaso Inuyasha era un precio demasiado caro que pagar?

-Bien.- respondió de nuevo al recibir semejante miradita.- Te voy a decir la verdad Kagome, Inuyasha se ha decidido casar conmigo por múltiples razones que dudo te interesen, pero lo que sí quiero que sepas, es que si Inuyasha se involucró contigo, fue por despecho.

La joven abrió los ojos con estupefacción total

-¡Mientes!.- la joven señaló mientras el dolor la ofuscaba

-Vaya que no miento.- decía mofándose al ver como su rival se desmoronaba.- ¡Inuyasha estuvo contigo todo este tiempo porque quería hacerme sentir mal! Sin embargo, mi bebé ya reaccionó y me ha pedido matrimonio.- le enseñó su mano izquierda con indecencia total, un hermoso anillo brillaba en aquella sala que en la parte exterior era alumbrada por rayos y truenos, avecinando una tormenta..

-¡No es verdad!.- trataba de negarse la mujer.- ¡Eso es mentira! Inuyasha y yo estuvimos juntos casi dos años!

-Y yo toda la vida.- contestó la joven.- Inuyasha empezó a salir contigo, por una sencilla razón Kagome..

-¿Cuál?.- preguntó llena de intriga

-Porque yo le fui infiel con Sesshoumaru..

-¡Lárgate!.- Kagome explotó en su totalidad.- Aquello había sido demasiado..

Kikyou no obstante, tenía muy buena actitud ante la situación, se levantó.- Perdóname Kagome.- decía con total gusto.- Pero tenía que decirte, no puedo casarme con alguien y saber que alguien más lo desea, sabrás que muchas cosas ahora nos unen, no pretendo ser tu amiga, pero tampoco quiero ser tu enemiga

Kagome soltó el llanto por completo.- Vete..-sollozó.- Vete.. Por favor

Kikyou se levantó muy pomposa del sillón, sonriendo a medias tintas por aquél triunfo.- Bien me voy.- acotó.- Nos veremos

Salió de la casa, pensando para sus adentros.- Si ella sale de la jugada, Inuyasha será presa fácil, me casaré y el idiota de mi hermano se quedará sin empresa y yo.. Estaré felizmente casada y siendo dueña de una poderosa industria..-sonrió al pensar en ello, solamente le faltaba el novio, pero con esto, probablemente se facilitarían las cosas; apresuró el paso y llamó al portero para que le trajera su coche..

Kagome adentro, era un mar de injurias contra aquella mujer, aquella situación la llevaba a la enajenación¿acaso era cierto? Cómo saberlo? Preguntarle a Inuyasha? No! Si era cierto se vería como una total imbécil! No, no.. Sesshoumaru? Cómo Sesshoumaru había sido capaz de tener algo que ver con Kikyou?

Durante una hora se tumbó por completo en aquella sala, las lágrimas parecían una gotera inservible, primero rápido, lento.. más lento.. el suelo parecía ser su único consuelo, las ideas botaban de su cabeza, sentimientos tergiversados, y fue de pronto.. que aquella mujer se dio cuenta de que las cosas no eran como antes y la vida.. se veía inundada de problemas y trabas que insistían en no dejarla pasar: Las decepciones con Miroku, problemas en su empresa, Inuyasha ahora estaba en el tope de todas éstas, aún cuando esto le hubiera pasado el triple de veces, si Inuyasha hubiera estado con ella, al menos..

-¿Por qué tengo estos sentimientos?.- se reclamaba a sí misma.- Siento como si la vida se estuviera escapando contigo! Y tú! Ya me dejaste ir desde hace tanto ¿Por qué?.- preguntaba con dolor latente.- ¿Por qué me usaste como venganza a tus infidelidades ¿Por qué me enamoraste de esa manera si no ibas a quererme realmente?.- acarició el suelo con rencor.- Pero sé.. yo sé que hay algo, nadie puede mentir de esa manera, seguramente! No me ama como yo a él, pero hay sentimiento de él hacia mí.. Quizá unos pocos.- se dijo con miedo a que no fuera cierto.- Quizá muy dentro de ti, me quieras al menos un poco Inuyasha..

Después de tranquilizarse un poco más, la joven llegó a su resolución final, todo apuntaba a ello..

Descolgó el teléfono tratando de no obviar sus sentimientos.- ¿Te… te desperté?

-No Kagome.. ¿qué sucede?

-Solamente quiero que me respondas dos preguntas.- acotó fuerte

-Las que quieras.- respondió

-Uno.. Kikyou y tú.. ¿le fueron infieles a Inuyasha?

-Kagome.-acotó un tanto sorprendido Sesshoumaru.- Eso ¿a qué viene?

-Respóndeme.- insistió la mujer.- Debes ser sincero conmigo

-Kagome..

-¡Dime!.- exclamó la mujer exaltada.- Una respuesta ¿sí o no?

Sesshoumaru soltó un respiro.- Sí

Kagome ahogó un grito, aún así tratando de que no se oyese su llorar, prosiguió.- Dos..¿Aún está en pie aquella propuesta de casarse conmigo?

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 6. Lastre nupcial

-Alto! Detengan esa boda!.- exclamó Inuyasha abriendo las puertas de aquella iglesia.- Kagome..!

**Andaye! El que sigue estará bueno! Se casa o no se casa? Ustedes deciden! -jeje bueno en parte!- ****XD Cuídense!  
FkM**

_And I want you now  
I want you now  
I'll feel my heart implode  
I'm breaking out  
Escaping now  
Feeling my faith erode  
__-Fragmento de Hysteria. __Muse-_


	6. Lastre nupcial

**Hola hola a todos! Todo pinta para un capítulo novelezco.. les agradecería a la gente que lea ésta historia por primera vez deje un review por allí en cada capítulo.. ayuda muchísimo..! (:**

Muchas gracias a Serena Tsukino Chiba, Abril-chan, The Girl who Stole the Stars, Ana! y MRoush!

* * *

**Capítulo 6. Lastre Nupcial**

Kagome ahogó un grito, aún así tratando de que no se oyese su llorar, prosiguió.- Dos..¿Aún está en pie aquella propuesta de casarse conmigo?

Sesshoumaru jamás pensó que Kagome al fin cedería con una respuesta como aquella. -¡Puedo explicarte!.- trató de excusar

La joven dejaba salir sus lágrimas, ahogadas, insonoras por el teléfono; no quería que nadie la escuchara, pero aquella opresión que sentía era casi igual a cuando hallaron a su padre..

-No me expliques nada Sesshoumaru.- acotó.- Solamente.. responde lo que te pregunté.. Por favor..

-Kagome..-trataba de mascullar el otro.- Mañana… Hay que vernos, y hablaremos todo esto con más calma, te siento un poco alterada..

-Alusiones tuyas.- exclamó cortada.- Lo que dije es en serio Sesshoumaru.- trataba de sonar menos llorosa

-Y te creo Kagome.- respondía.- Solamente.. quiero platicar todo esto ¿a las 9? En el restaurante aquél..

-Sí, supongo que es buena hora.- cedió por fin la muchacha, cortándole la frase

-Hasta entonces Kagome.- acotó el hombre

-Que descanses.- masculló la muchacha

Cuando posó el teléfono sobre la mesilla, la joven trató de levantarse lo más dignamente posible de aquél suelo, no obstante, con todas las  
impresiones acaecidas, era difícil.. doloroso más que nada; con esfuerzo subió a su cuarto, y ya envuelta en sus bonitas sábanas de lino rojizo, caviló.- Así tiene que ser, casarme.. seré feliz muy feliz, no importa si no lo amo, aprenderé..

* * *

Al día siguiente, tal cual lo planeado, ambos desayunaron en un restaurante muy galán en aquellas avenidas de la gran ciudad..

El joven de cabellos plateados, tal cuales a los de su hermano; esta vez tenía una mirada vehemente, en lugar de la seriedad de costumbre, durante todo el trayecto del desayuno no dejaba de preguntarse y azotarse con todas las interrogantes posibles, no obstante, prefería callar, temía que algún paso en falso fuera a echar todo a perder..

La joven sorbió un poco de café, cortó con sumo cuidado un waffle y con más cuidado se lo llevó a la boca

Sesshoumaru seguía en la duda, pero el silencio.. era peor..

-Kagome..- musitó con temor.- Acerca de lo de anoche..

La muchacha lo miró directamente, como si preguntar aquello fuera malo, con trabajos tragó el bocado, pero calló..

Unos segundos de miradas cruzadas, y la joven cambió la mirada, era una decidida, fuerte; exactamente todo lo opuesto de la noche anterior

-Mira..- no sabía por dónde comenzar.- Quizá te haya sorprendido mi repentina respuesta, pero…- tragó saliva, no había pensado del todo bien cómo decir las cosas.- Quisiera pedirte, que no me preguntaras.. mucho.- trataba de no sonar muy cortante.- Sé que mi conversación de anoche te turbó un poco, pero.. no es por eso que me quiero casar contigo

El muchacho alzó una ceja, aquella respuesta sonaba a todo, menos a verdadera.

-Es cierto.- respondió al ver aquél gesto.- Mira… Ya lo había estado considerando desde la muerte de mi padre, tú mismo escuchaste el testamento.. y..

Sesshoumaru no decía absolutamente nada..

-No es por amor.- exclamó por fin manteniendo la mirada.- Tú mejor que nadie lo sabes, pero.. podemos intentarlo, alguna vez.. pensé que eras el amor de mi vida, a veces la vida da muchas vueltas y te encuentras de nuevo en un punto de origen, porque..- balbuceaba ¡cómo le costaba decir esto!.- Te das cuenta que sin importar las vueltas que des, tu lugar es allí.. No sé si me comprendas..

-Lo teórico, sí.- dijo por fin el muchacho.- Lo práctico, no..

-No sé a que te refieras.- le dedicó una mirada interrogante

-Sí sabes Kagome.- acotó.- Las preguntas de anoche seguramente..

-No.-interrumpió abrupta.- No sirvieron de nada en mi decisión, solamente, era para responderme ciertas dudas

-Que te ayudaron a decidir, ciertamente.- completó

-No.- dijo cortada de nueva cuenta.- Me aclararon ciertas cosas que pasaron, solamente..

-Estás despechada.- dijo al fin

-Probablemente.- respondió sincera.- Pero no me casaría contigo por eso..

-¿Entonces?

-Tengo un grave problema, y le vi a casarnos la solución, te explicaré.. Miroku, tiene el control de Higurashi Corp en estos momentos, se supone.. si hacíamos las cosas en conjunto las cosas saldrían bien, pero.. mi hermano bebe como loco, llega borracho a todas partes y trabaja también en ese estado, las cosas en nuestra empresa se han complicado.. En menos de 3 meses, ha bajado la productividad en un 25 por ciento, lo cual es alarmante; yo.. difícilmente puedo meterme en esto, porque como él tiene el control, quiere hacer las cosas por sí mismo y firma papeles, acepta contratos, rechaza otros; sin mi consentimiento. Al paso que vamos, no voy a necesitar dos años y medio para que la empresa pase a ser de los Onisama o de alguna institución de beneficencia…

-Así que quieres casarte para..

-Exactamente.- completó.- Para quedarme yo con el control total y poder hacer algo..

-Son dos años de estar casada Kagome.- decía como si sufriera todo ese tiempo

-No es ningún sacrifico estar casada contigo.- acotó moderada.- Alguna vez estuvimos juntos ¿Por qué no estarlo de nuevo? Matamos dos pájaros de un tiro, hacemos que mi empresa no naufrague y nos damos una oportunidad

-Pero no me amas.- exhaló serio

La joven se quedó callada por instantes, musitó.- Tú tampoco a mí

Ahora Sesshoumaru era el que se quedaba callado, sí la amaba, la había amado todo ese tiempo..

-Tú fuiste el que me lo propuso desde un principio.- dispuso al verle tan callado.- Si no quieres, no importa, pero dime..

-¡Sí quiero!.- exclamó quedo, pero audible.- Hubiera aceptado desde siempre, pero anoche..

-Solamente dos condiciones.- dijo la muchacha.- Uno, no hay que decir nada hasta una semana antes, sin fiesta de compromiso ni nada.- le traía malos recuerdos.- Dos.. No hay que tocar ese tema..

-Pero Inuyasha..-trató de decir

-¡No lo digas!.- mencionaba más dolida que nunca.- Por favor, ésas son mis dos únicas condiciones, Inuyasha es tema cerrado, desde aquél día, se cerró. Estoy bien ahora, pero ayúdame tú también a estarlo..

-Yo sé que tú aún..- trataba de decir.- ¿Quién? Cómo supiste..?

-Sesshoumaru.- masculló mientras le tomaba la mano, suavemente…- Estoy bien, en serio.. Lo que sucedió, fue que todo este embrollo se desató a días que muriera mi padre, ha sido difícil superarlo..

-Comprendo.- expuso el otro esperanzado, apretó su mano.- Pero prométeme..

-¿Qué?.- preguntó extrañada

-Júrame al menos, que estás en proceso de olvidarlo..

La joven esbozó la mejor de sus sonrisas.- Si yo todavía quisiera algo.. Al menos lo hubiera perdonado, incluso.. hubiera vuelto con él, pero, me he dado cuenta de que ni Inuyasha ni yo éramos lo que pensaba, él está bien ahora, y yo.. estoy aquí, contigo..

Aquél joven la miró, con tanto anhelo y esperanza ¿acaso sería cierto? Ella no le mentiría, se oía sincera.. Nunca había sido confiado en su vida, pero.. darse el lujo.. una vez al menos..

Sin decirle nada, apretó aún más su mano y con la otra le acercó el rostro, cerró los ojos y la besó..

Por dos segundos aquella muchacha abrió los ojos sorprendida, sus labios sabían tan diferentes, éstos.. le sabían a esperanza, debía reconocerlo, incluso ella se creía aquella mentira, porque al menos.. en esos momentos tenía toda la fe posible en que fuera verdad..

* * *

Pasaron tres cuartos de mes.. y el lunes de la última semana..

-Knock Knock..

-Adelante.- espetó el joven mientras hojeaba unos papeles

-Soy yo.. hermano.- la última palabra le costó trabajo, algún sentimiento extraño le corrompía

-Pasa Sesshoumaru.- exclamó inanimado sin dejar de hojear los papeles

Pocas veces en su vida aquél joven había tenido miedo, la mayor parte de ellas en situaciones graves.. Pero como ésta vez..

-¿Qué sucede?.- preguntó en el mismo tono y sin dejar de hacer lo que hacía

-Tenemos que hablar.- acotó.- Seriamente..

-Habla entonces.- decía al mimso tiempo que anotaba unos números.- Haber… si los costos netos del mercado bajaron..

-Es Kagome.- acotó quedo, pero firme

Aquellos instantes fueron clave, los ojos se posaron sobre los dorados de su hermano, solamente.. la vivacidad de él los diferenciaba..

Al no ver respuesta oral, Sesshoumaru siguió.- Ella y yo…

-Llamada del Sr. Ozuma joven Taisho.- irrumpió una voz por el altavoz

Tragó saliva rápidamente.- Ahorita.. te alcanzo en tu oficina

Sesshoumaru llevó su mano a la frente, la talló un poco, asintió y esperando que aquella situación no se alargara del todo; salió…

Inuyasha apretó el botoncillo de aquél aparato.- Dile que le llamo más tarde, por favor Tsuyu

-Como diga joven Taisho.- respondió maquinalmente la secretaria.- ¿A las 6 le parece bien?

-Sí.- indicó seco

Sin decir nada, la joven colgó.

Exhaló frío.. ¿De qué querría hablar Sesshoumaru sobre Kagome? Probablemente algo que no le gustara.. ¿Cómo reaccionar? Bien? Mal? A medias? Qué efecto tendría el siquiera reaccionar.. conociéndolo como lo conoce, él no dejaría de hacerlo..

-¿Para qué darme juicios adelantados?.- se regañó a sí mismo.- Quizá sólo sea un tontería.- se levantó de la acolchada silla, se dirigió a la puerta.- Bueno.. ¿y si fuera algo serio?.- negó con la cabeza.- Si lo fuera.. no reaccionaré mal.. Espero…

Tres toques sordos fueron el sonido de sus nudillos contra la puerta..

-Pasa.- trataba de ser decisivo

Inuyasha entró, trataba de no desafiar con la mirada, era inevitable

-Seré sincero.- rompió el contacto visual volteándose.- Sé que la sigues amando

Inuyasha no le respondió, y tampoco Sesshoumaru lo dejó..

-Pero debes saber que yo siempre la amé.- volteó a verle.- Por cosas del destino, ella ha regresado a mí, y esta vez.. no la voy a dejar ir…

-¿Me estás insinuando que vamos a pelear por la misma mujer?.- preguntó resuelto

Sesshoumaru abrió un cajón de su escritorio, sacó un pequeño sobre y acercándose poco a poco sin dejar de verle, se lo entregó en mano.-  
No hermano.- espetó envolviendo su mano en él.- Esta pelea, ya la gané..

Los ojos de Inuyasha se avivaron más al escuchar esto, lo que tenía en manos lo hizo puño..

Sesshoumaru tratando de evitar un enfrentamiento, caminó un poco y apoyó la mano sobre la manija de su misma oficina

-Sesshoumaru..-acotó frío el otro

-¿Qué sucede?.- fue más exclamación que interrogante

-Esto..-no volteó siquiera.- ¿Cómo pasó?

-La verdad es que no lo sé.- respondió serio.- Pero dos cosas son ciertas hermano..

-¿Cuáles?.- preguntó aún sin voltear

-Ella dio la iniciativa

-¿Y la segunda?.- preguntó áspero

-Ya se olvidó de ti

La respuesta de Inuyasha fue una mueca que dejó escapar una risilla

-¿Dudas?.- preguntó receloso

Inuyasha se dio la vuelta para quedar cara a cara con él.- Así como tú no me dijiste nada de esto.- sacudió el sobre en su cara.- Yo tampoco te diré nada de lo que preguntaste. Voy a esperar a que te des cuenta..

-¿Estás enojado?.- preguntó de manera inquisitiva

-No hermano.- dijo mofo.- Felicidades

Sin decir nada Inuyasha se adelantó, giró la perilla y salió

Sesshoumaru le dedicó una mueca desidiosa.- Gracias.. hermano

* * *

-.. Sí, sí eso está listo ¿qué más quisiera cotejar señorita?

-Ah..-exclamó cansada.- No sé, dígame usted.. ¿todos los invitados ya confirmaron?

-La mayoría señorita Higurashi.- acotó la organizadora.- Fuera de eso, todo lo demás está en perfecto orden.

-Me parece muy bien, gracias..

-Cualquier cosa, no dude por favor en llamarme

-Sí, gracias de nuevo..- respondía en el mismo tono ecuánime

-Hasta el día de la boda entonces!.- agregó emocionada la muchacha.- Será una boda de ensueño! Además! Sesshoumaru Taisho! Este mes salió en la portada de _Mundo Financiero_ y está..!

-Gracias.- interrumpió la mujer sin ánimo.- Sé que será una boda muy linda

La chica dándose cuenta de la respuesta se apresuró a decir.- Me despido entonces. Hasta luego

Cuando posó el teléfono sobre el taburete, a la chica le invadió un sentimiento de infinita culpa pues estaba a una semana de casarse, y se sentía como la novia más afligida..

-¿Qué estoy haciendo?.- se preguntó preocupada.- Esto.. no me hace nada feliz..

Una sonata de Beethoven sonó muy tenuemente. Era su celular.

-¿Diga?.- contestó

-Eh.. Amor.- fue más pregunta que saludo

Kagome se sorprendió, no esperaba tal muestra de afecto; pero quizá era tiempo que se dejara de estúpidos estigmas y realmente se concentrara en hacer las cosas bien

-¿Qué pasó.. cielo?

Sesshoumaru se sorprendió más ¿acaso las cosas estaban cambiando?

-Ah sí.. te llamaba porque la organizadora llamó..

-Sí también a mí, me dijo que todo estaba bien

-Quería avisarte, y saludarte preciosa

-Sí sí.- fingió tono alegre.- Gracias por llamarme, ¡ya falta poco eh!

-Sí preciosa mía.- decía más confiado.- Todo saldrá muy bien

-¿Comemos hoy?.- preguntó animada

-Sí, paso por ti.

-A las 3 entonces cielo.- acotó

-Nos vemos Kagome

La joven estaba a punto de cerrar el móvil, cuando..

-Kagome..

-¿Qué sucede?

-Te quiero…

* * *

Llegó el gran día, y pese a sus esfuerzos por mejorar la situación el ánimo no le cambiaba, no obstante, en aquella semana la relación entre Kagome y Sesshoumaru había mejorado, las cosas apuntaban a una convivencia mínimo estable..

-Hoy es el día.- murmuró para sí misma.- Todo será mejor.. y él.. quedará fuera, para siempre

.-

Inuyasha posaba las dos manos entrelazadas sobre el asiento de su oficina, el día anterior no había ido a su casa. ¿Para qué? En medio de una jaqueca constante, dado al cansancio y a la falta de sueño; el dolor físico era lo que menos le importaba, otro, más opresivo era el que lo tenía así de inanimado porque sabía que ese día Kagome se casaba, y las cosas terminarían, esta vez definitivo..

-¿Por qué Kagome?.- pasó las manos por su cabello, no dejaba de ver el centro de su escritorio, aquél sobre.. que le había dado Sesshoumaru  
_  
K y S_, era la portada de aquél bello sobre, con matices dorados y papel hecho a mano. Lo había sabido desde el principio, aquél sobre, era una maldita invitación ..

-¿Por qué?.- bramaba más enojado.- ¡Tú me amabas! ¿Por qué me estás haciendo todo esto? Qué es lo que quieres? A dónde quieres llegar?.- atoró de manera violenta las manos en el cabello.- ¿Qué? Por qué?.- sin decir nada descargó todo su coraje en aquélla invitación, la rompió y la trozó en cachos y mas cachos que salían volando por el lugar, no conforme con eso, se levantó agresivo y echó todos los libros de un estante, azotándolos contra el suelo, la ira se lo llevaba..

-¡Joven Taisho!.- exclamó la secretaria entrando impetuosa a la oficina

Inuyasha le dedicó una mirada llena de enojo.- ¡Qué sucede!

-Usted está..

-¡No estoy bien!.- exclamaba aún más enojado

-¡Su hermano llamó! .- trataba de evitar el regaño, su jefe se enojaba a veces, pero aquella vez..

Inuyasha dejó en paz el último libro del estante.- ¿Qué te dijo?

-Me preguntó si lo iba a acompañar…- trató de no sonar muy fuerte.- A su boda..

El joven a punto de perder los estribos, recogió unos cuantos pedazos de invitación y se los echó a la asustada mujer.- ¡Dile que aquí mismo tengo la invitación!.- sin decir más salió a punto de golpear a cualquiera

La asustada secretaria abrió los ojos cuando lo sintió pasar bruscamente a un lado de ella.. Exhaló

-Seguramente es por ella.- se dijo Tsuyu para sus adentros.- Jamás se va a dar cuenta de lo que siento por él.- mientras recogía pequeños papeles regados por toda la oficina, una foto había salido volando de aquellos libros..

La recogió, la miró con decepción y la puso de nueva cuenta sobre el escritorio, picó el altavoz y dijo.- Por favor manden a los de intendencia, a la oficina del joven Inuyasha Taisho..

.-

Inuyasha estaba vuelto loco por lo que acababa de pasar.. Se había portado mal con su secretaria; grosero a decir verdad.. le debía una disculpa, pero aquello ahora, no era prioridad.. Por algo decían que las cosas no están bien hechas si no las hacías tú mismo..

-Iré.- acotó con firmeza oprimiendo el botón del elevador al piso de arriba, que era donde estaba su oficina.- No me voy a quedar aquí como imbécil esperando a que se casen.. Si Kagome me quiere, hará algo..

Un leve pitido abrió las puertas del elevador, sin perder más el tiempo Inuyasha corrió hacia su lugar de trabajo, al llegar..

-¡Tsuyuuu!.- gritó a todo pulmón.- ¡Tsuyuu!

-¿Qué sucede?.- preguntó al momento de llegar exaltada la secretaria

-¿Dónde? Dónde?

-¿Dónde qué señor?.- preguntó atemorizada de otro ataque de furia

-¿Dónde están los cachos de invitación?

-Pues.. intendencia..

-¡No!.- bramó sobresaltado.- ¡Maldita sea! Ni siquiera la abrí para ver dónde era la dirección!

Sin decir nada salió corriendo por las escaleras, le auguraban un camino más rápido a la salida..

Tsuyu se quedó allí tiesa en el marco de la oficina.- Eso quiere decir que.. irá

.-

-¡A quién!.- decía mientras corría por el estacionamiento.- A quién llamaré.. Sesshoumaru!

-_-El número que usted marcó está fuera de servicio.._

-Apagado.- bramó mientras colgaba y corría al mismo tiempo.- ¿Kagome? No seguramente también lo trae apagado.. ¿Quién? Miroku!

-_ El número que usted marcó está fuera de servicio.._

-¡Maldita sea!.- injurió.- Ahora resulta que todos traen los celulares apagados..

Se subió a su coche, en dos movimientos estaba saliendo..

-¡Kikyou!.- exclamó mientras marcaba y manejaba al mismo tiempo

-Tu.. tu…tu..-daba tono

-¡Bien!.- exclamó Inuyasha.- ¿Kikyou?

-¿Inuyasha?.- le extrañaba de sobremanera que le llamara

-¡Kikyou!.- exclamó de nuevo.- Dime.. dónde es la boda?

-¿Eh?.- preguntó exaltada.- ¿Qué Sesshoumaru no te dijo o qué?

-¡Sí Kikyou!.- exclamó insufrible.- Sé que era a las 5 de la tarde..

Kikyou se dio cuenta de la desesperación con la que le llamaba, sonrió.- Exacto.- acotó.- Es a las 5

-¡Sí pero dónde! .-exclamaba

-En Av. Mullins #37.- acotó Kikyou decida.- ¿Ya vas para allá?

-Sí, sí.- respondió Inuyasha sin hacerle mucho caso.- Bueno, nos vemos entonces!

-Claro que nos veremos.- decía mientras cerraba el celular.- Futuro marido..

* * *

-¡Souta!.- exclamó la chica al ver a su hermano entrar a la capilla antes de la misa

-¡Hermana!.- el joven la abrazó con mucho cuidado.- ¡Te ves hermosa!

La joven lucía un vestido blanco con un toque nacarado, tipo corsé sin tirantes, con cola larga y su cabello ébano recogido en un chongo con pequeños caireles cayendo a los lados

-Sí souta.- esbozaba un sonrisa.- Hoy.. me caso, ¡es el gran día!

-Supe que no es con Inuyasha hermana.- asintió algo serio.- ¿Me contarás qué sucedió después de que acabe todo esto?

La joven bajó la cara, claro que había mucho que explicar.- Sí hermanito, solamente quiero que sepas, que con Sesshoumaru estoy bien

-Pero no feliz. Quizá no estés actuando bien hermana

-Lo estoy haciendo bien Souta.- dijo tranquila.- No lo amo, pero lo quiero mucho

-No es suficiente Kagome.- sentenció su hermano.- ¿Por qué haces todo esto? Inuyasha tiene que ver?

-¡Kagome!.- interrumpía alguien desde lo lejos

-¿Qué sucede Miroku?.- volteó la joven al oír que le llamaban

-Es hora.- le indicó sereno.- Te ves muy bonita hermanita

-Gracias Miroku.- la joven esbozó una sonrisa.- Ahora vamos..- volteó a ver a Souta.- Platicaremos luego con más calma Souta

El niño asintió no muy convencido yendo detrás de ella

Los tres hermanos salieron de la capilla, dirigiéndose en sus posiciones para comenzar la ceremonia

.-

-Siento que no llego..-exclamaba Inuyasha manejando en medio del tráfico y los peatones.- Son 5.40..

.-

-… como saben el matrimonio es un acto de amor y cariño por parte de ambas personas que deciden contraerlo, un compromiso de seriedad y responsabilidad que será un reto todos y cada uno de los días que ustedes, Sesshoumaru y Kagome, logren y emprendan. Por ello me lleva a preguntar..

-Sesshoumaru Taisho ¿Aceptas por esposa a Kagome Higurashi? Para amarla y respetarla todos y cada uno de los días de tu vida

El joven de mirada dorada esbozó una sonrisa como pocas en su vida, miró a Kagome con toda la esperanza depositada en aquellos ojos, exhaló un poco y dijo.- Sí acepto..

-Lo que me lleva a preguntar. Tú Kagome Higurashi ¿aceptas por esposo a Sesshoumaru Taisho? Para amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida

La joven, correspondió a la mirada, cuando por fin lo dijera sería un nuevo comienzo..

.-

-Maldición!.- exclamó el joven abandonando el coche.- Falta solamente una cuadra!

Inuyasha corrió a toda velocidad por la calle que le restaba, divisó un edificio grande.. Las puertas cerradas..

Subió los peldaños con fuerza, anhelando que no fuera demasiado tarde, cada vez veía más cerca las puertas.. -¡Alto! Detengan esa boda!.- exclamó Inuyasha abriendo las puertas de aquella iglesia.- ¡Kagome..!

Pero..

.-

-Sí.- exhaló al fin.- Sí acepto

El cura sonrió complacido.- Que lo que Dios ha unido en el cielo, no lo separe el hombre en la tierra. Ahora puedes besar a la novia

El silencio estalló en aplausos y murmullos

Sesshoumaru se acercó poco a poco a su ahora mujer, le tomó del rostro delicadamente y la besó.. lento, corto seguro..

Todo el mundo aplaudía, los novios comenzaron a caminar de regreso a la entrada de la Iglesia

.-

-¡Qué demonios!.- bramó con todas sus fuerzas el joven al ver el espectáculo: Una iglesia, y una misa.. Pero ningún tipo de adorno, ni gente a montones, ni Sesshoumaru ni Kagome..

Todos los feligreses que oraban en silencio voltearon la mirada, para ver de dónde provenía el escándalo..

-¡Kagome!.- gritó el chico perdiendo a cada minuto la esperanza

-¿Qué sucede hijo?.- salía un padre de un confesionario

-¿Dónde? ¿A qué hora acabó la boda?

-¿Qué boda hijo?.- preguntaba extrañado el padre

-La boda! La de mi hermano Sesshoumaru y.. Kagome!

-Hijo.- el cura negó con la cabeza.- Aquí no oficiamos ninguna boda hoy

Inuyasha abrió los ojos como jamás en su vida..

Pero no hubo que adivinar mucho..

-¡Inuyasha!.- le gritaron desde lo lejos

El joven volteó como si así se aclararan las dudas de su cabeza.- ¿Kikyou? Dime! Qué ha pasado que aquí no hay nada!

-¡Perdón Inuyasha!.- decía con congoja fingida.- Naraku me dio mal la dirección! Apenas acabo de hablar con él!

-¿Qué te pasa?.- preguntó enojado de sobremanera.- ¿Por qué me mentiste de esa forma Kikyou? ¡Supiste que tuve toda la intención de impedir esa boda cierto!

-¡No!.- mentía la muchacha al ver que había sido quizá muy obvia.- ¡Acabo de llegar yo también!

Inuyasha estaba encolerizado a más no poder.- ¡Si te dio mal la dirección es porque ya sabes dónde es no!

-Sí.. sí.- balbuceó de verlo tan enojado.- Vamos Inuyasha..

-Vayan con Dios hijos.- les señaló el padre algo asustado de ver aquél espectáculo

Kikyou e Inuyasha salieron de aquél lugar, dirigiéndose a la verdadera ubicación, que no distaba tanto de allí..

Pero a esas horas, era tarde..

Kagome estaba parada en el fondo de aquella hermosa iglesia, viendo como Miroku firmaba un documento como su testigo; si la sospecha no fallaba, más que tarde era imposible hacer algo.. ya había firmado por lo civil..

Toda la gente aplaudía y alentaba..

Se quedó afuera en el marco de una de las dos grandes puertas, resolvió salir.. No toleraba ver aquello, de todas las cosas que le había pasado, probablemente.. era la peor..

Sesshoumaru cargó a su ahora mujer, y comenzó a caminar por aquél tapete rojo, recibido a cada paso por lluvias de pétalos de rosas, sonriendo.. contento..

Kagome sonreía, se sentía dichosa de recibir tanta felicidad, quizá algo dentro le clamaba algo, le exigía algo.. pero a sabiendas de saber qué era, optó por dejarlo ir, mientras se repetía.- Pasará, él pasará..

Al salir de la iglesia, había incluso más gente de la esperada, fotógrafos, periodistas, gente que salía.. Un lujoso Rolls-Royce del año esperaba por los recién casados..

Kagome subió primero ayudada de su marido, volteó la mirada, no lo había visto en toda la ceremonia ¿realmente no habría querido venir?

De pronto, antes de que Sesshoumaru subiera por completo, viró la mirada, y allí estaba parado.. desfajado.. serio, triste.. Inuyasha

La joven abrió sus ojos, quisieron llorar, en ese momento los sentimientos le traicionaron, una lágrima afloró de su rostro, quiso salir corriendo de aquél coche y decirle que todo era mentira, pero las decisiones conllevan consecuencias, habría que actuar acorde a ellas..

-¿Por qué lloras amor?.- preguntaba el joven una vez que cerró la portezuela del coche

La joven volteó al escuchar aquélla frase, no supo que decir.- De… felicidad

Sesshoumaru desconfió por instantes.. Acaso sería posible que..

Iba a voltear, cuando..

Kagome le tomó del rostro un tanto forzado y lo besó para evitar aquello

Pausado.. Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos para ver lo que veía la mujer antes de aquél acto.. Nada.

-Quizá es mi imaginación.-acotó para sí mismo, y cerró los ojos de nuevo..

* * *

El festejo se llevó a cabo en una especie de hacienda grandísima, llena de hermosos arreglos florales y una orquesta clásica..

En medio de los brindis, de los bailes, la gente..

-¿Por qué no me dijiste Miroku?.- acotó Inuyasha un poco borracho en el baño

-¡No supe hasta hace tres días!.- se excusó el joven

-¡No quieras mentirme!.- le subió de tono Inuyasha.- Todo el mundo supo un mes antes menos yo..

-Kagome pensó que si sabía antes querría hacer alguna tontería ¿Recuerdas que tengo el control de la empresa? La desconfiada creyó que me resistiría a que ella tome mi lugar, no sé.. La verdad conmigo no tiene ni una pizca de confianza.. Por eso no voy a tomar hoy..

-¡Deberías!.- acotó en tono azorado el joven, pues las copas se le habían subido un poco

-No Inuyasha.. no tomes tanto..-colocó una mano en su hombro

-¡Bah!.- le quitó la mano de su hombro.- ¡Hay que festejar por los recién casados!

-No puedo creer que yo me proponiera.- decía la joven mientras enjuagaba la cara, cuidando de no dejar escurrir agua sobre su hermoso vestido nacarado

-Así que tú te propusiste?.- preguntó una voz por detrás

-Kikyou..-exhaló la joven como si hubiera cometido una imprudencia

-Me alegra que las mujeres de ahora sean más modernas.- acotó con mofa la joven mientras se arreglaba la ceja con su anular izquierdo

Kagome miró con cierta desidia aquél anillo tan brillante que Kikyou exhibía con tanto orgullo a todo momento, contestó.- Sí, ya sabes Kikyou.. ahora no es tan original que los hombres se nos propongan

-Me imagino!.- decía hipócrita.- Lástima que haya otros que sean tradicionales todavía.- pasó la mano izquierda por su cabello negro azabache, mostrando de nueva cuenta el anillo.- Bueno.. Me voy que seguramente Inuyasha me espera..

Salió.

-Esa tipeja.- injurió algo enojada la joven.- Siempre busca algo con que incordiarme.. Pero yo.. ya no debería de preocuparme acerca de eso..

.-

Inuyasha salió del baño con la copa en mano, caminó unos cuantos pasos y topó directamente con Kikyou

-Inuyasha…-dijo en tono de congoja, mientras ocultaba su mano izquierda.- Realmente siento lo que pasó hoy

-¡Feh!.- aleteó su mano libre.- ¡Aún sigo sin creer que te hayas equivocado!

-¡Eh!.-balbuceó al ver que no era tan tonto como para no creerle sus mentiras.- ¡Fue un accidente!.- trataba de mostrarse segura.- ¡Si no me crees perfecto! Si tanto hubieras querido evitar que aquellos dos se casaran debiste de haber empezado a alejarlos o algo! No querer impedir la boda como vil novela barata!

-¡Supe una semana antes!.- se excusaba

-No es pretexto.- trataba de ocultar una risilla, al ver lo borracho que estaba.- De todas formas, ¡Kagome está enamorada de Sesshoumaru!

-¡No es cierto!.- refutaba el otro.- No tiene ni 4 meses que nos alejamos

-¡Uy que mal!.- se tapaba la boca en forma burlona.- Porque seguramente el apuestísimo Sesshoumaru la conquistó de una forma bastante rápida, con decirte! Kagome le propuso matrimonio a él!

Inuyasha dejó caer la copa que traía en mano, era la segunda persona que le decía lo mismo, la primera había sido su mismo hermano

-¿Estás segura de lo que estás diciendo Kikyou?

Antes de contestar la misma Kagome pasaba a un lado de ellos, acababa de salir del baño..

-¡Cariño!.- dijo Kikyou rápidamente.- ¡Mira como tiraste esta copa! Haber deja te ayudo a levantarla no te vayas a cortar.. ¡Mesero!.- y llamó al muchacho que tenía más cercano, pero al ver respuesta nula, se alejó unos cuantos pasos..

Pero Inuyasha desvió la mirada de manera bastante notoria hacia la novia, y ella.. trataba de que los sentimientos y sus nuevos compromisos no la dejaran irse por otros rumbos..

-¡Kagome!.- exclamó el joven tratando de alcanzarla

Pero la novia hizo caso omiso y apuró el paso

-¡Kagome!.- gritó de nueva cuenta sin ser del todo audible.- ¡Si no te detienes ahorita mismo voy a gritar muchas cosas!

La joven viró enojada.- ¿Qué quieres.. cuñado?.- acotó con recelo

-¡No me digas esas tonterías Kagome!.- exclamó enojado

-¡No alces la voz así!.- le regañó la novia.- ¡Vámonos de aquí!

Le tomó de la muñeca, sintiendo un extraño estrago por ello.. Lo guió a un pasillo, que estaba cercano a la cocina..

Inuyasha, tratando de no obviar su estado, bajó la voz, y sin decir nada le siguió

-¡Por favor!.- exclamó la joven con temor.- ¡No hagas las cosas más difíciles Inuyasha! Mira como estás! Hueles a alcohol!

-¡No estoy ebrio Kagome!.- exclamó molesto porque lo tratara como borracho.- ¡Solamente! Quisiera saber! ¿Qué demonios estabas pensando?  
Dime! Es cierto que tú te le propusiste a Sesshoumaru! Es cierto que ya te olvidaste de mí?

Kagome miraba a todos lados con pavor, sentía que cualquiera podía verla de donde fuese.- ¡Por favor! Ya! Hay que hacer las cosas como seres civilizados! Estoy casada ahora con tu hermano! Debes de respetarme!

Sin decir nada, y de la misma muñeca que ella le había jalado hacía unos momentos, la tomó con fuerza, la acercó a él y sin decir ya nada.. .- Yo te amo…-rompió la cercanía de sus rostros, y sin miramiento alguno, la besó..

* * *

-¡Inuyasha! Inuyasha!.- exclamaba Kikyou al no verlo por ningún lado.- ¡Uch! Solamente me alejo dos segundos y este tipo se va por doquier! Espero la tonta de la niña Higurashi no le haya hecho caso, porque si no.. Se dará cuenta de que no estoy comprometida!.- siguió buscando.- Aunque..-torció una mueca.- Ella ya está casada de todas formas..

-¡Kikyou!.- exclamó alguien a lo lejos

-¿Kouga?.- preguntó desdeñosa.- No te había visto..

-¿Buscas a Inuyasha cierto?.- preguntó inquisitivo

-¿Qué estás queriéndome decir?.- preguntó desidiosa. Jamás en la escuela había sido de muchas palabras con Kouga ¿por qué ahora?

-Kikyou, ciertamente, creo, tú y yo debemos platicar.. seriamente

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo.- acotó grosera.- Ahora si me disculpas.. –se dio la vuelta

-¿Ni siquiera si te digo que yo sé que drogaste a Inuyasha el día de su fiesta de compromiso con Kagome?

Kikyou alzó la mirada, viró por completo, esto no estaba planeado ¿cómo demonios había sabido?

-Eso..-masculló con dificultad.- No es cierto..

-Si se lo digo a Inuyasha y a Kagome..-acotó el otro a modo de chantaje.- Seguramente..

-¿Qué quieres?.- indicó segura, dándose por vencida en hacerle creer lo contrario

-Dinero..

-¿Cuánto?.- preguntó mirando a todos lados como si el mundo entero supiera su crimen

-Y algo más obviamente.- se acercó a ella y le acarició el rostro.- Me muero por saber.. qué serías capaz de hacer porque nadie develara quién eres en realidad..

* * *

**Capítulo 7. Verdades tardías**

-No te creas tan deseable Kikyou.- acotó burlón.- Digo.. no estás mal, pero.. Kagome  
Los ojos sin vida de Kikyou salieron de sus órbitas.- Kagome! Siempre es Kagome!  
-Hazle como quieras, pero consíguela para mí, eso y una suma jugosa de los grandes y tu secreto estará guardado conmigo

-Dime entonces la verdad!  
-Suéltame!  
-No creas que te irás tan fácil..-la tomó del brazo y haló la cintura hacia sí..

**

* * *

**

El que sigue va a estar buwnón, amárrense a la compu y no dejen de leer y comentar éste fic eh!  
FkM


	7. Desganes

**A todos! Gracias por leerme! No olviden sus reviews, son muuuy importantes para mí..!  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 7. Desganes**

-Dinero..

-¿Cuánto?.- acotó

-Y algo más obviamente.- se acercó a ella y le acarició el rostro.- Me muero por saber.. qué serías capaz de hacer porque nadie develara quién eres en realidad..

-Ni siquiera lo pienses!.- se alejó abrupta

-No te creas tan deseable Kikyou.- espetó burlón Kouga al ver su negativa.- Digo.. no estás mal, pero.. Kagome

Los ojos sin vida de Kikyou salieron de sus órbitas.- ¡Kagome! Siempre es Kagome!

-Hazle como quieras, pero consíguela para mí, eso y una suma jugosa de los grandes y tu secreto estará guardado conmigo

-¡Estás loco!.- acotó la mujer asustada.- ¡Kagome está casada! Además! Ni siquiera tiene noción de que existes!

-Entonces.. tú tendrás que hacer algo al respecto.- con su índice rozó su nariz a modo de juego.- Ella es la meta soñada de cualquiera, pero.. como te decía.. no estás mal, después de todo..

-¡Cretino!.- negó con la cabeza.- Dinero, nos arreglaremos después, y con lo otro.. también, pero dado a que quieres hacer dinero a base de chantaje te propongo algo mejor..

Kouga alzó una ceja en señal de pregunta, vaya que aquella mujer no se andaba con miramientos..

-¡Quiero que convenzas a Inuyasha de casarse conmigo!.- exclamó animosa.- Si lo haces te daré el doble

Kouga plisó el entrecejo de manera contrariada.- ¡Cómo pretendes que convenza al inepto de Inuyasha de que se case contigo! Ni siquiera somos muy amigos!

-¡Ojo de cómo le llamas!.- amenazó Kikyou enojada.- No le faltes al respeto a Inuyasha en frente mío!

-¡Como quieras!.- exclamó dándole por su lado a la mujer.- Como sea.- cambió de tema.- Dime cómo quieres que lo convenza..

-¡No sé!.- exclamó Kikyou como si fuera su culpa no saberlo.- Embriágalo! Miéntele! Lo que sea! Si lo logras en menos de dos semanas el doble es tuyo

Kouga alzó de nuevo la ceja, aquél trabajo no sólo era un substancioso negocio sino la oportunidad de mezclarse con las personas de la elite más poderosa de todo Japón, y todo.. por ver el momento clave de una situación caprichosa..

-Bien.. ¿aceptas o qué?.- preguntó la mujer molesta.- ¡Y decide ahora que no quiero que nadie nos vea juntos!

-¿Cuidas mucho las apariencias no Kikyou?.- preguntó mofo.- Acepto

-Nos hablaremos en poco tiempo.- respondía mientras volteando a los lados, cuidando que no muchos se dieran cuenta de que cruzaba palabras con él.- Me voy

Se alejó, perdiéndose entre meseros y demás invitados, dejando al joven de mirada celeste perdida en pensamientos pretenciosos

-No debería de dejarme manejar a tu antojo siendo que yo tengo el sartén por el mango.- se decía para sí.- No obstante.. aún no es tiempo que sepas que yo soy más importante de lo que crees..

* * *

Sujetó su rostro con ambas manos, como si temiera que ella escapase de aquello, entrelazaba sus labios con ansia y poco a poco deslizaba una mano por su delgada cintura mientras la oprimía estrecho contra él, al momento en que aspiraba poco a poco aquél aroma.. Jazmín..

La joven le besaba con sensación de necesidad, de ambas manos que apoyaba contra la pared de aquél pequeño lugar una la deslizó hacia su nuca, vaya que lo extrañaba..

Pero, súbitamente.. algo estaba mal.. era su boda, y él.. no era su marido..

-¡No!.- lo empujó brusca

-Kagome..- susurró Inuyasha mientras entreabría sus ambarinos ojos, llenos de sorpresa y daño por aquél rechazo

-¡Esto está mal!.- exclamó culpable.- ¡Tú! Yo..!

-¡No intentes negar lo que sentiste!.- exclamó el joven molesto

-¡No sentí absolutamente nada!.- mintió segura

Inuyasha se tocó los labios molesto.- ¡No es cierto! Cuando nos besamos..

-¡Cuando nos besamos nada!.- irrumpió, recordando las razones que la llevaron a casarse.- ¡Estás fuera de mi vida!

-¡Estás mintiendo!.- decía menos seguro

-¡Estoy enamorada de Sesshoumaru!.-respondió enojada por ser débil.- ¡Por eso me casé con él!

-¡Jamás estuviste enamorada de él!.- exclamó fastidiado.- ¡Menos ahora! Lo haces para echarme en cara lo que pasó!

-¡Quedaste fuera desde que te vi en la cama con aquella mujer!.- exclamó crudamente.- ¡Pero alégrate! Porque me di cuenta de que si pude olvidarte tan rápido era porque jamás estuve enamorada de ti!

Aquellas palabras dieron en el blanco, fue cruel..

Inuyasha por segundos se sintió utilizado y herido en lo más hondo de sus sentimientos.. ¿Sería posible que Kagome, su Kagome fuera aquella mujer que le besaba tan añorante y respondiera tan atroz? Mentía? O quizá.. él era un juego después de todo..

El joven bajó la mirada, pensó algunos instantes, sonrió burlonamente.-Duramos casi dos años por algo.. ¿verdad?

Kagome se quedó sin palabras, susurró para sí misma.- No Inuyasha.. vete.. ya no quiero seguir con esto..- quiso decir algo

-Espera.- el joven extendió su mano enfrente de su cara como si quisiera detenerla.- Creo que ya comprendo muchas cosas.. Te casaste con Sesshoumaru probablemente porque supiste que mi padre le ha dado mayor parte de nuestra empresa a él.. ¿cómo? No sé.. Pero probablemente lo supiste antes de romper conmigo, yo.. te iba a contar que papá me había quitado la mayor parte de ella solamente este año.. Para que Sesshoumaru tuviera la confianza financiera de emprender la empresa, y que mi parte me la devolvía exactamente en doce meses.. Pero al parecer.. Sesshoumaru no te contó esa parte ¿será que no lo sabe?.- dijo burlonamente.- Lástima que solamente te vayas con quien tenga más dinero.. por ahora ¿Luego qué? Vas a regresar conmigo?

-¡Maldito!.- irrumpió la muchacha en una cachetada sonora en su contra.- ¡Jamás en toda mi vida me interesó tu maldito dinero!.- exclamó enojada, ahogando las lágrimas.- Sesshoumaru me contó de todas estas sandeces que me dices desde muchísimo antes que nos casáramos! Y qué crees? Mi empresa produce y produce mucho! En todo caso a ti te hubiera beneficiado más el usarme como lo hiciste! Solamente que me di cuenta antes de cómo eras en realidad!

Inuyasha la miró de nueva cuenta con desdén.- ¡Si no era dinero! Entonces dime que demonios es! Siempre quisiste a Sesshoumaru y me usaste para ganártelo o qué! Supe que tú fuiste la que se propuso!

Kagome herida en lo más profundo de que por unos instantes la creyera la peor de las aprovechadas, respondió.- ¡Claro que yo me propuse!.- acotó enojada.- Te dije que quedaste olvidado desde ese día ¿Qué es lo que te niegas a entender? Las cosas son como son y como las ves! Estoy casada y estoy casada con él!

Inuyasha.. simplemente no se pudo negar, todas aquellas noches que él creía que ella se negaba a perdonarlo porque le dolía su traición, no porque estaba pensando en cómo casarse con otro..

-¡Bien!.- exclamó eufórico.- Después de que me has hecho perder mi tiempo como vil imbécil me vengo a dar cuenta de las cosas! Felicidades por los recién casados! Mis mejores deseos!.- exclamó mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a ella.- Aún así yo sé.. que por más que 'ames' a Sesshoumaru algún deseo todavía es para mí

Kagome respondió con una mirada retante

-Verás Kagome.. verás..como te darás cuenta, aunque sea tarde, pero te darás cuenta…- acotó en un tono igual de retador.- Ahora.. con permiso.. cuñada

Sin decir más, el joven se alejó, tratando de no voltear ni una sola vez..

Kagome encajó los dedos en su peinado tan elaborado.- ¡Qué hice! .- se lamentaba.- ¡No debí de haberle dicho esas cosas! Ahora me odia.. y cree cosas… que no son.. y yo..

-¿Kagome?

-¿Eh?.- la joven volteó la mirada, saliendo de sus pensamientos.- Sesshoumaru?

-Amor…-acotó sorprendido.- Te he estado buscando, todos los invitados nos están esperando!

Kagome fingió una cara de felicidad absoluta.- ¿Ah.. en serio.. cielo?.- preguntaba temerosa

-Sí..-respondía el otro dándose cuenta de su estado.- ¿Te ha pasado algo? Te noto rara..

-¡No, no!.- negó rápidamente.- ¡Es que! De repente me sofoqué con tanto calor que había! Quería un poco de aire!

-Me acabo de encontrar a Inuyasha.- respondió el otro con afán de ver qué sucedía con las reacciones de su mujer, no desconfiaba pero..

-¿En serio?.- preguntó fingidamente sorprendida.- ¿Qué te dijo amor?

Al ver su reacción sin cambio alguno, Sesshoumaru sonrió tranquilo.- Después de todo Kagome sí lo olvidó.- la tomó de la mano.- Si preciosa.- le decía mientras caminaban hasta el salón.- Me dijo que se casaba..

Kagome trató de no explotar cuando por fin lo escuchara lo que tanto temía..

* * *

-¡Inuyasha!.- le regañó quedamente la mujer.- Te he estado buscando!

-Sí Kikyou.- decía el joven no muy esperanzado de lo que iba a hacer.- Creo que he estado considerando mucho.. Lo de nosotros..

Kikyou abrió sus ojos con gran sorpresa.. ¿Kouga? Que efectivo.. ¿O quién? La verdad no le importaba, él mismo caminaba hacia ella..

-Eh.. Inuyasha..-acotó temerosa.- No creas que dudo, pero..

-Preferiría que no habláramos de cómo me decidí.- la interrumpió.- Creo que he sido muy duro contigo.. Y tú.. siempre has estado allí para mí..

-¡Inuyasha!.- exclamó esperanzada la mujer.- ¿Eso quiere decir que volvemos?

-Mejor querida Kikyou.- acotó un tanto seco.- Quiero que te cases conmigo..

.-

-… con Kikyou.- finalizó el joven.- Me da gusto que haya encontrado su camino, así como nosotros el nuestro..- se acercó tiernamente y la besó quedamente

Kagome no pudo evitarlo, aquellos momentos eran claves, quería que lo suyo funcionara, pero esas cosas.. acababan con ella; con sumo coraje lo besó a manera de desquite, mientras apretaba fuerte a su marido contra ella, tratando de que todos sus sentimientos por fin saliesen de su cuerpo, cómo lastimaba..

* * *

Inuyasha estaba detrás de su escritorio, hacía una semana que la locura y el despecho se habían apoderado de su persona, y recordaba.. que alguna vez Kikyou había sido lo más importante de su vida, que la amaba profusamente, y que incluso aquél día..

_.-.-.-FlashBack.-.-.-_  
-Tsuyu, por favor.- asentía el joven de mirada ambarina.- Arregla estos estados de cuenta, confirma mis citas, y anexa copias a cada informe de los progresos del mes..

La joven secretaria, con mirada esperanzada recibía el papeleo de su jefe, a veces se le olvidaba un poco el asunto de que nadie supiese lo que ella sentía..

-En seguida joven Taisho.- acotó maquinal.- Estarán listos para..

-Sí si Tsuyu.- acotaba no muy atento.- Nos veremos después

Sin decir más Inuyasha oprimió el botón del ascensor con el fin de bajar al estacionamiento y de allí tomar su coche para poder ir a su casa

Justo antes de que el elevador tocara el piso 3, Inuyasha recordó unos pendientes que no le había encargado a Tsuyu; volvió a subir..

Algunos minutos después optó por tomar de nuevo el ascensor..

-¡Espere!.- acotó una joven de cabellos ébanos

Como buen caballero la dejó pasar primero y entró enseguida de ella

Por unos momentos permanecieron callados, la joven que acababa de entrar permanecía parada viendo a la pared del elevador mientras Inuyasha la observaba quedamente..

-¿Será Kikyou?.- se preguntó el joven quedamente.. Se parecía un poco desde lo lejos, no obstante ladeó la cabeza tenuemente.- Que tonto..

Kikyou me hubiera reconocido, y Kikyou sabe que yo.. no quiero verla.. Además esta chica.. ella huele.. Diferente… Jazmín

Aquél encuentro no tuvo más, ella.. no dijo nada y él sin saber del todo porqué se sintió cohibido a tal grado que no ladeó la mirada para siquiera darle el 'Buenas tardes'

Al otro día Inuyasha comenzó a recoger las fotos y los regalos de su ex novia.. no tenía ni una semana que la había visto en la cama con un extraño y realmente estaba devastado ¿por qué Kikyou haría algo como aquello? Acaso no lo amaba tanto como él?

-Tsuyu.- le entregaba una caja color opaco.- Quiero que por favor, tires esto, regálalo, lo que quieras.. Solamente, no quiero verlo

Tsuyu recibió el encargo con cierta pesadumbre, nunca le había caído bien Kikyou, pero por otro lado.. Ver a su jefe así le causaba ciertos sentimientos extraños..- Enseguida señor.- acotó quedo

-Para esto..-trataba de no sonar intrigado Inuyasha.- Quién era.. aquella joven

-¿Quién señor?.-preguntó sorprendida la mujer

-Bueno.- sonrió un tanto apenado.- Ni siquiera le vi bien la cara..

-Seguramente era la posible nueva secretaria de su hermano, señor.- dijo la secretaria sin atinar del todo.- Recuerde que han estado viniendo muchas por el puesto..

-Quizá Tsuyu.- dándose la vuelta hacia la oficina

Algún tiempo después, quizá no menos de un mes, Inuyasha se disponía a salir de la oficina, pero antes de ir a su casa optó por pasar al puesto de periódicos por unas cosas..

-.. Sí por favor ven por mí.. .- era una joven hablando por teléfono.- No.. no.. te cuento después, pero sí acabó.. fui yo..

-Señorita..-acotó el joven sorprendido.- Hay algo en lo que yo pueda..

-No se preocupe.- interrumpió hosca la joven.- Debo irme..

-Pero se ve.. preocupada.- acotó Inuyasha en el mismo tono.- Además.. va a llover…

-Le repito que no se preocupe.- acotó la muchacha.- Todo bien, va a venir mi hermano a recogerme

Inuyasha al acercarse más supo, que aún sin haberle visto la cara aquella vez, era la misma del otro día, aquél olor..

-Mmmm.- murmuró.- No fue mi intención..

Kagome volteó a verlo, era guapo.. le recordaba a alguien.. pero aquellos ojos… estaban más vivos; eran.. diferentes..

-Disculpe.- exclamó con cierta pena.- No quise.. ser grosera, es que.. mi novio.- rió leve.- Bueno mi ex novio y yo.. Cosas sin importancia..

-Descuide. Suelen suceder esas cosas.. Pero si gusta, en lo que deja de llover podemos tomar un café y le contaré alguna otra cosa que le ayude a olvidarse del problema que trae consigo.- levantó la mano en forma amistosa.- Como amigos..

Ante una situación parecida Kagome no hubiera accedido, pero aquél joven.. le recordaba mucho a Sesshoumaru.. no veía de dónde había salido, quizá era coincidencia que estuviera cerca de las Industrias Taisho, no importaba, él fue amable y no se veía que tuviera malas intenciones..

Después de un café y algunas horas de charla, Kagome e Inuyasha reían ante el vidrio empañado de aquél lugar..

Pasó un mes, y ninguno de ellos sabía quién era en verdad el otro; casi no se contaron de sus anteriores relaciones, Kagome solamente le dijo que lo había dejado por la paz por frío e Inuyasha sin querer decir algo demasiado comprometedor con respecto a Kikyou solamente le dijo que se dejaron por 'Diferencias de caracteres', al otro mes.. Inuyasha visitó a Kagome y justamente fue cuando Sesshoumaru estaba también de visita.. Y las cosas salieron a la luz.. Las situaciones se veían un tanto difusas, pero.. ya estaban enamorados.. ¿Casualidad o destino?

Jamás supo que fue, sin embargo, así la conoció..  
_.-.-Fin FlashBack.-.-.-  
_  
Inuyasha se sobaba las sienes al recordar aquello, cual vil bombardeo voraz, estallaban los recuerdos en su cabeza, no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por el último encuentro con Kagome, las cosas iban de mal en peor ¿pero qué importaba? No solamente estaba casada, sino que estaba enamorada de su hermano..

-Después de todo.- decía.- Ella misma me lo dijo, se oía tan sincera.. ¡tan malditamente sincera!.- exclamaba con coraje.- No puedo hacer esto… Casarme con Kikyou con el propósito de vengar un despecho… Sí.. Hablaré con ella..

-Riiiing.- sonó el altavoz

-¿Qué sucede Tsuyu?.- preguntó seco

-Dos cosas señor.- trataba de decir las cosas lo más seria posible.- El señor Sesshoumaru llamó desde el Caribe..

-¿Y eso..?.- trataba de preguntar, parecía que al mundo entero le encantaba restregar esa boda directo en su cara

-Sí si. Quería desearle lo mejor ahora que usted se casa, dice que regresa justo de su luna de miel para su boda y que si por favor.. aprueba a la nueva secretaria..

-¿Qué?.- preguntó Inuyasha desganado.- ¿Quiere que yo me ocupe de buscarle una secretaria?

-Lo pidió expresamente señor.- expresó la mujer.- Piensa que escogerá a la que tenga más aptitudes..

-¿Tsuyu sabes qué?.- exclamó más que preguntarle.-¡Escógela tú! A mí me vale un bledo ese asunto de Sesshoumaru..

Pensaba que solamente había llamado para incordiarlo con que estaba en su luna de miel..

-La señorita Kikyou está en la línea 3 señor.- acotó la joven interrumpiendo.- ¿Se la paso?

Inuyasha frotó su frente con tres dedos, encima de todo, tenía que hablar con Kikyou.. No podía seguir con aquella farsa

-Pásamela.- ordenó.- Gracias Tsuyu

La joven esbozó una sonrisa.- Claro joven Inuyasha, y no se preocupe, yo escogeré a la secretaria del joven Sesshoumaru

-Mejor Tsuyu.- dijo el joven no muy emocionado.- Ahora pásame a Kikyou, que seguramente ha de estar histérica esperando..

Un tono de cambio..

-¿Inuyasha?.- preguntó la muchacha ante el cambio de sonido

-Sí Kikyou.- acotó.- Quería que habláramos..

Aún cuando Kikyou siempre había sido pálida, esta vez el color pareció irse de todo su rostro.- Inuyasha.. no me estarás queriendo decir que..

-Quisiera que fuera en persona Kikyou.- exhaló el muchacho.- Está bien en el..

-¡No!.- negó abruptamente.- ¡No me digas que vas a romper el compromiso!

-No es eso Kikyou.- negó quedamente, como si ella lo viera.- Solamente que.. ¿Por qué no nos vemos y platicamos bien de esto?

-¡No!.- negó como chiquilla malcriada.- ¡Lo que tengas que decir que sea ahora!

-Siento que..- mascullaba con cierto temor.- Siento.. que mis sentimientos.. no son suficientemente fuertes para.. casarnos

Kikyou comprendió entonces que él todavía seguía queriendo a la otra y si se ponía a discutir, quizá arruinaría las cosas.. Por ende, sería mejor cambiar la jugada

-Inuyasha..-dijo en tono fingidamente sosegado.- Sé.. que te ha costado, mucho trabajo llevar las cosas hasta donde están, pero.. quiero que entiendas que alejándote de mí, no vas a conseguir nada de lo que quieres, al contrario.. empeorará

-Prefiero hundirme solo.- acotó el joven firme.- No quiero casarme contigo por motivos que no sean más que amorosos

-No te preocupes por eso.- trataba de sonar comprensiva.- Sé que me quieres.- trataba de sonar a más consuelo de él que de ella.- Quizá no me ames, pero puedes al menos intentarlo..

-¿Qué pasa si no funciona Kikyou?.- preguntó temeroso

-No pasa nada.- infirió en fingida calma.- A veces.. entre más difíciles son las decisiones que uno toma como adulto más madura la persona, no sé si me comprendas bebé, mira.. si tú y yo solamente fuésemos novios, romper conmigo sería muy fácil porque no hay nada que nos una del todo fuerte, sin embargo si te casas conmigo y me pidieras el divorcio, sería una decisión más difícil porque es un paso más grande..

-Comprendo lo que me quieres decir.- trataba de no sonar duro.- Pero aún así no quiero lastimarte..

-¿La quieres todavía?.- preguntó desdeñosa

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?.- dijo un tanto molesto

-Ella no volverá.- se respondió sola.- Aún cuando te decidas a no casarte conmigo, ella no se va a divorciar de él ¿y sabes por qué? Porque aún si no ama a su marido, que lo dudo mucho, al menos lo intenta

Inuyasha se quedó callado unos segundos.. La verdad a esas alturas del partido dudaba de los sentimientos de Kagome, había sonado tan verdadera aquella última vez.. Qué francamente dudaba que 'hiciera el intento' de estar con Sesshoumaru

-¡No es eso!.- negaba.- Solamente que para casarse tienes que amar a alguien y yo..!

-No me amas..-acotaba segura de aquélla afirmación

Inuyasha se sintió culpable de aquello, estaba hiriendo más de la cuenta los sentimientos de Kikyou, la verdad.. no se lo merecía..

-¡No es eso Kikyou!.- trataba de excusarse.- ¡Solamente son mis estúpidas dudas acerca de esto de casarse!

-¡No las tengas bebé!.- exclamaba esperanzada de alguna oportunidad con él.- ¡Solamente inténtalo! No hay peor lucha que la que no se hace!

Inuyasha se sintió atrapado, por donde quiera que lo veía, era cierto.. Kagome no volvería y él merecía darse una segunda oportunidad con la que alguna vez consideró la mujer de su vida..

-Kikyou..-exhaló.- Sabes que..

-¡Naraku!.- exclamó como última carta

Inuyasha cambió la mirada.- ¿Naraku qué Kikyou?

En medio de sollozos la joven le explicó al muchacho de mirada ambarina los papeles que había encontrado en la oficina de su hermano, la manera tan sucia en la que él quería despojarla de todo y del miedo que sentía de quedarse en la calle..

-A decir verdad yo..- trataba de decir algo.- No sé que decir Kikyou.- inspiró lento.- Sí.. me daré una oportunidad contigo.. olvida todas mis tonterías pasadas…

Kikyou sonrió sincera; en realidad había hecho mucho por tenerlo, pero ahora que lo tenía algún extraño sentimiento le incitaba a ser mejor persona y evitar hacer algún tipo de maldad.. Al menos, por esos momentos..

-Gracias, Inuyasha..-masculló con cierto temor de que le cambiara la jugada

-No me des las gracias Kikyou.- respondió el muchacho ya más quieto.- Sabes que yo te quiero mucho, funcionará lo de nosotros de nuevo.. si los dos ponemos de nuestra parte..

No obstante Kikyou no podía dejarse de preguntar.- ¿Y.. Kagome..?

-Kagome está fuera.- fue lo único que atinó a decir.- No te preocupes, ya entendí que ella no es para mí, ni lo nuestro volverá a ser..

-Comprendo.- dijo tímida pero segura.- Estoy segura que la vida nos ha dado una segunda oportunidad por algo..

-También lo creo.- decía más lejano en sus pensamientos..

* * *

Una hermosa vista al mar era el único panorama que divisaba aquella mujer, tratando de no quemarse tanto con el sol poniéndose un hermoso sombrero nacarado contra su claro rostro para evitar la luz directamente..

-¿Algo de tomar?.- preguntó un camarero

-No, gracias..-respondió sin mirar la joven de mirada enmielada.- Todo bien

El camarero asintiendo gentilmente se alejó de la escena

-Estos lugares que he conocido.- se decía para sí misma.- Son el sueño de cualquiera..- suspiraba.- Y a pesar de todo.. Hay algo que me falta, como si los espacios vacíos se llenaran con más huecos.. Serán dos meses de luna de miel, no llevo ni dos semanas y estas emociones .- se tocaba levemente el pecho.- Se hacen más y más pesadas.. Es tan difícil, sobre todo a la hora de la cama…

-¿Amor?.- una voz le sorprendía por detrás

Kagome volteó con cierta sorpresa, no lo había escuchado.- ¡Sesshoumaru!.- exclamó.- No sabía que estabas por aquí..

-Te estaba buscando preciosa.- respondía cariñoso mientras la rodeaba de la cintura con ambas manos.- ¿Te están gustando todas estas partes?

-Mucho.- sonreía tenuemente.- Todos estos lugares.. Son un sueño para cualquiera..

Sesshoumaru confiaba en que lo vivido en aquellas vacaciones serían suficiente aliciente para que ella erradicara para siempre a Inuyasha de su cabeza, sentía que al paso que iba.. Bueno.. confiaba en que ella estaba enamorada de él..

-Ha llegado esto.- acotó un poco temeroso de la respuesta

Kagome miró el sobre, de primera instancia supo qué era, quiso tomarlo, abrirlo, saber.. Pero.. sabía que estaba en prueba de fuego, optó por ser cuidadosa.- Está muy bonito el sobre ¿Puedo verlo?

Sesshoumaru asintió levemente, le daba gusto que por lo menos si no lo había superado, al menos lo había dejado muy de lado.- Ella me quiere.- se dijo para sí mismo.- Estoy seguro de que me quiere.. Si no lo hiciera, al menos.. Sentiría algo con estas cosas, definitivamente Inuyasha está fuera

Sin dejarla de rodear, deslizó el sobre por su cintura y se lo entregó en mano

-…ya sabía.- se decía a sí misma mientras examinaba el sobre.- Sí era cierto que se iba a casar..

-Será justamente en lo que regresamos de luna de miel cariño.- interrumpía sus pensamientos.- Aunque a decir verdad, no sé si pueda ir..

-¡Eh!.- exclamó sorprendida.- ¿Cómo que no iremos?

-No preciosa.- negó.- Yo no, tú sí.. Lo que pasa es que ya tenía unos compromisos medio fuertes en Okinawa, quizá no llegue.. Pero.. Ve tú mi amor, en mi representación, o quizá pueda aplazarlos..

-Entiendo..-acotó la joven más seria, la verdad se sentía in temple ante tal situación, el hecho de estar allí sola y sufrir todo aquello..- No te preocupes.. cielo.- aún le costaba trabajo.- Resolveremos todo esto cuando regresemos..

-Sí mi preciosa.- la rodeaba más fuerte con los brazos a contra la cubierta.- Éste, es nuestro tiempo de disfrutar..

Kagome sonrió un tanto álgida, cuando él mencionaba la palabra 'Disfrutar' recordaba hacía tres noches..

-Seguro que hoy nos espera una noche muy larga.- le susurró al oído, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, deslizando sus manos aún más fuerte contra la cintura de la mujer

Kagome cerró sus ojos resignada, la verdad, no sabía si era por sugestión propia| o porque no podía estar al cien en la cama con otro hombre.. Pero aquello ya no importaba.. Porque él se iba a casar..

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 8. Verdades tardías

-Dime entonces la verdad!

-Suéltame!

-No creas que te irás tan fácil..-la tomó del brazo y haló la cintura hacia sí..

* * *

**Fuf fu! Ahora si les prometo que el que sigue estará bue-neée-rri-mo!  
-fikamoo**


	8. Verdades tardías

**Hola a todos!! Disculpen por favor mi tardanza! De casi una semana ¿creo? XD. Hehehe como sea, les traje un capítulo muy largo de casi 15 hojas! Les prometo que estará bueno! Muchas gracias por el apoyo, y por esperarme!  
FkM **

Abril-chan! Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando la historia, ojalá con este capi me puedas perdonar mis intrigas!! Hehehe! Cuídate  
Serena T.C.: Muchas gracias por el apoyo! No dejes de leerme!  
TLAP: Gracias por los msjitos, espero sea de tu agrado este capi!  
The Girl who Stole the Stars, Ana!, MRoush, Karina, -Ive-Kag- espero verlas muy prontito por acá!!  
Un besoo

**

* * *

**  
**Capítulo 8. Verdades tardías**

Dos meses después, ya no había vuelta atrás, y tal cual el plan predicho, Kagome regresó a su nueva casa, que más bien era un apartamento tipo pent-house de bastantes finos acabados, zona exclusiva, dos cuartos.. 

--¿Para qué dos cuartos?.- preguntaba la mujer al asomarse al cuarto secundario de su nuevo hogar

--Para cuando venga nuestro pequeño preciosa!.- exclamaba animado su marido.- Dime si no es precioso..

--Hermoso.- decía en tono menos animado la mujer.- Sí, realmente fue buena idea que escogieras donde viviremos.. amor.- aún después del tiempo transcurrido cómo costaba decirlo, vaya que sí costaba

--Claro Kagome.- acotó Sesshoumaru meloso.- Sólo lo mejor de lo mejor para ti, lo sabes..

La acercó por la cintura, le rozó los labios suave..

Por unos momentos, la joven olvidó lo anterior, con cierto temor apoyó la mano sobre el pecho del hombre, y le besó suavemente, quizá sentía de todo menos amor, pero no era de cartón y claro que sentía..

Sesshoumaru, sintiendo su roce; con su otro brazo rodeó su cintura, y poco a poco comenzaba a deslizar su mano por debajo de la blusa, recorriendo toda su fina espalda, y al llegar al momento del brassier..

Al sentir aquello sin saber del todo porqué, y sin ser del todo brusca; lo empujó..

--¿Qué sucede Kagome?.- preguntó extrañado del rechazo

--Eh…-balbuceaba sin atinar a nada.- Lo que pasa.. es que viene el agente de bienes raíces! Me daría pena si él nos..

Sesshoumaru cambió su semblante.- Tienes razón amor.- decía mientras se acomodaba el cabello platinado un poco hacia atrás tratando de que luciera lo más peinado posible

--Knock Knock

Tal cual caído del cielo, unos toques dieron contra la puerta principal..

--Yo abro.- se adelanto Sesshoumaru.- Si quieres sigue conociendo el departamento preciosa

Kagome no dijo ya nada, que situación tan embarazosa la que acababa de acontecer, tratando de no obviar más el asunto optó por tomar el consejo de su marido y fue a explorar el resto de la casa..

Entró sigilosa al cuarto principal, apoyó la pálida mano sobre la pared de color blanco, mientras caminaba lento recorriéndolo poco a poco, cuando su mano topó con algo parecido al closet se detuvo

Se asomó abriendo a pasos cortos el closet, lo examinó, gavetas para guardar ropa, donde colgarla, parecía un closet normal hasta que su  
mano sintió algo duro que se camuflajeaba con la pared

--¿Qué es esto?.- se preguntaba mientras halaba su nuevo descubrimiento

De pronto.. una puertita se dejó entreabrir..

--¿Un cuartito secreto?.- se preguntaba extrañada.- No.- acotó al verlo mejor.- Es como un lugar muy muy pequeño para guardar cosas de valor, ni siquiera cabe una persona.- miró mejor.- Bueno quizá sí.. pero sentada..

--¿Kagome?.- escuchó una voz desde lo lejos

Sin saber qué hacer o porqué la joven cerró de golpe su descubrimiento

--¿Qué haces?.- le preguntó tierno el muchacho

--Explorando.. nuestro hogar.- confesó nerviosa

--Qué rara eres preciosa.- acotó el hombre, mientras le tendía la mano para que ella se reincorporara.- Por eso te amo..

Kagome llegó a sus brazos y se fundió en un abrazo con él, cerró los ojos y mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro, tragó un poco de saliva, susurró.- Yo también..

--Oh disculpen!.- exclamó el agente al entrar al lugar.- No quise..

--No es nada.- acotó la mujer separándose sin brusquedad pero rápida de Sesshoumaru

--Sí.- acotó el otro, contento por la frase que su mujer acababa de mascullarle.- Ahora… por favor explíqueme si la casa tiene algún detalle o lo que sea que desconozcamos

--Riiiing Riiiing

--Disculpen.- acotó el joven mientras levantaba su móvil para contestar.- Kagome por favor..

La muchacha sin que le dijera nada se acercó al de bienes raíces y comenzó a atenderle..

.-

--Sí..- acotaba Sesshoumaru mientras caminaba a pasos lentos por la sala vacía.-Comprendo.. Pasaré de inmediato a la oficina a arreglar esos pendientes, gracias Tsuyu.- colgó

.-

--Como podrá ver.- acotó el agente.- Este cuarto tiene una característica especial de los demás lugares de la casa, tiene un pequeño compartimiento en el closet que..

--Debemos irnos preciosa.- acotó el hombre irrumpiendo en la habitación.- La secretaria de mi hermano me llamó y..-cortó la conversación mientras le daba la espalda levemente.- Señor.. ¿Kizu? Le agradezco su amabilidad al venir a mostrarnos los últimos detalles del departamento, pero ni mi esposa ni yo podemos atenderlo¿sería tan amable?

El agente sin decir más extendió un tablón que tenía unos papeles, le acercó una pluma.- Me alegra mucho que compraran una propiedad en Cotempo & Co. No se arrepentirán!

Mientras firmaba, sonreía levemente.- Estoy seguro de que ha sido de las mejores inversiones que he hecho

Sin decirse más, el agente estrechó la mano con Sesshoumaru, se dio la vuelta y callado salió del apartamento.

Siguiéndole los pasos Sesshoumaru y Kagome salieron también dirigiéndose a un lujoso coche aparcado no muy lejos de allí

--¿Para que te llamó Tsuyu?.- preguntó intrigada la mujer

--Quiere que vaya a la oficina preciosa.- acotó, mientras se daba de reversa.- Es probable que tenga que ir.. a arreglar unos papeles e irme

--¿Te vas a ir a Okinawa?.- preguntó preocupada, no quería ir a la boda.. menos sola..

--Desafortunadamente creo sí.- acotó el joven.- Pero no te preocupes amor, regresaré muy pronto..

Kagome exhaló un suspiro, no era que no lo fuese a extrañar, solamente..

--Voy a pasar a dejarte a tu casa cariño.- le dijo mientras se acercaban entre avenidas y calles.- Te prometo que cuando esté todo resuelto voy a pasar a buscarte..

* * *

Media hora después el joven de porte serio se aproximaba a las Industrias Taisho.. 

Saliendo del elevador, fue directamente al escritorio de la secretaria de Inuyasha..

--Señor Sesshoumaru!.- exclamó la muchacha con tono afable.- Qué gusto verle!

--Gracias Tsuyu.- acotó el otro un poco sonrojado

--El matrimonio le ha sentado bien.- exclamó la muchacha al ver su expresión.- Que gusto verle así de contento!

--Gracias de nuevo.- acotó sonriendo.- Es que mi mujer, es lo mejor que me ha pasado.. Soy muy feliz..

Inuyasha iba saliendo en esos momentos de su oficina..

Alcanzando a escuchar aquello, el joven posó su mirada ambarina en los menos vivos ojos de su hermano, ciertamente el coraje y la envidia iban de la mano en aquella mirada

Sesshoumaru al ver aquello, respondiéndole la mirada, dijo.- Muy, muy feliz..

Tsuyu, parecía no percatarse de esto, mientras asentía emocionada del cambio del señor Sesshoumaru, contestaba.- Me alegro mucho por usted señor.- acotó cambiando de tema.- No se preocupe será solamente una semana y media

Sin decir ya nada y sin aguantar las indirectas, Inuyasha se volvió de nueva cuenta a su oficina, pues ya no quería complicar más las cosas..

--Quizá no llegue a la boda de mi hermano.- se dirigió de nuevo hacia la secretaria

--Trataré de arreglar aquellas fechas odiosas.- acotó la joven.- Pero..el joven Inuyasha y yo le tenemos una sorpresa..

--¿De qué se trata?.- se preguntó extrañado

--Su nueva secretaria.- exclamó.- Pasa por favor..-mientras oprimía el botón del altavoz

Saliendo de la oficina de Sesshoumaru, una joven vestida con un traje a media pantorrilla color caqui, y un chonguete con una graciosa pluma con perlillas rojizas a modo de adorno, trataba de caminar lo más recatada posible con el fin de dar una buena primera impresión

--Estuve esperándolo en su oficina.- exclamó extendiendo la mano.- Soy su nueva secretaria, Kagura

Sesshoumaru esbozó una sonrisa y estrechó la mano de la mujer.- Mucho gusto, Sesshoumaru…

* * *

A mediados de esa misma semana Kagome estaba sentada en el escritorio de su cuarto, en aquella casa que en muy poco tiempo se quedaría solamente con Miroku.. mientras esperaba que los de la mudanza por fin llegaran.. 

--Falta menos de una semana..-exclamaba para sí.- Una semana en la que.. Podría convencerte de que no lo hagas.. de que yo..-ladeó la cabeza en señal de negación.- No.. qué tonterías pienso!.- sobó sus sienes pausada.- No quiero ir a la boda.. No podré soportarlo..

La sonata de Beethoven sonaba a lo lejos..

--¿Quién será?.- exclamó mientras tomaba el móvil de su bolsa

--Amor!

--Ah..-se escapó un suspiro de cierto desgane.- Cielo… ¿qué tal Okinawa?

--Bonito cariño.- acotó el otro, en medio de un ruidero producto de un receso de una junta.- Pero te extrañaba demasiado..

--Nos veremos muy pronto amor, descuida.- trataba de sonar nostálgica

--Sí preciosa.- acotaba el otro un tanto apurado.- Es probable que no llegue a la boda de Inuyasha¿irás tú en nuestra representación? Ni siquiera tuvimos tiempo de ir a la fiesta de compromiso..

--Sí, supe que llegamos tres días después..-acotó no muy emocionada.- Pero sí, descuida.. Iré yo, aunque sea un rato.. Me he sentido un poco mal últimamente..

Sesshoumaru sonrió complacido.- ¿No será que ya tenemos un pequeño en camino hermosa?

Kagome sonrió incrédula ante este comentario.- No creo cariño.- acotó recelosa.- Creo tengo una anemia solamente, iré a checarlo con el médico..

--Avísame cualquier cosa, por favor.- respondió afable.- Ojalá sean buenas noticias

--Esperemos.- respondió no tan emocionada, pero en buen tono la mujer.- Bueno amor, te dejo que vienen los de la mudanza a recoger mis cosas..

--Sí sí muñeca.- acotó.- También debo irme, el receso de la junta ha terminado.. Nos veremos muy pronto!

--Cuídate amor.- finalizó

Al cerrar el celular Kagome frunció el ceño.- Muñeca..-sonrió álgida.- Así me llamaba Inuyasha.. ¿Por qué le mentí acerca de los de la mudanza? Ni siquiera me han llamado para decirme que ya llegan.. No sé..-buscaba algo en su bolsa con prisa.- Aquí están…- se dijo triunfante mientras las sacaba.- Hoy se termina el mes.. .- sin decir más, tomó el vaso de agua que estaba cerca, quitó la última píldora que marcaba el plástico y se la tomó..

Lentamente se levantó, tomó la ahora basura sobrante y se dirigió al baño de su cuarto, mientras envolvía en papel higiénico la caja, con el fin de que nadie se diera cuenta..

--Por eso sé que no es un niño.- acotó seria para sí misma.- Porque no voy a quedar embarazada..

Y tiró el envoltorio en la basura, viéndolo de reojo con el fin de que nadie lo notara a simple vista, aquello.. era una caja de anticonceptivos..

--De aquí a que regrese Sesshoumaru.- acotó de nuevo.- No tendré que tomar más estas cosas.. Haré cita con mi ginecólogo esta semana que viene.. y tomaré otro medio para no embarazarme..

--Knock Knock..

--¿Eh?.- masculló mientras salía asustada del baño

--Son los de la mudanza señorita.- acotó su criada desde el otro lado de la puerta

--Que pasen.- dijo más tranquila

* * *

Menos de media semana después, Kagome instalada en su nuevo departamento, se arreglaba de cierta manera.. desganada, un bello peinado de salón que era tipo coleta, con unos rizos sobresalientes, se acomodaban graciosamente sobre su espalda, que estaba al descubierto, su vestido que era un azabache que contrastaba completamente con su tono de piel, totalmente ceñido a su cintura, el cuello.. al descubierto adornado solamente por un bello collar de diamantinos discretos, tipo strapple, es decir sin nada que lo sostuviese, realmente.. se veía hermosa 

--¿No será que voy de un color demasiado delator?.- se decía mientras se daba los últimos retoques de rubor.- Parece que voy a un velorio.- frunció una mueca a manera de mofa.- Bueno.. es como si lo fuera, hoy se morirá definitivamente lo de Inuyasha y lo mío..

Sin decir más, tomó un discreto bolso con diamantinos iguales a los que portaba en su cuello, se dio la media vuelta para verse en el espejo, alzó la mirada, exhaló un poco y salió..

* * *

A menos de una hora de la misa, Kagome sentía unas ganas incontenibles de llorar, sin saber del todo por qué, sentimientos que creía bien guardados, luchaban por salir de su cuerpo, como si quisieran evitar cerrar aquella última puerta.. 

Se contenía, exhalaba, respiraba, se sentía atrapada, aquello le era más difícil de lo que hubiera creído, sin Sesshoumaru allí realmente era más difícil contenerse..

Una hora más..

--… por lo que me lleva a preguntar.- dijo el padre.- Kikyou Onisama ¿Aceptas por esposo a Inuyasha Taisho? Para amarlo y respetarlo todos y cada uno de los días de tu vida, en la salud, en la enfermedad, en la pobreza, la riqueza..

Kikyou sonreía contenta, como pocas veces en su vida, se le veía contenta, radiante, se veía.. feliz

--Sí acepto!.- concluyó anhelante

El joven de mirada dorada esbozó una sonrisa al escuchar esto, mientras la tomaba por las manos, sabía que las cosas darían un giro de 360° cuando el padre terminara con aquello..

-- Y yo le pregunto, tú Inuyasha Taisho ¿aceptas por esposa a Kikyou Onisama? Para amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida..

Hubo un momento de completa turbación en la mente de Inuyasha, no terminó de escuchar todo lo que el padre le quería decir.. Solamente, su cabeza se llenó de recuerdos, de promesas rotas y de heridas que no lograba sanar.. De pronto.. Ella¿Dónde está?.- se preguntó fugazmente, volteó discreto a la izquierda.- Aún con todo esto…-se dijo mientras con la mirada la buscaba afanoso.- Ella no haría nada al respecto de esto, porque.. ya no le importa..- de pronto, la vio.. Allí estaba, tan hermosa, tan agraciada, tan.. ¿triste?.- ¿Kagome?.- se preguntó mientras plisaba el entrecejo discreto.- ¿Acaso es cierto? Mi muñeca.. está triste..

Segundos.. y Kagome lo miró también, por unos momentos cruzaron miradas..

--Inuyasha..-mientras correspondía su mirada.- Perdóname.. pero.. no puedo evitarlo..- y sin que se dijera más una delicada lágrima se escapó de su rostro..

Inuyasha abrió los ojos al ver aquello, no.. Kagome no mentía, estaba llorando.. y él solamente quería..

--¿Inuyasha?.- preguntó el padre consternado, hacía solamente segundos que acababa de preguntarle si se quería casar con Kikyou y se quedaba callado..

--Ehhh.- balbuceó a dar de nuevo con la realidad

--Inuyasha.- acotó el padre no muy convencido de que supiera qué se le estaba preguntando.- Te pregunté si aceptabas por esposa a Kikyou..

Unos segundos más de turbación invadieron la mente del joven, y de pronto, al ladear un poco más la mirada vio los ojos anhelantes de Kikyou, el miedo del que era presa su mirada..

--No puedo hacerle esto a Kikyou.- acotó para sí mismo.- No puedo dejarla plantada por alguien que ya está casada, además.. no sería justo..

--Sí, acepto.- acotó serio, mientras trataba de no ver de nuevo a Kagome en la multitud

Kikyou simplemente lo abrazó y la gente estalló en murmullos, aplausos y voces..

--Discúlpame Kikyou.- le susurró mientras la abrazaba.- Es que tuve un leve mareo antes de contestar..

Kikyou asentía emocionada, realmente le creía cualquier cosa que le dijera, se sentía dichosa, olvidando por completo todas las cosas que tuvo que hacer para lograr aquello..

--Ahora puedes besar a la novia.- finalizaba el cura

Sin decir más y tratando de reivindicar el error, la tomó suavemente de la cintura, tratando de no abrir ni una sola vez los ojos para buscarla, la tomó dócilmente del rostro, la acercó a él y la besó..

La gente, aplaudía y aplaudía más.. Y Kagome, simplemente.. se dio la media vuelta, y salió de la iglesia

Justamente, en medio de todo el barullo, trataba de divisar otra cosa que no fuera la salida triunfante de los recién casados..

--Kagome!.- exclamaba alguien tomándola del brazo, con el fin de detenerla

--¿Qué sucede Miroku?.- trataba de sonar lo más tranquila posible

--Hermana yo… quería pedirte disculpas..

--Ah..-fingió demencia.- ¿De qué hablas?

--No me mientas Kagome.- acotó el joven.- Sé que quizá no te haya parecido bien que haya sido el padrino de anillos de Inuyasha..

--No.- mentía.- Está bien, te lo juro.- alzó su anular izquierdo.- Recuerda que yo también estoy casada..

--Mmm.- decía no muy convencido.- A decir verdad.. no te he dicho nada porque pienso que no debería de entrometerme en tus cosas, ahora tú eres la dueña absoluta de Higurashi Corp. Bueno.. en realidad en 3 meses más.- ladeó la cabeza.- Disculpa si yo.. te he orillado a hacer todo esto..

Kagome respondía resuelta.- No me has obligado a nada hermano.- acotó.- Estoy bien, estoy felizmente casada y.. Sesshoumaru está conmigo..

--Mmm.- mascullaba inquieto.- Sin ánimos de ofenderte hermanita, sé que sigues enamorada de..

--No es verdad!.- trataba de sonar lo más intemple posible.- Baja la voz o..

--¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto?.- preguntó por fin

--Hacer qué Miroku!.- exclamó fastidiada

--Esto!.- alzó las manos señalándola.- Casarse con Sesshoumaru..

--Porque lo amo!.- mintió, para librarse de aquél interrogatorio

--Mientes!.- exclamó el otro.- Si realmente lo amaras no estarías sufriendo ahora!

--¿Sufrir qué?.- preguntó agitada

--Que Inuyasha se esté casando con Kikyou!.- exclamó por fin

Kagome frunció el ceño en señal de disgusto¿acaso era tan obvia?, intentó cambiar de tema.- No me molesta en lo absoluto! Además si me hubiera molestado, te hubiera dicho que no me parecía que fueras el padrino de anillitos de aquél par! Mínimo combinaban con el lujoso anillo de diamantes de Kikyou?

Ahora Miroku era el que fruncía el ceño.- ¿De qué hablas Kagome?

--Och! Nada!.- ¿Acaso Miroku era estúpido? Solamente le preguntó si los anillos que había escogido combinaban!

--¿Diamantes?.- preguntó de nueva cuenta

Kagome cruzó ambos brazos, quizá estaba siendo demasiado obvia del malestar que todo aquello le ocasionaba

--Inuyasha le regaló uno de zafiros a Kikyou! Fue por eso que fue tan difícil conseguir unos anillos de compromiso que quedaran acorde!

Kagome por unos segundos dudó.. Aquél día, que Kikyou fue a buscarla a su casa, el anillo que le había enseñado no era de zafiros..

--¿Kagome?.- Miroku la sacudió levemente, se había quedado en estado de trance

--¿Eh?.- dijo mientras trataba de vislumbrar de todas las formas posibles si había confundido diamantes con zafiros..

--Te quedaste estática!.- la sacudía de nuevo.- ¿Qué sucede¿Dije algo que no debiera?

--Ehh..-no atinaba qué decir.- Este.. Miroku.. ¿Traes coche? Para ir juntos a la a la fiesta..

* * *

Más tarde, cuando la noche estaba a punto de develarse, un hermoso conjunto de violinistas tocaban una bella pieza para darle armonía a la ceremonia, mientras los novios bailaban su primer vals, se presentaban.. 

--No puedo creer lo que está pasando.- se decía la muchacha dándole un fuerte sorbo a la champaña que tenía en mano.- Si Inuyasha.. sintiera o sintió lo que yo ahora.. Siento.. horrible, celos.. ¿Por qué no bailamos nuestra canción juntos¿Por qué no soy yo la que se está presentando con todos? Demonios..-sorbió de nueva cuenta la copa, no quería pensar más en cosas que no eran..

Se levantó impetuosa del asiento, con el fin de dirigirse al baño, necesitaba enjuagarse la cara, algo.. Lo que fuese..

Al llegar al baño, hizo lo propuesto..

--Kagome!.- una voz le llamaba no muy lejos

La joven volteó, aquella voz, sabía quién era..

--¿Qué sucede Kikyou?.- trataba de sonar lo más impasible posible, mientras se secaba las manos

--Quería presentarte…-trataba de sonar amigable, pero no por ello perdiendo el tono retador de siempre.- A Sango, Sango Takahameiko.- finalmente la presentó.- Kagome Higurashi

--Un gusto.- acotó extendiendo la mano

--El gusto es mío.- respondió Sango altiva.- Jamás pensé que conocería a la heredera del poderío Higurashi

--Es solamente un nombre.- acotó modestamente la mujer.- Ahora si me disculpan..

--Realmente ha sido un gusto.- reincidió la mujer, que venía peinada con coleta y pequeños mechones.- Señorita Higurashi..

--Llámame Kagome.- dijo la mujer mientras se disponía a salir.- Hasta luego, Sango.. Felicidades Kikyou..

La mujer que acababa de ser presentada miró de abajo a arriba a Kagome, mientras observaba como se alejaba poco a poco.- ¿En serio le ganaste a Kagome Higurashi, Kikyou?

--Oye!.- reclamó Kikyou con un poco de enfado.- No soy fea! Y se supone eres mi amiga!

Sango sonrió ante el comentario.- No estoy diciendo nada! Solamente que.. Ella.. No sé destaca demasiado en las cosas que hace, su empresa número 1 en cuestiones petroleras en Japón, su marido.. uff! No he tenido el honor de conocerlo en persona, pero en revistas..

--No es la gran cosa.- admitió Kikyou con cierta apatía

--Ja!.- rió un poco.- Parece que tuviste que ver algo con él por la forma en la que hablas!

Kikyou le dedicó una mirada desganada, no quería decir nada..

--Como sea.- agregó Sango.- Es muy bonita! Además.. tu marido.. Estaba comprometido con ella ¿cierto?

--Sango!.- reclamó Kikyou jalándola del brazo.- Por más porras que quieras echarle, la que está casada con Inuyasha soy yo..

--Lo sé amiga!.- respondió en tono compinche.- Es por eso que te admiro más! Te ves preciosa hoy! Además esa Higurashi tengo entendido hizo todo lo posible por separarte de Inuyasha¿verdad? Qué bueno que le diste su merecido!

--Así.. es.- balbuceó por instantes.- Ahora Sango.. Recuerda, si la ves cerca de mi marido, no dudes en avisarme!

--Obvio!.- asintió la joven.- Estaré muy al pendiente de ella! Ése era el chiste de que me la presentaras ¿no? Estar lo más cerca posible de ella..

--Por eso me caes tan bien!.- exclamaba insidiosa la mujer, mientras decía para sí misma.- Ahora que Inuyasha es mío, debo cuidarlo lo más posible..

* * *

Saliendo del baño, la joven se torcía de preguntas.- Maldición! Por tanta cosa, no le vi el anillo a Kikyou..- arqueó una mueca.- De todas formas serviría de poco saber aquello¿qué más da si son diamantes o zafiros? Inuyasha está casado, yo también.. 

--Miroku.- acotó mientras se sentaba de nueva cuenta en la mesa.- ¿Te ha llamado Souta últimamente?

--La verdad no hermana.- acotó tratando de no obviar tanto su vaso vacío

--Miroku..-exclamó tratando de no subir la voz.- Aquél vaso estaba lleno cuando salí al tocador..

--Hermana yo..

--Kagome!.- una voz no muy lejana se acercaba a la mesa

--Eh..-se volteaba.- Sango..

--Sí, hola de nuevo.- decía mientras se acercaba.- Es decir¿puedo sentarme con ustedes?

--Por supuesto.- agregó la mujer.- Toma asiento.. Éste es mi hermano.- decía mientras le miraba con cierto enojo.- Miroku, Miroku ella es amiga de Kikyou, su nombre es Sango

--El gusto es mío.- respondía animado el joven

La sonata de Beethoven sonó de nuevo..

--Disculpen.- dijo la mujer mientras se levantaba de su asiento.- Sango te quedas con mi hermano..

Sango no le hizo mucho caso a la mujer, dado a que estaba enfrascada en una charla con su nuevo conocido

--¿Sí?.- contestó el teléfono

--Amor..-se escuchaba cierto barullo del otro lado.- ¿Qué tal la fiesta?

--Preciosa.- decía sin mucho ánimo de escucharle.- ¿Cuándo regresas?

--Más pronto de lo que crees preciosa.- acotaba el otro con diferente tono.- Bueno.. solamente hablaba para saludarte..

--Cuídate cielo..

Pero antes de colgar, escuchó en medio de todo el bullicio una voz femenina.- ¿Nos vamos Sesshoumaru?

--Sí Rin, vámonos..

Kagome colgó, sin saber del todo porqué, no tenía ganas de escuchar… ¿Acaso Sesshoumaru le estaría siendo infiel?.- negó con la cabeza.- No creo..-acotó, mientras caminaba por el jardín sin rumbo fijo, para después meterse entre corredores y pasillos de la gran hacienda rentada para el festejo, se dijo segura en voz alta.- Sesshoumaru me quiere, el problema es.. ¿Por qué este tipo de situaciones no me causan celos?

--Porque no estás enamorada de él

La joven volteó para ver si no habían sido alucinaciones lo que acababa de escuchar.. No.

--¿Inuyasha?.- abrió los ojos con gran estupefacción.- Tú..

--¿No ibas a acercarte jamás a mí por el resto de la fiesta o qué?.- agregó con cierto reproche.- Si no te hubiera seguido hasta acá probablemente ni hubiéramos cruzado palabra

--Creo que no tenemos mucho que decirnos.- trataba de sonar lo más seria posible

--Kagome..-exhaló el otro, a punto de jugarse su última carta.- Quiero.. que hablemos..

--Inuyasha.. -su voz estaba bajando de nuevo la guardia.- Es peligroso.. Los demás te esperan..

--Por favor.- suplicó el otro.- Yo te prometo que si hablamos esta única vez, no volveremos a hablar jamás de lo mismo

Kagome se mordió el labio en señal de temor.- Con toda la gente allí¿cómo explicarles que solamente eran amigos? Nadie lo creería..

--Por favor.- agregó de nuevo suplicante

La joven de mirada enmielada miró a ambos lados, resignada, y sin saber del todo porqué.. asintió.- Pero.. que sea rápido por favor..

Inuyasha sin decir más, la jaló rápidamente del brazo, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, en lo más alejado de aquél enorme lugar, se metieron sigilosos en un cuarto de servicio donde solamente había un lavabo, una pequeña rendija, muchas cajas apiladas y productos de intendencia..

--Haber..-Inuyasha trataba de ser lo más rápido y congruente posible.- Antes que nada quiero que me prometas que me vas a decir la verdad..

--¿De qué hablas?.- preguntaba angustiada, estaba nerviosa

--De por qué decidiste casarte con Sesshoumaru!.- exclamó tratando de no subir el tono de voz

Kagome se enojó instantáneamente, si de verdades hablaban, ella tenía muchas más que reclamar, mintió.- Porque estoy enamorada de él!

--Estás mintiendo!.- reclamó

--¿Por qué te casaste con Kikyou entonces?.- reclamó en respuesta

--No hasta que me respondas tú primero!

--Ya te dije!.- respondió enojada

--Kagome!.- el joven pasó sus manos fugaz por su cabeza.- Esto no nos va a llevar a nada!

La mujer, desesperada por el tiempo, y las respuestas que no llevaban a nada reclamó por fin.- Porque tú me orillaste a ello!!

--¿De qué hablas?.- preguntaba intrigado.- ¿Yo? Yo menos que nadie hubiera querido que te casaras con él!

--No mientas Inuyasha!.- reclamaba la mujer.- Tú fuiste el que comenzó a jugar con fuego! Tú fuiste el que me utilizó!

La cara de extrañeza del joven no podía denotar otra cosa que preguntas

--Dime entonces la verdad! .- reclamó el joven ante tantas respuestas nulas

--¿Sabes qué?.- respondió fastidiada.- Esto no nos va a llevar a ningún lado! Me voy!

--No Kagome!.- la tomó rápidamente del brazo.- No te irás hasta que esto se termine!

--Suéltame!.- manifestó con rudeza.- Suéltame he dicho!

--No creas que te irás tan fácil..-acotó el hombre mientras la tomaba más fuerte del brazo y la haló de la cintura hacia sí..

Más que palabras, al quedar frente a frente la mujer volteó por completo la cara, no quería verlo, no quería que los sentimientos la traicionaran..

Inuyasha, deslizó suavemente sus yemas por su espalda descobijada, hasta que llegó a su cuello, desabrochó un collar rápidamente, subió un poco más, rozó suavemente su mejilla, y con suavidad le volteó de nuevo el rostro.- Sabes que él no te toca como yo..

Kagome quiso decir algo.. No pudo.. Era verdad, todo lo que decía era verdad.. Hacía unos días.. Sesshoumaru había hecho exactamente lo mismo, pero con resultados diferentes.. ¿Por qué era presa de todo esto?

--Inuyasha.. –trataba de mascullar con congruencia.- Tú.. estás casado..

--Tú también.- respondía mientras se acercaba peligroso a su cuello.- Pero las diferencias.. son obvias..

--Inuyasha yo..-estaba demasiado cerca, no podía, no debía, pero..

--Shh.- la calló quedamente.- Déjame aspirarte.. Cómo todas esas veces..

Kagome cerró los ojos, solamente él la hacía sentirse realmente amada y única.. Dio un paso hacia atrás, esperando que con ello el contacto se rompiera, sin embargo.. topó con el lavabo..

Inuyasha sonrió mientras la besaba poco a poco desde el cuello.- Parece que este lugar está de mi lado..  
Kagome sonrió ante tal declaración, porque parecía cierta, el haberse topado con aquél lavamanos parecía la única salida posible al lugar, osea, ninguna..

A cada caricia que él le propiciaba, cada vez se sentía menos dueña de lo que hacía, la necesidad de tenerlo era latente..

Inuyasha rozaba su espalda, sus hombros, la besaba poco a poco hasta que llegó a su barbilla.- Kagome.. te he extrañado tanto..

La joven no podía seguirse conteniendo, siempre sus besos la habían dejado extasiada, pero aquella vez.. Quizá era el hecho de haber carecido de ellos por tanto tiempo..

--Mi amor..-exclamaba con infinita sinceridad.- Todo este tiempo.. me has hecho tanta falta..

--Muñeca..-por fin pronunció.- Mi muñeca..

Ya sin decirse más el muchacho se fundió en un solo movimiento en un beso, mordió levemente sus labios, entrelazó su lengua, rozó sus labios de nuevo.. posando ambas manos alrededor suyo, oprimiéndola a cada momento de cada roce que compartían..

La mujer por fin entregándose a sus emociones, deslizó una mano a su pecho, como su vieja costumbre para con él, la otra detrás de la nuca para acercarlo más a ella..

Aquél beso comenzó a desenfrenarse, la espera llamaba a ser pagada, Kagome le mordía impetuosa los labios, deslizaba su delicada muñeca sobre su hombro, él entremetía más su lengua, se escapa por momentos a su cuello, aspiraba.. y cual droga se posaba de nuevo en sus labios..

--Hazme tuya.- suplicó sin más, fervorosa, sin contener ya sus emociones.- Como solamente tú sabes hacerlo..

El joven de mirada ambarina, abrió de repente los ojos, la miró con anhelo, un mar de emociones se deshacían por hacerla sentir como nadie.. La tomó de la cintura con más fuerza, la alzó un poco y la sentó con cuidado en el lavamanos..

Allí sentada, la mujer jadeaba de excitación al ver como su pareja, se agachaba lentamente, y de pronto.. lo veía recorriendo con gusto imperecedero sus piernas, aspirando y besando al gusto, mordisqueándola y recorriéndola parte por parte, hasta que llegó a su sexo.. transitando con su boca por aquél pequeño lugar, donde solamente se guiaba por sus repentinos movimientos y pequeños jadeos de placer, con sus dientes mordió el pequeño pedazo de tela, lo bajó con cierta brusquedad, con su mano derecha terminó el trabajo, y ahora subía un poco más.. Extasiado.. para besar y lamer con cuidado sus brazos, el cuello y terminar besándola de nuevo.. Mientras ella lo estrujaba contra sí a cada caricia recibida..

El joven deslizó sus manos contra el vestido, en la parte izquierda, tenía un cierre que con facilidad cedió ..

--No Inuyasha..-trataba de negarse

El joven hizo caso omiso, el vestido cedió.. y ella quedó desnuda frente a él, aún sentada sobre la tela sobrante..

--Así ansiaba tenerte.- decía entrecortado el muchacho de verla al fin desnuda

La besó de nueva cuenta, esta vez bajando a sus pechos para mordisquearlos, uno a uno.. poco a poco.. sintiendo con cada roce un jadeo o un grito ahogado..

Allí, sentada en aquél lugar oscuro; la joven se deshacía a cada caricia, anhelando tener otra más, sin poder contener el sentimiento, lo tomó fuerte de ambos brazos –que estaban apoyados en el lavamanos- comenzó a desabrochar con rapidez su camisa, para poder al fin sentirlo..

Al sentir aquél cuerpo semi-desnudo contra sus manos, lo único que atinó a hacer fue recorrerlo con ambas manos, acercándose levemente para romper cercanía.. Lo besó, recorrió.. lo besó con igual ímpetu por todo su pecho, dejándose llevar solamente por el olor tan varonil y característico que lo diferenciaba.. tomó con avidez su pantalón.. lo bajó.. su trusa.. lo mismo.. Rodeándolo con ambas manos lo acercó más a ella, mientras entreabría sus piernas con cierta enajenación..

Inuyasha comprendiendo la situación, con una mano desenmarañó el cabello del rostro de la joven, posó esa misma mano en la bien formada espalda femenina, más o menos en la parte baja, y con su otro brazo se apoyó en una pierna de la mujer..

Kagome cerró los ojos con total embeleso, lo sentía cada vez más cerca, hasta que por fin..

--Ah…-un gemido latente escapó de lo más hondo de su garganta

Inuyasha sonrió al ver el resultado de su entrada, la mano que tenía en la espalda de la mujer, la apretó más contra sí, para hacer más presión..

Mientras que con la otra la rodeaba de nuevo..

--¿Así muñeca?.- peguntaba jadeante, entrando de nuevo en ella..

--Sí mi amor así..-gemía con éxtasis la mujer.- A cada movimiento ella encajaba sus uñas en su espalda, lo apretujaba más contra sí..

Los movimientos eran pausados, rápidos.. lentos.. estáticos..

Ambos se miraban a cada empuje, cada salida, cada grito ahogado..Palabras entrecortadas, sentimientos manifiestos..

Inuyasha miraba sus gestos a cada paso, la veía gozar, embelesarse, esto aunado a su propia excitación.. hacían su entrega más verdadera y enérgica

--Kagome..-jadeó con ímpetu.- Dime.. dime.. que soy el único en tu vida.. que.- exhaló.- No hay nadie más que yo..

La joven trataba de ahogar sus gemidos, pero en aquél momento, todo lo demás.. era nulo, excepto él.- Eres y serás.. el único.- acotaba con fuerza.- Nadie.. me hace sentir como tú..-tomaba aire apresuradamente.- ¿Y yo..?

--Mi muñeca..-trataba de decir en una sola línea.- No importa lo que suceda.. tú.. eres y serás la única.. No hay nadie más que tú.. Nadie..

Al escucharle decir esto, la mujer sonrió.. No importaba que tan malo había sido.. él no podía dejar de ser sincero en esos momentos, menos cuando lo sentía tan verdadero..

Inuyasha empujó con más fuerza, el sudor resbalaba por su fornida espalda.. Kagome lo apretaba más a cada movimiento, aspiraba el olor que ambos despedían, se mordía el labio inferior en señal de delicia.. Mientras posaba una de sus piernas por detrás de la espalda de su pareja, haciendo más fuerte la presión, formando gestos de más deseo entre ellos..

Él no pudiendo contenerse a este último movimiento la tomó de ambas manos, que yacían apoyadas en su espalda, las posó junto con las suyas y las apretó con fuerza, como si sintiera lo que se venía.. Quería mirarla, admirarla, tenerla aquellos instantes, como sabía que su hermano jamás la tendría..

Kagome lo miró con anhelo, los movimientos disminuían a grandes pasos la velocidad.. apretó sus manos con fuerza, abrió los ojos para contemplarlo, como hubiera deseado siempre verlo junto a ella.. Tan suyo.. Como ni Kikyou ni ninguna otra lo harían jamás gemir de aquella manera..

Ambos apretaron aún más sus manos, al momento de sentirlo.. Miles de emociones estallaban dentro de ellos, la culminación del acto venía.. Inuyasha la apretó más contra él..

--Ah…-un gemido largo y extasiado salía de los labios del joven, la apretó más contra él.. Sabiendo que ambos compartían aquél orgasmo, entregándose tanto.. Como jamás lo harían con nadie más..

Kagome recargó su cabeza en su pecho.. lo sentía.. tan fuerte, estrujó su mano..

Pasaron segundos calmos..

Inuyasha se separó con sumo cuidado, soltó una de sus manos con docilidad..

Kagome volteó a verle anhelante, él le alejó los cabellos dispersos del rostro, la besó cuidadoso en la frente, le susurró más quedamente.- Mi amor.. No importa lo que pase, quiero que sepas.. que te amo..

La mujer se quedó estática, no esperaba aquello, pero lo sentía tan cierto, no se contuvo.-Yo también te amo tanto Inuyasha.- respondió.- Todo este tiempo te he amado tanto, tanto..

Inuyasha sonrió contento, nada le hacía más feliz que ella, sin importar lo que sucediera, no dejaría que las cosas se fueran al borde de nuevo, se acercó cuidadoso, la besó con cuidado..

--Muñeca.- preguntó apoyando su mano lentamente en el lavamanos.- Por favor.. responde lo que sea que te pregunte, sin enojos ni reclamos ¿está bien? Solamente quiero saber unas cuantas cosas inconclusas..

Kagome asintió con seguridad, si algo quería después de aquello era arreglar las dudas..

--¿Por qué me dijiste que te utilicé?.- preguntó dúctil el joven sin dejar de mirarla

Kagome exhaló, pero sabía que si querían llegar a algún lado tenía que decir la verdad..- Porque.. .- balbuceó unos instantes.- Supe que Sesshoumaru y Kikyou te fueron infieles, fue por eso que pensé que tú a manera de desquite por aquello…

--¿Qué?.- exclamó más que preguntar.- Sesshoumaru y Kikyou..!

--Así es.- acotó Kagome.- La misma Kikyou me lo dijo

--Eso no es verdad!.- negó el joven con la cabeza.- Yo jamás supe que Kikyou me había sido infiel con mi hermano! Solamente la vi en la cama con un tipo, pero jamás le vi la cara¿cuándo te dijo Kikyou todo esto?

Kagome abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa¿él no la había utilizado?.- ¿Estás seguro de que no la viste con Sesshoumaru?

--Segurísimo.- agregó con toda sorpresa.- ¿Cuando¿Por qué? A raíz de qué Kikyou te dijo todo esto?

--La verdad es que no lo sé!.- exclamó con culpa, Inuyasha no sabía nada..-Solamente llegó un día a mi casa, me dijo que tú te habías comprometido con ella..! Y me dijo que como sabía que yo seguía enamorada de ti, que tenía que decirme que tú me habías utilizado por lo celoso que estabas de que ella había estado con Sesshoumaru!

--Eso es mentira!.- exclamó impotente el otro.- Yo jamás supe de todo esto hasta ahora! Además yo no le propuse matrimonio hasta que…-calló unos segundos.- Te casaste tú..

--¿Cómo?.- preguntó confundida.- Tú.. ¿no le diste aquél anillo que me mostró ese día que fue a mi casa?

--El único anillo que yo le di a Kikyou fue uno de zafiros hace menos de dos semanas!.- reclamó Inuyasha enojado por aquella 'presentación' de Kikyou en casa de Kagome..

--Perdóname!.- exclamó con culpa la mujer.- Despechada por aquello, yo..-exhaló con fuerza a punto de llorar.- Llamé a Sesshoumaru, para decirle si se quería casar conmigo..

--¿Y el imbécil accedió así de rápido?.- preguntó enojado Inuyasha de lo aprovechado de su hermano

--Inuyasha…-trataba de que no hablara mal de él frente suyo

--Perdón muñeca.- acotó con cuidado.- Pero dime.. Sesshoumaru¿por qué accedió..?

--Él ya me había dicho que nos casáramos desde hacía mucho antes.. Dos veces quizá.. pensé que nada más era tomar su palabra..

--Maldito aprovechado!.- exclamó el hombre enojado.- Cómo se atrevió a proponerte matrimonio a sabiendas de que yo estaba enamorado de ti!

--También..-exhaló.- Fue mi culpa.. Yo le dije que quería casarme con él!

--Pero Sesshoumaru.. ¿No te cuestionó porqué cambiaste tan rápido de parecer?

--Lo hizo, por supuesto.- asintió Kagome.- Pero yo le dije que no lo hacía por ti, le dije que mi empresa estaba pasando por graves problemas gracias a los problemas con el alcohol de Miroku, pero no creía al principio que no fuera por despecho..

Inuyasha hizo una cara de extrañeza

--Porque ese mismo día que le llamé, le pregunté si era verdad lo de haberse acostado con Kikyou..

--¿Te dijo que sí?.- preguntó con suma sorpresa

--Por desgracia sí.- acotó Kagome.- No sé como pasó! Pensé que estabas totalmente consciente de esto..

--Está bien muñeca.- sobaba su mejilla con delicadeza.- No me duele, en lo absoluto, ni siquiera porque estoy casado con ella..

--Amor..-preguntaba con confianza absoluta.- ¿Por qué lo hiciste¿Por qué te casaste con Kikyou?

--Por la misma razón que tú con Sesshoumaru mi amor.- acotaba serio.- Me dolió mucho el último rechazo, ya sabes.. cuando te casaste, fue  
tanto mi despecho que sin pensar en más, le dije si se quería casar.. Fui un completo imbécil.. Además.. yo iba dispuesto a impedir la boda..

--¿En serio?.- preguntó la mujer

--Iba a hacerlo te lo juro.- acotaba más tranquilo.- Pero ese día, rompí la invitación y los de intendencia recogieron la basura antes de que regresara de nuevo por ella, al no saber dónde era la misa, marqué a cualquiera que supiese, pero.. Kikyou fue la única que me contestó.. Y me dijo mal la dirección..

--Kikyou!.- exclamó con sumo coraje la mujer.- Esa mujer está loca! Por culpa de sus intrigas es que las cosas están así!

--Sesshoumaru no está exento de nada muñeca.- acotó enseriado de todo lo que acababa de escuchar.- Si él sabía que me fue infiel con Kikyou¿por qué no me lo dijo¿Por qué no te dijo nada?

--Porque…-acotó apenada.- Yo no lo dejé.. Supuse que sabías, y no quise que él tocara el tema, no quería que esto me lastimara de nueva cuenta.. No sé.. Perdóname amor, fue mi culpa..

--No muñeca..-acotó el otro deslizando su mano por su espalda, esto es mi culpa también por imbécil, los dos nos hemos dejado ir y venir al antojo de los dos, tanto de Sesshoumaru como de Kikyou.. Ignoro si todo esto es una serie de malentendidos, o una trampa intrigosa por parte de uno, o de los dos.. La verdad, no me importa ni un bledo el haberle sido infiel hoy..

--A decir verdad..-acotó la mujer.-Me apena lo de Sesshoumaru, sinceramente no creo que él haya estado metido en todo esto.. Pero.. no sé amor.. tengo sentimientos encontrados..

--No deberías mi amor.- acotaba cariñoso el otro.- Ahora que ambos sabemos la verdad, debemos hacer algo para remediar las tonterías cometidas..

--No sé que haré!.- exclamó con aprensión la muchacha.- Necesito estar casada con Sesshoumaru dos años mínimo para no perder el 50 por ciento de la empresa! Souta aún no es mayor de edad.. Si la tuviera, se perdería el 33 por ciento..

--No pienses en ello.- agregó el otro.- De todas formas con Kikyou sucede lo mismo, de entrada no va a querer darme el divorcio, además ¿recuerdas el testamento? Si ella se divorcia antes de los dos años pasa lo mismo, también me convenció con que Naraku quería hacerle firmar unos papeles que la obligaban a renunciar a todo lo suyo dejándola en la calle..

--¿Eso quiere decir que estaremos separados dos años, cielo?.- preguntaba preocupada.- No quiero.. no puedo ya estar lejos de ti..

--No vamos a estarlo preciosa.- acotaba sincero el otro.- Estos matrimonios de farsa se acabarán en menos de dos años, si Kikyou quiere estar casada conmigo va a tener que pagar su precio, yo no pierdo nada si me divorcio, en cambio ella si, va a tener que cumplir mis condiciones..

--¿Qué condiciones?.- preguntó pasmada la joven

--No me voy a acostar con ella en todo el tiempo que duremos casados.- acotó el joven.- Jamás, no la quiero, ni la deseo..

--Inuyasha..-exhaló la mujer con felicidad.- Gracias amor.. Me hace feliz escuchar aquello..

--Kagome..-exhaló serio .- Debes prometerme.. que no vas a hacer nada con Sesshoumaru de aquí a adelante… Por favor, prométemelo.. Sé que quizá en medio de tu enojo y la confusión de cumplirle como esposa.. te hayas entregado a él… Te juro.. que por más dolor que me cause.. lo comprendo, porque yo haría exactamente lo mismo, pero ahora.. que sabes que me amas, y que estoy contigo, no quiero que te acuestes con él, ya me dolió mucho pensar en esa luna de miel tan larga.. No me hagas esto por favor, júrame.. que no vas a volver a ser suya..

Kagome alzó la mirada, si tan sólo ese día había sufrido tanto con el sólo verle bailar y besarla¿qué haría después con la duda de imaginárselo en cama con aquella odiosa mujer?

--Sí mi amor.- acotó cariñosa, entrelazando sus dedos en un mechón platinado.- Te lo prometo.. Será nuestra promesa secreta..

--Me encantas muñequita.- acotó el otro.- Sin importar qué suceda, estaremos juntos..

--Kagomeee!!.- un grito se escuchaba a lo lejos..

Inuyasha y Kagome saltaron cual resorte contra la puerta..

Inuyasha mientras apoyaba la oreja contra la puerta, le hacía señas quedas a Kagome de que se preparara para salir…

La mujer, de forma expresa se vistió, que en realidad no era mucho, subió el cierre de su vestido con precisión, se colocó detrás de Inuyasha dándole su camisa..

--Muñeca.. Nos están buscando.- acotó quedo el muchacho.- Tenemos que hacer algo.. ya

De pronto.. La clásica sonata comenzó a irrumpir el silencioso lugar..

--Kagome..!.- exclamaba quedo el muchacho.- Calla esa cosa o..

--Es Sesshoumaru..-decía con nerviosismo, mientras trataba de cortar la llamada y apagaba el celular

--Kagomeee!.- esta vez se acercaba más la voz con el sonido.- Amor!

--Está aquí..-ahogó una línea.- No me dijo que llegaba hoy..

Algunos toques se escucharon contra la puerta..

* * *

**Capítulo 9. Giros repentinos**

--Quizá.. jefe.- se acercó más la secretaria.- Su mujer no lo haga sentir por completo.. el verdadero hombre que es usted..

Sesshoumaru, desconcertado por lo mismo de hacía menos de un mes, se levantó impetuoso y se dirigió hacia ella..

.-

--Ahora que quieres!!.- exclamaba alborotada por el teléfono

--Mi pago..-acotó seguro.- Por mi silencio..

* * *

**Heeeee!! No hice el lemon muy larguito! Pero me gustó bastantito, oigan! Si no tenían todo el tiempo del mundo!! Hahhaa, bueno muchas gracias por la espera! Ojalá que les haya gustado, prometo no tardar otros 10 años para publicar! **

Espero sus reviewss! Necesito saber dónde está la falla eh!


	9. Giros repentinos

**Hola a todos!! Me he perdido bastante lo sé! Disculpen en verdad, fueron muchos problemas con lo de la computadora, luego la escuela se anexó, les hice un capi largo, le da pauta a muchas cosas de la historia! Ojalá me sigan leyendo, les agradezco en el alma los reviews! Prometo actualizar en 3-5 días, cualquier duda, por favor.. Háganme saber!!  
FkM**

**

* * *

Capítulo 9. Giros repentinos**

Inuyasha frunció el ceño con cierta indecisión¿qué más daba si los encontraban? Estaban juntos.. No, no.. La empresa de Kagome se venía abajo con un divorcio, y por más disgustado que estuviese con Kikyou, ella.. no se merecía pasar tal vergüenza en frente de todos, además.. también su empresa..

Otros toque sordos se hicieron presentes.. Con cierta desesperación, alguien.. quién quiera que fuese, sabía que había alguien dentro..  
Inuyasha tragó saliva con cierta indecisión, sabía que los segundos eran cruciales.-Amor.- acotó quedo.- Quiero.. sal, por favor por aquella rejilla

Kagome con una cara de terror por lo que sucediera a continuación, asintió con cierta vacilación.- Amor.. yo…- masculló

--Kagome..-acotó el otro decidido.- Seguro es Sesshoumaru, ahora, hazme caso, sal por la rendija y corre al estacionamiento, allí, idea algo con qué despistarlo

--Pero..-Kagome no entendía bien el plan.- Tú.. él..

--Lo arreglaré Kagome.- acotó apresurado.- Lo haré perder tiempo hasta que puedas llegar, ahora¡Apúrate!

La mujer asintió, se sentía culpable, jamás había hecho alguna cosa como aquellas.. Pero eso, lo pensaría para después..

Lo más precavida posible, encimó dos cajas, se trepó en ellas, abrió la rendija y comenzó a meterse en ella, al momento de ya casi salir las cajas perdieron el equilibrio y provocaron un ruidazal impresionante..

--Knock! Knock! Knock!.- los nudillos se azotaban con desesperación.- ¿Kagome estás aquí dentro?

Aquella voz era de Sesshoumaru sin duda alguna, pensaba el joven para sí, rápidamente se apresuró a cerrar la rendija, ponerse a medias tintas la camisa, tirarse entre las cajas, y acotar en el tono más natural posible..

--Shh.- decía fingiendo borrachera.- Cásheense!

Afuera, Sesshoumaru extrañado de la respuesta, se empujó contra la puerta. No cedía.

--Miroku!.- exclamó Sesshoumaru.- Ayúdame a abrir esta puerta!

El hermano de Kagome sin decir más, se alejó de Sango –que le acompañaba- y al mismo tiempo los dos contaron..

--Uno.. dos… tres..!!.- al mismo momento en que la puerta cedía de forma abrupta

--¿Inuyasha?!.- exclamaron al unísono

--¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó extrañado Miroku.- Tú.. La fiesta.. Kikyou te ha estado buscando, llevas más de una hora fuera..

--Shh.- Inuyasha ponía su índice sobre sus labios.- No me dejan pensaaar..!

--Está borracho.- acotó Sesshoumaru con cierto desprecio.- Inuyasha, no puedo creer que el día de tu boda te comportes de esta manera!

--Hermano!.- decía mientras se levantaba con fingido desequilibrio.- Qué gusssto.. que hashas venidoo!

--Ni siquiera puedes coordinar bien lo que quieres decir.- acotó un poco decepcionado mientras lo tomaba de los hombros.- Trae hasta la camisa a medio abrochar.- se dirigió a Miroku y a la sorprendida Sango.- Por favor, llévenlo a un baño, y bájenle la borrachera, lo más discretos posible, que vergüenza que esto saliera publicado..

Miroku asentía, mientras Sesshoumaru se lo pasaba de hombro a hombro.- Pero.. y Kagome? Dónde está? Tampoco aparece..

--La buscaré yo mismo.- acotó el hombre serio, mientras se daba la vuelta.- Miroku no dejes que regrese a la recepción si no está sobrio

--Sí..-mascullaba sorprendido.- Cuñado..

Sesshoumaru se dio la vuelta y rápidamente se alejó de allí

Sango que había estado callada durante todo la conversación agregó sorprendida.- Joven Higurashi, jamás pensé que el marido de mi amiga se pusiera de esta forma el día de su boda!

Miroku sonrió incrédulo ante este comentario, la verdad, jamás había visto así a Inuyasha.- Ya te dije que me llamaras Miroku, Sango.- acotaba cordial.- Mira..-señaló.- No será necesario que lo llevemos a un baño, esto parece serlo.. Por favor, avísale a Kikyou que encontramos a Inuyasha, que ha estado preocupada..

--Sí claro.-acotó Sango sonrojada por el comentario anterior.-..Miroku.. .-decía con una sonrisilla en los labios.- Kikyou ha estado muy preocupada, pero bueno.. no podía descuidar a los invitados..

--Lo sé.- respondió mientras lavaba la cara de Inuyasha en el lavamanos.- Ahora.. ve por favor..

Sin decir más, la joven de coleta y pequeños mechones se dio la media vuelta y salió de aquella bodega

--Inuyasha..-mascullaba sorprendido.- No puedo creer esto.. Realmente estarás borracho?

--Shhh Mirokuu!.- exclamaba haciéndose tonto el joven, mientras le lavaban la cara.- Shaa me esstoy sintiendo mejor!

--Inuyasha.- decía el joven con aprehensión.- Amigo.. espero esta borrachera no haya sido por causa de mi hermana.. Aunque.. no te culparía..

--¿Qué demonios?!!.- exclamaba Kikyou irrumpiendo en la bodega.- Miroku!! Cómo es posible que Inuyasha se encuentre en ese estado en nuestra boda!!

--No sé Kikyou.- acotó molesto por la forma en que llegaba.- Quizá.. se le subieron las copas.- agregó en tono mofo.- Por la emoción..

--Inuyasha!.- exclamaba la mujer haciendo caso omiso de Miroku.- Bebé! Por qué te pusiste así hoy?.- le hablaba mientras Inuyasha seguía absorto en el lavabo.- Seguramente..- se dirigió a su amiga.- Sango! No viste en qué momento Inuyasha se puso de esta manera!?

--Ehh..- balbuceaba apenada por no haber puesto atención ni en Kagome ni en Inuyasha, por haber estado absorta con Miroku.- La verdad es que..

--Kikyou.- interrumpió Miroku.- Sango no es la nana de Inuyasha, además, no tiene nada de malo ponerse así, un enjuague de agua fría y se acabó. Nada del otro mundo!

Kikyou arqueó un poco las cejas, la verdad, algunos se habían dado cuenta de la ausencia, pero.. No había sido tanto tiempo..- Creo tienes razón Miroku.- acotó resignada la mujer.- Vámos sígueme.. Hay unos cuartos en la hacienda, donde podemos bañarlo..

Sango se quedó atrás, mirando como Kikyou apresuraba a Miroku, que cargaba al marido, exhaló un poco.- Fuf! El joven..-sonrió discreta.- Miroku, me defendió de Kikyou, a veces ella es.. Muy exagerada, lo bueno es que esto no pasó a mayores..-dio la media vuelta.- Vaya lugar para terminar cayéndose de borracho!.- decía mientras examinaba el lugar, de pronto.. Una luz centelleante que chocaba con la luz de fuera, Sango viró un poco para ver de qué se trataba.- Esto es..- se agachó para recogerlo.- Un collar.. parece un collar de diamantinos..

* * *

Sesshoumaru seguía paseando por la infinidad de corredores, mientras se decía a sí mismo.- Aunque suene muy mal de mi parte, por unos momentos dudé de mi mujer.- exhaló un poco.- Cuando llegué a la fiesta y no la vi ni a ella ni a Inuyasha, realmente.. pensé lo peor. ¡Qué imbécil soy¿Acaso no veo las cosas como son? Kagome jamás me haría esto.. ella no..- los pensamientos de culpa le invadían por haber dudado, no obstante aunque caminaba por los pasillos con el celular pegado a la aurícula izquierda, que lo mandaba a buzón, una y otra vez.. Y eso.. lo hacía dudar de dónde estuviera.- Sea como sea.- acotaba para sí.- No está con Inuyasha, eso.. seguro.. 

Iba caminando por el final del último pasillo, uno muy cercano al bodegón donde Inuyasha había sido encontrado, y luego un hermoso jardín que daba entrada al estacionamiento

--No he buscado por aquí.- acotaba temeroso Sesshoumaru.- ¿Dónde estará Kagome?

Habló con los del valet, gente que estaba a punto de salir.. Veía y veía más coches aparcados, cuando de pronto..

--Kagome!!!.- gritó pavorizado al por fin verla, salió corriendo.- Kagomee!!

Sesshoumaru llegó tal cual bomba disparada.- Amor!!.- exclamó lleno de congoja al verla allí tendida en el suelo frío y pedregoso.-  
Despierta!! Alguien!! Ayuda!!

La gente no se hizo esperar, algunas personas del valet salieron rápidamente de más lejos, que era la salida del salón, monitorearon por radio lo sucedido, algunos invitados que esperaban sus coches llegaban

--Amor!.- exclamaba Sesshoumaru mientras colocaba dos dedos en su cuello.- Tiene pulso...-acotó con más calma, realmente, no se esperaba reaccionar así, eso era prueba clara de cuánto le quería

Rápidamente llegaron los del valet.- Señor!.- acotó uno.- ¿Qué sucedió?

--No sé!.- exclamaba Sesshoumaru turbado.- Por favor.. Ayúdeme.. Dónde hay una sala.. lo que sea!

Los del valet asintieron rápidamente, pero antes de que alguno se agachara siquiera el marido de la mujer la tomó imperioso, cargándola como si no quisiera que alguien más le pusiera una mano encima.

El muchacho le guió hasta una pequeña sala, alejada del salón principal..

Llegando, el hombre no vaciló el depositarla suavemente en el sofá más cercano, mientras unos de seguridad se acercaban a ver lo sucedido

--Respira.- dijo uno mientras veía como se expandía el pecho de la mujer.- Rápido! Llamen al médico!

Uno de sus pecheros se apresuró rápidamente a seguir la orden, mientras Sesshoumaru no dejaba de tomarle la mano

--Señor…-acotó uno de los de seguridad.- No sabe.. ¿Qué sucedió..?

--No sé nada.- acotó el hombre tratando de tomar aire lo más calmo.- Solamente.. la encontré, allí..

A los pocos segundos el médico se hizo presente.- Es una suerte que este lugar cuente con este tipo de servicio! Generalmente.. nunca se me llama, pero..- se acercó a la muchacha, le tomó el pulso, sacó un oxímetro –Aparato para saber cantidad de O2 por minuto, también da el pulso-, tomó la temperatura, checó pupilas..

--Al parecer.- acotó en tono relajador.- Esto es solamente un leve desmayo.. Todos tranquilos..

--Fuf!.- exhaló con tranquilidad el hombre.- Menos mal.. Me había dado un susto de muerte..

--Ring Ring

Sin decir mucho, Sesshoumaru sacó el celular de su saco y contestó

--Miroku..

.-

--Sesshoumaru!.- exclamaba el joven del otro lado.- Mi hermana¿Ya la encontraste?

--Sí.- acotó más tranquilo del otro lado.- Mi mujer está bien..

--¿Dónde estaba?.- exclamó el muchacho preocupado

--En el estacionamiento.- acotó tratando de no sonar muy dramático.- Se desmayó..

--¿Quée?!!.- exclamó el hombre mientras se levantaba de su asiento.- Mi hermana qué…!!

Al momento de escuchar esta última frase el 'inconsciente' Inuyasha de pronto despertó de la cama dónde le habían depositado

--Ehhh.- balbuceaba para no verse tan obvio.- Kikyou..

--Bebé!.- exclamó la muchacha abalanzándose contra él.- Me espantaste horrores!! Pensé que no reaccionarías!

--¿Desmayada?.- preguntó sin recato Miroku preocupado al por mayor por su hermana.- No.. lo puedo creer¿dónde estás?.. Sí..

Inuyasha no podía evitar hacer gestos de sorpresa al escuchar aquello, Kagome.. ¿desmayada? Acaso era para safarse del problema que tenían? O realmente le había ocurrido algo¿Cómo saber?

--Ehhh.- acotó levantándose pronto el muchacho.- Kikyou, creo los de la fiesta, nos esperan

--Amor!.- exclamó aliviada la mujer.- Menos mal que has recuperado el conocimiento, hace poco...!

--Miroku.- acotó tratándose de no ver tan obvio.- Ahorita que desperté.. escuché que tu hermana..

--Sí Inuyasha.- acotó mientras se disponía a salir.- Sufrió un pequeño contratiempo, nada de qué preocuparse

Kikyou frunció el ceño molesta.- Inuyasha, si ya estás bien.. regresemos a la fiesta

--Kikyou yo..-acotaba con cierto desgane.- Quisiera..

--Me voy.- acotó Miroku, mientras jalaba la manija.- Los veré en unos momentos

Inuyasha por fin comprendió que sería inútil decir algo, haría las cosas muy obvias, no quería que nadie sospechara..

--Sí Kikyou, regresemos a la fiesta..

* * *

--Kagome.. 

La mujer entreabrió los ojos..

--¿Sesshoumaru?.- preguntó sorprendida.- ¿Dónde estabas?

--Aquí princesa.- acotó cariñoso el otro, a la mirada de dos que tres chismosos que pasaban por allí

--¿Cuándo llegaste?.- decía mientras trataba de reincorporarse

--Ahorita, hace menos de una hora, amor.- acotaba el otro

--¿Qué sucedió?.- preguntó con fingida demencia

--Te desmayaste preciosa.- respondía más calmo el hombre.- Te encontré en el estacionamiento ¿Qué hacías allí?

--Yo…-mascullaba mientras trataba de no explicar la verdadera razón.- Tuve un malestar extraño y quise irme lo más pronto posible..

--Pero los del _valet parking_ te entregan las llaves, cielo.- respondía cariñoso

--Ehh.- masculló de nuevo.- Es que.. me sentía tan mal, que lo olvidé por completo, solamente, quería irme a casa, porque.. realmente me sentía mal..

--Entiendo muñeca.- acotó el otro.- Habrá que ir a checar estos malestares, no me parece que sean del todo normales..

--Sí.. amor.- decía lo más relajada posible.- Disculpa si te hice pasar un mal rato

--En lo absoluto.- preguntó.- ¿Quieres regresar a la fiesta, preciosa?

--Como quieras.- trataba de no sonar muy obvia en sus palabras.- Creo querrás felicitar a.. mi cuñado

--No me quedaron muchas ganas de hacerlo después de verlo tan borracho

--¿Borracho?.- exclamó la mujer falseando el tono

--Sí, sí que vergüenza para los Taisho, hermosa.- decía el otro mientras se tallaba la frente.- Creo que por hoy ha sido suficiente, vámonos a casa

Esbozando una sonrisa de falsa placidez, la mujer se levantó y juntos se dirigieron al estacionamiento

* * *

Menos de tres días después, Sesshoumaru le insistía de sobremanera que se fuera a checar, a lo que Kagome respondía con más y más prórrogas, argumentando que sería para después, que ya no se sentía mal.. Pues se sentía culpable de alimentar la mentira, pues lo del supuesto desmayo había sido un vil invento para safarse del problema. 

A la semana..

--Buenas noches amor.- acotaba la mujer mientras apagaba la lámpara de su mesita de noche y se disponía a descansar

--Kagome..-acotó sosegado su marido, mientras dejaba el libro en su respectiva mesita.- Cariño.. no tienes ganas..

--Eh..-balbuceaba la mujer.- Sesshoumaru.. ¿hoy?

--Amor..-acotaba meloso acercándose a ella, mientras la acariciaba suavemente.- Nunca habíamos dejado de estar juntos desde hace tiempo, te he extrañado..

--Yo también te extrañé.- contestó seca la mujer sin voltear siquiera.- Es que.. hoy.. no quiero..

--Muñeca..-trataba de seguir, esperando que cediera

Aún en aquella posición volteada, la mujer entreabrió más los ojos.- Muñeca..-acotaba para sí misma.- No me llames así…- se volteó un poco para evitar que la siguiera tocando.- Amor.. por favor, hoy estoy cansada, tengo mucho sueño y.. por favor

Dándose por vencido, algo decepcionado el joven se dio la media vuelta y tratando de sonar lo más impasible, dijo.- Bien amor, si no quieres, será para después..

* * *

Dos semanas habían pasado, desde aquello.. 

--Plaf!.- sonaba la televisión mientras Kagome posaba el control en su regazo.- Hoy no llegará Sesshoumaru, bueno.. al menos no temprano.. Esas reuniones de negocios.. Pero.. no me importa tanto¿acaso es por Inuyasha?

--Diiiing Doooong.- un ruido suave pero imponente irrumpió sus pensamientos.- ¿Eh?.- exclamó sorprendida.- ¿Tan pronto? Quizá Sesshoumaru olvidó las llaves..

Se levantó de la cama, se puso una bata encima de la pijama y se apresuró a abrir la puerta..

--¿Eh?!.- exclamó estupefacta en la puerta.- ¿Qué.. haces.. aquí?

--Muñeca..

--Inuyasha!.- exclamaba sorprendida.- Amor…- se tapó la boca, como si estuviese mal.- No es congruente que estés aquí

--¿Qué tiene amor?.- preguntó sin recato.- Vine a visitarte, soy tu cuñado ¿cierto?

--Inuyasha!.- exclamó al momento en que cerraba sigilosa la puerta.- ¿Tienes idea de lo peligroso es que vengas?

--No creas que me importa tanto.- acotó meloso el otro.- Tenía muchas ganas de verte..

--Amor..- exclamaba en un tono entremezclado con miedo y felicidad.- Yo también quería verte, pero esto..

--No me digas que no está bien Kagome!.- reclamó el otro.- Aquellos dos son los culpables de que estemos separados!

--Aún no sabemos bien la verdad Inuyasha!.- respondió vivaz la otra.- Acordamos esperar hasta desentrañar la verdad..

--Jamás acordamos eso...-acotó sigiloso mientras la tomaba lento de la cintura.- Te he extrañado.. Tanto..

Kagome de un momento de seguridad absoluta, sentía como los pies le temblaban como señal de que se estaba dejando llevar, pero él.. Siempre era él..

--Amor..-dejó salir como suspiro.- Esto.. no..

--Nada Kagome..-acotaba delicado, mientras besaba su frente, su nariz y luego.. sus labios, tierno, despacio, con nostalgia, la rodeó con ambos brazos, mordía levemente sus labios..

La mujer cerró los ojos, aquellos eran segundos de vida, le alimentaban el alma, fortalecían su espíritu..

--Inuyasha..-exhaló lento, cuando se separaron un poco.- Amor.. yo..

--Shhh muñeca.- la callaba el otro acercándose más a ella.- Bésame mi muñeca..

La mujer rodeó con uno de sus brazos la nuca, lo acercó más a él, su instinto se hacía más y más presente..

Cerró sus ojos, deslizó dos yemas sobre su espalda, que estaba cubierta por una fina camisa de algodón azulada, arremangada a 3/4..

El muchacho le llenó de pequeños besos el cuello, mientras la acercaba más contra sí..

--Inuyasha…-exhalaba con profundo esfuerzo.- Por favor..

El joven, sabiendo que tampoco estaba en los momentos más concentrados, optó por hacerle caso, no mucho.. Solamente, quería disfrutarla unos momentos.. Se separó

--Kagome..-acotó mientras la veía de cerca.- Vámonos de aquí, lejos.. Muy lejos..

--Inuyasha…-acotó en tono sosegado.- Debemos esperar, debemos descubrir lo que realmente pasó.. quienes son en realidad ellos..

--Kagome!.- el joven reclamó por aquello.- Muñeca no puedo!! Ni siquiera pude irme de luna de miel porque sabía que te extrañaría demasiado! Llevo menos de un mes de casado y Kikyou no entiende del todo porqué no quiero ni irme con ella de luna de miel ni tener relaciones con ella! Y me dices..-reclamó impetuoso.- Estas cosas.. Me duele amor, me duele..

--Inuyasha..-acotó suave la mujer mientras le acariciaba el rostro.- Cielo, debes entender.. Debemos saber la verdad primero, saber qué fue lo que ocasionó el estropicio, quizá fuimos tú y yo sumados a casualidades del destino, quizá.. Miles de cosas!.- deslizó su fina mano sobre su hombro.- Debemos guardarle respeto a nuestras parejas, ya no por ellas, sino por nosotros..

El hombre exhaló mientras reposaba su mano sobre la mano de la joven.- No.. te has entregado a él.. ¿verdad?.- preguntó añorante

Kagome negó suave.- Inuyasha!.- reclamó quedamente.- Una promesa es una promesa amor, más una hecha a ti.. Sé que tú me has cumplido..

El muchacho esbozó una sonrisa cálida, sin contener el impulso, la abrazó con firmeza, cerrando los ojos al momento de sentir la esbeltez de la mujer contra él, la apretó más fuerte, como si fuese la última vez, le susurró quedamente.- Kagome.. Te amo.. con tanto fervor, miedo, entereza .. No me falles muñeca, no podría soportarlo..

La mujer al momento del impulso se sorprendió un poco, pero al momento de sentir como la abrazaba, apoyando una de sus manos contra su cabello, supo que su vida era suya, que sin importar lo que sucediese, ella siempre le amaría, le contestó.- Ni tú a mí amor.- acotaba.- Te Amo.. Todo esto, pasará y verás.. que estaremos juntos..

Su pareja asintió quedamente, sosteniéndola unos momentos más, se separó levemente.- Bueno.. siendo así, me voy muñeca, no quiero que llegue Sesshoumaru y te ponga esto en una situación comprometedora con él

La mujer asintió quedamente, mirándole con fervor.- Ve amor, cuídate mucho y.. Haz justo en frente de mí, lo que harías detrás..  
Inuyasha sonrió a labios cerrados, besó su frente con suavidad, y luego posó su boca tiernamente en los labios de su amada, entrelazó dócil los labios, como si entregara su vida en ello, se separó.. Tomó ambas manos y las besó, las estrechó fuerte y las soltó despacio.- Cuídate muñeca..

Sin hacer la despedida más larga, abrió la puerta y con suma rapidez salió.

Kagome exhaló.- Inuyasha.. No sé cuanto tiempo más vaya a durar todo esto, espero.. acabe pronto..

Se sentó en el sofá, contempló un florero que yacía en la mesilla central, y ahogada en sus pensamientos… Caviló..

Minutos después una manija aunada a un ruido con llaves dio la vuelta..

--Kagome..-exclamó su marido mientras cerraba la puerta del departamento.- Amor! No sabía que estuvieras esperando..

La mujer salió de sí en esos momentos¿A qué hora había llegado¿Qué había dicho?

--Ehh..-balbuceó con torpeza.- ¿Qué.. tal la junta?

El hombre frunció el ceño en señal de extrañeza.- Bien, preciosa.- acotó.- Te ves.. extraña, tensa

--Alusiones tuyas!.- contestó rápidamente, volteando por completo la cabeza para por fin verle la cara a Sesshoumaru.- Bueno.. será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir.- volteó para ponerse de pie

--Espera..-un susurro le llegó por el oído derecho

La mujer se quedó de hielo al escucharlo, estaba tan cerca..

--Sesshoumaru..-trató de esquivar

--Amor…-suplicaba el otro mientras la olía poco a poco, mordisqueando la oreja derecha

--Sesshoumaru..-trataba de ser más decisiva.- Hoy..

--Kagome..-acotaba un poco más serio pero sin dejar de besuquearle el cuello.- Me muero por estar contigo..

--Yo..-la mujer se estaba quedando sin excusas

--No digas que no…-acotaba el otro mientras deslizaba una mano hacia su pecho.- Eres mi mujer…

Kagome no supo qué hacer, por un lado, aquellas caricias tan suaves, hacían reaccionar su cuerpo de mujer, pero.. su corazón, le reclamaba no sentir nada; después de todo, él era su marido.- A..amor..-exclamaba con cierta impaciencia.- Debo confesarte, que la verdad.. He estado muy.. .-no sabía qué inventar.- Enferma, no sé que sea.. Pero, me siento.. Indispuesta

Sesshoumaru se alejó al instante ¿qué estaba pasando? Era la segunda vez que lo rechazaba, su instinto de hombre le flaqueaba.- ¿Indispuesta?.- preguntó mientras se daba la vuelta y se sentaba en el sofá con su esposa.- ¿Qué quiere decir eso Kagome?.- preguntó inquisitivo

La mujer no sabía como negarse.- Pues.. Indispuesta, cariño.- acotó temerosa de ver las reacciones del marido.- No sé.. enferma..

El rostro de Sesshoumaru se tornó serio, no estaba acostumbrado a negativas, menos de algo que era suyo, y por voluntad propia..

--Kagome.- acotó seriamente.- Mañana irás a hacerte unas pruebas, quiero..-trataba de no sonar muy duro.- Que te hagas un chequeo completo.

--Eh..Sí.- masculló intangible.- Mañana temprano..

El hombre se sentía herido como marido¿qué estaba pasando¿de verdad era que estaba 'indispuesta'? O había algún motivo oculto aguardaba cerca?

Trató de darle el beneficio de duda.- Vamos.. amor, hay que dormir.- tomó con cuidado su mano y juntos se dirigieron al dormitorio

* * *

--¿En serio tenemos que ir Kikyou?.- preguntó anudando la última parte de la corbata 

--Es mi amigo Suikotsu!.- reclamó Kikyou con desgane, por las últimas semanas.- Fuimos amigos desde que mi padre me mandó de viaje al extranjero! Es muy buena persona!

--Sí.. lo sé.-acotaba un tanto apenado el hombre.- Es que.. no sé, no me sentía con muchos ánimos de salir

--No lo puedo creer! No eres capaz de hacer nada por mí! .- acotaba la mujer en tono chillón.- No llevamos ni un mes de casados, sino que no te has dignado ni a sacarme a la esquina, ni a dirigirme una caricia, ni por equivocación!

Inuyasha se talló la frente en señal de extenuación.- Kikyou.. Ya te había dicho que es cuestión de tiempo, que no me siento preparado.- acotaba quedo.- Lo de la luna de miel, te lo debo, pero sabes que el trabajo..

--El trabajo!.- reclamaba impetuosa.- Sesshoumaru se fue dos meses de lo lindo con 'su'.- recalcó esta última palabra.- esposa ¿Por qué nosotros nos tenemos que quedar?

--Kikyou..-trataba de evitar más confrontación.- Por favor.. Ya lo habíamos hablado..

Los ojos de Kikyou regresaron a la misma forma sin vida que siempre, el tono, también; acotó resignada.- Bueno.. No podrás negarte entonces a acompañarme, bebé

--No.. amor.- acotó con cierto esfuerzo.- Vamos a la fiesta.. Pero cuéntame.- trataba de esparcir la pelea anterior, no deseaba llevarse mal con Kikyou, y quería evitar lo más posible de peleas.- Sí.. Cuéntame.. ¿Qué hace este… Amigo?

La mujer frunció el ceño, pensó para sí misma.- Al menos.. Lo está intentando, menos mal que esa Kagome.. Lo dejó ya por la paz, debo aceptar que fue muy sospechosa su desaparición en la boda, pero por suerte.. Las cosas se aclararon.- salió fugaz de sus pensamientos.- Ah.. ¿Suikotsu? Es doctor, nos conocimos cuando fui a Hakurei, atendía una pequeña clínica cerca, ahora reside en Japón, no sé si su familia también..

--¿Tiene hermanos?.- preguntó curioso

--Me parece tiene 6, bebé.- acotó recordando cuántos eran.- Sí.. Todos ellos dedicados a cosas totalmente distintas.. Me parece su apellido es Shichinintai o algo así..

--Mmm ya.- respondió el hombre, mientras preguntaba con tono de zozobra.- ¿Alguien conocido irá a la fiesta?

Kikyou alzó una ceja más que otra, realmente eso le había sonado a '¿Kagome vendrá a la fiesta?' No obstante había optado por hacer las cosas de la mejor manera.- Mmm, nadie del todo cercano a decir verdad.- acotó en el tono más gélido posible.- Creo irá Miroku por invitación de Sango, la verdad no muchos..

Volteando la cabeza en señal de poca importancia Inuyasha anudó su corbata, mientras trataba de no cruzar su mirada con aquella mujer, pues sabía que de hacerlo, no sería tan fácil negar lo rudimentario que era para él, el hecho de su simple compañía..

* * *

Ambos llegaron a la fiesta, aparentando situaciones y relaciones que en verdad no eran ciertas, mientras entre todos aplaudían y brindaban.. 

--Eh… Miroku.- acotó una voz algo queda

--¿Qué sucede Sango?.- la miró apacible el joven

--Es verdad que estamos saliendo juntos ¿no es verdad?.- preguntó un tanto temerosa

El joven plisó el entrecejo, realmente tenían poco de conocerse, pero vaya que le interesaba aquella muchachilla..

--Sí, es verdad.- acotó un poco más relajado.- ¿A qué viene la pregunta Sango?

--Nada en especial…- trató de aparentar.- Solamente.. No sé.. perdona..

Miroku tomó su mano con más fuerza, le sonrió levemente y la llevó a bailar una suave sonata que se escuchaba a lo lejos

Sango solamente pensaba para sus adentros, esto.. es realmente maravilloso, este hombre.. No sé me hace sentir diferente, sé bien que aquél collar, era de Kagome, pero si le digo algo malo de su hermana, probablemente, él termine nuestra relación.. Y.. no quiero..

Miroku por toda respuesta estrujó más a su pareja de baile contra sí, en verdad estaba sintiendo algo..

Sango calló más aún, mientras los pensamientos le ahondaban la cabeza.- Seguramente.. Kagome estaba con Inuyasha aquél día de la boda de Kikyou, ignoro qué estuvieran haciendo.. Pero si ambos excusaron por completo sus ausencias, seguro es por algo.. Miroku dijo que jamás había visto a Inuyasha así, probablemente estuviera mintiendo.. Pero.. debo averiguar qué tanto fue lo que pasó.. Y decidir entre mi amistad con Kikyou o una relación con Miroku.. Ach! Y todo por esa Kagome! No conforme con querer destruir la relación de Kikyou desde siempre, busca maneras para romper su compromiso! Es una golfa! Pobre Kikyou..

.-.-

En medio de la fiesta, Inuyasha se hizo amigo de los hermanos del tal Suikotsu, todos hombres al parecer.. Hacían buena fiesta y por momentos él y Kikyou estaban por completo separados y eso le alivianaba

Kikyou por su parte, platicaba más que nada con Suikotsu, que aunque no le dijo nada a su marido, ella y su 'amigo' tuvieron un pequeño romance en aquél viaje a Hakurei, pero tan fugaz como comenzó fue como acabó, y decidieron ser amigos..

--…. Y nos llevaron como en una especie de tanque militar!.- contaba animado el hombre de mirada dulce.- Estábamos tan apretados!

Kikyou sonreía complacida escuchando su anécdota, cuando.. – su celular comenzó a vibrar junto con un sonido sordo a modo de tono

--Dame dos segundos Suikotsu!.- exclamó mientras buscaba el celular en la bolsa.- Por favor.. en lo que contesto¿me puedes traer algo de tomar?

Sin decir más su acompañante asintió y se alejó pronto

--¿Diga?.- exclamó apurada al teléfono

--Kikyou..

Aquella voz era inconfundible, sin duda era él..

--Ahora que quieres!!.- exclamaba alborotada por el teléfono

--Mi pago..-acotó seguro.- Por mi silencio..

--Kouga!.- exclamó más histriónica que antes.- No es buen momento para que llames!

Ahora era Kouga quien tenía la sartén por el mango.- Te voy a decir algo Kikyou.- acotó de manera decidida, pero disonante.- No estás para ponerme las condiciones que te plazcan, por muy al contrario, la que debería de estarme acosando con llamadas eres tú,  
claro..-se mofaba.- Eso si no quieres que tu marido no sepa la calaña de persona que eres!

La mujer palideció ante aquellas palabras, finalmente se había dado cuenta que tenía que ceder mucho más de lo que hubiera esperado, bajó el tono.- Bueno.. dime entonces¿qué quieres?

--Ven a mi departamento, ahora.- la última palabra la enfatizó

--Estas loco!!.- exclamaba pensando en lo terrible de la petición..- Estoy en una reunión con mi marido y amigos! Cómo pretendes  
que vaya?

--No es mi problema como lo hagas.- acotó desidioso.- Tienes una hora, Sabaku #42-305  
Sin decirle más colgó

La palidecida mujer quiso decir algo, reclamar, pero.. sabía que si le llamaba de nuevo y su respuesta era la misma, las cosas iban a salir mal, Kouga se oía bastante decidido, caminó un poco buscando a su marido..

--Inuyasha..-exclamó en tono preocupado

El joven en medio del tumulto de más personas que reían y bebían volteó al escuchar su tono, sonaba inquieta.- ¿Qué sucede Kikyou?

--Eeee..- balbuceó leve.- Una amiga, acaba de llamarme y tiene un problema un poco fuerte.. Déjame ir, por favor..

--Vámonos entonces.- exclamó decidido el hombre.- Te acompaño, dónde está tu amiga?

--Eh..no!.- trataba de no verse obvia.- Quiere que la vaya a ver, solamente yo.. eh.. quisiera, por favor¿te puedes quedar aquí? Me llevo el coche, y regreso por ti..

Su marido plisó el entrecejo, le sonaba rara la situación, no obstante, decidió no dudar en una situación así..

--Sí, sí como quieras Kikyou..- llámame por favor si llegaste con bien

--Sí amor.- volteó y caminó directo hacia Suikotsu, que se divisaba no muy lejos.- Nos vemos!

--Qué raro.- se dijo para sí mismo Inuyasha.- Kikyou que yo sepa no tiene muchas amigas, pero.. bueno.. no tiene nada de malo..

--Inuyasha!.- se escuchó atrás suyo

--Ah! Genkotsu!.- exclamó más aliviado

--Regresa al meollo de la fiesta!.- exclamó el otro mientras le tomaba del brazo ligeramente..

Inuyasha sonrió por el buen ambiente que todos ofrecían.- Claro, claro! Vamos!

Kikyou por su parte, ya estaba despidiendo a su amigo, dándole la misma explicación que le dio a Inuyasha, mientras el otro la abrazaba y la despedía, pues no sabía si la vería pronto..

Apurada Kikyou salió del lugar a toda prisa.. Siempre le había caracterizado aquella impetuosidad de tener la actitud de que el mundo era fácil mientras tuviera las armas para manejarlo a su antojo, pero ahora.. que tenía tanto miedo de perder a lo que tanto le había costado, por una tontería, un descuido.. Y.. le daba miedo lo que Kouga pudiera exigirle…

Iba llegando a la dirección que el muchacho le había mencionado; unos departamentos ubicados en una zona media de la ciudad, sin decir más, apuró a subir por el edificio, y miraba a cada paso los números de los departamentos.. 302..304.. 305

Ladeando la mirada con el miedo de que alguien la fuera a ver, tocó la puerta despacio

Un suave crujido fue la respuesta, acompañado de Kouga detrás de la puerta

--Veo que no fue tan difícil salir de la fiesta¿cierto Kikyou?.- agregó con cierto tono mofo

--Déjame entrar.- acotó ruda, pero queda la mujer

Sin decirle nada, Kouga abrió por completo la puerta, y ella sin más, entró..

--Siéntate.- extendió la mano hacia un sillón

--Estoy bien de pie.- acotó ladeando al mirada, examinando el lugar y con esperanza de que aquello acabara en esos momentos

--¿Algo de tomar?.- acotó aún más divertido.- Whisky, vodka..

--Dime ya de qué se trata esto.- acotó la mujer decidida.- He venido solamente porque este tipo de asuntos no se tratan por teléfono

--Siempre tan directa Kikyou.- agregó en su mismo tono.- Pero.. Siendo así, te diré

Kikyou alzó la mirada tratando de desafiarle

--La razón por la que hice que vinieras, fue porque el pago que quiero no puede ser entregado más que por ti

--Dinero te puedo depositar en una cuenta.- respondió la mujer mientras buscaba una libreta en su bolso

--No es eso lo que quiero.- le detuvo la mano con la que buscaba mientras se acercaba peligroso.- No creo que tu cuerpo me lo puedas depositar en una cuenta..

Kikyou lo miró con desdén y sorpresa, imaginaba algo así, pero no en esos momentos, ladeó la cabeza.- ¿Estás loco? Habíamos quedado en que si yo conseguía a Kagome para ti, me dejarías en paz!

--Siendo sinceros, no creo que puedas hacerlo.- respondió mientras se acercaba al cuello.- Ambas se detestan¿cómo vas a convencerla de que tenga algo que ver conmigo? Si se lo propusieras con tu marido, quizás te respondiera diferente..

--Quítate!.- exclamó mientras se alejaba brusca.- No vuelva a decir esas estupideces..!

--Quieta Kikyou!.- exclamaba menos calmo que antes.- Recuerda que quien puede terminar por hundirte soy yo, decide de una vez qué es lo que vas a hacer!

Kikyou calló por unos segundos, tragó saliva con dificultad, sabía que cualquier paso en falso representaría la caída a la farsa, Inuyasha seguro querría divorciarse de ella, la mitad de su empresa se quedaría con la estúpida de Kagome, eso.. sin contar el odio de Inuyasha..

--No quiero…-exclamó levemente, tratando de no sonar muy brusca.- Que esto se repita, nunca, nunca jamás, entendiste?

Kouga sonrió de una manera muy cínica, mientras la tomaba del trasero bruscamente y la acercaba con fuerza a él.- Veremos Kikyou, veremos.. ¿Qué pasa si te gusta y la que quiere volver eres tú?

Sin decirle ya nada, se acercó a ella y la besó lascivo..

.-

Kikyou salió del departamento en menos de dos horas después de haber tenido su 'encuentro' con Kouga

Subió a su coche de prisa y se dirigió de nuevo a la casa de Suikotsu donde se encontraba Inuyasha

--Maldita sea!.- exclamaba mientras manejaba a toda prisa por la ciudad.- Este maldito..-exhaló.- La verdad, no sé si es porque no ha habido nadie que me toque en meses, o porque en serio, lo disfruté.. Ahora esto es partida doble, si Inuyasha se entera de esto..

Al llegar a casa de Suikotsu, acomodó su cabello, pintó sus labios, y entró..

--….pooorquee somossss borraaaasshhhoooss yyy somos muuuyy maaashhhoos…

--¿Qué demonios?!.- exclamó Kikyou cuando vio la escena.- Inuyasha!

Un Inuyasha bastante ebrio se levantó de la sala donde estaban todos los hermanos del mismo Suikotsu, Miroku y algunos hombres más hasta el tope de borrachos

--Kiik.- río al no podr pronunciar.- Comoo shee digaa!

Kikyou se molestó, le enojaba de sobremanera ver a Inuyasha así, quizá por el incidente de la boda.- ¿Y Sango?.- preguntó al ver puro hombre allí sentado

--Sshh mi shoofer laa lleevó.- acotó Miroku tratando de no sonar tan ebrio

Kikyou hizo una mueca.- Vámonos Inuyasha! Vámonos!

A manera de verse educada, se despidió de todos y sin decir nada más se dirigió a su coche de nueva cuenta..

Ya de camino a su casa, Inuyasha por la borrachera se quedó dormido

--Por suerte, ni por enterado de la hora en que llegué.- se dijo la mujer para sí misma.- Me duele que haya disfrutado hoy con un desconocido más que con mi propio marido.. que por cierto no se digna a tocarme.. -volteó a verlo, le producía ternura, impasible.. dormido..

--Ka..go..me..-susurró al viento el joven de mirada ambarina

Kikyou ahogó un chillido de dolor en la garganta al escuchar aquello, apretó el volante con ambas manos y mucha fuerza.- Creo que iré a visitar a Kouga unas cuantas veces más..

* * *

Sesshoumaru revisaba una facturas de la semana, tratando de hacer memoria de los estados de cuenta.. 

--Maldición!.- exclamaba mientras dejaba los papeles sobre el escritorio.- ¿Qué está pasando con Kagome? Porqué no quiere hacer nada conmigo? Acaso.. no le gusta? Y todo esto desde mi ausencia.. ¿estará enferma?

Las dudas le aquejaban la mente, y no podía evitar que cupiera en sí la pregunta ¿Y si Inuyasha..?

Dos toques sordos a la puerta, le hicieron salir de sus pensamientos

--Adelante.-acotó serio

--Señor.- entró imperiosa la secretaria.- Los estados de cuenta del mes pasado..

--Kagura.- la interrumpió suave

La mujer levantó la mirada.- Diga señor

--¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? Un poco extrapersonal y fuera de lugar..

--Por supuesto señor.- acotó sorprendida.- Jamás había tenido una conversación de aquella índole con el jefe

--Si tú tuvieras pareja, o tienes.. La verdad lo ignoro.- acotó el hombre.- Si de un momento a otro decides no tener nada más con él, es porque..

Kagura sacudió un poco la cabellera, bastante inteligente, solamente con la primera frase se dio cuenta de que el jefe tenía problemas con su mujer, y por la segunda frase, parecían sexuales..

--Señor.- acotó en tono no muy obvio.- Mire.. Si yo tuviera una pareja y de un momento a otro no quisiera nada con él, seguramente es porque conseguí algo mejor, pero si no lo digo es porque hay algo que me retiene a estar con él

Sesshoumaru de pronto recordó el contrato de dos años, la razón por la que se había casado con Kagome, y luego.. su hermano.

Frunció el ceño, la respuesta había sido más que clara, decidió que ya había hablado demás..

--Gracias Kagura…-acotó.- Puedes..

--Quizá.. jefe.- se acercó más la secretaria.- Su mujer no lo haga sentir por completo.. el verdadero hombre que es usted..

El hombre comprendió de inmediato las posibles intenciones de su secretaria, no era fea.. por unos momentos las posibles respuestas le hicieron pensar en que si su esposa había 'conseguido algo' durante su ausencia, él podría.. No obstante; desconcertado por lo mismo de hacía menos de un mes, se levantó impetuoso y se dirigió hacia ella..

--Kagura..

La mujer y él estaban frente a frente, y sin más la joven le miró altiva.- Me retiro señor, espero haberle sido de ayuda

Sin más la secretaria, ahogando una risilla de inicuas intenciones, se dio la vuelta, y mostrando su bien torneado cuerpo se pavoneó un poco antes de salir de la oficina

Realmente Sesshoumaru nunca había sido de aquellos que tienen algún tipo de _affaire _con la secretaria, pero aquél día.. Se había dado cuenta de que aquella muchacha era más provocativa de lo que hubiera esperado..

--Riiiing

El sonido del celular de nueva cuenta irrumpió sus pensamientos

--Bueno..

--A..amor.- acotó una voz con cierto tono de miedo

--Ah.. Kagome!.- exclamó con sorpresa.- ¿Qué pasó amor? Te dieron resultados?

--Sí, sí.- decía la mujer viendo el sobre en sus manos, mintió.- Hoy me llega el sobre en la tarde

--Me parece perfecto.- acotó el hombre.- ¿Dónde estás?

--En la empresa amor.- acotó la mujer.- Nos vemos más al rato, sí?

--Te amo preciosa.- despidió el hombre

--Yo también.- acotó en un tono menos cierto.- Nos vemos..

Al colgar la duda embargó a la mujer, sabía que había mentido sobre la hora de la llegada de resultados porque no quería decirle a  
Sesshoumaru el contenido de ellos, al menos, en esos momentos no..

Los abrió de nueva cuenta, ya sabía qué decían, era obvio para ella, su periodo no había llegado..

--.. Conteo de GCH -Hormona gonadotropina coriónica humana: 100 mlU/ml; valores normales: 25-50 mlU/ml

No había más, todos sus valores normales estaban aumentados considerablemente, era cierto, estaba embarazada

Se sentó con calma.- Lo sabía.. sabía que las hormonas me iban a traicionar.. ¿Qué hacer? Mentirle a sesshoumaru? Decirle a Inuyasha?

Optó por lo segundo..

Estaba a punto de discar el número en el celular cuando un leve mareo se hizo presente..

La mujer, se levantó con cierta indecisión.. caminó levemente, giró la manija de su oficina, salió.. sabía que en esos estados el estar sola, no era la mejor opción..

Se detuvo levemente en la puerta a falta de fuerza para ponerse del todo en pie..

En esos momentos Sango iba llegando saliendo de las puertas del elevador, preguntándole a su secretaria si se encontraba en su oficina..

Cual coincidencia, Miroku iba saliendo de su oficina, saludando a Sango y dándole un cariñoso beso..

--Miroku!.- exclamó alegre la mujer.- Adivina!

--Qué sucede Sango?.- preguntó curioso

--Kikyou!! Kikyou está embarazada!!

Kagome sin poder contener la exaltación de lo que acababa de escuchar.. Atolondrada por el mareo constante, se dejó caer..

* * *

**Capítulo 10. Jugadas caprichosas  
**  
Sin decir nada más el exaltado hombre, la besó de forma desapacible, su falta de contacto lo llevaba al límite.. 

Los papeles se esparcieron por el suelo..

.-.-

--Kagome está embarazada amor!.- acotó fría y burda

Inuyasha tragó saliva..

.-.-  
--Amor..-la tocó levemente

--Yo..

--Por favor..

* * *

**Estará intrigoso el que sigue!! Gracias por el apoyo..  
FikaMoo**


	10. Jugadas caprichosas

**Hola a todos!! Antes que nada quiero en verdad disculparme por todas mis tardanzas! Todo fue a raíz de la lap.. Se perdió el trabajo, fue un rollo recuperarlos, después de más del tiempo requerido la tuve de nuevo, pero ahora era la escuela el impedimento, juro que traté pero había días.. Jajaja, bueno el que quiera saber el chisme completo dígame en un review que lo quiere saber he!  
Sé que me he pasado de lanza.. No le he puesto atención al fic, pero porfa no lo dejen de leer! Prometo dedicarme a él ahora que estoy libre de esas cosas escolares.. Y bueno.. Ojalá les guste mucho… Y ruego no hayan perdido la secuencia, sino muero!! XD  
Los quiere..  
FikaMoo **

Muchas gracias a todos los que me han dado su apoyo… Les deseo el mejor año de sus vidas y que hayan pasado una navidad muy coketa XD!!

* * *

**Capítulo 10. Jugadas caprichosas **

Cual bulto, la mujer se dejó yacer en el suelo, al escucharse aquél ruido hueco, todos los de afuera voltearon apresuradamente..

--Kagome!!.-exclamó Miroku al verla en el suelo.- Alguien!! Ayuda!! Mi hermana!!

Sango se quedó de hielo, no había notado la presencia de la mujer hasta ese momento, se acercó con absoluta prisa hacia su próxima cuñada, mientras se agachaba para acomodarle la cabeza.. Al momento de agacharse alcanzó a divisar unos papeles en el escritorio..

Algunos minutos después Miroku pudo recostar a su hermana en el sillón que adornaba la oficina, tratando de actuar de acuerdo al rol de hermano mayor..

--Kagome! Hermana!.- exclamaba más aliviado al verla despertar.- Me has dado un susto de muerte!

--Emm..-exclamaba quedamente la mujer.- Mi..roku.. ¿Qué.. pasó?

--Creo te desmayaste de nuevo!.- exclamaba de nueva cuenta.- Ya te fuiste a checar con el doctor? Esto no es normal, primero en la boda de Inuyasha y ahora..

--Estoy bien Miroku.-decía la mujer con algo de esfuerzo tratando de reincorporarse.- Solamente.. fue un desmayo..

--Kagome!.- la regañaba preocupado.- Insisto en que deberías..

--Tranquilo Miroku.- acallaba la mujer con calma.- Me iré a descansar a mi casa..

--De ninguna manera!.-aleteaba nervioso.- Le llamaré a mi cuñado..

--No!.- por primera vez la mujer reaccionaba enérgica ante la respuesta de su hermano

Miroku y Sango se quedaron mirándola atónitos..

--Ehh…-balbuceó la mujer, calmó el tono.- La cuestión es.. que.. No quiero preocuparlo!

Miroku frunció el ceño no muy convencido.- Kagome.. ¿estás segura de lo que estás diciendo?

--Absolutamente.-acotó levantándose con fingida energía del sillón.- Todo bien hermano, mientras levantaba su bolso de un perchero, con cuidado tomó un pequeño bonche de papeles del escritorio, los metió a la bolsa y se dirigió a su hermano.- Perdón por mi reacción de hace rato, pero Sesshoumaru ha estado un poco estresado con los contratos que está por firmar, y… Bueno ya me he checado con el doctor y dice que es una anemia

--¿Anemia?.- preguntó sorprendido.- Aliméntate mejor hermana!.- acotó su hermano.- Siendo así, ve entonces a casa y yo me encargo de lo de hoy..

--Sí Miroku.- respondió la mujer.- Nos vemos mañana.- volteó la mirada a la novia de su hermano.- Cuídate Sango

Ambos asentían mientras la veían salir por la oficina..

--Pff! De veras que Kagome es rara no Sango?

* * *

Kagome iba manejando rumbo a su casa, en verdad que las cosas eran raras.. Kikyou embarazada? No.. Debía ser una broma, siempre desconfiaba de Inuyasha, quizá Sango la vio y quiso jugarle chueco, como era amiga de Kikyou.. Mejor.. Ir por unos víveres que faltaban de su casa y pensaba en otras cosas.. Ya más tarde le llamaría a Inuyasha y le explicaría lo sucedido..

* * *

Sango ni tarde ni perezosa tan pronto se separó de Miroku apresuró la llamada..

--Bueno?.- se escuchaba una voz medio chillona

--Kikyou!.- exclamó la mujer al escucharla.- Hay noticias!

--¿Qué noticias?.- exclamó la mujer cambiando repentinamente el tono

--Kagome! Está embarazada!

--¿Qué?.- exclamaba incrédula.- ¿Cómo¿Cuándo supiste?

--No puedo explicar todo por teléfono.- acotó la mujer temerosa de que Miroku pudiera regresar pronto.- Lo que sí te puedo decir, es que me consta que lo está, yo misma vi unos papeles en su escritorio que lo confirman!

Una mueca frívola salió de los labios de la mujer.- Bien Sango, muy bien. Le dijiste a Kagome que estaba embarazada?

--Hubo un revuelo en la oficina precisamente por aquello de Kagome, que me fue imposible decirle a ella; pero Miroku sí sabe, seguramente y en cualquier momento.. él le dirá a ella..

--Hay algo más que quieras agregar?.- acotó la mujer.- ¿Estás segura de que el hijo de Kagome es de Sesshoumaru?

Por unos instantes Sango dudó, al evocar en su memoria aquél collar de diamantinos que se encontró ese día en el baño abandonado el día de la boda de Inuyasha y Kikyou; Kikyou ciertamente era su amiga, pero Miroku...- Emm…Nada Kikyou, sólo eso, cualquier cosa te llamo.- vio por la ventana del coche a Miroku acercarse.- Ahora debo irme, nos vemos.

Sin decir ya nada colgó.

--¿Con quién hablabas Sango?.- preguntó el hombre al posarse en el asiento del auto

--Con.. Kikyou.- acotó como si sintiera culpabilidad al decirlo

--¿Qué te cuenta?.- respondió al parecer sin darse cuenta de el estado de ánimo de Sango

--Mmm nada..-replicó un poco abrupta.- Solamente, llamaba para saludar..

* * *

--Inuyasha mi amor!.- rompió una voz un tanto chillona y sombría en la habitación

--Hola Kikyou.- acotó un Inuyasha menos emocionado, al verse sorprendido en el estudio de su casa

--No sabía que regresarías a casa tan temprano!.- respondía su esposa con curiosidad, mientras se llevaba la antena del celular a la boca para mordisquearla

Inuyasha frunció el ceño, miró por unos instantes a su ahora esposa; ¿Tan frívola era que cargaba con el celular a donde quiera que fuese?; pensando en voz alta le dijo.- No sabía que aún con pijama cargaras con tu celular…-esperó unos segundos.-..querida

Kikyou torció una muequilla en una sonrisa fingida.- Pero querido! Aún es muy temprano, aún no me tocaba despertar! Y lo del celular..

--Siendo la dueña absoluta de Onisama & Co. Ciertamente deberías de levantarte un poco más temprano.- la interrumpió sin dejar de buscar papeles en el escritorio

Kikyou tragó saliva, día a día, los sarcasmos eran los mismos, las ironías más pesadas, y su matrimonio un fracaso obviado desde el momento en que se culminó; no sabía como amaba a alguien que la tratara de esa manera.. Sin embargo, al recordar que en algún momento aquél hombre que contemplaba era algo totalmente opuesto a lo que se encontraba todos los días, renacía la esperanza de no dejar las cosas así y luchar..

--Mmm.- exhaló.- Como sabrás.. hoy tenemos una cena muy importante tú y yo, aquí en la casa, contraté un chef exclusivo de grandes magnates y bueno.. Estoy segura de que será inolvidable..

Inuyasha dejó de hacer lo que hacía, la miró fijamente.- ¿Ha pasado algo.. importante?

Kikyou trató de no sonreír demasiado, sabía que cualquier paso en falso lo haría sospechar, se apresuró.- Es importante querido, por favor no llegues tarde

Inuyasha bajó la mirada, Kikyou siempre le trataba bien, y él siempre respondía de maneras hoscas y poco agradables, la culpa lo invadió, fue su decisión casarse, nadie lo obligó.- Claro.. Kikyou, prometo no llegar demorado.- tomó aire, intentó cambiar de tema, miró a su alrededor rápidamente intentando buscar de qué hablar.- Ah sí.. Me decías de tu celular..

--Ah claro!.- acotó la mujer que ya casi lo había olvidado.- Kagome está embarazada amor!.- acotó un poco fría, esperando ver las reacciones de su marido

Inuyasha tragó saliva.. No supo qué decir o qué hacer, trató de mantenerse neutral.- Mmm me da.. mucha felicidad por mi hermano..

--Claro que sí querido.- trataba de no sonar tan hipócrita.- Luego les llamamos para saber más detalles

Inuyasha estaba parado como estatua, tratando de articular sus manos a su cabeza¿Kagome embarazada¿Era una broma acaso¿Sí¿No?; él mismo se interrumpió en sus pensamientos.- Bueno Kikyou.. Debo irme, solamente vine de rápido a recoger unos papeles; estaré aquí a las 8¿está bien?

--Claro amor.- se acercó lenta y lo besó de manera suave apoyando su mano en su pecho.- Verás como hoy todo cambiará..

Inuyasha no estaba acostumbrado a esos cambios tan abruptos de serena a caprichosa de su esposa, no obstante sin decir más sonrió tenuemente y salió por la puerta del estudio

Kikyou sabía que la noticia le había impactado, pero con eso las cosas estaban hechas, con un hijo de Sesshoumaru y Kagome¿en dónde cabría él? Y con la futura noticia de que ella iba a ser madre, definitivamente las cosas serían totalmente diferentes..-se decía.- Absolutamente Inuyasha me amará de nuevo..

* * *

Kagome cargaba los abarrotes por los que había partido, pensando en todo el camino qué debería de hacer acerca de todo lo ocurrido en el transcurso del día.. ¿Habría escuchado bien? Claro que sí.- acotaba para ella misma.- Sango corrió a decirle a Miroku lo del embarazo de Kikyou. ¿Qué hago? Será cierto? Será otra intriga por parte de Kikyou? Le prometí a Inuyasha que iba a confiar en él.. Llegando a casa, le llamaré por teléfono, y le diré que necesito verlo

En ello iba pensando mientras subía las escaleras junto con sus compras, lento…

De pronto.. Una naranja rodó por el suelo, uno de sus bultos se había caído..

--¿Qué haces aquí?

--Vine por una explicación..

* * *

--Sr. Taisho.- decía una mujer irrumpiendo en una oficina trayendo consigo unos cuantos fólderes.- Le traigo los informes de las últimas exportaciones, pagarés, importaciones, contratos..-mientras hojeaba un fólder checando que todo lo que decía estaba bien ordenado en aquél montón de papeles, mientras cerraba la puerta sin mucho cuidado  
Sesshoumaru sin percatarse siquiera que alguien había entrado, contemplaba parado hacia su estante con la mirada perdida; ante la escabrosa entrada de la secretaria su más rápido movimiento fue voltear de manera hosca y rápida..

Por aquél descuido chocó accidentalmente con Kagura y todos los bien ordenados documentos quedaron regados en el suelo..

La mujer abrió los ojos con absoluta sorpresa.. Aquéllos papeles.. ordenarlos sería un infierno.. Volteó a ver fijamente al autor de aquél desperfecto

--Kagura.- acotó un poco apenado el hombre.- Yo..

La secretaria, ciertamente estaba molesta, sus descuidos habían propiciado que su trabajo de semanas en segundos quedara hecho a nada.. Se agachó de prisa a recoger los papeles, no quería que el enojo le ganara e injuriar al jefe..

Apenado, el hombre se agachó a la par para ayudarle, comenzó a juntar papeles como si fuese su trabajo..

--Sr. Sesshoumaru.- acotó la mujer menos molesta.- No..-se alejó un poco de él, estaba demasiado cercana a su rostro..-No.. se preocupe, yo lo recojo y lo reordeno..

Sesshoumaru por segundos se quedó de hielo.. Era la primera vez en ya hacía tiempo que tenía tan cercana a una mujer, los hombres, como cualquier animal de naturaleza instintiva, tienen necesidades.. El no satisfacerlas conlleva explotar cuando menos lo crees..

El hombre sabía que amaba a Kagome, lo sabía porque.. Pensaba en ella muchas veces al día, le gustaba su manera de ser.. Pero.. últimamente, las cosas habían dado giros inesperados, y él.. después de todo era hombre..

Sin decir nada más el exaltado hombre, la tomó suavemente de la mejilla y la besó de forma desapacible, su falta de contacto lo llevaba al límite..

Los papeles se esparcieron aún más por el suelo.. incluso se doblaron unos al momento..

La cabeza de Kagura se llenó de blanco¿qué significaba aquello? Era la continuación de aquélla plática acerca de los problemas sexuales de su jefe? No importaba, aquél hombre le gustaba, y le gustaba mucho.. Ésta sin duda, era la catapulta a muchas situaciones que le favorecerían mucho..

Tomó con confianza el rostro de aquél hombre, lo besó apasionada, deslizó sus largos dedos por toda su platinada cabellera hasta que llegaron a su cuello y allí se quedaron fijos por algunos instantes, mientras él desenfrenadamente comenzó a deslizar su mano por la pierna de la muchacha, hasta llegar a la altura de su pequeña falda con la que siempre iba a trabajar.. Estaba a punto de comenzar a tocarla más a fondo cuando él mismo recordó todas las cosas que hacía unos momentos parecía haber olvidado…

--Kagura..-exhaló al momento de separarse de manera brusca, mientras posaba fugazmente ambas manos sobre los hombros de la mujer.- Esto.. No es correcto.. Yo.. estoy casado..

La mujer supo que lo poco que creía haber ganado, se le estaba yendo como agua por una coladera.. Tenía que actuar, rápido y en ese momento, de lo contrario iba a quedarse solamente con una disculpa de su jefe y sin posibilidad alguna de llegar a ser algo más que una simple secretaria

--Señor.-acotó rígida tratando de parecer impasible por lo ocurrido.- Yo.. Lamento mucho que haya pasado todo esto..-bajó la mirada, y Sesshoumaru quitó sus manos de sus hombros; al instante comenzó a recoger papeles frenéticamente, hasta que los tuvo todos en un solo brazo, se levantó rápido y dispuesta a irse

Sesshoumaru sorprendido, se levantó a la par de la mujer, sin decir nada más que contemplarla atónito ante su facilidad de hacer como que nada estaba pasando..

Kagura se desvió de su camino a la puerta, se acercó al escritorio de su jefe, y con una mano sosteniendo los papeles claramente hechos desorden, sacó de su saco un llavero y lo posó en aquella mesa cuidadosamente..

El hombre la miró con extrañeza¿qué significaba todo aquello?

La mujer sin esperar respuesta alguna, acotó.- Jefe.. Si quiere puede despedirme por el atrevimiento, solamente que.. Aquí le dejo las llaves de mi casa.. Por cualquier cosa que se le llegue a ofrecer.- ésta última frase la acentuó de manera inicua

Sin decir nada, se alejó del escritorio y salió por la puerta..

El hombre se quedó de hielo, se acercó con cautela al escritorio, como si fuese un pecado siquiera el pensar en ello, miró el llavero, una pequeña pluma blanca junto con dos pequeñas rosquillas color jade en miniatura, acompañados claramente de dos llaves..

Ciertamente, no sabía que hacer..

.-

Al salir de aquella oficina Kagura supo que se había jugado su única y última carta, ya que lo que había hecho, era arma de doble filo, por una parte el verse tan atrevida podría no solo ocasionarle un despido, sino que el jefe de lo enojado que estuviera llamaría a toda compañía u empresa existente para que no le contrataran.. O quizá.- acotó mientras se dirigía a su escritorio.- Vaya a visitarme un día de estos.. Y.. por fin, deje de ser una mísera secretaria.. Qué suerte que hoy en la mañana no guardé las llaves en mi bolso, sino en mi saco.. Ya usaré las que tengo escondidas en la maceta de mi edificio para entrar..

* * *

Los ojos amielados de la mujer se tornaron como dos pequeñas lunas llenas perfectas de tanta sorpresa..

--Inuyasha..-acotó después de preguntarle de manera algo fría, el porqué de su visita

El hombre tenía ambos brazos cruzados, con la cabeza levemente gacha, su mirada denotaba todo, menos un Inuyasha que días atrás le había dicho que la amaba, se veía molesto..

--Se cayó tu despensa.- respondió sin siquiera moverse de donde estaba parado.- Parece que te sorprendió que viniera a visitarte.- agregó aún más irónico.- ¿Habrá algo que te de miedo contarme o que me entere?

Aquellas palabras le sonaron groseras a la mujer.- ¿Qué le pasa? Por qué me dice esas preguntas que suenan tan indirectas y con afán de lastimar?, agregó.- Inuyasha.. Creo debemos hablar..

El joven, sin poder contenerse se acercó a la recién caída despensa y comenzó a juntar las cosas en la bolsa, mientras respondía.- Yo más bien creo no necesitamos hablar, sino que me expliques unos cuantos puntos

Kagome se quedó de hielo¿qué sucedía? No comprendía nada en absoluto, no le había ocultado nada, lo de su embarazo, ella lo había reservado para él, ni siquiera su propio marido lo sabía, de hecho nadie lo sabía.. ¿A qué venía todo aquello?

--¿A qué te refieres?.- preguntó un tanto dudosa

El joven como si hubiera sido ofendido en lo más hondo del orgullo, se acercó a la puerta donde la había estado esperando.- Abre.- dijo imperante.- No podemos aclarar nada afuera

La mujer ni siquiera le contestó.. Aquella situación se tornaba densa, además de que Sesshoumaru estaba a nada de llegar..

--Preferiría.- respondió.- Que hablásemos en otro lugar, Sesshoumaru está a nada de llegar y yo.. Bueno.. él..

--No estoy haciendo nada indebido.- respondió el hombre un poco frío.- De todas formas, también vine a verlo a él

La mujer se estremeció con ese comentario¿a Sesshoumaru? Verlo? Qué propósito tiene aquello? Las preguntas se multiplicaban exponenciales en su cabeza; más se contuvo, no quería que Inuyasha siguiera siendo así de rudo con ella, prefirió no hacer más preguntas de las necesarias..

Tomó aire, como si con aquello tomara el coraje necesario para enfrentar aquello, se acercó a la puerta.- Entra.- dijo en el mismo tono que él le había dicho que abriera

Sin responder, el joven entró cuando ella pasó..Posó la bolsa en el comedor bien forjado de caoba y apoyó la mano en una de las sillas.- Seré directo Kagome.- decía tratando de no sonar más enojado de lo que ya estaba.- Me mentiste, aunque sabías lo que yo sentía, no pienso reprochártelo más.. Mi hermano no merece que siga siéndole infiel con su esposa.. Pero, que no te tomaras la molestia de decirme, eso.. me molesta.- tomó aire y dijo en tono más fuerte.- Y me molesta mucho..!

Kagome no cabía en sí de asombro, sin esperar mucho, explotó.- ¿De qué demonios hablas Inuyasha? Mentirte? Estás loco! Cómo te atreves a venir a gritarme a mi casa y decirme semejantes estupideces!!

-- Y todavía preguntas!.- exclamó eufórico.- Me mentiste diciéndome que me amabas y que por consiguiente no te acostarías con Sesshoumaru, y qué me encuentro! Que estás embazada¿Acaso eso te suena a que guardaste una promesa de fidelidad?

La mujer estalló, sin duda alguna la confianza que ella le había otorgado, él ni siquiera le dio beneficio de duda..-Uchh!! Eres un..!!.- trataba de no sobre-esforzarse.- ¿Cómo te atreves? Realmente cómo te atreves a reclamar una cosa así sin quiera atreverte a dudar y solamente juzgarme como tu buena costumbre!! Eres un infeliz de primera categoría! Además de que a ti nadie te está reclamando que tu esposa está embarazada y no creo que haya sido el espíritu santo!

Inuyasha se quedó perplejo, tomó de los hombros a la mujer cambiando por completo su mirada, que ahora de confusión y turbación absoluta.- ¿Qué Kikyou embarazada? De qué demonios estás hablando!? A qué juegas Kagome!

--Más bien a qué juegas tú! .- exclamó enfurecida.- Prometes algo que claramente no puedes cumplir, y todavía te atreves a reclamarme! Suéltame!.- exclamó mientras se safaba brusca de las manos de aquél joven, al momento de hacerlo la bolsa que se hallaba a un lado de ellos en la misma mesa de comedor cayó sin deslizar fuera de su interior más que un sobre y su cartera..

Inuyasha viró rápidamente la mirada al suelo, allí estaba la prueba más clara de todas.. Tomó el sobre junto con el papel..

Levantó la mirada al terminar de leerlo.- Kagome.. En serio.. Por qué me hiciste eso..

La mujer volteó la mirada tratando de contener el llanto, pensaba decirle la verdad de todo aquello; ¿pero entonces qué? Se acabaría la desconfianza entre ellos. No.. Y aunque así fuera, la cosa era que.. Si Kikyou estaba preñada, eso no era de ignorarse.. Pero quería decirle.. la verdad..

--Inuyasha yo..

--Amor!.- se escuchaba el cierre de una puerta que parecía ser la de la entrada, allí estaba Sesshoumaru, entrando a su casa y presenciando una escena que no creyó que vería de nuevo..

--Hermano.. –acotó sorprendido y a la vez algo extrañado. Él no los visitaba muy a menudo, por no decir nunca..

--Hola hermano! .- exclamó en tono fingido de buen estado de humor

--¿Ha pasado algo en la oficina?.- preguntó Sesshoumaru sumamente desconfiado.- Hoy no regresaste a la oficina, dijiste que solamente irías por unos papeles a tu casa..

--Oh!.- exclamó tratando de improvisar que había estado esperando a Kagome todo ese tiempo.- Lo que pasa es que Kikyou.. Me entretuvo con unas cosas…-volteó la mirada.- Pero hermano! Yo venía a felicitarte!

--¿Felicitarme?.- preguntó sorprendido

--Claro!.- Inuyasha extendió los brazos en señal de que iba a abrazarle.- Por tu hijo en camino!

Sesshoumaru no cupo en sí de asombro.. Volteó a ver a Kagome que con fingida sonrisa se acercaba a su marido

--Inuyasha!.- exclamó en tono juguetón.- No alcancé a decirte que mi marido no sabía!.- se acercó más a Sesshoumaru.- Sí amor, es que mi cuñado acaba de llegar..

Ambos hermanos estaban perplejos ante la declaración, Inuyasha no sabía que su hermano desconocía aquello¿Cómo se había enterado Kikyou entonces?

Sesshoumaru por su parte esbozaba una sincera sonrisa al escuchar aquello, aunque muchas cosas no encajaban del todo, mientras su esposa se acercaba a abrazarle..

--Sí amor, deja te cuento.- agregó la mujer sabiendo que por la cabeza de su marido estaban surgiendo miles de dudas, dado a que su hermano sabía antes que él mismo.- Lo que pasa es que hoy mismo me enteré de mis análisis, cometí la imprudencia de decirle a mi hermano, supongo que Miroku le dijo a Inuyasha en una de esas conversaciones que son casuales, y..! Mi cuñado –enfatizó esa palabra- vino a felicitarnos! Lo malo es que no sabía que no sabías amor!

--Ah!.- exclamó Sesshoumaru olvidando todas las dudas pasadas.- Claro muñeca –Inuyasha frunció el ceño al escucharle decir_ 'muñeca'_, le traía tantos recuerdos..- Sesshoumaru se volteó a ver a su hermano.- Qué hermosa sorpresa me han dado tú y Kagome, hermano.. Gracias..

Por unos momentos la culpa invadió a Inuyasha, su hermano dándole gracias, cuando todo ese tiempo que estuvo esperando a Kagome no hizo más que injuriarle.- De qué hermano.- acotó.- Ahora debo irme, sólo pasé a felicitarlos, Kikyou hubiera querido venir, pero se puso un poco enferma, dado a que nosotros –enfatizó igual que Kagome 'cuñado'- también estamos esperando

--¿En verdad?.- exclamó el hombre contento.- Me da mucho gusto que les esté yendo tan bien..

--Claro hermano.- acotó Inuyasha un poco más serio.- Así tenía que ser.- exclamó mientras volteaba a ver a Kagome que le sostenía la mirada.- Ahora debo irme

--Iremos a visitarlos pronto.- exclamó el hombre ya recobrando su tono de siempre

Inuyasha no hizo más que asentir mientras salía del departamento, mirando con aquéllos ojos color ámbar a esa mujer, de la que le dolía tanto estar enamorado..

* * *

Aquella noche Kagome le platicó a Sesshoumaru el transcurso de ese día, cómo había ido por los resultados, que le había llamado a su hermano, que no estaba en la oficina, así que seguramente estaba con Inuyasha y por eso se enteró.. Su ida al supermercado por unas cosas, y su 'idea' de llevarlo a cenar para decirle..

--Mañana iremos a donde tú quieras preciosa.- acotaba el hombre emocionado, casi olvidando el incidente de ese día

--Claro amor, claro..-exclamaba un poco menos emocionada que su marido.- Bueno.. creo que es hora de descansar.. Tengo.. que empezar a arreglar muchas cosas mañana..  
Sesshoumaru no la dejó voltearse del lado contrario al que estaba él.-Amor..-la tocó levemente

Kagome cerró los ojos más a modo de súplica que nada, no quería, aunque no fuese por Inuyasha necesariamente.. Bueno, la verdad sí era por él.. Le había prometido..

--Vamos muñeca.- exclamó tocando la mejilla de la mujer suavemente.- Mi amor, no lo hemos hecho.. Desde que concebimos a este bebé creo.- deslizó su mano a su vientre

La mujer se sentía aprisionada entre la mentira y la falta de deseo, no sabía que más inventar para evitar aquello.. De pronto.. Contestó.-Yo..

--Por favor..-suplicó el otro, mientras se encimaba cuidadosamente en ella, para no permitirle muchos movimientos.- Anda princesa, sé que me deseas..

--No la verdad no.- dijo para sí, mientras exclamaba un poco quisquillosa.- Amor.. No es que no quiera.. Pero..-de pronto se le ocurrió una idea.- En mi familia, nunca se ha acostumbrado a que si la mujer está encinta tenga relaciones con su marido, porque creemos que le hacemos daño al bebé..

Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos llenos de asombro.- Pero.. ¿De qué hablas Kagome?.- decía con serio escepticismo.- Sabes que esas son tonterías muy antañas!

--No sé Sesshoumaru!.- respondió enérgica.- Es una tradición en mi familia! No puedo ir en contra de eso!

--No Kagome!.- se levantó hosco de la cama.- Primero no querías porque te sentías 'indispuesta' y ahora por el bebé? De qué se trata? Estás poniéndome excusas o algo por el estilo?

--No es eso!.- exclamó como si no fuera cierto.- Simplemente es la verdad!! Quizá fue por el embarazo que me empecé a sentir extraña y demás, y ahora es esto de que no me siento cómoda teniendo relaciones estando embarazada! Sólo eso!

--No te creo nada!.- estalló el muy paciente hombre, sin decir más se levantó de la cama y se acercó fugaz al closet, buscó rápidamente.. Sacó unos jeans y una chamarra larga, se los puso aún más rápido de lo que los sacó..

--¿A dónde vas?!.- replicó enojada la mujer

--Al país de nunca jamás!.- exclamó sarcástico.- Te respondo con las mismas que te atreves a decirme tú!

Sin esperarse a ningún otro tipo de reclamo el hombre azotó la puerta del cuarto y salió de su apartamento..

La mujer dejó salir su ya guardada lágrima desde la tarde.. ¿Por qué hago esto? Exclamó la mujer sin poder comprender porqué no podía acostarse con alguien más.. Es por su culpa!.- decía sin dejar de sollozar.- Por qué.. Por qué..

De pronto.. Un leve dolor se hizo presente en su vientre..

--Au..- jadeó un poco.- Me duele.. No por favor..-suplicaba.- No mi bebé..

* * *

Sesshoumaru iba manejando como loco por toda la ciudad, las calles parecían ser iguales y los semáforos eran más que simples luces que no tomaba en cuenta.. Cuando de pronto, recordó

_**.-FlashBack.-**  
--Tsuyu, está bien.- acotó.- Puedes dejarnos a la nueva secretaria y a mí  
--Con permiso señor.- respondió respetuosa y salió  
--Veamos.. Te llamas Kagura¿cierto?.- decía Sesshoumaru revisando el currículum de su nueva asistente  
--Así es señor  
--Hablas Inglés, alemán y un poco de mandarín¿cierto?  
--Sí señor  
--¿Es actual tu dirección: Mangekyou #47?  
--Así es  
--La experiencia que tienes en el campo..  
**.-Fin FlashBack.-  
**_  
Las cosas.. Parecían estar ofreciéndosele en bandeja de plata.. Bajó la velocidad del coche y volteando al asiento del copiloto vio su portafolio.. Se frenó en una calle y al abrirlo se distinguió tenuemente un brillo de dos perlillas color jade y una pluma bastante peculiar..

**

* * *

Capítulo 11. Mentiras**

--¿Es hijo es mío verdad?.- aseguró Kouga

--Estás diciendo tonterías!.- exclamó la mujer anonadada

--¿No has tenido relaciones con tu marido o sí?

.-.-.-

Sonó un ruido de un celular..

--¿Diga?

--¿Sesshoumaru? Estoy en la ciudad.. ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

.-.-.-

--Miroku! Por qué me traicionaste!.- exclamaba enojada a más no poder.- Tendré que hacer algo para no sentirme así! Le voy a decir a Kikyou lo del collar de Kagome! 


	11. Mentiras

**Onegaiii!! Juré que no me tardaría y me colgué 5 días! No vuelve a pasar en serio! Jajaja siempre me ando justificando con que miles de cosas e suceden, y lo peor es que es cierto! Total, total, ya estoy de nuez por acá, esperando no me cuelguen por este capi tan aburrido XD pero tengo que darle tantita base a la historia! No todo puede ser lemmon e intrigas! XD XD  
Bueno.. como sea, quería agradecerles, hasta abajito vienen mis agradecimientos..  
Con cariño  
FikaMoo

* * *

Capítulo 11. Mentiras **

El humo de un cigarro invadía todo el lugar..

Kagura miraba a su jefe acostada de lado, mientras él daba otra bocanada de humo a su lado, acostado boca arriba. Sinceramente le costaba trabajo creer en lo efectiva de su jugarreta de ese mismo día, las cosas salían a pedir de boca; no solamente él había ido a buscarla, sino que había comprobado que Sesshoumaru Taisho además de pregonarle sus problemas sexuales, sabía resolverlos de maneras muy intensas..

--¿Lo disfrutaste?.- acotó de una manera un tanto atrevida, tanto en el trato como en el modo

Sesshoumaru dio otra fumada más al cigarrillo, no acostumbraba fumar, pero.. Ese día, las emociones habían estado a punta, nunca se había peleado con Kagome de esa manera y tampoco.. le había sido infiel hasta ese momento..

Haciendo caso omiso a sus propios pensamientos, contestó.- Sonaría a mentira si te dijera que no

La mujer le respondió con una sonrisa a medias con los labios cerrados, no esperaba la contestación más gratificante; pero quizá sí esperaba que fuese en diferente tono.

--¿Y..?.- la mujer se andaba sin miramientos, tenía que saber si eso era una apertura o una salida

Sesshoumaru volteó la cabeza, a manera de verla como si ella fuera la culpable de la infidelidad cometida.- No esperarás que esto se repita Kagura.- acotó en cierto tono frío.- Sabes que estoy casado, y que amo a mi mujer

--Eso no decías hace menos de media hora.- respondió en cierto tono cínico.- Más bien, cualquiera hubiera jurado que ni siquiera estabas casado..

Aquello molestó de sobremanera al hombre que yacía a su lado¿quién se creía aquella mujer para decir semejantes cosas?

--Kagura.-contestó aún más seco que antes.- Te recuerdo que soy tu jefe y trabajas para mí

La mujer plisó el entrecejo, aquello no le gustaba nada; pensaba para sus adentros.- Clásico, viene, hace lo que se le antoja y se larga. Kagura.. ¡Tienes que ser inteligente! No debes de tomar un acostón como si tuvieras propiedad sobre el jefe, has las cosas, tranquila, con calma.. Y poco a poco verás, que todo dará resultado..

--Disculpe.- acotó sin pena, pero con respeto.- Solamente dije lo que pensaba, no volverá a ocurrir

El hombre se dio cuenta de que quizá si se había pasado, pero.. No había marcha atrás, era mejor así, por un rato se había desfogado, pero en poco rato llegaría a su casa y le pediría una disculpa a su esposa.

Apagó el cigarro en un cenicero que estaba en una mesita de noche, mientras se levantaba sin pudor alguno, completamente desnudo de la cama y se dirigía al baño

La mujer que lo miraba calladamente, solamente atinó a decir.- Supongo ya te vas..

--Supones bien.- acotó el hombre buscando sus pantalones en el baño, al no encontrarlos, optó por lavar su cara, se secó y salió de nuevo a la habitación.- ¿No has visto mis  
pantalones?

La mujer ya sin decir nada, se movió de su posición y buscó un poco de ese lado de la cama en donde se encontraba, alzó la mano y se los mostró con el mismo desgane que él preguntaba

Sin decir nada, el hombre de cabello platinado caminó hacia ella, con la esperanza de alzar su mano y alcanzar sus pantalones, apurándose con ello a salir de ese lugar, que conforme pasaba el tiempo le enfriaba la actitud y agrandaba la culpa.

Alzó la mano, rozando levemente los afilados y finos dedos de su secretaria..

Kagura hizo una mueca un tanto divertida al mismo tiempo que lo jalaba hacia sí, haciendo que Sesshoumaru perdiera el control por pocos segundos y cayera sentado frente a ella de forma brusca..

--Vamos a jugar un rato más.- le decía en forma libidinosa.- Quédese.. jefe

El hombre estaba sorprendido ante la actitud sin miedo de la muchacha, quizá muy en el fondo eso y algunas cosas más le atrajeran de ella, como su esposa.. El recuerdo de su mujer le ahondaba de cuando en cuando los pensamientos, no obstante.. La necesidad de todo hombre comenzaba a responder por él..

--¿Jefe?.-respondió en un tono parecido.- Si ya me llamabas Sesshoumaru..

* * *

--Sango.-decía el muchacho con colilla atrevida, mientras manejaba.- ¿Segura que quieres que te lleve a casa de Kikyou a estas horas?

--Siii… llévamee Mirokuu.- respondía la mujer en un estado un poco ebrio

--¿No preferirías quedarte en mi casa?.-respondió el otro un tanto divertido de escucharla hablar así, siempre que salía con su nueva novia evitaba el alcohol a más no poder, con la finalidad e cuidar mejor de ella y mejorar su imagen de borracho ante todos

--Nooo noo!.- decía la atolondrada mujer con el dedo apuntando a todos lados.- La prensssaaa tiende a acosarteee, siii salgooo de tu casssa..

--La gente se dará cuenta que dormiste en mi casa y no quieres que tu familia se entere.-completó Miroku la malograda frase de su novia

--Siii sssii.-respondía la mujer a manera de no verse tan borracha

--Está bien Sango.-acotaba el hombre.-Ya casi llegamos a casa de Kikyou

Minutos después un lujoso coche del año se estacionaba en un fraccionamiento bastante privado y con muy bonitas casas a los lados; tratando de ser lo más delicado posible el hombre se bajó con rapidez del coche y abrió la puerta de su copiloto con premura, todo para hacer menos obvia su borrachera

Llegaron a la entrada y..

--Tinnn toooon.- el clásico tono de la puerta sonaba

--Sango.-decía un poco apenado el hombre.- Sinceramente, creo que es un error despertar a Inuyasha y a Kikyou a estas horas..

Sin hacerse esperar más, una puerta de hierro bien forjada abrió sus puertas

--¿Miroku?.- exclamó el propietario con verdadera sorpresa.- No te esperaba a estas horas.- se extrañó.- ¿Ha pasado algo?.- ahondando en sus pensamientos si Kagome..No ¿Cómo podría ser posible? Si hubiera sido algo grave Miroku ni siquiera se hubiera tomado la delicadeza de tocar con tanta paciencia la puerta,y..

--¡¡Hiiiic!!!.- un sonoro eructo proveniente de la mujer que le acompañaba aclaró sus dudas

--Miroku..-acotó extrañado Inuyasha.- Sango..

--Sí Inuyasha .- decía un poco apenado el hombre.- Sango bebió demás en esta fiesta a la que fuimos, no quiere ir a mi casa porque dice que si su familia se entera la mata, entonces, me pidió que la trajera con Kikyou.. Por cierto.. ¿Dónde está ella?

Parecía que le acaban de aventar un balde de agua fría al hombre de ojos color ámbar, cerró sus ojos al escuchar aquello como si le estuvieran dando a probar un platillo desagradable..

--Te contaré.-dijo mientras se movía de su posición.- Pero primero ayúdame a subir a tu novia al cuarto de huéspedes

Entre los dos y a horcajadas la subieron, la acostaron con sumo cuidado, retirándole solamente las zapatillas, y saliéndose silenciosamente del cuarto, Inuyasha confesó.- ¡¡Es imposible Miroku!!.- exclamó en tono desesperado.- La vida… Parece que le encanta jugar conmigo, perdí por imbécil lo que más quería y no he conseguido resignarme, quizá jamás lo haga

Miroku le miró con compasión, ya sabía a quién se refería..

--No puedo sencillamente..-exclamó el hombre tortuosamente.- Me es imposible seguir sin ella, no me resigno Miroku, no me resigno

Aún con toda esa sorprendente explicación el joven de cabello castaño no conseguía entender qué tenía que ver Kikyou tan directamente en eso, como su reacción de hace un rato..

Parecía que le leyó los pensamientos y dijo.- Kikyou está embarazada..

--¡Lo había olvidado por completo!.- exclamó el joven comprendiendo por fin la desilusión de su amigo.- Pero.. Inuyasha.. Tú lo decidiste, tú te casaste, y sabías que conllevaba todo eso..

--No Miroku! No comprendes!.- decía aún más exaltado.- Kikyou y yo jamás tuvimos relaciones!

--¿De qué hablas?.-preguntó sorprendido

--De lo que escuchas!.-reclamaba.- Kikyou y yo jamás hemos tenido intimidad, y lo hice precisamente, para safarme de ella en la primera oportunidad!

--Inuyasha..-exclamó como un silbido el joven.- Entonces.. ¿Cómo pasó?

--Hoy Kikyou organizó una cena para nosotros, argumentando que sería 'Algo especial' y que las cosas serían diferentes de hoy en adelante.-calló unos segundos, dudó en decirle a Miroku sobre la visita a Kagome de la tarde, optó por callar.. No mejor no, tenía que contarle la verdad a alguien.- Fui a pedirle una injusta explicación a Kagome sobre su embarazo, ya que Kikyou me dijo que estaba embarazada..

--¿Qué Kagome está embarazada?.-exclamó el hombre sorprendido.- ¿Es en serio? Lo desconocía por completo! Kikyou cómo se enteró de esto?

--Aún lo desconozco Miroku.-acotó decepcionado.- Sólo sé que se enteró y me lo dijo, por eso, estúpidamente .-calló la razón verdadera.- Fui a ver a Kagome..

--¿Qué le dijiste a mi hermana?.-preguntó un poco disgustado

--Nada de relevancia en sí.-mintió Inuyasha, dándose de topes por haber sido tan idiota en decirle a Miroku sobre la visita.- Pero.. Kagome me dijo que Kikyou estaba embarazada, pensé que lo había inventado todo para hacerme sentir mal sobre mi comportamiento.. Pero.. Al llegar a cenar hoy con Kikyou, me di cuenta de que era cierto. Pero Miroku, me intriga ¿Cómo supieron las dos acerca de sus embarazos?

El joven hizo una cara de obvia duda, no sabía de qué forma había sucedido todo aquello..

--Bueno, hoy Sango vino temprano a la oficina a decirme que Kikyou estaba embarazada, pero.. No tuvo oportunidad de decirme bien las cosas porque mi hermana sufrió un desmayo a los pocos minutos que Sango llegó

--¿Se desmayó?.- preguntó con obvia preocupación

--Me dijo que era anemia.-respondía en un tono tranquilo para no preocuparlo, pero ahora que me dices que mi hermana está preñada, seguramente fue a raíz de eso.. .-cambió de tema bruscamente.- Bueno Inuyasha¿entonces?.- preguntó con cierta desesperación de no verlo llegar a ningún lado.- ¿De qué te sirve saber cómo demonios se enteró todo mundo de estos embarazos? No creo que dejes a Kikyou por eso¿cierto?

--La verdad.-balbuceó el joven.- Sigo dudando de que Kikyou y yo tuviéramos relaciones

--¿Estás completamente seguro?.-preguntó incrédulo el otro

--Al verme sorprendido hoy.-agregó.- Por aquello de su embarazo, comencé a.. Tratarla de una forma bastante hosca, le dije que cómo demonios había quedado encinta si no habíamos tenido ningún tipo de contacto! Kikyou se molestó de sobremanera, argumentando que la noche en la que vino su amigo ése, el doctor.. Mmm ¿cómo se llamaba ? Suikotsu Shichinintai, aquél día que nos pusimos borrachísimos, ella dice que fue aquella vez..

--Lo único que te queda es comprobar si es cierto, midiendo el tiempo con la evolución de su embarazo.- respondió muy sorprendido Miroku

--También lo pensé Miroku.-acotó un poco avergonzado.- Mira.. La verdad ya no quiero buscarle tres pies al gato, es verdad que sigo enamorado de tu hermana, y que necesitaba decirle a un amigo todos estos sentimientos; pero no por ello, puedo dejar a Kikyou, sería demasiado patán dejarla por desconfiado, pero.. No es que no sepa qué hacer, es que.. No quiero hacer lo que debo… Y la verdad me cuesta trabajo.. Todo esto acabó tan mal que Kikyou se fue a un hotel o ve tú a saber dónde, sé que arruiné todo, pero es que es tan difícil contenerme te lo juro..

Miroku miró con cierta lástima a su amigo, qué infeliz era Inuyasha, casado con quién no amaba y saberse padre en unos meses. Más lazo no podía existir, mismo que lo separaba más de Kagome, que también estaba embarazada, y lo peor, de su hermano..

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio cuando..

--Ur phone is ringin'!.-una voz chillona provenía de un celular

--¿Qué sonido tan anormal tienes como timbre?.- preguntó Inuyasha al escuchar aquél peculiar tono

--No tenía otro!.-exclamó divertido el joven mientras sacaba el móvil de su chaqueta

--Ur phone is ringin'!.-se repetía el sonido

--¿Diga?.-exclamó el joven

--Mi…ro…-un jadeo acompañado de dolor que no pudo acabar la frase

--¿Qué.. Kagome?.- el hombre rápidamente se alarmó.- ¿Qué pasa?¿Por qué..?

--Ayú..da…me.-trataba de articular con claridad la mujer.- Mi be..bé..

--Hermana! Hermana!.- trataba de que aquello no fuera cierto.- Por favor! Dime dónde estás?

--Aquí.. en …mi..ca..sa..-decía la mujer entrecortada

--Voy para allá, tranquila por favor!

Tan pronto colgó Inuyasha tenía la cara llena de estupefacción y mucha sorpresa, si lo poco que acababa de escuchar era cierto..

--Miroku!! Vamos rápido!! Kagome nos necesita!

El hermano de la mujer, asintió con poco liderazgo y se dirigió a toda velocidad al coche

--Voy a llamar a una ambulancia.-acotó Inuyasha invadido de preocupación

* * *

Kikyou apaciblemente se cepillaba el cabello, como si no importara que hacía menos de unas horas un estilista, especialmente contratado por ella la hubiera peinado y maquillado como princesa

--Estás rara hoy.- decía un hombre que se acostaba a su lado

--Estoy embarazada.-acotó la mujer en tono impasible, sin dejar de cepillarse

--¿Es en serio?.- respondió el otro como si le diese igual

--Sí así es.- respondió de forma presuntuosa la mujer.- ¿Por qué habría de mentir?

--¿Es hijo es mío verdad?.- aseguró Kouga respondiendo con otra pregunta

--Estás diciendo tonterías!.- exclamó la mujer anonadada, perdiendo de pronto la calma que hace unos minutos tenía

--¿No has tenido relaciones con tu marido o sí?.-preguntó divertido el hombre al ver como ella sola se echaba de cabeza

--¡Eso no te consta Kouga!.-reclamó la mujer dejando el cepillo bruscamente en la mesa de junto y parándose de la cama bruscamente

--Quizá no me conste, pero tú lo confirmas.-acotó el hombre bastante divertido

--Déjame en paz!!.-exclamó la mujer enojada.- Solamente te digo esto dado a que no voy a seguir viéndote!

--Tonterías.-acotó el hombre.- Sabes que aunque quisieras no podrías..

--Eso es lo que a ti te gustaría creer.-dijo Kikyou cambiando de tono.- La verdad, poco me importa lo que creas, tenía que decírtelo.

Kouga estaba recostado en su cama, a medio vestir; viró un poco y la contempló, sin saber del todo lo que sucedía, lo que comenzó como un chantaje terminó siendo otra cosa.. Le dieron ganas de decirle que si se alejaba de él la delataría, que iría directo con Inuyasha; sin embargo..

--Vete entonces.-dijo en forma seria

La misma Kikyou se sorprendió ante tal declaración.- esperaba que la chantajeara, o que dijera cualquier cosa con tal de que ella no se fuera; la verdad no lo amaba, pero sí sentía cierto cariño¿carnal? hacía el sujeto.

--Me voy.-dijo decidida.- Llegaré más tarde a mi casa de lo esperado

--No creo que Inuyasha te espere después de que se pelearan como lo hicieron.- agregó en cierto tono irritable

La mujer lo volteó a ver sorprendida¿Cómo se había dado cuenta de que habían peleado?

Sin esperar nada más que ese gesto Kouga contestó.- Hoy hiciste las cosas con más furia que la mayoría de los días que me visitas.- dijo en tono intenso.- Supuse que se habían peleado lo suficientemente fuerte como para que quisieras desquitarte con todas tus fuerzas..

Extrañamente Kikyou puso roja como un tomate de verano, volteó rápido la cara para evitar que el hombre la mirara, sin querer agregar nada más a la conversación finalizó.- Debo irme, cuídate

Se puso de pie y lentamente salió por la primera puerta, para finalmente cerrar la de la entrada.

--Volverá.-dijo Kouga sin moverse un milímetro

* * *

El dolor se agravaba de poco en poco, pero seguía sin disminuir, la mujer cerró con todas sus fuerzas sus ojos amielados, esperando con ello disminuir el dolor que aquejaba su vientre.. Se sentía desfallecer a cada momento, más intentaba no dejarse de aquella inconsciencia que amenazaba tanto..

De pronto.. en la penumbra de aquella oscuridad..

--Kagome!!!.- se escuchaba fuerte, claro, cercano

--¿Inuyasha?.- alcanzó a mascullar entre dientes.- ¿Será él¿Estaré soñando?

Nuevamente, el grito no se hizo esperar, más cercano, más fuerte, más desesperado.- Kagomeee!!!

La mujer volteó a ver al único lugar donde esperaba que aquél grito llegase: La puerta.

--¿Inuyasha?.-se preguntó de nueva cuenta, ella misma se dio cuenta del error.- No.. Imposible, él.. No..

No obstante, estaba equivocada, porque al momento cuál huracán llegó aquél por el cuál la mujer rogaba

--Kagome!.- exclamó el hombre al verla allí en aquella cama, jadeante, preocupada, adolorida

--Inuyasha…-masculló con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.- Yo.. No esperaba que llegaras..

--Déjalo muñeca.- respondió amable el hombre mientras la tomaba cuidadosamente entre sus brazos.- Por favor no te esfuerces..

--Yo..-balbuceó con inconstancia la mujer.- Lo siento.. Por hoy..

--Muñeca, te dije que no te esforzaras.-decía con un tono más cálido en espera de calmarla.- Recuerda.. Tu hijo..

Kagome, presa de la inconsciencia, dolor y falta de aire, masculló lentamente.- Nuestro..

Sin poder agregar nada más, su cabeza cayó hacia atrás y se desmayó en plenos brazos de aquél hombre que con cuidado pero veloz la llevaba escaleras abajo donde Miroku esperaba a la ambulancia, que por cierto no daba signos de vida..

Los pensamientos se confundieron.- ¿Acaso Kagome era presa de su propio desfallecer?.- se decía a sí mismo.- Ella me dijo.. Nuestro… ¿Ese hijo será mío? Será cierto?

--Inuyasha!.-exclamó Miroku viéndolo llegar apresurado desde la entrada, la ambulancia acaba de llegar!

Sin darse más tiempo de pensar en aquella frase, Inuyasha procedió a acercarse a la ambulancia..

* * *

Poco después, en el hospital..

--¿No crees que sea adecuado llamarle a tu hermano Inuyasha?.- exclamó Miroku en una sala de espera

--¿A Sesshoumaru?.- preguntó como si no supiese de quién se trataba.- Aunque no me lo creas lo intenté ya varias veces y todas han sido fallidas

--¿Dónde estará?.- preguntó Miroku con desconcierto.- Él no acostumbra salir con sus amigos entre semana, y menos sin mi hermana

--¿No te has puesto a pensar en que quizá se hayan peleado?.- agregó el hombre de ojos color sol.- He de allí que Kagome no le haya llamado a él en lugar de a ti

--Tienes razón.- acotó igual de extrañado que antes

De pronto salió un doctor a la sala de espera

Ambos caballeros se pusieron de pie para escuchar lo que el doctor tenía que decir

--Señores¿son parientes de la Sra. Taisho Higurashi?

--Así es.-acotaron los dos con paciencia fingida

--Me da gusto informarles que la Sra. Taisho está en perfecto estado, solamente fue ..-buscando entre ambos, él mismo se interrumpió.- ¿Quién es su marido?

Ambos se miraron con cuestionamiento..

--La verdad doctor...-exclamó Miroku muy apenado

--Soy yo.-exclamó Inuyasha sin siquiera pensar, ante la mirada atónita de Miroku

El doctor le miró con sumo disgusto al hombre de mirada ambarina

--La Sra. Taisho tuvo un dolor muy fuerte a causa de un enorme disgusto al parecer; le ruego que por favor evite este tipo de acontecimientos.-agregó el hombre regordete que le regañaba.- Recuerde que su mujer está embarazada y otro episodio de esta índole podría ocasionar la pérdida de su hijo

Inuyasha se sorprendió ante aquello.- ¿Un disgusto?

--Creo que no es necesario que lo repita.-aseguró el hombre.- Un disgusto, y ahora, me retiro, la señora puede salir cuando ustedes deseen, por favor, no disgustos ni situaciones fuertes.

Sin agregar más, se alejó

--Sesshoumaru imbécil.- acotó Inuyasha enojado.- Seguramente él fue el causante de todo esto

--Mi cuñado se comportó como todo un idiota!.- reclamó Miroku.- Mi hermana..

--Lo bueno es que está fuera de peligro, ahora llevémosla a su casa y.. esperemos a Sesshoumaru

* * *

Algunas horas después..

Sesshoumaru abrió la puerta de su casa con sigilo, cerrándola de igual manera; cuidó de no prender las luces e ir directo a su habitación

--¿A dónde crees que vas?.- exclamó Inuyasha muy enojado prendiendo las luces de la sala

--¡¿Inuyasha?!.-exclamó el hombre bastante sorprendido, se molestó al instante.- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

--¿Y tú que demonios no hacías aquí?.- exclamó con enojo su hermano

--Tranquilos, por favor.- acotó Miroku poniéndose de pie, para evitar aquella discusión

--Miroku...-trataba de calmarse el marido de Kagome.- Podrías explicarme por favor, esta situación..

--Cuñado.- trataba de no sonar del todo serio.- Por favor, siéntate..

--Estoy bien aquí.- contestó Sesshoumaru seco

Miroku sonrió levemente por cortesía y se sentó de nueva cuenta.- Kagome, mi hermana, fue a dar al hospital..

--¡¿Qué?!.- exclamó el hombre perdiendo su calma

--Por tu culpa imbécil!.- reclamó de nueva cuenta Inuyasha.- Si no hubieras hecho enojar a Kagome..!!

--¿Qué yo qué?.- exclamó a modo de sorpresa

--Por favor!.- se volvió a meter entre una posible disputa.- Por favor, por mi hermana, no hagan ruido  
Inuyasha se volvió a sentar de nueva cuenta, tragándose el orgullo y el enojo que traía consigo a raíz de todo aquello, pero, en su interior, sabía que aquél enojo provenía de comprobar día con día lo mucho que Sesshoumaru amaba a Kagome..

--Verás…-comenzó a relatarle Miroku a Sesshoumaru como había llegado a casa de Inuyasha con Sango, la llamada con su hermana, la ida al hospital..

Sesshoumaru respiró tranquilo al final de aquél resumen.- Entonces.. ella, está bien, dormida en el cuarto, y mi hijo…también

--Así es.- respondió su cuñado

Inuyasha no pudo evitar pensar en la última frase después del desmayo de Kagome _"Nuestro.." _Le retumbaba en los oídos, cavaba la duda, no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella dado a que todo el camino de regreso estuvo dormida..; él mismo se interrumpió.- Sesshoumaru, por favor, a donde sea que te metas, nunca dejes de contestar el celular.- exclamó en un tono más calmo.- Y.. Ya no la disgustes, por favor

Sesshoumaru fue presa de la extrañeza por unos instantes, de pronto, la sospecha se anidó de nueva cuenta en él, la manera de tratarlo desde que llegó y aquello¿La seguiría queriendo?

--Debo irme.- el mismo Inuyasha interrumpió sus pensamientos.- Mi esposa debe estar preocupada

--Lo mismo digo.- agregó Miroku.- Cuñado, nos vamos; cualquier cosa que necesites, no dudes en llamar..

--Hermano.-exclamó Inuyasha.- Cuídate, disculpa por los gritoneos de hace rato.. Nos vemos mañana

Por única respuesta Sesshoumaru asintió quedamente, los acompañó a la puerta y cerró.

--Al irme tan enojado, olvidé por completo que Kagome estaba embarazada, qué imbécil he sido.- decía mientras se recostaba en el sofá.- Me siento tan culpable, por poco, y de no haber sido por mi cuñado e Inuyasha.. Las cosas se hubieran puesto mal.. Inuyasha.. Hermano¿La seguirás queriendo? Te dejaste llevar por la impresión? Hace unos momentos mencionaste que seguro tenías muy preocupada a tu esposa, sin piensas en ella, es porque seguramente la quieres.. Qué lío…-sobó sus sienes.- No.. No creo que la quiera aún, ha pasado mucho tiempo, y él, está casado.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, después de una buena disculpa y una taza de café para olvidar lo sucedido, Sesshoumaru se hallaba sentado en su oficina, arreglando un papeleo cuando..

Sonó un ruido de un celular..

--¿Diga?

--¿Sesshoumaru¿Te acuerdas de mí?

Al principió no le sonó conocida la voz de aquella mujer, después de unos momentos.- ¡¡¡Rin!!!.- exclamó con asombro .- Qué milagro que llamas!

--Sí lo sé.- se escuchaba una voz muy femenina.- Sucede que estoy en la ciudad, y pues, me gustaría que nos viéramos

--Suena bastante bien.-respondió el hombre.- ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás?

--Te sorprenderás!.-exclamó de nueva cuenta la mujer.- Estaré unos cuantos meses por acá, estoy haciendo unos negocios de la empresa, los estoy convenciendo que negocien con la tuya!

--Suena muy bien Rin.-acotó Sesshoumaru entretenido .-¿Te parece bien el viernes? Es que tengo muchos pendientes..

--Ya sé que eres un hombre de negocios Sesshoumaru Taisho.-agregó la mujer en tono comprensivo.- Desde aquél día en que nos conocimos por trabajo en ese crucero te notabas ocupado!

El hombre respondió con una sonrisa a medio tono, mientras en su misma silla él giraba para ver el gran ventanal que estaba detrás suyo

--….Pero el viernes no puedo.-contestó la mujer.-¿No puede ser después?

--Llámame en cuanto tengas oportunidad Rin.-agregó el tono.- Y nos ponemos de acuerdo

--Me parece perfecto.-agregó la muchacha.- Cuídate!

Al momento de girar de nueva cuenta a su escritorio, notó a alguien que no estaba cuando él viró a ver el ventanal..

--Kagura..-masculló casi como un quejido

--Vine a entregarle unos estados de cuenta.- agregó como si no hubiera escuchado nada.- En una hora o dos traigo los contratos a firmar..

Sin decir ni agregar nada, la mujer se dio la vuelta y salió, dejando a un desconcertado jefe

--¿Me habrá escuchado?.- se preguntó.- Bueno.. qué va..

.-

Kagura se sentó de manera enfadada en su silla, tratando de ordenar los contratos de los que había hablado, pero la verdad es que los estaba doblando de manera muy brusca, al darse cuenta de ello, paró y se dirigió al baño

--¿Qué demonios?.- se dijo mientras se miraba al espejo.- Me puse celosa, no lo puedo creer, quién demonios era esa tal Rin! Ahora no solamente tengo que competir con la esposa, sino con una estúpida empresaria que quiere pasarse de lista…!

* * *

Miroku salía de Higurashi Corp. Bastante apurado, había hablado con su hermana y quería ir a visitarla en el único día que iba a tomarse para descansar

--Pff! Voy retrasado.- decía mientras miraba el reloj y se subía al coche.- Uy!.- se bajó del coche de nueva cuenta.- Se me olvidaron los chocolates que iba a llevarle.. Iré a comprar unos a la tienda de enfrente..

Se dirigió al café que estaba delante de la empresa, se detuvo a escoger unos chocolates, salió.. Cuando de pronto a sus espaldas, sintió como alguien lo cogía de los brazos y lo abrazaba muy fuerte..

--Kouga!! Mi amor!!

--Eh!?.- la sorpresa agarró por completo a Miroku quién se volteó totalmente desconcertado

--¿Eh Ayame?..

Desde lo lejos, saliendo del estacionamiento, alguien le observaba..

--Miroku! Por qué me traicionaste!.- exclamaba enojada a más no poder.- Tendré que hacer algo para no sentirme así! Le voy a decir a Kikyou lo del collar de Kagome!

Sin decir nada más, un arrancón fue el único testigo de su salida..

**

* * *

Capítulo 12. Precipitaciones  
**  
--Espera por favor!! Dime la verdad!!

--Te dije que no! No me sigas ya por favor!!

Sin darse cuenta de aquello, sin sigilo alguno Kagome cruzó la calle, mientras él otro le seguía, cuando de pronto

--Tuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!.- un sonoro pitazo por parte de un camión fue lo último que se escuchó..

* * *

**Yeah! Estará intenso verán! XD XD Hahaha mucho giro inesperado en esta parte que sigue.. Disculpen mi retraso y pues.. prometo tardar menos de lo que creen, gracias por leerme y por sus reviews que me llenan el espíritu!  
FikaMoo**

**Lorena:** Muchas gracias por tu revi amiga! Verás como lo malo les sale de mientras! Las cosas, irán evolucionando cuando menos lo creas!  
**Yuiren3:** Muchas gracias por tu comment! Jaa! Me gusta hacerlos sufrir al parecer.. Pero verás como las cosas salen bien poco a poquito jeje! Nos vemos!  
**ArA:** Muchas grax por tu comentario! Verás que ya no me tardo! XD  
**wajiRa!:** Al igual que le dije a ArA prometo no hacerme del rogar jeje! Muchs gracias por tu amable espera!  
**Lola:** Como ves que no lo perdió hehe! Pero si sigue de enojona, sí que se le va! Grax por tu revi!  
**FernandaIK26:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario y me da gusto que te esté gustando la historia! Verás que las cosas se notan un poco difusas ahorita, pero al rato, seguro que mejoran! Nos vemos!  
**Nadja- Chan**: Gracias por tu review! Espero este capi hay sido de tu agrado! Y el que sigue.. moles!! XD XD Un besoo!


	12. Precipitaciones

**No lo puedo creer!! Llevo una hora y cacho atorada en este capi porque! Estúpidamente! Cerré la página ya que iba a adjuntarles este capi, caray! Además por segunda vez!! Que coraje! Me tardo arreglando los capis, poniéndoles espacios, shalala! Y se cierra! Hahaha supongo que es karma, dado a que les dije que no me tardaría más de 5 días y bueno! Terminé tardándome lo mismo! Hahaha.. Espero les conforte saber que este capi me llevó 17 páginas de intriga pura! XD  
Por cierto, quisiera que me echaran la mano en unas cosas del fic, abajito les explico, junto con mis agradecimientos..**  
**Con cariño  
FikaMoo**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 12. Precipitaciones**

--¿Eh??!!.- exclamó la pelirroja sorprendida.- ¿Miroku?

--Ayame..-trataba de hallar una explicación coherente a aquél desconcierto.- Creo.. Me has confundido.. con Kouga

--Perdóname Miroku!.- se disculpaba apenada la ojiverde.- Es que.. perdón, los sentimientos me traicionaron, acababa de llegar de Okinawa, hace algún tiempo Kouga me dijo que se había cortado el cabello bastante.. Cuando te vi por detrás pensé..

La cara de Miroku era de absoluto desconcierto¿acaso se parecía a Kouga? ¬¬.- Bueno..- trataba de que no pasara a mayores.- No te preocupes Ayame.- le decía en tono calmo.- Fue una confusión nada más, no pasa nada.. Mejor cuéntame ¿Cuándo llegaste de Okinawa?

--Ah pues verás..!

* * *

Sango manejaba como psicópata por todas las calles, pisando a más no poder el acelerador, evadiendo semáforos, pitando a quien fuera que se le cruzase en el camino, y sin darse cuenta relativamente terminó a pocas calles de su punto de inicio..

--Turuuuruuu.- el sonido de un celular interrumpió por completo su trance

--¿Diga?!.- contestó molesta y hosca

--¿Hermana?.- se preguntaba el joven que la llamaba, era raro en Sango tener aquél comportamiento

--Ah…-trataba de no mostrarse tan molesta.- Kohaku..

--Aneue -Hermana- quería saber si comeremos juntos hoy..

--Claro Kohaku.- fingía su tono, mientras buscaba un lugar donde estacionarse.- Dime.. ¿dónde nos vemos?

--En el café del centro, ya sabes.- decía aún extrañado por el tono de voz tan anormal de su hermana.- Cuídate por favor, Nos vemos..

--Sí Kohaku.- decía más calmada.- Cuídate

--Hermana..

--¿Sí?

--Te quiero..

Al momento de colgar el móvil, un extraño sentimiento de paz invadió su alma, recordó que su hermano Kohaku era la única familia consanguínea que le quedaba, ahora vivía con sus abuelos y unos primos en una modesta casa en una avenida no muy lejana; recordaba que sus padres habían fallecido en un aparatoso asalto a un banco y que Kohaku, realmente.. era lo único que le quedaba; terminó de aparcar su coche en esa misma calle donde comenzaba a inundarse de recuerdos..

--Miroku.- exhalaba intranquila.- No entiendo nada de lo que pasa, al hacerme tu novia, pensé que por fin había encontrado a mi verdadera familia, que yo sola bastaría para quitarte lo borracho y lo mujeriego, y que juntos..-sollozó unos instantes.- Juntos.. estaríamos bien, pero.. veo que me equivoqué.. ¿Por qué?.- una lágrima salió de sus amarronados ojos, sin saber qué hacer y buscando consuelo, decidió llamar a su única amiga

Discó..

--¿Bueno?.- se escuchó al otro lado de la línea

--¿Kikyou?.- trataba de no ser muy obvia

--¿Ha pasado algo con Inuyasha o Kagome?.- preguntó la mujer sin tomarse más delicadezas

--Este.. yo..- la mujer tartamudeaba.- La verdad..

--¿Sí o no Sango?.- preguntaba impaciente la mujer.- Tengo muchas cosas que hacer..

--No.-respondió lo más seca que pudo, dudando sobre lo que estaba haciendo.- La verdad… yo llamaba para.. saber cómo estabas

--¿Acaso no me viste hoy en la mañana que despertaste de tu borrachera?.- preguntó de forma malcriada.- ¿No me viste con los ojos llorosos por mi fracaso con la cena que  
organicé para Inuyasha?

--Disculpa Kikyou.- pronunció apenada.- Ciertamente.. No era mi intención molestarte, es que.. quería decirte que me peleé con Miroku y…

--¡Ay no! De ese borracho no me hables Sango!.- exclamaba la mujer en tono huraño.- Mira..mejor.. tranquilízate y hablamos después; ahora tengo que ir al salón a que me  
arreglen esta cara de muerto que me cargo..

--Está bien Kikyou.- acotó decepcionada la mujer.- Nos vemos después..

--Si sabes cualquier cosa de Kagome o de mi marido¡avísame!

Finalizando con ello colgó..

--Kikyou…- se dijo defraudada la mujer mientras acomodaba un pequeño mechón delante de su oreja.- Kikyou no hace más que obsesionarse con Inuyasha y Kagome¡ni  
siquiera le importan mis sentimientos, ni la relación que llevo con Miroku, ni…!

Y de pronto..

--Ur phone is ringin'!

--¿Eh?.- exclamó Sango confundida, aquél tono era..

--Ur phone is ringin'!.- de nuevo el mismo sonido, no podía ser equivocación, miró en el asiento de junto y vio el pequeño aparato vibrar..

--Miroku olvidó su celular.- dijo temerosa de sí misma, se sabía presa del coraje, sabía que no debía contestar, pero..

--¿Sí?.-decía al momento de hablar mientras fingía un poco la voz ronca, a modo de quién estuviese al otro lado de la línea no supiera que era mujer

--¿Hermano estás enfermo? Suenas muy ronco..

* * *

--Sr. Taisho¿puedo pasar?

--Adelante.- decía Inuyasha mientras hojeaba un papeleo

La secretaria abrió con cuidado la puerta, cuidando de no hacer demasiado ruido, lo contempló unos instantes..

--Sr. Inuyasha.- apenas alcanzó a decir como un breve quejido.- Los estados de cuenta..

--Ah sí Tsuyu.- respondió el hermoso joven de mirada ambarina, mientras se arremangaba la camisa azulada oscura a ¾ y retomaba su pluma para seguir haciendo cuentas.-  
Déjalos allí por favor, en un momento los reviso

Tsuyu bajó la mirada, era cierto; día con día se daba cuenta de la verdad.- Él jamás me mira, ni siquiera se da cuenta de que no traigo los estados de cuenta, seguramente, no tiene ni la más remota idea de que estoy enamorada..

--Tsuyu..-agregó Inuyasha ante tanto silencio, eso sí, sin dejar de leer las cosas que estaba haciendo desde un principio.- Deja esas cuentas entonces..

--Señor..-respondía apenada la mujer.- ¡Perdóneme, pero no están listos!

Inuyasha por primera vez desde que había iniciado la conversación detuvo lo que estaba haciendo, la miró fijamente y le contestó.- ¿Y eso Tsuyu¿Por qué no los tienes?

--Ah..-balbuceó con más intensidad la joven de cabello castaño –supongo que los que vieron ese capi donde salió la princesa Tsuyu (ja! Sí la que estaba casada con un sapo, saben más o menos como es ella, sino busquen en imágenes de google 'tsuyu inuyasha' jaa! qué explaye! XD).- Sí.. sucede.- no podía contener la vergüenza de que él la mirara.- Ha ocurrido un fallo con las máquinas de este piso y no se puede imprimir nada hasta mañana

--¿Hasta mañana?.- preguntó exaltado el hombre mientras la miraba con más desconcierto.- Esos estados de cuenta tienen que estar para la junta hoy¡la de las 8!

--Sí lo sé, señor Taisho.- trataba de no darle tantas vueltas al asunto, la verdad se confesaba, lo poco que podía hablar con él alargaba las conversaciones inútilmente.- Es por eso..

Inuyasha la miraba con una mezcla de impaciencia y duda..

--.. que quería decirle si por favor me acompañaba en unas dos horas al piso 1 a imprimir los estados de cuenta y checarlos allí mismo para la junta de hoy..

El hombre exhaló aliviado, pensaba que se trataba de algo más serio; sin embargo.. Tsuyu, siempre dándole vuelta a todo..

--Claro Tsuyu.-acotó mientras miraba de nueva cuenta sus papeles en el escritorio.- Avísame cuando estén listos

La muchacha bajó la mirada de nueva cuenta, aunque sonara tonto, el tener sus cinco minutos de atención con el jefe eran el aliciente de cada día a su amor escondido.- Sí señor.- decía tímida.- Con permiso..

--Tsuyu.- imperó el hombre antes de escucharla salir

--¿Diga?.- se asomó emocionada por la puerta antes de cerrarla

--Sesshoumaru ha..-se trabó por unos segundos, no sabía como decirlo, de hecho el decirlo era estúpido de por sí¿cómo iba a preguntar? '¿Has notado raro a Sesshoumaru raro hoy, molesto quizá?'

--Déjalo Tsuyu.- acotó el hombre comprendiendo su estupidez.- Dile a Sesshoumaru que esté listo a las 8

Asintiendo, la mujer se retiró

.-

--Señor Inuyasha..-exhalaba para sí la mujer.- Se le nota tan triste y distraído últimamente, de hecho me atrevería a asegurar que está tan vago como cuando su hermano se casó con la señorita Kagome.. ¿Será que aún piensa en ella¿Algún día sabrá que le quiero?

* * *

--¿Ka…go…me?.- alcanzó a balbucear con increíble notoriedad la mujer

--Sí soy yo.- respondió la mujer extrañada.- Disculpa.. No reconozco tu voz..

--Soy Sango Kagome.- trataba de evitar los tartamudeos y la voz llorosa

--¡Ah!.- exclamó la mujer con más alivio.-¡Cuñada¿Mi hermanillo no anda por allí?

Sango derramó una lágrima, siempre había fingido hipocresía para la hermana de su novio, por la amistad que tenía con Kikyou, pero en esos momentos le sonó tan sincero su saludo, que la verdad se sintió culpable

--Eh.. Kagome..-volvía a tartamudear

--Sango te oyes rara.-respondía la mujer en tono comprensivo, mientras se acomodaba en su cama.- ¿Te encuentras bien¿Tuviste problemas con mi hermano?

--Yo..yo..-balbuceaba con miedo notorio.- Yo quería hablar contigo Kagome..

--Bien Sango¿acerca de qué?

* * *

--… entonces terminé la maestría en Okinawa y decidí regresar a Japón porque en verdad lo extrañaba..

--Ya veo..-agregó Miroku interesado.- ¿Entonces llegaste justo hoy?

--¡Exactamente!.-asintió la mujer mientras sorbía una taza de café, ambos ya estaban dentro del restaurante que estaba cercano a la empresa

--¿Y en dónde trabajarás?.- preguntó interesado el muchacho

--Aún no sé en realidad.-respondía la mujer.- Eso de conseguir trabajo hoy en día incluso con maestría¡no es cosa fácil!

--Es verdad..-decía el hombre mientras miraba su reloj.- ¡Demonios!.- exclamaba al darse cuenta de la hora.- ¡Mi hermana me está esperando! Me he tardado muchísimo!.- se puso de pie a toda velocidad, sacó su cartera, tomó un billete y lo dejó en la mesa; se acercó a la mujer y le dijo.- Me tengo que ir Ayame, pero hagamos algo.. Si no consigues nada en menos de lo que quisieras o necesitaras, llámame, aquí está mi tarjeta.- se la dio en mano.- No dudes por favor, recuerda que fuimos juntos a la escuela, no dejes que la pena te gane..

Se acercó le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dio la vuelta

--¡Gracias Miroku!.- exclamó la mujer aleteando su mano derecha al verlo salir de aquél lugar

Sin siquiera esperar a que el individuo se alejara del todo, Ayame extendió su otra mano hacia su gabardina y sacó su pequeño móvil, discó un número y..

--Tuuu..- primer tono.- Tuuu…-segundo tono

--¿Diga?.- se escuchó una voz masculina del otro lado

--Soy yo.- contestó, mientras veía a Miroku desaparecer por completo de su vista.- Ayame.. Solamente llamo para informar que el primer paso del plan está completo, estoy  
dentro de Higurashi Corp.

--Bien hecho.-respondió en tono soso el sujeto.- Ya sabes qué hacer, llámame cuando completes la segunda parte..

--Claro..-finalizó la mujer mientras colgaba.- Esto pinta ser más fácil de lo que creí..

* * *

--La verdad…-trataba de que el miedo no le ganara.- Es que el día en que..

--Sí..-asentía Kagome del otro lado

--Yo..-la mujer dudaba, llevaba más de cinco minutos dando largas y Kagome no mostraba signos de desesperación por la larga espera¿realmente era así de mala como Kikyou la pintaba?

--Tuve un problema con Miroku.- acotó decidida, en algún momento y sin saber porqué.- Me siento.. realmente mal..

--Mi hermano a veces no se comporta como debiera.- le decía en un tono comprensivo.- Pero eso no quiere decir que no te quiera Sango, hemos platicado un par de veces de ti, y me ha dicho que lo has hecho cambiar mucho, ya no toma y ha tomado mejor posición en la empresa desde que te conoció..

.-

Miroku iba caminando de regreso en busca de su coche, ya para cruzar la calle divisó un color bastante peculiar en el auto, parecía el de su novia..

--¿Sango?.- se preguntó extrañado.- Qué raro que Sango esté por aquí, habíamos quedado en ir a cenar después de que visitara a mi hermana..

Caminó hacia el coche con suma curiosidad, mientras más se acercaba alcanzaba a divisar mejor a la mujer¿qué estaba haciendo? Hablando por teléfono..

.-

--.. es por eso Sango.- finalizaba la mujer.- Que no deberías de molestarte..

Sango estaba muda, en mucho tiempo nadie la había comprendido tan bien, no había tenido a quién contarle sus problemas, solamente se dedicaba a investigar sobre lo que pudiera para decirle a Kikyou sobre lo que le interesara, ésa joven.. En menos de cinco minutos se había sentido con una amiga, y había dado un giro completo sobre la opinión de aquella mujer de la que Kikyou hablaba tan mal

--¿Sango?.- alguien le tocaba a través del cristal

La mujer volteó asustada de donde provenía la voz

--Kagome..-alcanzó a finalizar.- Muchas gracias por escucharme.. Por favor, no le digas nada de esto a tu hermano, debo irme..

--No te preocupes.-respondía comprensiva.- ¡Nos vemos!

Azorada la mujer colgó el celular, y bajó el vidrio con rapidez

--Mi..mi..roku…-tartamudeó.- No sabía.. que estabas por aquí

--¿Con quién hablabas?.- preguntó muy desconcertado el hombre en cierto tono molesto.- Y por mi celular..

--Con tu hermana.- trataba de reafirmar el tono.- Ella hablaba, y yo.. contesté

--No creo que sea de buen gusto contestar celulares ajenos.- decía el hombre en cierto tono molesto

La joven lo miró molesta mientras le pasaba el celular por la ventana, la plática con su futura cuñada la había hecho reflexionar sobre su comportamiento, iba a pedirle disculpas a Miroku por la desconfianza, iba a pedir una explicación por lo que había visto hacía menos de media hora..

--¿Sango?.- le hablaba más molesto al no verla hablar

--¡Miroku!.- exclamaba ahora en el mismo tono.- Iba a pedirte una explicación coherente acerca de tu comportamiento de hoy en la tarde, pero al parecer¡tú no confías  
tampoco nada en mí!

--¿De qué hablas?.- preguntaba fastidiado, dado a que no entendía nada.- ¿Tampoco¿Acaso crees que no confío en ti?

--¡De tu escenita de hoy con aquella pelirroja!.- por fin estalló la bomba

--¿Qué Ayame¡Pero si ella y yo no somos nada!

--¡Eso no es lo que parecía hace menos de una hora! Con todos esos abrazos!

--¡Sango!.-reclamó.- ¡No está bien que me estés espiando!

--¡No te espío!.- gritó con más fuerza.- Es que me saca de quicio que te pongas de mal humor porque contesto tu celular y yo no pueda decir nada si te veo abrazándote de alguien más¡y ahora con más razón si te molesta que lo haya visto!

--¡Somos amigos desde la facultad!.- contraatacaba el otro.- ¡No hay nada de malo en que me abrace¡Además! Me confundió con Kouga en primera instancia! Por eso se acercó demasiado! Fue una mera confusión!

--¿Kouga?.- preguntaba incrédula.- ¿El chico de ojos azules que estaba en la boda de tu hermana¿Acaso me crees idiota o qué¡Ustedes dos no se parecen en nada!

--¡Fue una confusión Sango!.- reclamaba ante la falta de confianza.- ¡Se confundió! Fin de la discusión!

--¡Pues eres muy malo para mentir Miroku Higurashi! Por mí síguele mintiendo a quién tenga el valor de creerte! Desde este momento lo de nosotros se acabó!

Sin esperar a más, la mujer arrancó y dejó a Miroku en medio de la calle confundido y enojado

--¡Demonios!.- bramó enojado.- ¡Está loca! Es una celosa! Maldita sea!!.-reclamaba más y más.- ¡Se arrepentirá de haberme hecho esto¿Qué le pasa? Si no le hice nada!.- y de nueva cuenta miró su reloj.- ¡¡Maldición!! Tengo que ir a ver a Kagome!!

Y así corrió hasta donde se encontraba su coche y arrancó

* * *

--Tardaste mucho hermano.- decía la mujer tranquilamente al verlo entrar

--¿La ama de llaves viene entre semana?.- respondía con otra pregunta

--Sí.- decía no muy convencida de aquella clase de pregunta.- Viene tres días a hacer aseo y demás quehaceres¿Por qué la pregunta?

--Porque..-decía Miroku un poco más calmado de su enojo de hacía rato.- La otra vez que venimos por ti Inuyasha batalló un poco para forzar la entrada

La mujer bajó la mirada, no quería oír hablar de él, sabía que le hacía daño..

--Bueno..-decía con menos calma que antes.- Tuve unos pequeños problemas con la manija, pero ya están resueltos.- cambió de tema súbitamente.- Te noto raro¿te ha  
pasado algo?

--Sango..- masculló con obvio efecto.- Esta tarde nos hemos peleado a morir, tanto que rompió conmigo, todo por desconfiada en que Ayame me había abrazado creyendo en que era Kouga..

--¿Kouga?.- preguntó divertida la mujer.- Pues que yo sepa ambos no se parecen..

--¡Kagome!.- reclamó el joven mientras se sentaba en los pies de su cama.- ¡No me digas lo mismo que me dijo Sango! En este momento es cuando más te necesito..

--Lo siento hermano.- decía apenada.- Hablemos de esto.. Pienso que sería prudente que esperaras un poco de tiempo y después la buscaras.. Ahorita no creo que Sango tenga muchas ganas de hablar contigo, y.. pues la verdad estás muy alterado..

--Tienes razón Kagome.- respondía comprensivo.- La verdad, en parte yo tuve la culpa porque le reclamé sobre haber contestado mi celular

--Ya estás empezando a reconocer que tú también cometiste un error Miroku.- respondía mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.- Verás como todo sale bien, forman una pareja muy bonita..

--Gracias hermana.-respondía el otro tratando de que el ánimo no decayese.- Ahora dime.. Cómo sigues

--Mejor.-decía más tranquila.- Anoche si hice el coraje de mi vida, pero por mi hijo trataré de controlarme más.. Por cierto.- cambió de tema.- Quería pedirte un favor..

--¿Qué necesitas?

--Por favor llévame a las Industrias Taisho

--¡¿Qué?!.- preguntaba sorprendido el hombre.- ¿Para qué quieres ir?

--Quiero ir a ver a Sesshoumaru.-decía tratando de no obviar que su hermano le insinuaba otra cosa

--Puedes ver a Sesshoumaru hoy mismo en la noche.- acotaba el hombre no muy convencido

--Quiero ir a pedirle una disculpa sobre lo de anoche.-se reforzaba.- Hoy Sesshoumaru sale para Okinawa después de una junta, no volverá a la casa hasta dentro de una semana o menos y pues hoy en la mañana, seguía un poco inconsciente por el medicamento, escuché que me decía algo, pero la verdad.. No atino muy bien qué fue, me siento culpable de todo este embrollo y no quiero decirle nada por teléfono¿ya? O necesitas otra explicación?

--Ah..-exclamaba decepcionado, pensó que su hermana quería inventarle algún pretexto tonto para ver a Inuyasha..

--¿E Inuyasha?.- preguntó inquisitivo

--¿Inuyasha?.- tragó saliva con dificultad.- ¿Inuyasha qué?

--Tal como pensaba.- se decía el hombre en sus adentros.- Mi hermana no lo ha olvidado.- Kagome.-dijo por fin.- Creo que deberías de darle las gracias a Inuyasha por haberte ayudado ayer con todo esto que pasó, quizá no lo sepas, pero él está pasando por una situación complicada, y bueno.. ¿Son amigos no?

--Claro..-respondió la mujer sorprendida.- No sabía que tuvieras problemas Inuyasha..-se decía a sí misma mientras posaba una mano en su pecho

--¿Nos vamos?.- dijo el hombre mientras se ponía de pie.- Te espero afuera para que te cambies

--Sí..-dijo no muy decidida

--Kagome..-dijo antes de irse.- ¿Tienes quién te cuide en lo que Sesshoumaru falta?

--La ama de llaves se encargará de mí.- decía mientras se bajaba de la cama

* * *

Miroku abrió la puerta del copiloto al momento en que tomaba la delicada mano femenina para ayudarla a bajarse

--Con cuidado Kagome.- decía con cierta aprensión.- El doctor nos dijo que nada de situaciones fuertes ni disgustos..

La mujer asintió mientras bajaba del coche y se incorporaba.- Estaré bien, ahora¿me esperas aquí¿subes conmigo?

--Subo en unos minutos.-dijo el hombre mientras se abría la puerta de las Industrias Taisho y sacaba su celular.- Debo hacer unas llamadas..

--Bien.- acotó la mujer mientras caminaba a paso lento pero firme.- Nos vemos en unos momentos

Pichó el botón del ascensor que tenía una flecha apuntando hacia arriba, esperó unos momentos y subió

Ya en el elevador la joven sin querer, comenzó a sentirse un tanto extraña, como si presintiera que queriéndolo o no, lo iba a ver..

La puerta del ascensor se abrió de par en par y Kagome se abrió paso entre las primeras oficinas, para después recorrer un pasillo y llegar a las principales, que era donde estaban las de Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha..

--¡Señorita Kagome!.- escuchó una voz que le llamaba a lo lejos

--¿Eh?.volteó a ver un poco anonadada.- ¡Tsuyu!.- exclamó con agrado.- Ya tiene tiempo que no nos veíamos!

La mujer de cabello castaño se puso de pie y se acercó a la joven a la que le tenía tanto respeto, sin saber porqué de todas las novias que le había conocido a su jefe, ella era a la única que le tenía admiración e incluso de aquellos celos que se les dice 'Buenos'

--¿Viene a ver al señor Sesshoumaru?.- preguntó un poco extrañada

--Así es.-dijo en un tono de fingida calma, mientras desviaba la mirada a aquella puerta en la que sabía que él estaba detrás..

--Está justo en su oficina, pase por favor

--No Tsuyu, no te preocupes.- agregaba la mujer mientras caminaba a más paso lento.- Iré con su secretaria a decirle que me voceé con él

--¡Pero usted es su esposa!.- exclamaba sorprendida.- Usted puede pasar directamente sin siquiera tocar la puerta!

--No hace falta eso.-decía esbozando una sonrisa.- Me dio gusto verte Tsuyu¿aquella mujer que tiene una plumilla y dos esferas en la cabeza es su secretaria?

--¡Siempre tan inteligente señorita!.- aplaudió Tsuyu.- Así es, es ella se llama Kagura

--Nada de inteligencia Tsuyu.- respondía modestamente.- Solamente.. Supuse. Bueno gracias por todo, nos veremos después

Se dirigió al escritorio donde aquella mujer estaba sumida en cuentas y ordenando papeles

--¿Kagura?

La mujer alzó la cabeza.- ¿Sí?

--Dígale a Sesshoumaru que Kagome quiere verlo

--¿Emm?.- la mujer cambió el tono, mientras le dirigía una sonrisa burlona.- ¿Tiene cita? Sucede que el jefe está un poco ocupado y..

--¡Amor!.- sonó una voz a sus espaldas

--¡Sesshoumaru!.- exclamó la mujer haciendo caso omiso de la secretaria socarrona.- Vine a verte..

--No debiste de haberte esforzado preciosa.- decía mientras la hacía pasar a su oficina.- ¡Kagura!

--¿Qué sucede jefe?.- preguntó sorprendida por lo que acababa de pasar

--No quiero que vuelvas a hacer esperar a mi esposa para que pase a verme.- le dijo en cierto tono molesto

--No fue su culpa Sesshoumaru.- se alcanzó a escuchar antes de que se cerrara la puerta de la oficina

--¡¡Och!!.- exclamó con notorio enojo la secretaria.- Jamás viene¿y ahora qué le trae por acá? No la conocía..

--Es la señorita Kagome.- decía Tsuyu mientras se acercaba al escritorio de la mujer

--Señora dirás.- decía en tono mofo y enojado la mujer

--¡Ah sí!.- Tsuyu se puso la mano en la frente, es que cuando la conocí¡aún era señorita!

--¿Fue novia del jefe Sesshoumaru mucho tiempo antes de casarse?.- preguntó inquisitiva

--De hecho era la novia del señor Inuyasha.- acotó en tono chismoso.- Es por eso que la conozco

--¿El jefe Inuyasha?.- preguntaba sorprendida.- Cuéntame más Tsuyu

--Ah pues verás.. La señorita Kagome, digo señora, es una empresaria muy fuerte en la industria del crudo en todo Japón, hace menos de un año estaba comprometida con mi jefe..

* * *

--Vine a pedirte una disculpa por lo de anoche Sesshoumaru.- dijo apenada la mujer

--Muy al contrario muñeca.- dijo el otro sentándose en su gran silla giratoria.- Hoy en la mañana me disculpé contigo, pero sentí que no estabas del todo consciente y bueno..  
Antes de salir para Okinawa con mi hermano quería ir a visitarte¿Ya llegó el ama de llaves? Para que te cuide en lo que no estoy

--Sí desde temprano.- agregó la mujer apenada

--Kagome…-dijo el hombre mientras se ponía de nueva cuenta de pie y se acercaba a ella.- Te amo en verdad Kagome.- se agachó y la tomo de la mano.- Anoche me comporté como un imbécil, no supe comprenderte y.. La verdad me he pasado, es por eso..

--Sesshoumaru.- se sentía apenada por todo aquello

--No Kagome.- la interrumpía.- No me digas nada, he decidido no tener relaciones contigo hasta que tú sientas que es el tiempo, si consideras que en lo que nace nuestro hijo es lo más prudente, entonces no lo haremos y punto, está bien en serio..

Kagome sintió de pronto un gran alivio, al menos por los siguientes nueve meses había conseguido librarse de Sesshoumaru y sus insinuaciones; por otro lado la culpa la invadía, sabía que su verdadera razón seguía latente..

--Me tengo que ir amor.- dijo.- Aún tienes muchos asuntos que ordenar y una junta a la cual ir, no te entretengo más

--Nunca me quitas el tiempo preciosa.-decía su marido cariñoso mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa, por favor, cuida bien de nuestro niño, cualquier cosa, no dudes en llamar..

--Sí cariño.- decía aún más apenada.- Ahora me voy..

Se puso de pie y caminó lentamente a la entrada

--Muñeca..-masculló quedo pero tangible el hombre

Eso evocó recuerdos en la mente de aquella mujer, sin poder evitar a Inuyasha.- Eh..-balbuceó.- ¿Qué sucede..?

--Bésame muñeca.- le cortó el paso antes de que saliera

La mujer ocultó una mueca.- Exactamente lo mismo que me decía Inuyasha.- pensaba.- No quiero ni siquiera besarlo, me evoca recuerdos, me siento.. indispuesta..

Ella misma eclipsó sus pensamientos, mínimo tenía que besarlo, si ya se había librado de lo más indeseable para ella, lo menos que podía hacer era complacerle en lo demás

Se acercó lentamente hacia el sujeto, posó su fina mano en su pecho, con la otra rodeó su nuca, cerró sus ojos y sin siquiera darse cuenta, el recuerdo de aquella mirada ambarina llegó a su memoria, y lo besó, lo besó con cariño, con ahínco, como si realmente fuera a él a quién extrañara y deseara, entrelazó sus labios, mordió un poco su labio, aspiró un poco de su masculina esencia, y allí fue cuando de pronto..-Sesshoumaru

Sí, era su marido, no otro.

--Mmm.-respondió con afecto el hombre, desde que tenía memoria, su mujer no lo había besado de aquella forma, por primera vez desde que se habían casado, sentía un 'te amo' en un beso

--Te amo Kagome.- la estrechaba fuerte contra su fornido cuerpo.- Prometo no demorar en llegar

--Yo…-titubeó un poco antes de contestar.- También te amo Sesshoumaru, no.. tardes demasiado.- esta última frase la dijo como un quejido

--Ve a casa entonces preciosa.-respondió complacido el marido.- ¿Tienes quién te lleve?

--Mi hermano me espera.- acotó la mujer

--Entonces cuídate mucho.- se despidió con un beso en la frente.- No te acompaño porque aún me falta revisar unos cuantos papeles y la junta empieza en media hora

--Descuida.- contestó esbozando una sonrisa.- Llámame en cuánto llegues a Okinawa

--Sí preciosa mía.- decía cariñoso mientras le abría la puerta

La mujer salió de aquella oficina, mientras Sesshoumaru la contemplaba con deleite y complacencia, sinceramente, lo único que llenaba su vida, era ella.. Ante la mirada atónita de Kagura, que hacía enormes esfuerzos por no mirar a la esposa del jefe de manera hosca y que no paraba de injuriar en contra de aquella visita, Sesshoumaru al verla oprimir el botón del ascensor cerró la puerta.

.-

--Jefe..-mascullaba Tsuyu.- Los estados de cuenta están listos para imprimirse¿me acompaña?

--Sí sí Tsuyu.- decía no prestándole atención.- Vamos

Ambos se dirigieron al ascensor de modo rápido, pues estaba a punto de cerrar

--¡Espere!.- exclamó la secretaria metiendo la mano antes que su jefe lo intentara

Kagome oprimió el botón que abría al instante el ascensor para este tipo de situaciones..

--¿Kagome?.- exclamó sorprendido de verla.- ¿Qué haces..?

La mujer abrió sus amielados ojos como dos platos¿acaso siempre sería víctima de la casualidad?.- Inuyasha..-masculló quedamente.- Yo..

Tsuyu e Inuyasha se metieron rápidamente en el ascensor y de pronto un silencio imperó en aquél elevador

--Señorita Kagome.-agregó la secretaria al ver a la mujer callada.- No sabía que se iría tan pronto

--Eh..-decía la mujer mirando a Inuyasha con pena.- Sí, debo.. ir a mi casa..

Nuevamente, el silencio; aquél hombre no paraba de mirarla y la joven no dejaba de evadir aquella mirada por temor a verle y exponerle sus sentimientos en una sola mirada

Tsuyu fue testigo de esto, y de pronto sin siquiera mirarlos a ambos, se dio cuenta..

--Tiiiin.- fue el toque del piso 1, mismo en el que le correspondía quedarse a la secretaria y al jefe

--Bueno..-dijo la secretaria disponiéndose a salir.- Aquí nos quedamos el jefe Inuyasha y yo.. Por favor, regrese muy pronto

--Ah..-contestó aún presa de la turbación.- Sí Tsuyu, gracias

--Me quedo.- afirmó Inuyasha antes de que su secretaria saliera por completo del elevador.- Acompañaré a mi cuñada al estacionamiento

Kagome se sintió indefensa por instantes, no supo qué decir, no sabía de qué manera safarse, decir sutilmente que no ¿alejaría a Inuyasha?

--Eh…-ahora la que titubeaba era la secretaria, al darse cuenta de la situación que se había suscitado en el elevador, continuaría en el estacionamiento

--Miroku me espera afuera, cuñado.- enfatizó la mujer tratando de ser dura

--Vamos Kagome.- ya ni siquiera le preguntó el joven de ojos ambarinos, simplemente, la tomó del brazo con suavidad y la sostuvo junto a él mientras  
pinchaba el botón de estacionamiento.- Te veré en unos minutos Tsuyu

La joven de mirada triste y castaña se limitó a mirar mientras cerraban las puertas de aquél ascensor

--Sabía que aún la quería..-murmulló en voz baja y dolida.- Se nota tanto que la ama como siempre..-sin esperarlo, una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.- Joven Inuyasha, de todas formas usted jamás se hubiera fijado en una simple secretaria como yo..

.-

--Kagome..

La mujer se había quedado abruptamente callada, no atinaba qué decir o hacer para hacer la situación menos incómoda

--¿Eh… Inuyasha?.- trató de interrumpirle de cualquier cosa que él le dijera primero.- Gracias.. por lo de anoche

El joven de cabellos plateados estaba a punto de abordarla sobre el mismo tema, súbitamente se quedó silente

--No..-tomó aire.- No tienes nada que agradecerme, te dije.. que yo siempre estaría allí para ti

La joven mordió levemente su labio inferior a manera de nerviosismo, sabía que cualquier cosa que dijera en ese momento sería acerca de sus sentimientos..

--Kagome.-se decidió por fin.- Anoche…tú

La mujer comenzó a perder el nerviosismo y la comenzó a abordar el pánico sobre cualquier cosa que le dijera, sabía que él era el único que podía hacerla sentir de esa manera

--…anoche tú, dijiste..-trataba de no titubear.- Tú dijiste que ese bebé era mío

La mujer no pudo ocultar su conmoción, el color subió a sus mejillas, sus ojos se hicieron grandes, la respiración se hizo agitada..

Inuyasha la miró extrañado.- Sí esto que te digo no fuera verdad, no pondrías esa cara.- le dijo determinante

--Tuuuu.- el elevador dio toque de llegada

La mujer de cabellos ébanos salió lo más rápida que pudo, no supo qué más hacer para no formar parte de aquella situación, simplemente, no sabía cómo reaccionar

Tan pronto la vio salir agitada, Inuyasha fue tras ella, mientras veía como la mujer se metió en el estacionamiento entre coches y más coches

--¡No corras Kagome!.- le dijo mientras la alcanzaba a más velocidad.-¿Qué pasa contigo?

La mujer seguía corriendo, no atinaba nada más que hacer, solamente huir, huir de su destino, huir de la verdad

--¡Kagome por lo que más quieras!.- exclamó el muchacho cuando por fin la pudo tomar de la muñeca.- ¡No seas infantil y enfrenta la verdad! Dime que ese niño es mío!

--¡Déjame en paz Inuyasha!.- exclamaba agitada mientras de un tirón se soltaba la muñeca.- ¡Corro para que no me acoses con preguntas como esas! Estoy harta de que me cuestiones cosas que sabes que no son ciertas! Lo de nosotros se acabó, se acabó para siempre! Estás casado y tendrás un hijo¿Acaso no te importa el daño que puedas ocasionarle a más personas?

Inuyasha de pronto se vio nublado por la confusión ¿Por qué Kagome le decía todo eso? Sí era suyo o no lo era? Tenía que averiguarlo de cualquiera manera

--¿Entonces por qué corres?.- preguntó enojado.- ¿Por qué huyes a darme respuestas?

--¡Porque no te corresponden!.- exclamó abrupta.- ¡Mi hijo no es tuyo! Entiéndelo!

Kagome comenzó a jadear, de nueva cuenta, hacía esfuerzo, al verla expirar Inuyasha se asustó..

--Kagome..-bajaba el tono.- Por favor, respira.. Tranquila.- sabiendo que sus preguntas no tendrían respuestas, optó por retirarse, al menos por esos momentos, nunca hubiera querido poner en peligro su embarazo, menos a ella..

--Por favor..-jadeaba más lento, recuperando la respiración.- Por favor, busca a Miroku y dile que lo espero aquí

El joven la miró fijamente, ahora su mirada había cambiado, se le notaba presa de la preocupación por la mujer

--Sí Kagome.- acotaba más tranquilo.- Pero por favor, cálmate, te juro..-tragó saliva.- No volveré a preguntarte más acerca de este asunto, es más, te prometo no volver a verte, y cuando tenga que hacerlo, evitaré cruzar palabras contigo, pero por favor.. Tranquila

De pronto, la respiración de la mujer se calmó de manera considerable, al saber que Inuyasha ya no la acosaría con ese tipo de preguntas, la tranquilidad comenzó a embargarla aunada a un sentimiento de culpa, por mentirle de esa manera y saber que ésta vez se alejaría de ella, para siempre..

--Sí..-tomó aire.- Inuyasha… Por favor busca a Miroku y asunto olvidado

Sin decirle más y con una cara de visible preocupación el joven de ojos color ámbar se alejó lo más rápido que pudo, buscando al hermano de aquella mujer y con un retumbe en sus sienes sobre la imprudencia cometida

--Soy un imbécil.- decía mientras corría por el aparcamiento.- Fui el primero en reclamarle a Sesshoumaru acerca de no cuidar el embarazo de Kagome y ahora.. ¡Soy el primero en hacerla enojarse y descuidarla!

.-

Ya con más calma, la mujer se apoyó en un pilar de aquél enorme estacionamiento, una fina lágrima se deslizó por su rostro, se talló rápidamente, su cara demostraba abatimiento, la culpa la invadía, mentía a cada momento, le mentía a su marido, le mentía al hombre que amaba, y por desgracia no era la misma persona, pero sobre todo, se mentía a sí misma, por querer construirse un futuro que no le otorgaba la felicidad que tanto esperaba..

--Perdóname Inuyasha…-le susurró al viento.- Pero.. lo mejor será que no te vuelva a ver, nunca, nunca más

* * *

Pasaron tres largos meses..

La joven de cabellos ébanos tejía un pequeño suéter de color azulado, sin saber del todo porqué presentía que aquella criatura sería un niño

--Ah…-exhalaba calmada.- Estas manías mías de tejerle un suéter azul a mi bebé¿qué pasará si es una niña?.- decía con una tierna sonrisa imaginando un pequeña chiquilla con cabello ébano y ojos ambarinos¿o quizá plateado? Ya quiero conocerte mi pequeñín.- decía mientras se sobaba la pequeña pancita que sobresalía por una blusa holgada.- Tú y yo seremos los únicos en conocer el secreto de tu papá, y tú..-la tocaba cariñosamente.- Sabrás la verdad cuando seas grandecito o grandecita..

Una sonata de Beethoven se escuchó a lo lejos

--Ah..-exhaló con un poco de esfuerzo mientras se levantaba.- Tener cuatro meses de embarazo no es nada fácil..

Tomó el celular con cierto esfuerzo y contestó

--¿Amor?.- se escuchó una voz al otro lado de la línea

--¡Sesshoumaru!.- exclamaba con sutileza.- ¿Cómo estás?

--Bien preciosa¿y mi bebé?

--Bien cielo.-acotaba mirando su vientre.- Todo bien..

--Muñeca..-exclamó

La mujer cerró los ojos fugazmente, tratando de evadir con ello el recuerdo que le azoraba con aquella palabra

--¿Qué.. sucede cariño?

--Se me olvidaron unos papeles en la cómoda de nuestro cuarto, por favor, llama a un chofer y dile que me los traiga¡me urgen!

--Claro amor.-acotó tranquila.- Te los llevo ahorita mismo

--¡Qué tonterías dices Kagome!.- exclamaba preocupado.- No quiero que manejes en ese estado 

--Estar embarazada no es sinónimo de lisiado amor.- decía templada.- No te preocupes, todo estará bien, te llamo en un rato

--Pero.. muñeca..!

La mujer había colgado, el sólo hecho de escuchar de nuevo aquella palabra era suficiente para hacerla cavilar sobre lo mismo una y otras veces más

Tal cual había mencionado Sesshoumaru los papeles a los que se refería estaban en la cómoda de su habitación, los dispuso en un fólder para evitar que se maltrataran, tomó las llaves de su auto y salió

--Si me llegara a encontrar a Inuyasha.- dijo sola en su coche.- Sería una situación bastante incómoda, creo.. lo mejor, será dejarle estos papeles a mi marido en la recepción de planta baja y que se los suban..

* * *

--¡Sí Sango!.- exclamaba una mujer llamando por celular.- ¡Te digo que mi relación con Inuyasha ha mejorado mucho! Todavía no logro que.. bueno, tú sabes qué, pero..! Vamos por el buen camino, estoy segura de que cuando nazca nuestro hijo, la felicidad se completará

--¿A dónde vas ahorita Kikyou?.- preguntó la mujer del otro lado

--A las Industrias Taisho.- aseguró.- ¡Quiero ir a visitar a mi Inuyasha!

--¿No se supone que tienes que estar en Onisama & Co.?

--¡Uch sí!.- dijo con enojo.- Pero hoy me tomo mi tercer día libre..

--Hasta donde yo supe Kagome Higurashi sólo se tomaba uno a la semana

--¿Ahora estás de su lado o qué?.- preguntaba desdeñosa.- Mejor.. ocúpate de otras cosas Sango, luego te llamo

Y sin más colgó

--Ay Kikyou.- decía Sango cada día más decepcionada.- Parece que en verdad no te interesa nada de lo que pase conmigo.. Miroku..

* * *

--¡Joven Inuyasha!.- exclamó queda, pero audible

--¿Qué sucede Tsuyu?.- contestó el hombre un poco nervioso, al ver como la secretaria irrumpía en su oficina sin miramiento alguno

--¡Oh! Discúlpeme por favor!.- decía apenada.- No quise incordiarlo..

--Déjalo Tsuyu.- respondía mientras guardaba unos papeles de diferente tamaño, entre muchos documentos.- ¿Qué pasó?

--Los contratos nuevos a firmar estarán listos en media hora

Inuyasha se puso de pie.- Tsuyu, Tsuyu; no dejaba de pensar¿Por qué siempre tiene que avisarme acerca de todo lo que hace media o dos horas antes? Francamente, aquella secretaria, algunas veces le exasperaba, ese simple comportamiento, a veces le ponía de mal humor.. Justo, aquella ocasión

--Avísame en media hora entonces.- acotó cortante mientras salía de la oficina, con el propósito de no hacerle grosería alguna

La secretaria se quedó de hielo¿habría hecho algo malo? No supo qué hacer, en menos de lo esperado, su jefe la había dejado sola en su oficina, y ella, se había quedado como tonta

Cuando de pronto..

La curiosidad se hizo presente en la joven, no pudo evitar las ganas de ver qué era lo que su jefe estaba viendo antes de que ella entrara, husmeó un poco..

--Dios..-exclamó ahogando una lágrima sin saberse una razón aparente.- Joven Inuyasha..

Sin decir más, dispuso una de las fotos que estaban sobre el escritorio, en una estaba el hombre de cabellos plateados abrazando a Kagome vestido con una especie de túnica roja extraña, ella.. disfrazada de colegiala, a un lado de ellos Miroku y Kouga disfrazados de igual manera uno de monje y otro de lobo

--La fiesta de disfraces del señor Naraku.- exclamó la mujer apenada.- No sabía que mi jefe tuviera aún estas fotografías

En otra, posaban ambos junto a un restaurante de ramen muy conocido en Japón

--Joven..-decía bajando el tono.- La señorita Kagome y usted siempre comían en el 'Ramen Shippou', era si no mal recuerdo su comida favorita, ahora..  
Ya ni siquiera la come..

La última de aquellas fotos era una donde ambos estaban besándose, tiernos, calmados.. –estilo peli 2 XD-

--Se ven tan enamorados.-dijo con pena la muchacha.- Como quisiera.. que mi jefe fuera de nuevo feliz, aunque.. no fuera conmigo

--Te ves bastante entretenida Tsuyu..

La mujer soltó las fotografías como si hubiera querido llevárselas

--¿Acaso no sabías que es de mala educación hurgar en la oficina del jefe?

* * *

Inuyasha arremangaba su camisa azul celeste y al momento metió manos a sus pantalones

--¡Vaya que a veces Tsuyu me desespera!.- exclamaba impaciente mientras veía como el elevador bajaba continuamente de piso.- ¡Siempre avisándome de todo! Fuff! De no ser porque hace su trabajo de una manera precisa y bienhecha, quizá me olvidaría de su antigüedad y en uno de mis desplantes sin miramientos la correría..!

--Tiiiiin.- fue el último pitido para salir a planta baja

--Sólo necesito aire.- se dijo.- Saldré un momento y..

Aspiró el aire de la ciudad, tan pronto se vio libre de la última puerta de la empresa, talló su cara con ambas manos y abrió sus bellos ojos, que se notaban aún más claros con el sol

Caminó unos pasos, dejando que su calma regresara.. Cuando de pronto..

--¡Dios que tráfico!.- se escuchó una voz femenina, el instinto no podía fallarle

Kagome bajaba apresurada de su coche, luciendo unos jeans tipo capri de mezclilla oscura y una hermosa blusa holgada color verde en la que se asomaba un pequeño vientre abultado, el sol chocaba con su níveo rostro y la hacía resaltar más su cabello azabache..

--Kagome…-masculló anonadado.- Después de no haberla visto en tanto tiempo, el verla así.. completamente diferente hacía solo unos pocos meses, lo hacían recordar y evocar momentos como los de las fotografías que celosamente guardaba en su escritorio

Así de pasmado, y sin poder articular palabra sobre lo bella que la veía, la vio pasar.. así tan rápido, de pronto.. sin dejar de seguirla con la mirada, y sin poder dejar de hostigarse con la misma incertidumbre de hacía más de tres meses¿sería o no su hijo?

.-

--Cuando Inuyasha me vea..-decía gustosa para sí.- ¡Vaya que se dará una sorpresa!.- agregó mientras terminaba de aparcarse un poco más adelante de la empresa a causa de un llene temporal del estacionamiento de la misma, al momento en que sacaba un labial de su bolsillo y retocaba sus labios para darse más brillo.. Mirando por el espejo retrovisor, divisó una figura que no le era tan desconocida.- ¿Kagome?

La siguió con la mirada mientras salía de la empresa, la veía linda, aunque le doliera reconocerlo, lucía su maternidad con todo el orgullo que una madre lo haría, menos ella al parecer, por segundos Kikyou se sintió apenada, miró su vientre, no había crecido tanto como el de su contraria, dado a que no quería engordar más de lo que fuese necesario, también trataba de ocultarlo, no le gustaba que la gente la viera gorda.. Sonaba superficial, pero así era; sin embargo, por unos instantes, la culpa la invadió

Aquellos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, al ver como de manera hosca Kagome era detenida por un sujeto de camisa azul, no alcanzaba a verle bien la cara.. Se asomó, inundada de curiosidad la mujer se bajó de su coche y lentamente caminó hacia ella..

.-

--¡Kagome!.- exclamó el hombre mientras la detenía fuerte pero sin brusquedad del brazo

--¡¿Eh Inuyasha?!.- exclamaba sorprendida

--Kagome..-bajó un poco el tono.- Por favor..

--¿Por favor qué?.-preguntó atemorizada, de nuevo, aquél sentimiento.. de que no podía ocultarle nada..

--La duda me está matando.- decía en tono suplicante.- Todos los días no hago más que pensar en ello.. Debes decirme..

La mujer no necesitaba preguntar más, sabía a qué se refería, pero siendo ahora su momento de hablar, no sabía qué ni cómo evadir de nuevo esa pregunta

--No..-acotaba con el mayor temple que podía

--¿No qué?.- preguntaba cada vez más impaciente

--¡¡No hay nada qué decir!!.- exclamó en tono violento, la mujer se jaloneó y quedó libre de su opresor   
Inuyasha se turbó por instantes, no sabía qué decir, era ahora o ya nunca sería..

La joven ofuscada por el repentino encuentro comenzó a alejarse, primero a pasos cortos, luego más rápidos, de nuevo, huía..

--¡¡Espera por favor!! Dime la verdad!!.- trató de detenerla

Kagome volteó sin cuidado alguno presa de la ofuscación y el desatino, exclamó.-¡Te dije que no¡¡No me sigas ya por favor!!

Sin darse cuenta de aquello, sin sigilo alguno Kagome cruzó la calle.. mientras él otro le seguía, cuando de pronto..

--Tuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!.- un sonoro pitazo por parte de un camión fue lo último que se escuchó..

--¡¡Kagomeee!!

--¡¡Inuyashaa!!

Fueron dos gritos sonoros que resonaron por todo el lugar, luego.. dos ruidos sordos, una especie de choque, sangre y de pronto la nada…

Kagome sin darse cuenta del todo del garrafal error que había cometido, abrió sus turbados ojos..

Inuyasha abrazándola, aferrado por completo a ella, yacía en sus brazos, dándose cuenta de que aquél hombre había sido su ángel por segunda ocasión desde su embarazo, no solamente la había protegido con su propio cuerpo de un choque, sino que por darle una mejor caída a ella, él se había golpeado la cabeza y sangraba persistentemente..

Horrorizada vio como toda la gente se agolpaba en la calle, se volteó un poco, moviéndose con cuidado, quitándose de encima de aquél cuerpo del pobre joven que sangraba sin parar ..

--Ka..gome…-susurró como un quejido

--¡Perdóname Inuyasha!.- su culpa la traicionó.- ¡Perdóname mi amor! Fue mi culpa! Intentaste detenerme! Y yo..!! Fui una estúpida!

--¿Estás sangrando¿Te lastimaste?.- decía quejoso el hombre.- El niño..

--¡Sí amor!.- exclamaba presa de la preocupación.- No me golpeé nada, sólo un leve raspón en el brazo..

--Me alegra..-decía con esfuerzo

Más y más gente se agolpaba, los chillidos de las ambulancias no se hicieron esperar

--Muñeca..-exclamaba el otro mientras le tomaba de la mano.- Por favor.. ven conmigo.. No me dejes solo..

--¡¡Mi amor!!.- sollozaba de dolor.- ¡Por favor! No me dejes! Te necesito..!

Apretó su mano, sus lágrimas invadieron su rostro

--Aquí r-7 44 –ya saben las claves de las ambulancias ahá!- .- decía un paramédico mientras se bajaba de la ambulancia hablando por radio.- Dos  
civiles, una mujer preñada y un hombre, aparentemente un choque, la mujer no parece mostrar contusiones, el hombre se ve que sufrió el trauma más severo.. Los trasladamos, cambio.

--Aquí t-5 78.-respondía un sujeto por el radio.- Aquí una mujer, parece que sufrió el golpe directo puesto que el cuerpo arrasó junto con el camión, no muestra signos vitales estables, es probable que no llegue, la trasladamos, cambio

De pronto.. Inuyasha evocó en su memoria los momentos cruciales de aquella desgracia..__

-- ¡Te dije que no¡¡No me sigas ya por favor!!  
Sin darse cuenta de aquello, sin sigilo alguno Kagome cruzó la calle.. mientras él otro le seguía, cuando de pronto..  
--Tuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!.- un sonoro pitazo por parte de un camión fue lo último que se escuchó..  
--¡¡Kagomeee!!.- fue el último grito que alcanzó a exhalar desde su pecho aquél hombre desesperado por guardar a la mujer que amaba, se abalanzó ferozmente contra ella queriendo evitarle cualquier golpe, cuando por fin pudo ceñirla completamente a su cuerpo, escuchó un grito a sus espaldas  
--¡¡Inuyashaa!!

--¡¡Paramédico!!.- exclamó presa de la desesperación el hombre.- Dïgale..-trataba de no sofocarse.- ¡¡Dígale a su compañero que revise la cartera de la mujer que chocó contra el camión!!

-- Habla R-7 44.- exclamó hablando de nueva cuenta por el radio.- Revisa cualquier posible identificación de la víctima

--T-5 78.-acotó el otro.- Kikyou Onisama, cambio..

* * *

**Capítulo 13. Jaa! No se me ocurre! Opinen!  
**--¿Así que la mujer del señor Sesshoumaru está enamorada de tu jefe Tsuyu?

--¡No lo sé con seguridad Kagura!.- exclamaba apenada la mujer

--Pero al parecer tu jefe de ella sí.- decía mientras miraba con insidia las fotografías..

.-.-.-  
--¿Señor Taisho?

--¡¡Soy yo!!.- exclamaba enérgico el hombre sin dejar que su cabeza vendada o las sondas que tenía alrededor interfirieran.- ¿Mi esposa?¿Cómo se encuentra?!

--Sentimos decirle pero…

.-.-.-.-  
--Quiero trabajar en Higurashi Corp.- acotó convencido.- Sé que te seré útil adentro

--¿Qué ganarás aparte de ser mi espía?.- preguntó prejuicioso

--La mujer que siempre deseé.- acotó en un tono inquisitivo.- Además de un lugar en la élite de Japón..

* * *

**Yeah! **Yeah! Les dije que estaría medio wenón no? Haa! Espero les haya gustado ahora mis agradecimientos..  
**FikaMoo**

**ArA:** Muchas grax por tu comentario! Y qué bueno que te guste! Un besoo  
**Lola:** Grax por tu revi! Y ya ves que no perdió al baby.yasha! XD  
**FernandaIK26:** Heheh! Fer! Ya viste que al menos no se salió tan con la suya doña Kikyou y nuestra pareja de oro sigue intacta! XD Muchas gracias por tu espera!  
**Nadja- Chan**: Nadja! Heaa! No pasó nada feo con nuestra parejita! Espero haya sido de tu agrado! Muchas gracias por tus reviews! No dejes de leerme!  
**Cere Cere:** Gracias por comenzarme a leer, ojalá nos veamos en este capi, cuídate!  
**Nere:** Bienvenida a mi fic, muchas gracias por tu comment, ojalá este capi te guste mucho, y pues nos vemos en el siguiente review XD!

**Lorena, Yuiren3, wajiRa!** No las vi por aquí! Porfiss no me descontinúen!! Un besooo

* * *

**Porfa! Ayuda con mi fic:**  
1. ¿Debería ser niño o niña el bebé de Inuyasha y Kagome?  
2. ¿Alguna sugerencia de cómo debería ser físicamente? De su nombre?  
3. Haa! Ayuda con el nombre del capi 13!  
4. Por cierto! Espero que sí lean mis notitas del principio y final he! Jajaa siempre explayo algo de mí en ellas, y sirve que veo si me pelan! XD  
5. Jaa! Quieren que Kikyou pele camotes? XD XD

FikaMoo


	13. Despedida y Remembranza

**Holaaa a todos! Ha sí! Seguro no me bajan de mentirosa y mala para con mi fic, juro y perjuro que la carga escolar ha sido cruel, el horario.. apretado.. quién no me crea pregunte y le cuento! En serio! Entro a las 7 de la mañana y salgo como hasta las 6-8 de la noche, noo.. juro que está denso! Aparte reprobando.. Bueno en fin disculpen, trataré de avanzar lo más que pueda para hacer la próxima entrega denme 5 días de tope.. Prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo. Y bueno para no hacer el cuento largo les dejo un resumen del capítulo pasado, para que no se pierdan..  
**  
**RESUMEN**  
--Ayame _'confunde '_ a Miroku con Kouga para infiltrarse en Higurashi Corp.  
--A raíz de esto Miroku y Sango truenan de una manera bastante pesada  
--Sango se da cuenta de que Kagome no es como Kikyou la pinta  
--Kagura se da cuenta de que la relación Inuyasha-Kagome no es cosa del pasado y amenaza a Tsuyu para sacarle información  
--Inuyasha intenta hacerse de cualquier medio para saber si el hijo de Kagome es o no su hijo, al segundo intento ocurre un aparatoso accidente..

Abajo los agradecimientos!  
**  
**

**Capítulo 13. Despedida y remembranza**

De pronto la calma reinaba, Kagome iba sentada en la ambulancia apoyando sus manos en su vientre, en esperanza de escuchar cualquier señal de vida, sabía que Inuyasha la había protegido del certero golpe, sin embargo, en su estado, cualquier golpe podía resultar fatal.. Estaba preocupada, y más aún, porque sabía que por culpa de su imprudencia, no sólo Inuyasha estaba a un lado suyo con una hemorragia que no frenaba, sino que Kikyou..

--Kagome..-masculló casi como un quejido.- Kagome..

--¿Inuyasha?.- exclamó consternada.- Inuyasha.. Por favor..

--Kagome..-seguía diciendo lo mismo sin sentido

--Está un poco inconsciente.- sentenciaba el paramédico mientras le aplicaba un suero.- Pero está estable.. Cuando lleguemos usted irá de inmediato a urgencias a hacerse un ultrasonido, su marido a terapia..

--¿Mi marido?.- exclamó un tanto apenada.- ¿Terapia?

--No sabemos qué consecuencias pueda tener el haber sido golpeado de esa manera en la cabeza.-decía un poco frío el hombre.- Además…-tomó aire y calló por instantes al ver la preocupación de la mujer.- Bueno.. No se preocupe..

--¡Claro que me preocupo!.- profirió alarmada.- Él…-ahogó un nudo en su garganta.- Él..

--Señora.- le decía el paramédico tratando de calmarla.- Por el bien de su hijo, yo le recomendaría no esforzarse demasiado..

--¡No puedo calmarme si usted me dice las cosas a medias!.- exclamó a punto de llorar.- ¡Dígame! Dígame todo lo que deba de decirme! Pero dígamelo ahora!

--Es imposible que yo le diga todo ahora.- trataba de permanecer calmado el hombre.- Debe esperar el diagnóstico experto, el de los médicos..

--¡Dígame todo lo que sepa ahora!.- dijo una vez más como una exigencia.- ¿Acaso no ve como me siento? Él en este estado.. y Kikyou.. herida mortalmente¡y todo por mis estupideces!

--A veces las cosas están escritas.- sentenció el guardavidas

--Eso no reconforta a nadie.- acotó seca la mujer, respiró hondo.- Prometo calmarme, prometo.. estar tranquila, pero por favor dígame..

--De acuerdo.- dijo al verla reaccionar diferente.- Pero que quede constado que esto pudiera o no ser cierto, solamente soy paramédico

--No calle nada.- respondió

--Este señor.- decía claro.- Sufrió un trauma severo en la cabeza, de milagro no se fracturó el cráneo, en una exploración rápida que le hice pude ver que probablemente sólo tenga el brazo izquierdo roto, el golpe no lo sufrió directamente, así que me limito a opinar de la cabeza; en cambio la otra mujer..

--¿Kikyou?.- exclamó la mujer como esperando que no se refiriera a ella

--Ella sí sufrió el golpe casi de frente, mucho me temo que no sobreviva.- finalizó

--¡Qué horror…!.- exclamó la mujer por fin dejando escapar las lágrimas y tallando sin cesar sus ojos.-¡Esto no debería de estar pasando!

--Dijo que se calmaría señora.- trataba de confortarla.- Por favor.. Por su hijo.. No sé en ciencia cierta cómo haya sido todo esto, pero si este hombre está aquí postrado por protegerle, creo lo más correcto sea que cuide su estado, se nota a leguas que hizo hasta donde pudo por cuidarla..

--Inuyasha…-se lamentó, y más lágrimas rodaron por aquella tez blanca

* * *

--¡Eh Kagura!.- exclamó perturbada al ver a la mujer con una sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro

--Veo..-decía mientras se acercaba Tsuyu.-Que te gusta husmear en lo ajeno

--¡Te equivocas!.- se tapó la boca con la mano.- No le dirás nada al joven Inuyasha ¿cierto?

--Eso depende.- declaró inquisitiva.- ¿Qué estabas viendo que el pánico te ganó?

--Na..na da.- titubeó por instantes, pero la mirada se desvió hacia el suelo

--¡Nada..!.- respondió en tono mofo mientras dirigía la mirada junto con Tsuyu.- A mí parecer.- recogió las fotos.- _'Nada'_ se reduce a chismear en los asuntos personales de tu jefe..

--Fue.. un poco de curiosidad.- declaró la apenada mujer castaña mientras bajaba aún más la mirada

Kagura miró las fotografías, no podía ser más obvia la situación.-¿Así que la mujer del señor Sesshoumaru está enamorada de tu jefe Tsuyu?

--¡No lo sé con seguridad Kagura!.- exclamaba apenada la mujer

--Pero al parecer tu jefe de ella sí.- decía mientras miraba con insidia las fotografías

--¡No, no lo sé!.- decía más dudosa.- Solamente, vi esas fotografías en el escritorio..

--A mi parecer aquí hay algo extraño.- exclamaba aún más insidiosa.- Si quieres que no diga nada Tsuyu, dime todo lo que sepas de esto.- mientras agolpaba las imágenes en una mano.- ¿Qué paso el otro día que los tres se fueron juntos en el elevador¡No creas que no los vi!

--¡Kagura por favor!.- rogaba la joven.- Te diré lo que quieras pero afuera de esta oficina! Dame esas fotos! Por favor!

La mujer frunció una mueca, acomodó con su mano libre su coleta y su característica pluma con perlillas.- De ti depende todo Tsuyu.- dijo casi como un chantaje.- Toma.- y se las extendió

Rápidamente, la mujer las tomó y las comenzó a acomodar como estaban, entrevueltas en papeles.- ¡Vámonos de aquí Kagura! Mi jefe puede regresar en cualquier momento y..!

--Después de ti.- decía mientras abría la puerta burlonamente

Tsuyu hizo una cara de pavor, optó por salir fugazmente por la oficina

* * *

Algunas horas después, en el hospital central de la ciudad reinaba aparentemente la calma, pese al silencio, Sesshoumaru, Miroku y Naraku estaban a más no poder con la impaciencia de algunas horas

--¿Sesshoumaru Taisho?.- exclamó una enfermera

--¡Soy yo!.- exclamando rápidamente mientras botaba del sillón cual resorte.- ¡Mi mujer..!

--Está estable.-acotó la enfermera.- Hicimos unos estudios y todo nos indica que tanto el niño como ella están bien

--¿Todo perfectamente bien?.- preguntaba preocupado su hermano que se había unido a la conversación

--Sí, perfectamente.- decía la mujer uniformada de blanco.- El golpe hubiera sido fatal para el niño si ella hubiera caído sola, pero afortunadamente el joven que venía con ella, fue de gran ayuda.

--¿Mi hermano está bien?.- preguntó Sesshoumaru preocupado.- Hace un rato nos dijeron que estaba sangrando sin parar y..

--Discúlpeme señor Taisho.- interrumpió la mujer.- Ésa información no la tengo a la mano, yo vengo directamente desde pediatría, su hermano supongo está en otra área

--Quiere decir entonces.- irrumpió Naraku en la conversación.- Que también desconoce de Kikyou Onisama

--Así es.- la mujer dio un paso hacia atrás con intención de retirarse.- Lamento no haber sido de más ayuda, estoy segura de que en poco tiempo se les vendrá a dar un informe

No esperando respuesta alguna la mujer se dio la vuelta y se retiró

--¡Dios!.- profirió Sesshoumaru.- ¿Cómo pasó esto?

--Tranquilo Sesshoumaru.- le tranquilizaba el hombre.- Por suerte Kagome está fuera de peligro

--Y mi hermana a punto de morir.- acotó seco Naraku.- ¡Demonios! .-se decía para sus adentros.- Kikyou me echó a perder mis planes de sacarla de la jugada con sus tonterías de casamiento, ahora que había ideado un plan para quedarme con Higurashi Corp, la idiota se accidenta, si se muere, se pierde el contrato. Recordó..  
_  
Si para dos años y medio las utilidades de la empresa están por debajo de un 80. Automáticamente el 65 de ella pasará a manos de Higurashi Corp u Onisama & Co.  
Si alguno se divorcia antes del término de los dos años, perderá su porcentaje de control sobre la empresa. Y si alguno de los hijos llega a morir en este lapso el acuerdo se rompe en su totalidad._

--¡Kikyou estúpida!.- profirió en lo más adentro de su ser.- Solamente nos viene esto a pasar ahora..

--Te ves muy preocupado Naraku.- le confortaba Miroku.- Por favor.- exclamaba.- Tranquilo.. Kikyou es una mujer fuerte, sobrevivirá, verás

--Claro Miroku.- acotaba en tono fingido.- Mi hermana estará bien, espero..

* * *

Un monitor, ruidos sonoros de dos máquinas trabajando, una bolsa de sangre, una bolsa de medicamento, y de pronto una sensación de pesadumbre y dolor latente en su cabeza

Se escucharon pasos muy cercanos, pasos que Inuyasha escuchaba como si fueran galopes de caballos furiosos, vaya que la cabeza le daba vueltas..

--¿Señor Taisho?.- escuchó levemente

De pronto volvió a caer en cuenta de la realidad..

--¡Soy yo!.- exclamaba enérgico el hombre sin dejar que su cabeza vendada o las sondas que tenía alrededor interfirieran.- ¿Mi esposa¿Cómo se encuentra!

--Sentimos decirle pero..-decía un tanto temerosa la mujer de decirle en aquél estado.- Lamentablemente la señora Onisama perdió a su bebé, en medio de una operación en donde tratamos de salvar sus órganos internos, perdió mucha sangre, está delicada y..-calló por unos segundos.- Aún no estamos seguros de nada..

Inuyasha abrió los ojos como dos órbitas, sabía que había sido su error, la culpa le embargaba de manera infinita, los sentimientos le traicionaban.- ¿Y Kagome? Kagome Higurashi de Taisho?

--La señora Taisho está en recuperación, en perfecto estado, no pasa de unos golpes leves y raspones, no dudo en que hoy mismo la den de alta

--Me alegro..-exhaló con sosiego.- Disculpe.. ¿Me puede decir qué me sucede¿Por qué me duele de esta manera tan infernal la cabeza?

--A causa de su golpe.- respondió la enfermera mientras le reacomodaba los sueros.- Pero.. descuide, todo salió bien con usted, en la tomografía no salió nada que pudiese ser fatal, solamente unas cuantas puntadas porque se abrió un poco, tiene luxado el brazo, pero nada de importancia, ahorita resiente el golpe porque fue muy fuerte y es reciente, en dos días podremos descartarlo por completo

Inuyasha cerró los ojos mientras respiraba con fingida tranquilidad.- Gracias señorita.- decía mientras bajaba la mirada y la mujer respondía con un asentimiento mientras se alejaba

--¡Demonios!.- exclamó enojado.- ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto? SI Kikyou se muere, nunca en la vida me lo voy a perdonar…

* * *

--¿Enfermera?.- exclamó quedamente la mujer mientras entreabría los ojos

--Dígame señora Taisho.- respondió la mujer que vestía de blanco

--Lléveme por favor a ver a Inuyasha Taisho

--Debería reposar un poco más señora.- dijo la mujer tratando de evitar que se levantara

--Por favor lléveme.- repetía mientras se levantaba.- Quiero.. quiero saber..

--Si gusta le puedo llamar a mi compañera que tiene información de él y de Kikyou Onisama

--Lléveme.- suplicaba intentando con su poca fuerza salir de la cama

La mujer que estaba allí de pie no pudo negarse más, la paciente estaba en reposo, el seguirse negando podría hacerla pasar un coraje y ponerla en una situación riesgosa

--Pero con cuidado.- sentenció

Kagome esbozó una sonrisa y apoyó su mano en el respaldo para ponerse de pie..

--¿Inuyasha?.- masculló quedamente al verlo entreabrir los ojos

--¿Ka..go..me?.- murmuró el hombre mientras recuperaba de nuevo la consciencia

--Inuyasha…-exhalaba con profunda alegría.- Realmente, me alegra que estés bien..

--Kagome…-exclamaba callado el hombre.- Me alegra mucho también que estés bien, pero..

La mujer contestó frunciendo el ceño ¿Qué sucedía?

--No puedo ni quiero verte más.- decretó el hombre seco

--¿Qué?.- la mujer no cabía en su asombro ¿era cierto? Inuyasha la estaba rechazando?

--Lo que dije Kagome.- trataba de mantenerse impasible ante aquello

--Pero..-titubeó.- ¿Por qué..?

--Porque Kikyou está grave.- expresó en tono preocupado.- La culpa me está matando, creo que Kami (o Dios) me está castigando por todo lo que le hice, la he tratado mal, la he negado, le he sido infiel y todo ha sido por ti..

La mujer de cabellos ébanos no cabía en su asombro -¿Me estás echando la culpa de lo que sucedió?.- preguntó con sobresalto y con cierto tono a que era verdad

--Jamás haría algo así.- acotaba el hombre tratando de no ser traicionado por sus emociones.- No fue tu culpa, fue la mía

--Ella se metió contra el camión para protegerte.- dijo con vergüenza la mujer.- Si no hubiera sido por ella.. Nosotros..

--No sirvió de nada que Kikyou se metiera.- acotó el hombre decisivo.- Para cuando ella quiso empujarme, yo ya me había golpeado la cabeza, porque.. ni siquiera la vi cuando pasó todo esto, eso quiere decir que cuando ella se impactó contra el camión, nosotros ya estábamos en el suelo.. Se sacrificó en vano

--¡Por Dios!.- exclamó Kagome.- Inuyasha.. yo..

--Está bien Kagome.- decía con seriedad.- Las cosas me son más claras ahora, he aventado todo por la borda por seguirte, no es tu falta, sino la mía; por aferrarme a ti aún sabiendo que no eras mía.. Tú huiste porque yo te acosaba demasiado, es obvio que las cosas no pueden ser más claras..

La mujer sintió un inmenso nudo en la garganta, después de saber que él la seguiría hasta el mismísimo fin del mundo, a fin de cuentas, Inuyasha se retiraba.. De repente, quiso decirle, sabía que merecía saberlo, tenía que hacerlo..

--Inuyasha la verdad es que..

--No digas nada.- acotó seguro ladeando la mirada.- En serio no me digas nada, creo que esperé demasiado a que me dijeras algo, y hoy que por fin quieres hacerlo, no quiero escucharlo.. Por favor déjalo Kagome, mi hermano te ama más que a su propia vida, eres su esposa y estás embarazada..

La mujer calló abrupta, posó una de sus delicadas manos en su boca, embargada por la pena, sabía que no era momento de decirle, aquél Inuyasha que posaba en aquella cama con porte serio, no era él que ella conocía, sin embargo, sabía que tenía razón, todo lo que decía era cierto, ella no reaccionó a tiempo, ni tampoco reaccionó bien, aunque Inuyasha quisiera convencerla de lo contrario nada de lo que había sucedido hubiera sido posible sin su estupidez de salir huyendo por miedo a confesar la verdad.

--Perdóname..-exhaló por fin ahogando una lágrima en su rostro.- Kikyou.. estará bien, verás..

Sin contestarle nada el joven de mirada ambarina la miró con pena, sabía que quizá estaba cometiendo el error más grande de su vida al dejarla ir de esa manera, pero Kikyou.. era imposible pensar en otra cosa

--Cuídate.- finalizó el hombre mirándola con sus ojos dorados al verla alejarse de su cama

La mujer asintió mientras se daba la vuelta y trataba de evadir la realidad de lo sucedido.

* * *

--Creo que es mejor que me retire.- acotó Naraku al ver a una enfermera alejarse.- Ahora sé que Kikyou está delicada pero estable

Ante la mirada atónita de Miroku.- ¿Cómo es posible que se preocupe de esa forma tan burda por su hermana?.- se decía para sí

--Tengo asuntos que atender.- respondía ante la mirada de recelo de Miroku y Sesshoumaru

--Cualquier cosa te llamamos.- finalizó Sesshoumaru

No aportando más a la conversación Naraku se dio la media vuelta y se fue.

Una leve vibración hacía retumbar su saco..

--¿Diga?.- contestó sacando las llaves del coche

--Naraku Onisama

--Así es.- decía en cierto tono mofón, era casi imposible que alguien tuviera su número y todavía preguntara si era él

--Soy Kouga, Kouga Jinchiruuki

--Sé quién eres.- respondió cortante.- Fuimos juntos a la escuela¿se te ofrece algo? Voy retrasado..

Kouga sonrió a manera de mueca, sabía que aunque había ido a la misma escuela que aquél individuo, las posibilidades nunca fueron las mismas, a él le esperaba un gran futuro por heredar un imperio de derivados petroleros mientras él se mataba estudiando por conservar una beca en una escuela tan cara, así que sin más miramientos habló.-Quiero trabajar en Higurashi Corp.- acotó convencido.- Sé que te seré útil adentro

--¿A qué te refieres?.- respondió Naraku sorprendido.- Yo soy dueño de Onisama & Co. No de Higurashi Corp. Deberías de llamarle a Kagome si quieres trabajar en su empresa

--No finjas que no sabes nada.- respondió tranquilo el muchacho.- Sé muy bien que tienes planeado desbancar a Higurashi Corp. Y quedarte con su porcentaje, por aquello de la lectura de testamento de tu padre y el de Kagome

Naraku respiró agitadamente, aquél plan no lo sabía ni siquiera la misma Ayame, que era su espía en la empresa contraria, nadie lo sabía… ¿Acaso Kikyou¿Pero.. cómo?

--¿Cómo fue que te enteraste y quienes más lo saben?.- preguntó prejuicioso

--Eso no importa.- acotaba con una mueca burlona al pensar en como Kikyou le contaba de unos papeles extraños que había encontrado en la oficina de Naraku, y que él mismo se había dado a la tarea de investigar y leer a fondo, ni siquiera Kikyou sabía de aquello

--¿Y bien?.- preguntó nervioso el empresario, aquello podía ser peor de lo que imaginaba

--Te digo que no importa.- repitió el hombre de mirada azulada.- Solamente te digo que te seré muy útil adentro

--¿Qué ganarás aparte de ser mi espía?.- preguntó prejuicioso al darse cuenta que sería imposible mentirle

--La mujer que siempre deseé.- acotó en un tono inquisitivo.- Además de un lugar en la élite de Japón.. Sabes que siempre me partí el lomo en la escuela conservando becas y tratando de ser de los mejores lugares de la carrera, pero el dinero y el destino son caprichosos, ni con todo ello pude ser bien colocado, no tenía un imperio de petróleo como el tuyo, el de los Higurashi o los Taisho, ahora que tengo armas para hacerlo, seré reconocido como me merezco.

Naraku evocó fugazmente los recuerdos de la carrera, en la que Kouga siempre era aplaudido por los maestros, pero a fin de cuentas nada le había valido porque trabajos como el suyo estaban desde siempre predestinados para su familia, así siempre había sido, y gente como él quedaba rezagada..

--Podría darte un mejor trabajo en mi empresa.- trataba de convencerlo y tenerlo cerca ahora que sabía sus planes

--No.- acotó adusto.- Quiero que me des más detalles de tu plan para desbancar a los Higurashi, yo entro y hago lo que me corresponde, me das la mitad de lo de los Higurashi cuando lo tengas

--Suena imposible.- contestó enojado porque un simple individuo de clase baja se atreviera a tanto

--Suena a que puedo hablar.- contestaba inquisitivo.- Piénsalo, y decide qué es lo mejor

Naraku tomó aire, sabía que sino era de su lado era en su contra, mejor mantenerlo en calma en lo que pensaba como deshacerse del problema..

--No estarás en pensando en matarme.- acotó divertido el muchacho.- Créeme que no estuve becado toda la carrera por mi bella cara, ya tomé mis precauciones, si desaparezco, en menos de una semana uno de mis amigos entregará dos cartas, una a Higurashi Corp, con unas copias de unos papeles bastante evidentes y otra con el mismo contenido a la policía. Piénsalo Naraku, yo diría que mejor por las buenas, que por las malas..

Naraku no cabía en su asombro¿de dónde demonios había sacado aquella información? Lo tenía atado de pies y manos, al menos por esos momentos.. Ya después pensaría bien cómo llevar las cosas, su característica cabeza fría estaba fallando en esos instantes, mejor esperar y acceder.

--Entonces hagamos algo.- exclamó el hombre.- Te daré tres cartas de recomendación de diferentes empresas y las presentarás a Higurashi Corp pidiendo trabajo, pide el puesto de Subgerente de Ejecutivos, si no te lo dan llámame y arreglo algo.

--Está hecho.- respondió Kouga complacido.- Te llamaré en cuanto investigue algo

--Luego debatiremos bien sobre ese 50 por ciento de acciones que quieres.- sentenció Naraku.- De mientras que te baste saber que Ayame está dentro de la empresa, desconoce por completo el plan, ella solamente se limitará a sacar información de envíos de productos y adeudos; ignoro que puesto le hayan dado, pero con lo astuta que es seguramente estará en el mismo piso que tú, incluso me atrevería a asegurar que con mejor puesto

--No lo creas tanto.- afirmó Kouga seguro.- Ella hizo una maestría en Okinawa porque su promedio no alcanzaba a cualificar para un buen trabajo, aún sin su maestría soy mucho mejor que ella

--Veremos.- finalizó Naraku exhalando con molestia.- Te llamaré después

Y colgó.

Kouga sonrió triunfante, sin duda alguna esta vez sería reconocido, tendría todo lo que siempre deseó, incluso divagaba que si en determinado momento Kagome quisiera sus acciones de vuelta, tendría que pagar mejores precios que la misma Kikyou..

* * *

3 meses pasaron..

Kagome reposaba sobre su sillón leyendo un libro llamado 'De la Oscuridad a tus Brazos' (n/a: XD XD) trataba sobre un vampiro que sacrificó su vida por alguien aún cuando lo traicionara, sin embargo al conocer a alguien nuevo retomaba la confianza y las ganas de vivir..

--Fuf..!.- acotaba apoyando el libro en la mesilla.- Estas novelas extrañas que leo...-se decía no muy convencida.- Creo que lo que me tiene leyendo esto es que el protagonista se llame Inuyasha

Y de nuevo, por enésima ocasión en el día la mujer fue presa del recuerdo, desde hacía más de dos meses que desconocía de Inuyasha, tal cual le había dicho la última vez que la había visto, se había perdido por completo de su vista, y de su vida.. A lo largo de esos dos meses Sesshoumaru había organizado unas dos reuniones de negocios y él no había asistido a ninguna, habría querido ir a visitar a Kikyou que tenía menos de dos semanas de haber salido del hospital, aún la culpa la embargaba, sentía que si Kikyou acaso la veía se pondría inestable y enferma, quería esperar a visitarle cuando estuviera recuperada del todo.

Y luego, la clásica serenata..

--¿Kagome?.- respondió rápido su hermano cuando la escuchó

--¿Qué sucede Miroku?.- preguntó extrañada

--¿Vendrás a trabajar?.- contestó con otra pregunta

--La verdad..-exhaló un poco al mirar su vientre.- Me siento exageradamente fatigada el día de hoy¿hay algo que quieras que me ocupe?

--Hoy ingresan oficialmente Ayame y Kouga a la empresa.- acotó Miroku.- Sería adecuado que vivieras a firmar sus contratos, o quizá yo debería de ir a tu casa..

--Veo que te estás volviendo más responsable.- acotaba la mujer esbozando una sonrisa

El hombre al otro lado suspiró.- Bueno.. Creo que en parte es porque cada día vienes menos a la empresa por culpa de mi sobrino.- río quedamente.- y otra parte es porque Sango me hizo cambiar mucho..

-- ¿Por qué no la buscas?.- preguntó mientras sobaba con delicadeza su vientre

--Porque es tarde Kagome.- acotó triste.- Ella, no quiere hablarme, y yo.. No voy a rogarle, todo tiene un límite

En esos momentos la joven evocó las últimas palabras de Inuyasha, aquél día, en el hospital..  
_  
--..Las cosas me son más claras ahora, he aventado todo por la borda por seguirte, no es tu falta, sino la mía; por aferrarme a ti aún sabiendo que no eras mía.. Tú huíste porque yo te acosaba demasiado, es obvio que las cosas no pueden ser más claras.._

Kagome cerró los ojos con cierto desconcierto, sabía que Inuyasha había llegado a límites insospechados por lograr que siguieran juntos, y ella todas y cada una de esas veces se había encargado de echarlo de su vida

--Todo tiene un límite…-dijo entre dientes.- Todo tiene un límite..

--¿Qué dices hermana?.- preguntó extraño

--¡Nada!.- calló abrupta.- Sucede que.. ¡Bueno nada!.- no atinaba qué decir con claridad.- Sí por favor trae esos papeles y los firmo

--Ayame quedará para secretaria mía.- respondió.- Kouga puede quedar como tú asistente

--No necesito ningún tipo de asistente hermano.- respondió decidida la mujer.- Puedo hacer mi trabajo sola

--No creo que puedas hacerlo tú sola.-respondía tranquilo.- Menos en unos cuantos meses cuando estarás por completo en reposo

--¡No soy ninguna discapacitada hermano!.- exclamó la mujer

--Ya lo sé hermanita.- acotó el hombre divertido.- Solamente que por ley las mujeres no deben trabajar a términos avanzados de su embarazo

--¡No trabajo!.-refunfuño.- ¡Solamente voy a firmar papeles y checar estados de cuenta!

--No voy a seguir discutiendo contigo.- argumentó sosegado.- Kouga te reemplazará cuando tengas que irte por lo de tu embarazo, además.. En un año más o menos haremos en 'Trueque de trabajadores 2008'

La mujer iba ya a reclamar, cuando se contuvo de repente.- ¿Trueque de trabajadores?

--Así es hermana.- acotó.- Es un proyecto que papá dejó a medias hace algún tiempo, para precisamente esas fechas; es acerca de dos trabajadores de la empresa contraria más importante de crudo nos dé la pauta con dos de sus mejores trabajadores y nosotros hagamos lo mismo. Intercambiamos contratos y se hace un buen tratado.

--¿Quieres decir que ellos nos mandan a dos y nosotros les mandamos a dos de nuestros mejores trabajadores?

--Sí hermana, por eso se llama 'Trueque de Trabajadores'.- respondía como si aquello no fuese lo suficientemente claro

--¿Y eso qué fin tiene?.- preguntó sorprendida

--Básicamente, aquéllos que vienen en nombre de la empresa contraria, son gente con muchas aptitudes, y bastantes conocimientos sobre el crudo de hoy en día, es por eso, que hacemos un trueque, para aprender más de la forma en la que trabajan otras empresas y por consiguiente mejorar nuestros productos.

--¿En serio papá propuso todo esto?.- seguía sin creer nada, además, sospechaba de qué empresa pudiera ser candidata..

--¡Lo juro Kagome!.- exclamaba al verla tan escéptica.- Sino me crees papá dejó los bocetos, los puedes constatar tú misma! Sólo son 3 meses además..

La mujer tragó saliva con dificultad, alcanzó a preguntar.- ¿Los… jefes de cada empresa pueden participar en este trueque?

--¡Me temo que no Kagome!

La mujer exhaló aire, estaba exenta, y _él_ también..

--Pero los jefes secundarios sí entran en este procedimiento

--¿Cómo?.- preguntó con cierto miedo

--Es decir, tú eres la empresaria con mayor auge en esta empresa, y además eres la dueña absoluta de Higurashi Corp, tú no puedes participar porque tienes que estar aquí al tanto de todo. Sin embargo yo soy tu secundario, yo sí puedo entrar en el programa 'Trueque de Trabajadores'

--Sesshoumaru no puede entrar entonces..-dijo con cierto miedo de que escuchara algo equivocado

--Exacto hermana.- respondió como si nada.- Pero Inuyasha sí, porque es su secundario

--¿Qué se necesita para entrar a ese tal trueque?.- preguntó con cierto temor

--Se hace un consenso en toda la empresa, salen los candidatos y la empresa vota, como si fueran elecciones ¿No te parece grandioso hermana? Es una gran idea, tal como Isamu Higurashi lo hubiera querido..

--Miroku..

--¿Qué sucede Kagome?-.- preguntó extrañado.- ¿No te parece la idea?

--No es eso.. No nada..-acotó sin sentido.- Por favor tráeme esos contratos, y ya después platicamos

--No te exaltes Kagome.- la confortaba.- Falta un año para eso, además, son muchas empresas las que participan, de hecho son 5 en todo Japón, no necesariamente la de Inuyasha tiene que quedar para ese programa

--¡No me refería a eso!.- exclamó exaltada.- Solamente.. ¡Nada Miroku!

Y colgó, dejando a su hermano extrañado..

--Un año.- se dijo con cierto temor.- Un año.. Me da miedo, que el destino me juegue mal , y lo vea de nuevo..

* * *

--¿Cómo te sientes hoy?.- preguntaba mientras le llevaba el desayuno a la cama

--Bien querido.- acotaba con una voz débil, al momento de acomodarse mejor ayudándose de su cabecera

--Me da mucho gusto querida Kikyou.- decía Inuyasha dulcemente mientras posaba el desayuno en su regazo

--La verdad me siento bastante renovada desde que salí del hospital.- decía serena.- Siento que me he recuperado más fácil desde que salí de allí

--Los hospitales son un poco fríos.. amor.- mascullaba con más trabajo la última palabra

--No fue frío en lo absoluto mientras estuviste conmigo.- respondió tranquila, mientras tomaba su mano por encima del edredón bien acolchado de seda

--Me alegra tanto que estés bien Kikyou.- respondía tierno

--Siento mucho..-trató de no poner un semblante triste.- Que nuestro hijo..

--¡Nada de eso!.- exclamó el hombre apurado.- Lo importante es que estás viva, ya tendremos tiempo de volver a intentarlo

--Mi útero quedó dañado, el doctor no me da muchas esperanzas

--Confía preciosa.- contestaba dulce.- Aún es pronto, incluso para que tengamos intimidad.- le acarició tiernamente la frente.- Pero cuando te recuperes.. todo será diferente

Kikyou lo miró con ahínco, todo desde hacía dos meses había girado repentinamente, ella.. solamente lo había visto a Inuyasha lanzarse por Kagome, creyendo que él no lograría salvar el golpe, se lanzó, se había afrontado a ese camión tan ferozmente porque aún con todo lo malo que había pasado, él.. Él simple y sencillamente, era el amor de su vida; y luego.. Se había visto en un hospital, llena de tubos, sondas y demás aparaterío que sonaba como el mismo infierno, pero Inuyasha, había estado con ella en todo momento, aún con todo esto, resonaba la duda constante, sabía que no debía, pero en sus adentros se moría por preguntar..

--Inuyasha…-exhaló quedamente mientras buscaba su mirada

--Dime Kikyou.- le preguntó sosegado

--¿Puedo preguntarte algo personal¿Prometes decir la verdad?

Inuyasha se sorprendió, aquella Kikyou que veía, no era la misma que hacía dos meses, la que conocía era chillona, insidiosa, quejumbrosa, superficial, ésta, la que observaba era ahora más callada, preguntaba con tacto, tranquila.. Parecía como si aquél incidente en lugar de transformar su vida para mal, la hubiera por completo virado a ser una persona de bien

--Sé que suena muy tonto…-calló por instantes.- Pero.. quiero que me expliques bien porqué perseguiste a Kagome aquél día

Tragó saliva, aquél tema lo ponía nervioso, para él y para todo el mundo les fue más que suficiente una explicación acerca de que Kagome había caminado sin fijarse del todo para atravesar la calle, y que él no queriendo que su cuñada sufriera daño se lanzó contra ella; pero para Kikyou aquella explicación debía ser distinta, pues.. ella había visto todo.

--¿A qué se debe la pregunta?.- trató de evadir el hombre.- Creí.. que aquello ya había quedado en el olvido

--Yo vi en parte lo que sucedió.- trató de disuadir.- Vi cuando la tomaste por el brazo…antes del accidente ¿Qué había pasado?

--En esos momentos..-exclamó Inuyasha tratando de que sus palabras sonaran lo menos directas posibles.- Bueno.. Pensé que Kagome y yo...- tragó saliva con dificultad, esperando que Kikyou no reaccionara del todo mal.- Teníamos tú y yo malos tiempos..

--Desde que nos casamos teníamos malos tiempo.- sentenció la mujer herida de escuchar lo que ya sabía.- ¿Ella..?

--No.-adivinó perfectamente.- No ella nunca quiso regresar ni nada, Kagome me dejó en claro que no me amaba ni nada.- calló por instantes, tratando de no mencionar cuando ella le pedía perdón por haberlo dejado, y cuando...

--¿Son las cosas distintas ahora?.- le calló la mujer no queriendo pensar más que en el presente

--Muy diferentes.- aseguró Inuyasha.- Desde que pasó lo que pasó ni Kagome ni yo hemos buscado nada de nada, ella.. aprendió a valorar a su familia, y yo.. a ti..

La mujer lo miró de forma sorprendida.. ¿En verdad era cierto?.- ¿Acaso..¿Aquél accidente en lugar de destrozar su vida, la había recuperado?

--Inuyasha.. tú..

--Sí Kikyou, realmente creo que mis sentimientos por ti son.. duraderos, lamento tanto el haberme dado cuenta de esta forma.. Pero yo te aseguro..

--Shh…-acalló quedamente la mujer, tanto tanto tiempo había anhelado aquellas palabras.. Sabía que en parte la culpa de aquél aparatoso accidente había sido la catapulta de todo aquello, pero.. también sabía.. que Inuyasha bien podría dejarla en cuanto supiera que ella estaba fuera de peligro, y aún así no lo hizo, se quedó, se había preferido quedar con ella, hubiera podido correr a los brazos de la engreída aquella, y sin embargo, no lo había hecho, ésa era la oportunidad esperada; para recuperarlo, para traer de vuelta todo lo perdido, para olvidar errores, para comenzar de nuevo..

--Amor.- decía dulcemente la mujer.- Realmente.. Te Amo tanto..

Inuyasha tomó delicadamente su barbilla y entrecerró los ambarinos ojos, evocó unos instantes el recuerdo de lo amado y por momentos lo palpó corpóreamente, la imaginó.. Mientras en lo más hondo de su ser se repetía mil y cien veces.- Kagome… fue lo mejor, en cuánto más pase el tiempo, más lejos estarás de mí..

Sabía que estaba mal, pero sólo de esa manera, podía incluso besar a Kikyou tal y como se lo merecía..

* * *

--La conociste entonces en el otro viaje de negocios..-decía la mujer mientras acomodaba un pliegue de su vestido corto color marrón oscuro

--Así es muñeca.- decía un poco nervioso el hombre, aunque en sí no tenía nada en concreto, ni dicho y mucho menos en hecho con Rin, pero.. a decir verdad.. no se le hacía buena idea eso de que comieran los tres juntos..

--Qué bueno entonces que te llamara de imprevisto corazón, me gusta conocer a la gente con la que haces negocios.- decía animada la mujer caminando a paso lento, aquellos siete meses de embarazo, no podían ser de en balde

--Claro muñeca.- decía un poco fingido el hombre; mientras se preguntaba sin saber del todo a todo porqué no quería que Kagome ni Rin se juntaran del todo..

Al llegar a la entrada de aquél fastuoso restaurante, rápidamente entraron y allí fue cuando se divisó en medio del demás tumulto una mujer de cabello ébano con facciones finas y mirada castaña, mirando atenta el menú

--Rin..-masculló el hombre mientras llegaba al pie de la mesa

--¡Ah! Sesshoumaru!.- exclamó la mujer poniéndose rápidamente de pie.- ¡Qué bueno que llegaras! Pensé que jamás nos veríamos, llevo casi los cuatro meses en Japón y bueno..! Ni una vez..

Ella misma se interrumpió, al principio sólo miraba a Sesshoumaru, ahora.. la mujer que estaba a su lado.- ¡Vienes con tu cuñada eh!

Ambos se quedaron de hielo, de todas las posibilidades.. Aquella fue la menos insospechada

Kagome plisó el entrecejo sorprendida¿acaso Sesshoumaru no le había dicho a aquella mujer que era casado? Y luego, sin querer dijo en voz alta.-¿Cuñada?

--Pues..-respondió un poco apenada la mujer.- Supongo son cuñados ¿o no? Ya tiene años que no leo un _Mundo Financiero_ por cuestiones de trabajo, recuerdo haber visto una foto del hermano de Sesshoumaru y tú en un cocktail, creo, mmm.- masculló mientras trataba de hilar aquellas caras de sorpresa por parte de los recién llegados.- Bueno.. ésa revista tiende a ser más de chismes que de finanzas en sí…

Sesshoumaru ahogó una mueca, normalmente Rin tendía a hablar demasiado, pero..

--Es mi esposa.. Rin.- sentenció un poco seco, el tema Inuyasha siempre le molestaba, más cuando era sacado a colación por algún extraño.- Su nombre es Kagome..

La mujer de cabellos ébanos se quedó de hielo.. En aquél crucero.. Aquél hombre tan galante y con tanto porte, jamás había mencionado haber estado casado, lo había escuchado hablar por teléfono, pero.. Jamás algo que denotara que estaba comprometido¿argolla? La verdad no se había fijado.

--¡Ah! Tú esposa…-trataba de improvisarse rápidamente la mujer de ojos tan vivos como los de Kagome.- Disculpa.. Sesshoumaru.- ésta última palabra la dijo casi como con temor, tanta confianza para con el marido de alguien, seguramente, despertarían sospechas inciertas sobre las cosas…- ¡Por favor siéntense!.- extendía la mano sobre las sillas que estaban vacías

--No te preocupes.- agregó Kagome rápidamente, tratando de hacer menos incómoda la situación, y tomaba asiento.- ¿Mejor dinos..Por qué has venido a Japón?

--¡Ah!.- exhaló en un respiro la mujer, tratando de encontrar cómo demonios pudo haber confundido a Sesshoumaru con su hermano, se parecían, pero eran totalmente distintos.. Además, Sesshoumaru nunca había mencionado un matrimonio, y ahora que miraba bien, con hijos..

--Bueno…-decía fingiendo animosidad.- Sucede que mi empresa quiere hacer negocios aquí en Japón¡precisamente de crudo! He estado trabajando en diferentes campos del mismo, y bueno.. Si el tiempo me lo permite, y Sesshoumaru claro, estaré ahí para ver si podemos hacer tratos entre su empresa y la de mi jefe.- tomó un sorbo de agua, trataba de desviar la situación del malentendido del principio, pero..

--Nos daría mucho gusto que nos visitaras.- decía Kagome sincera y amable

--¡Oye!.- decía Rin mientras la miraba con más retenimiento.- ¡Pero si tú eres Kagome Higurashi! No había caído en la cuenta por completo.. ¡Con la confusión de hace rato!.- agregaba animada.- Eres la número uno en Japón en crudo¡precisamente este mes planeaba visitarlos!

Kagome sonrió con premura, aquella chica se veía alegre y sincera, sobre todo lo último; el error del principio pudo haberse prestado a malos entendidos e incluso a celos, pero.. Sinceramente lo único que había turbado su tranquilidad era el tema de Inuyasha en relación a su vida de manera constante..-Por supuesto.. Rin ¿así te llamas? Será un placer tenerte de visita.- mientras le hacía una seña al mesero de que se acercara

--¡Qué grosera he sido!.- exclamó la joven.- Sí mucho gusto, Rin Uchiha; juro que la primer empresa que hubiera visitado sería la tuya, pero! Primero he querido empezar desde gasolineras hasta medianas empresas, para luego ya irme con la élite de Japón, es la única forma de comprender el verdadero proceso de petróleo, planeo también visitar las empresas de derivados de petróleo, incluida Onisama & Co, que parece ser la más fuerte en ese ámbito aquí mismo, en Japón..-de pronto calló abrupta.- ¡Uch¡Perdón! Hablo demasiado.. ¡Mi jefe dice que es mi mejor cualidad y mi peor defecto!.- exclamaba mientras posaba su delicada mano sobre su boca y ahogaba una risilla de vergüenza por aquél carácter extrovertido

--¡Jajaja!.- río la mujer con sencillez.- ¡Eres muy amigable Rin!.- decía.- Me da realmente mucho gusto que estés en Japón.. Se ve que realmente eres muy alegre..

--¡Qué pena Kagome!.- exclamaba mientras subía el color a sus mejillas.-¿Sí te puedo decir así verdad?

Ante el asentimiento de la mujer preñada, al ver que el mesero por fin venía al momento volteó.- Emm.. amor.- quién las miraba como si tuviera miedo de hablar.- ¿Vas a ordenar algo o..?

--¡Ah.. sí claro!.- decía Sesshoumaru más relajado, quién al ver que Kagome y Rin sostenían una charla entretenida, sólo se limitaba a mirar.- ¿Vas a comer algo? En el coche me dijiste que tenías muchas náuseas..

--La verdad sí.- acotaba la mujer.- Solamente un vaso de agua por favor, mientras miraba al mesero y se dirigió rápido a Rin.- ¿Ya ordenaste algo¿Tenía mucho tiempo que nos esperabas?

--No, no para nada, no tardaron en lo absoluto.- decía relajada la mujer.- Mejor que regrese en 2 minutos el mesero en lo que leo de mientras el menú..

--Perfecto.- acotó con elegancia el camarero mientras se dirigía a Sesshoumaru.- ¿Usted señor?

--Igual regrese en dos minutos.- agregó el hombre mientras miraba la carta

La plática se acotó unos instantes en lo que se veía que ordenarían y el mesero regresó en menos de lo esperado con el vaso de agua.- ¿Ya saben qué van a ordenar señores y señoras?

--Filete de res a ¾ son salsa de espinacas y champiñones.- decía Sesshoumaru seguro

--¡No deberías de comer tanta carne Sesshoumaru!.- exclamó la mujer animada, mientras daba un sorbo a su vaso

--¿Usted señorita?.- se dirigió el mesero a Rin

--Éste menú está aburrido.- acotó la mujer cerrándolo de golpe.- ¿No tienen ramen?

Kagome en esos instantes evocó viejos recuerdos, aquél ramen de aquella cita.. Hace tanto tiempo…- su cuerpo no pudo evitarlo, pasó el agua con dificultad

--¿Kagome?.- exclamó el hombre al verla reaccionar así.- ¿Te estás ahogando!

La mujer negó rotundamente con la cabeza.- No.. no.. para nada.- aleteó un poco la mano para alejarlo.- No nada.. me dieron náuseas

--¡Con cuidado Kagome!.- exclamaba Rin sorprendida

--Sí sí..-decía la mujer con dificultad, lamentando la facilidad con la que era susceptible a esa clase de pequeñeces.- Sí Rin, mejor cuéntanos de tú empresa.. y acerca de tu trabajo

--¡Claro, claro!.- respondía animosa.- ¡Pero camarero¿Sí o no tienen ramen?

* * *

Un mes más transcurría y Kagome cargaba con un pequeño bulto que cada vez era más y más difícil cargar, mientras apagaba la televisión un poco aburrida

--Ah…-exhalaba.- Mi pequeñín.. Ya falta poco para conocerte.. El ultrasonido no me dicho si eres niño o niña¡pero ufff! No me importa con tal de que nazcas sanito..  
Se levantó de la colcha con cuidado, sabía que aquél estado era poco conveniente para cualquier tipo de actividad, pero la verdad es que moría de aburrimiento

--Mmmm.. Ya sé.- decía mientras se dirigía al teléfono.- Llamaré al chofer e iré por la despensa de esta semana, y hoy cocinaré algo para Sesshoumaru, casi nunca lo hago, él ha sido tan paciente conmigo.. Creo que estoy enamorada de él..-ella misma negó con la cabeza.- Bueno.. no importa si no lo estoy, lo quiero demasiado y hasta ahorita vamos por el buen camino para formar una familia..

Tomó el número y discó

Una o dos horas después la mujer caminaba por el gran supermercado empujando un carrito con una gran cantidad de víveres, mientras pensaba para sus adentros.- ¡Me molesta de sobremanera que la gente considere los embarazos como si fueran cosas que nunca sucedieran! Estoy convencida de que se nos debe cuidar un poco más, pero no al borde de querer hacer todo por nosotras!.- mientras evocaba como hacía unas horas había discutido un poco con el chofer porque quería acompañarla a hacer las compras, quedando al final del altercado en que la esperaría afuera del local para ayudarle a subir las cosas.- ¡Ah! Kuro -el chofer- bueno.. tiene con la familia ya tantos años..

De pronto sus pasos sin querer la guiaron a lo más lejano de aquél lugar, el departamento de comida rápida, sin querer ¿o tal vez queriendo?

Sí, ahí estaba el ramen una vez más evocando el recuerdo que había despertado la comida con Rin¿qué hacía ahí parada? No lo sabía, solamente.. quería estar ahí.. No, mejor no, mejor irse y terminar sus compras

De pronto sintió como uno de sus artículos resbalaba fuera del carrito, un shampoo

--¡Demonios!.- profirió casi como un quejido, al momento de agacharse con sumo cuidado a recogerlo

--¡Seguro que a Inuyasha le encantará que le cocine ramen hoy!.- escuchó no tan lejos, no tan cerca

Dudó por instantes, sería aquella la voz de..

--¡Sí Sango!.- exclamaba animada por el teléfono.- ¡Te digo que todo es maravilloso¡No tienes idea de cómo ha cambiado conmigo! Ya ni siquiera he llamado a Kouga..

Kagome se sorprendió de sobremanera, la confusión la atolondró.- ¿Kouga¿Kikyou y Kouga?.-no sabía qué hacer, si quedarse escondida literalmente detrás del carrito, salir y darse la vuelta.- ¿Inuyasha.. feliz?

--Sí Sango!Te digo que ni una sola llamada y mucho menos un acostón con el ojiazul¡Eso es cosa del pasado!.- reiteraba lo antes dicho la mujer mientras hablaba con el teléfono.- Simplemente él es como era antes.. Deja quito este carrito que alguien abandonó en el camino..

Kagome inspiró entrecortada, no solamente estaba escuchando lo que sucedería, no, mejor salir..

De pronto la mujer se levantó y chocó mirada con la mujer de tez pálida, que al parecer palideció súbitamente al verla por fin cara a cara

--Te llamo luego Sango.- cambió el tono abrupta y cerró el móvil

--Ki..kyou.- exhaló la mujer sin saber qué más decir

--Kagome.- acotó fría, la mirada le cambió y su tono acompaño de la misma. No esperó encontrarse en esa situación, ella.. ya había cambiado¿qué era lo más correcto? Pasarse de lado? Fingir que le agradaba? Optó por lo primero.. Dio unos pasos cortos pasando justo a un lado de su rival

--Me..-trataba Kagome de no titubear.- Me.. da gusto que te encuentres más repuesta.- decía fingiendo calma y serenidad

Se detuvo. -No creo que eso sea cierto.- acotaba grosera y desafiante

Kagome no esperaba bienvenidas con abrazos, pero aquello era.. retador

--Es verdad Kikyou.- respondió sincera.- Realmente me da gusto que estés bien

--Supongo también te alegrará saber que los doctores me dan posibilidades nulas de tener hijos.- agregó cortante.- Y más te alegrará el presumirme tu embarazo avanzado

--En lo absoluto.- trataba de mantenerse templada ante la situación.- Eso fue.. discúlpame en verdad.. Todo fue..

--¿Un accidente?.- preguntaba irónica mientras le dirigía la mirada.- ¿Acaso crees que todo es un accidente! A eso se le llama estupidez imprudencial!.- le cambió el tono a bravía sin poder siquiera contenerse.- No solamente me quitaste la oportunidad de formar una familia de verdad! Sino que casi matas a mi marido de un golpe fatal en la cabeza¡Y tú!.- la señaló con las ambas manos.- Muy campante con un embarazo y tu marido en perfecto estado¡Vaya que eres una cínica!

--¡Fue un accidente!.- por fin exclamó la mujer sin más.- ¡Un accidente¡Las cosas.. se salieron de control!

--¡Siempre buscas excusas para tus tonterías!.- reclamaba Kikyou enojada.- Seguramente andabas de rompehogares y por eso Inuyasha fue detrás de ti aquél día! Porque seguramente le insinuaste que te lo llevarías a la cama para recordar los 'buenos tiempos'!.- la señaló con el dedo de manera amenazante.- ¡Pero deja te aclaro algo¡Estás fuera de su vida! Ni siquiera le gusta hablar de ti¿Crees que no ha ido a las reuniones de trabajo programadas porque se enferma o tiene otro compromiso? Es porque le repugna verte! Porque le da náuseas ver a la mujer que mató a nuestro hijo y casi hace que nos maten a todos!

Aquél fue un golpe bajo, aquello dolía, y más aún porque sonaba a ser cierto..

Kagome ahogó un nudo en su garganta, junto con una lágrima.- ¡Ya Kikyou! Déjame.. tranquila!.- comenzó a aumentar la respiración, el jadeo.. se hacía más constante..

--¡Mosca muerta!.- exclamó encolerizada, mientras la miraba como si fuese algo inferior.- ¡Siempre haciéndote la víctima con todos! Pero conmigo eso no funcionará! Ni intentes mentirme porque no te creo ni un bledo!

--¡Ve….te!.- la alejaba con un brazo mientras que con el otro se apoyaba en el carrito.-¡Ve..te ahora.. o.. llamo a… la policía..!

--¡Llama a los santos si quieres mosca muerta! .- respondía Kikyou agresiva.- Solamente te haces la sufrida porque por fin llega alguien y te dice todas las verdades que negabas escuchar!

La mujer ahogó un dolor en lo más bajo de su vientre, mientras no podía calmar aquella respiración tan estremecida.- Ve…te..-decía con menos fuerza, mientras dejaba posar el peso poco a poco contra el carrito y con ello quedando detrás de una pila enorme de latas de conserva

--¡Ahí deberías de quedarte!.- reclamó Kikyou con ira.- ¡En el suelo! Donde va toda la escoria que no se necesita en esta sociedad!

Kagome desconoció por instantes a aquella mujer tan agresiva, siempre supo del poco afecto de Kikyou hacia su persona, pero esa vez.. se dio cuenta de que ellas eran enemigas de por vida

--Cómo es posible que.. seas… así… tan llena de odio..

--¡Cambié!.- exclamó bajando el tono.- ¡Pero hoy por fin me doy cuenta de que mis sentimientos hacia ti jamás cambiarán! Nadie me va a quitar de la cabeza que me quitaste lo más preciado de mi vida..

Kagome de pronto comprendió que el perder a su hijo, sería razón más que suficiente para odiarla, y.. aunque sonara extraño, la comprendía..

--¡Inuyasha!.- exclamó por fin, ante la mirada jadeante y atónita de Kagome.- ¡Tú me quitaste a Inuyasha!

--¿Qué..!.- exclamaba con más esfuerzo la mujer¿esa mujer no mencionaba a su hijo¿Qué clase de madre primero resiente al marido y no a su propio hijo¡En verdad que Kikyou..!

--¡No tengo más que hablar contigo!.- reclamó furiosa, y sin ningún miramiento en absoluto acotó.- ¡Me largo!.- y a modo de cerrar con broche de oro la situación tan fiera que se había suscitado, se acercó a la mujer que luchaba por respirar de manera tranquila apoyada entre el suelo y como fuerte el carrito; agregó cínica.- Una ayudadita..

Y sin decir más pateó con todas sus fuerzas el carrito del que Kagome se apoyaba, dejando por fin a la mujer posada en aquél suelo solamente con ambos brazos y una taquipnea –respiración acelerada- bastante equiparada..

Kagome al verla alejarse tuvo una confrontación en su cabeza, su respiración no se relajaba, y el dolor se agudizaba a pasos gigantes.. El peor lugar para que sucediera, estaba en lo más recóndito del supermercado, nadie parecía cercano, la enorme pila de latas la eclipsaba por completo..

--Respira Kagome.. respira….-decía entrecortada, mientras agradecía que Kikyou no fuese más agresiva de lo que esperaba.- Tranquila.. el bebé.. Me duele.. mucho…- apretaba un poco el vientre, trataba de ponerse en pie, sin embargo, conforme los segundos cruciales avanzaban.. el dolor traicionaba y sus movimientos se hacían menos apropiados y certeros..

--Dios.. que llegue alguien..-titubeó para sí como un ruego.- Que alguien me ayude..

* * *

**Capítulo 14.** Jajaj! Tampoco sé como llamarle!

--¿Disculpe señorita el departamento de florería?

--A un lado de las latas de conserva, junto a la comida rápida joven.- decía la empleada sin subir la mirada, justo antes de que partiera volteó súbitamente.-¡Eh Espere un momento!

El hombre se detuvo..

--¡Ah¡Pero si usted es el magnate de crudo de los Taisho! Por favor, por favor.- sacó el celular con cámara.- Tómese una foto conmigo, ya no recuerdo.. su nombre es ¿Sesshoumaru o Inuyasha?

.:.

--¡Se está desangrando! Se rompió la fuente!

.:.

--En verdad me interesabas Sesshoumaru.. ¿Porqué no me dijiste que estabas casado?

--Rin yo..

.:.

--'Trueque de Trabajadores'.- acotó animoso para sí el hombre.- Quizá éste trueque pueda ser más provechoso de lo que parece…

* * *

**Pfff! Juro que las cosas se van a poner buenas! Pero ténganme paciencia! Este capi tiene cerca de 17 páginas de intriga puraaA! Un besoo! Cualquier cosa.. háganme saber..! Además de que tardé años nombrando este capítulo, por favor jelp! Haha! Estuve a punto de llamarle** El adiós, el ramen y el shampoo**, dado a que dado a esas 3 cosas se suscitan las situaciones más fuertes del capítulo jajaj! Pero resultaba poco atractivo para esto jajaja! Bueno los dejo! No me abandonen eh! **

fIKAmOO

**Agradecimientos!  
**  
**Crina:** Muchas gracias por tu review, jaja tengo planecines para el hijo de Inu y Kag, como en otro fic fue niño.. quizá repita la historia o quizá no! Jejeje, pero muchas gracias ojalá te guste la conti  
**  
TLAP**: Hehee! Está super cute esa combinación para hijo de Inu y Kag, muchas gracias por el consejo, si sabes de algún nombre lindo por favor anótamelo! Muchas gracias porel comment! un abrazo!  
**  
fernandaIK26**: Hahah! También pensé en darle matorón a Kikyou! Pero sería demasiado pronto para muchas cosas del fic jejej! Léase Naraku con sus planes.. XD  
Mil millones de disculpas te pido por mi enorme tardanza, pero en serio la escuela me atoró todo mi tiempo.. fuf.. no te entretengo con chisme innecesario! Muchas gracias por el review!  
**  
Diox**: Muchas gracias por aventarte el fic completo hasta las 4 de la mañana, siento haberte dejado con la duda! Eso me choca cuando empiezo a leer uno!  
Ahora.. esa combinación de niño suena interesante.. Aunque necesitaría hacer una diferencia que marcara si es de Sessho o de Inu.. pero la tomaré mucho en cuenta! Muchas gracias por tu espera!

**lolaa**° No lo pierde eh! Y Kikyou.. Pfff! Ya la conoces! Gracias!  
**  
Cere Cere:** Muchas gracias por tu amable espera! Ojalá te haya gustado este capi..  
**  
Ampis**: Me pones en un dilema con lo del bebé Inu-Kag! Pero io creo que te haré caso! Nunca he tenido una niña en mis fics, jeje! Pero sh! Muchas gracias por la espera!  
**  
Nadja-chan:** Gracias por intentar ponerle un nombre a mi capi, que por cierto.. hoy que lo acabé terminó siendo un completo rollo.. Por favor no me descontinúes! Espero verte por acá pronto!  
**  
Yuiren3:** ¿Ashura eh! Al principio que lo busqué vi que era una especie de tradición donde la gente se cortaba la frente o más o menos hasta sangrar hehehe! Medio sanguinaria io! Luego busqué 'Ashura clamp' y déjame decirte que quedé muy contenta! Jejej! Quizá me vaya más por lo tuyo :D, espero no te disguste tanto mi tardanza! Muchas gracias por el review! Un beso!  
**  
The Girl who Stole the Stars:** Hey niña! Muchas gracias por el review! Jajaja y sí! Ya sabes que luego se le sale lo ingenua a nuestra protagonista, tomaré mucho en cuenta tu review acerca del niño.. Un beso! Y porfi no me dejes de leer aunque sea por tardada!


	14. Ángeles de Casablanca

**

* * *

**

Oh sí... tal vez quieran colgarme en este instante por haberme tardado casi los 2 meses! Seguro ya le perdieron el hilo.. y demás! Pero quiero decir a mi defensa! Que esto de estudiar y vivir sola no es cosa fácil! Además estoy al borde de mis finales, de hecho, hoy tengo uno y aparte de no saber nada! Descontinué el fic horriblemente.. Perdón en serio.. Perdón! para no hacerles el chanchullo largo quiero agradecerles a todas esas personitas que siempre me dejan un review.. Se los contestaría, pero.. ando fuera de tiempo.. y tengo examen a la de ya..! Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo en verdad.. Ya más abajo les digo cuando continúo y demás..

**  
****Gracias...! Muchas gracias! ****  
****FikaMoo**

**En el capítulo anterior..**

-- Inuyasha, a raíz del grave accidente queda lesionado sin pasar a mayores, no contando con la misma suerte Kikyou, que pierde a su hijo y casi está al borde de la muerte

-- Inuyasha se arrepiente amar a Kagome, ya que siente que él desencadenó todo esto; por lo mismo le dice a Kagome que no quiere verla nunca más

-- Kagura sorprende a Tsuyu viendo las fotografías del jefe y decide usarla para averiguar más sobre la relación de Inuyasha-Kagome, esperando con ello poder tener por fin a Sesshoumaru para ella

-- Kouga llama a Naraku con el afán de chantajearle, ya que conoce todos sus planes, gracias a esto al igual que Ayame se infiltra en Higurashi Corp.

-- Inuyasha cambia por completo con kikyou a raíz del accidente, quién al parecer cambia también y por fin tiene el ansiado 'cariño' que tanto deseaba

--Rin, Sesshoumaru y Kagome van a comer juntos, sin saber del todo porqué Sesshoumaru es presa de los nervios y Rin comete la imprudencia de confundir a su esposa con su cuñada; ya que desconocía que Sesshoumaru estuviera casado

--Kagome, harta del fastidio de casa va a supermercado, donde se encuentra con Kikyou, dándose cuenta de que la mujer tenía un amante; al momento de querer disculparse tienen una pelea donde Kagome queda bastante alterada.. Al borde de la inconsciencia queda sola y sin que nadie le ayude...

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 14. Ángel de Casablanca**

El hombre de cabellera platinada iba manejando por la ciudad de camino a su casa, cuando de pronto y sin siquiera saber porqué recordó..

_--¡Me encantan las casablancas!  
--Te podría comprar un jardín entero de ellas si quisieras..  
--Si nos casamos, tendríamos que tener un jardín y cultivaría muchas de ellas, los jazmines también me gustan  
--Me recuerdan mucho el olor que tienes.- mientras se acercaba por atrás, la estrujaba contra sí y la aspiraba suavemente  
--¡Basta amor!.- aleteaba juguetona.- ¡Me haces cosquillas!  
El otro sólo atinaba a reír mientras la aspiraba con más ímpetu para que la mujer siguiera riéndose y 'quejándose' de aquél cariño  
--¡Inuyasha! Pareces niño!.- reía y le abrazaba gozosa  
--Toma muñeca.- le decía gustoso mientras la alejaba un poco  
La mujer volteó extrañada..  
--Una Casablanca blanca..-sonrió mientras el otro se la daba en mano.- ¿Pero cómo? En qué momento la conseguiste?  
--Así como apareció esta Casablanca contigo, así estaré yo en tu vida muñeca.- sonreía gustoso por la pequeña sorpresa.- ¡Será difícil que te libres de mí eh!  
La joven sonreía con premura mientras se acercaba y rozaba sus labios suavemente.._

--Qué demonios...- profería con cierta inquietud el hombre mientras tomaba con más fuerza el volante.- Este tipo de cosas ya no eran usuales de recordar.. No puede ser posible que de la nada _ella_ regrese, ¿en qué clase de idiota me he convertido? Aferrado al recuerdo y consternado por remembranzas..-noqueaba la cabeza a modo de negación.- Eso está mal, ella está casada, está embarazada, está bien.. muy bien..

* * *

--Llevaré hoy a Kagome a cenar.- se dijo para sí el hombre que acababa de entrar en un lujoso deportivo del año.- Mi mujer y yo necesitamos un tiempo a solas.. Ahora que viene el nacimiento de nuestro hijo.. Bueno.. quizá ya no tengamos tanto como quisiéramos..

Iba manejando por las calles, cuando de pronto divisó un supermercado, uno que en realidad estaba bastante bien centrado en aquella metrópoli

--Creo que iré a comprarle unas flores o algo a mi mujer.- se dijo tangible.- ¿Cuáles eran sus flores favoritas?.- caminaba mientras intentaba recordar

Entró con todo el porte que le caracterizaba al lugar, y como pocas veces en su vida había ido a hacer las compras, realmente no supo a donde dirigirse, de hecho estaba comenzando a pensar que quizá un supermercado no fuera del todo buena idea para comprar flores..

Se dirigió a una empleada que acomodaba unos paquetes.-¿Disculpe señorita el departamento de florería?

.-.-

--… bien muy bien.. ella está bien.- decía una y otra vez el muchacho de mirada ambarina.- Ya casi llego a mi casa, creo que llevaré a cenar a Kikyou y.. –él mismo se interrumpió.- ¡Demonios!.- exclamó con sutileza dando la vuelta en U para regresar por el camino que recién venía, mientras se estacionaba apresurado

Caminó menos de 100 metros.. Sin esperar más ni más, al ver a la primera empleada exclamó .-¿Disculpe señorita el departamento de florería?

* * *

--Fufff .- se quejaba débilmente la mujer mientras intentaba calmar aquella respiración tan agitada, que no la dejaba en paz.- Ya.. Kagome ya.. lo único que tienes que hacer, es.. ir al carrito.. alcanzar la bolsa.. llamar a la ambulancia.. Como duele…

Trató de apoyarse en un brazo para darse impulso y poder ponerse de pie, pero aquél esfuerzo, resultaba además de doloroso, imposible..

--Señora..-se escuchó un quejido casi imperceptible

--¡Emm!.- volteó como si el cielo le mandara la tan esperada ayuda

--¿Qué hace en el suelo señora?.- preguntaba un pequeño niño de unos 3 años sino es que menos

--Corazón…- trataba de respirar adecuadamente para no asustar al infante.- Sucede que esta señora se resbaló por descuidada...- río con dificultad.- Ahora.. ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

El niño asintió extrañado, mientras la miraba con detenimiento

--¡Ve con el primer adulto que puedas y dile que me ayude a levantar!.- respiró a sudor frío, el dolor se agudizaba a cada segundo, aquella calma fingida no duraría mucho..

--Mamá se fue a buscar la leche de mis hermanitos.- respondió un tanto estupefacto.- ¿No importa que sea un adulto que usted no conozca?

--No mi amor, no…-jadeó.- No importa.. Por favor, ve y no tardes..

--Está bien..- clavó la mirada ambarina en sus enmielados ojos.- No hable con extraños.- sentenció el niño.- Y tome..

La mujer entreabrió un poco más de lo que se podía permitir sus turbados ojos y el crío extendió el pequeño bracito hacia ella

--Son flores del 'lugar de las flores' _–llámese anaquel XD-.- _dijo con un poco de vergüenza.- Mamá me dice que no las tome así, ¡pero es que me gustan mucho éstas!.- Le voy a dar una para no confundirme de señora cuando regrese.- se la extendió, mientras Kagome con dificultad la tomaba

--La otra me la llevo para desho.. .-titubeó.- desho..jarla y no perderme cuando regrese

Kagome por fin miró al niño con detenimiento.. un cabello tan platinado como la luna en las noches más llenas, y unos ojos tan grandes y dorados.. Como Inuyasha.. sonrió con premura.- Gracias pequeño.- exhaló con malestar, pero con gran satisfacción

--De nada señora bonchosa.- acotó el niño mientras se alejaba y arrancaba un gran pétalo de la flor.- ¡Ya no coma tanto!

La mujer sonrió al saber que la ayuda llegaría en poco tiempo.- Señora.. bonchosa…-respiró entrecortada.- No tuve tiempo de preguntarle su nombre..

Y de pronto palpó bien la flor que se le había dado..

--Una Casablanca..-exclamó casi como un quejido.- Además.. blanca..

_Bonchoso es un adjetivo que le damos por acá en mi casa a las cosas que son gordas o infladas de manera graciosa_

* * *

--A un lado de las latas de conserva, junto a la comida rápida, joven.- decía la empleada sin subir la mirada, justo antes de que partiera volteó súbitamente.-¡Eh Espere un momento!

El hombre se detuvo..

--¡Ah! ¡Pero si usted es el magnate de crudo de los Taisho! ¡Por favor, por favor!.- sacó el celular con cámara.- Tómese una foto conmigo, ya no recuerdo.. su nombre es ¿Sesshoumaru o Inuyasha?

* * *

--Aquí no se venden flores..- le respondieron a lo lejos

El hombre de mirada dorada volteó al reconocer aquella voz

--No puedo creer que te encontrara aquí.- exclamó seguro

--¿Las casualidades son pruebas de destino no?.- respondió animosa

* * *

--Inuyasha es mi nombre.- sonrío con docilidad.- Claro que me tomo la foto con usted señorita..

--¡Bravo!.- aplaudió la muchacha.- Es más guapo en persona que en las revistas..-decía sonrojada

--Gracias..-decía un poco apenado por el cumplido.- Ahora.. las flores están..

--¡¡Noo!!.- exclamó una joven a lo lejos.- ¡Inuyasha Taisho! Mamá ven rápido que es mi querido Inuyasha!

El joven volteó anonadado, ¿en qué momento había salido una muchacha regordeta de la nada?

--¡Oh pero que buenmozo es querida!.- exclamó una señora de igual volumen que la hija.- ¡Señor Taisho! No nos podrá negar una foto!

--Claro que no.. señora.- trataba de ser amable, la verdad es que fuera de tener prisa, aquella situación se hacía un poco incómoda..

La adolescente estaba roja como tomate, el ídolo a su lado.- ¡Nunca me he perdido ni una portada de _Mundo Financiero _en la que salga! Realmente hoy es un día de milagro!

La empleada que inicialmente había tomado una fotografía, se sentía apenada por aquella situación, sin embargo no hizo más que secundar la idea de las fotografías.- Supongo no le molestará que vengan otras dos de mis compañeras..

Inuyasha volteó con rapidez.. No, no; odiaba a los reporteros que luego lo acosaban, tenía prisa, iría por unas rosas para Kikyou porque había recordado que aquél día, ella dijo que prepararía algo especial de cenar..

--¡Por favor aquí señor Inuyasha!.- exclamaba la madre mientras centraba en la pequeña cámara desechable que acababan de adquirir.- Una fotito nada más.. Clic!!

--Bien.. gracias.- asentía el joven apenado.- Ahora si me disculpan..

--¡Otra mamá!.- refunfuñaba la niña, mientras se le pegaba demasiado al brazo izquierdo y se volteaba para decirle.- La verdad es que Kikyou Onisama no me gusta para usted! Jamás entendí porque cortó relación con la señorita Higurashi, es tan bonita! Con ella sí me hubiera dado gusto que se casara..!

Inuyasha sonrió fingido.- parecía que el mundo se empeñaba en recordarle lo que tanto esfuerzo le costaba olvidar.- Kagome está casada con mi hermano.- acotó lo más veraz posible

--¡Lo sé!.- exclamaba la niña regordeta.- ¡Jamás me pierdo nada de los chismes que salen en las revistas!

--Haber céntrate niña.- la regañaba la progenitora.- Clicc!

--Me disculpan.- acotó un poco tajante el hombre que estaba empezando a hartarse

--¡No no!.- exclamaron un par de empleadas tomándolo de ambos brazos.- Por favor señor Taisho, una foto..

Inuyasha esbozó con la mayor sinceridad posible una sonrisa, clic y más clic retumbaba

--Será mejor que me vaya de una vez.- se dijo para sí.- Estas señoritas.. quieren show para largo.- Creo que es mejor que me retire.- agregó el hombre alejándose a pasos cortos.- La verdad es que estoy a nada de tener un compromiso y..

--Ti tu ti tuuu.- retumbó un altavoz por todo el lugar.- Un niño ha sido encontrado, alguna madre que responda por un pequeño con cabello platinado y ojos dorados, favor de pasar a la caja 9

Mientras en voz baja, se escuchaba a lo lejos.- ¡Escuche señora cajera! Una señora se ha caído!

Rápidamente toda la atención se centró en la caja 9..

--Es momento de que me vaya.- acotó para sí el hombre pudiendo por fin alejarse de todo el harem que acababa de recrearse

* * *

--Rin Uchiha…-exclamó por fin el hombre.- Jamás pensé encontrarte en un lugar así

--La sorprendida soy yo.- exclamaba.- Un hombre como tú no es del tipo que viene a hacer las compras

--Vine por unas flores para mi mujer.- trataba de decir certero.- Tiene tiempo que no la compenso con algún detalle

--Me alegra que seas detallista con tu esposa.- agregaba la mujer con sinceridad.- Hoy en día es difícil encontrar hombres así.. en especial.. -acotó lo que estaba pensando para gritarlo sólo en su mente.- Solteros..

--¿En especial?.- preguntó el hombre no entendiendo el contexto completo de aquella oración

--¡Nada!.-exclamó rápidamente la mujer, no.. Ella no era del tipo que se insinuaba demás, si el hombre estaba casado, que se quedara casado.. Había mil millones más en aquél planeta.- Además..-se decía.- Está casado con una empresaria que además de guapa, es exitosa, ¿cómo se supone que yo hubiera querido aspirar a algo así?

--Te quedaste callada .- respondió el hombre, tratando de adivinar el origen del silencio que rara vez anidaba en alguien como Rin

--Bueno.. –balbuceó un poco.- Bueno Sesshoumaru.. la verdad es que yo..

* * *

Inuyasha estaba disponiéndose para el escape, ya buscaría las flores en otro lugar

--No..-masculló lento, mientras se daba la vuelta.- El tráfico está insoportable, a duras penas llegaría con Kikyou.. Lo mejor sería apurarme..-volteó a todos lados, viendo como pocas personas se conglomeraban en la caja 9.- Dijo que a un lado de las latas de conserva..

--¡Sr Inuyasha!.- se escuchó una vez más

Inuyasha al paso que iba, no quería voltearse, pero.. se le hacía una descortesía

--Muchas gracias por las fotografías.- acotó la niña regordeta.- En nombre del Club de Fans Taisho..

--Ah…-masculló más tranquilo mientras volvía a apurar el paso.- De que..

--¡Y señor Inuyasha!

El joven volteó a ver con una cara de hastío parecida a las que luego le hacía a su secretaria.- ¿Qué sucede?.- preguntó un poco hosco

--¡No olvide que el Club no está muy de acuerdo con su casamiento con la señorita Onisama! No obstante si le hace feliz, tiene al cien nuestro apoyo!

Inuyasha sonrió un poco despectivo, la gente luego era un poco hosca para con otras en cuestiones de esa índole.. Aquella niña se notaba sincera, demasiado sincera..

--¡Adiós!.- finalizó alzando la mano y alejándose pronto de allí

--Si le hace feliz…-reiteraba adusto las palabras de la niña.- Toda esa gente que vive fuera de situaciones como la mía, se le hace muy fácil opinar…-noqueaba la cabeza alejando aquellas deducciones.-Flores.. flores.. flores.- mascullaba entre dientes.- Latas.. latas.. de conserva..-de pronto resbaló un poco su zapato.- ¿Qué?.- miró con rapidez, qué raro era resbalar con algo en un supermercado

Miró de nueva cuenta la suela de su calzado, algo se había pegado, se agachó un poco para despegarlo y ver qué era

--¿Un pétalo?.- acotó sorprendido.- Es largo.. y..-la duda lo sorprendió por instantes.- ¿Es de una Casablanca?

Rápidamente los recuerdos se anidaron en su mente..

--¿Qué sucede?.- exclamó sorprendido, mientras miraba de nueva cuenta alrededor… Aquél pétalo no era el único..

Caminó siguiendo el camino, la duda le aquejaba, los recuerdos traicionaban y luego..

Una mujer sentada.. respiraba con dificultad, acariciaba su vientre..

No.. no podía ser.. Aquél hombre de pronto tan cauto y luego..

--¡¡Kagome!!.- exclamó pavorizado, la duda lo confundía, ¿qué había sido todo aquello? ¿En verdad era ella? ¿Qué?

Y de pronto sacándolo del trance la misma situación, corrió hacia ella…

La tomó con cuidado de la nuca, removió un poco el cabello.. Sí era ella..

La joven que cada vez era más presa del atolondramiento, jadeaba con dificultad.. Y de pronto se dio cuenta.. Masculló con dificultad -Inuyasha…-masculló una voz al borde de la inconsciencia.- Como.. es que.. siempre.. llegas..

--¡Kagome! ¡Kagome!.- exclamó el hombre abordado por el miedo.- ¡Kagome! ¿Qué pasa? Dime.. que estás bien..

La tomó con cuidado de ambos brazos, la miró con temor, al roce se dio cuenta de que temblaba.- ¡¿Qué demonios?!.- exclamaba enojado.- ¡Kagome! Responde! Dime algo..! Qué te pasa!? Responde!!

--Mi hijo..-masculló con debilidad.- Salva a nuestro…- y en se momento una Casablanca se dejó caer en el piso..

Inuyasha era atisbado por más y más dudas..¿Nuestro? Salva?

--¡Alguien ayúdeme!.- gritó como desesperado mientras se recobraba de la impresión, la tomaba con más fuerza de los brazos al momento de cargarla.. y solamente.. corría

--¡Una ambulancia!.- exclamó como loco, el temor de no saber cómo actuar en esas situaciones le confundía más, no sabía qué hacer.. Solamente.. Sabía que la persona que más añoraba, todos los días.. era la que yacía presa de la inconsciencia y el mal estado

La gente se comenzó a conglomerar a su alrededor

--¡¡Una ambulancia!!.- rogaba por ser escuchado al ver la estupefacción de la gente.- ¡Por favor! Kagome.. se va!

Una muchacha que acababa de llegar, tomó su movil y discó.- ¡Una ambulancia por favor! Es el supermercado que está entre la avenida..

--¿Qué le pasa a la señora?.- preguntó una anciana acercándose a Inuyasha

--¡No sé!.- exclamaba mientras miraba hacia las salidas.- ¿Alguien ya llamó a una ambulancia?

--Tranquilo señor.- la gente comenzaba a acercarse más y más

--¡Cómo demonios se espera que me calme!.- exclamó enojado.- ¡¿Qué pasó con la ambulancia?!

--¡Ya viene!.- exclamó la joven que estaba discando

--Inuyasha…-mascullo jadeante la mujer.- Ah..-ahogando un respiro.- Me.. duele… Siento.. como si ya fuera a nacer..

Y de pronto.. Una sonora sirena aquejó por todo el lugar..

Dos paramédicos llegaron..

--¡Señor! De prisa!.- acotó uno de ellos, mientras hacía una seña.- Suba a la ambulancia

Inuyasha parecía sacado de un trance absoluto, sin poder del todo atinar las cosas que decía o hacía; asintió mientras otros dos paramédicos tomaban con cuidado a la mujer y la depositaban en una camilla

Subió de prisa al vehículo y la sirena comenzó a sonar de nuevo

Ya adentro del vehículo, el joven de mirada dorada sentía como los sentimientos le invadían, tenía ganas de llorar, el saberse impotente de no hacer nada, de saber que por más que intentara aquella mujer jamás saldría de su vida, la duda constante de saber si aquél bebé era suyo, la duda.. de saber si Kagome estaría bien.. todo era confuso.. revuelto..

--¿Ella..?.-tenía miedo de preguntar.- ¿Estará bien…?

--Señor por favor..-decía un paramédico.- Por favor trate de no hacernos muchas preguntas.. Ni siquiera nosotros sabemos qué sucede.. pero..-calló

--¡¿Pero qué?!.- preguntó al borde de la desesperación.- ¡Dígame! No va a perder al niño o sí? ¡Responda!

--¡No lo sabemos!.- exclamó el hombre.- Por favor trate de tener calma..

--¡No puedo calmarme!.- explotaba.- Esta mujer es lo más importante en mi vida.. Verla de esta manera.. No..

--Está inconsciente.- acotó uno.- Eso es bueno.. la taquipnea reduce poco a poco.. Parece que estabiliza.- decía mientras le administraba un suero

--¡Haga lo que sea!.- exclamaba fervoroso de sus emociones.- Por favor..

--Ya casi llegamos al hospital.- decía el paramédico que estaba sentado a su lado

Y de pronto..

--¡Se está desangrando! Se rompió la fuente!.- exclamó el paramédico que acababa de administrar el suero

--¡¿Quée?!.- profirió alterado a más no poder.- ¡No no!.- Inuyasha se acercó con quietud a la mujer- ¡Kagome! Por favor! No me hagas esto! No te dejes caer así! Despierta por favor..! Yo.. te amo..!

La mujer entreabrió los ojos.. el dolor era intenso..

--Inuyasha…

No hubo tiempo de más.. El arribo al hospital interrumpió todo..

--¡¡Bájenla!! .- profirió un guardavidas, con el radio.- ¡Un M-502! Repito un M-502!

En menos de lo esperado, la camilla desapareció por la puerta de urgencias..

--¡Kagome..!.- exclamó el hombre mientras bajaba aprisa del vehículo.- Kagome.. sé fuerte.. por favor…

Inuyasha entró al lugar al borde de la histeria, no sabía realmente qué hacer.. simplemente.. de nuevo había sido víctima de la casualidad.. .-Si no la hubiera encontrado..-se decía para sí.- ¡Si no la hubiera encontrado! Qué hubiera pasado!? Maldición!.- profería con temor.- Kagome.. ¿quién? ¿Qué te hizo alterarte te esta manera? Acaso fue el imbécil de Sesshoumaru de nueva cuenta..?

Dando vueltas y más vueltas.. una enfermera llegó

--¿Sr. Taisho?

--¡Sí!.- exclamó mirándola fijamente.- ¿Cómo está Kagome? El niño? Dígame..!

--Señor Taisho.- acotó la enfermera en el tono más cauto posible.- El embarazo fue un poco a destiempo.. aún faltaba dos meses para que naciera..

--¡¿Qué?!.- la desesperación lo sacaba de todas sus casillas

--Está un poco delicada..-decía con un poco de cuidado al escoger qué diría.- Aún no nace.. con medicamentos se detuvieron las contracciones para detener el sangrado, ya casi acabamos de pararlo.. y bueno, la señora Taisho.. al parecer fue víctima de una impresión muy fuerte.. No sabemos aún nada.. Solamente quería venir a informarle..

--No dejen que se muera..- rogó por fin en el tono más suplicante.- No dejen que se vaya… Ella.. es todo para mí..

--Sé que puede ser difícil señor Taisho.- acotó la enfermera queda.- Pero también vine a preguntarle.. en caso de que se tenga que tomar una decisión, usted como marido tendrá que decidir si quiere que viva el niño o su mujer..

Dos lágrimas rodaron por aquél rostro aceitunado.. Aquello.. jamás lo hubiera esperado..

--No por favor señorita..-mascullaba con dolor.- Mi Kagome.. No puede estar así de grave..

--Lamento decirle..-trataba de no ser tan dura.- Que está grave.. Es sólo una posibilidad.. No están las cosas del todo dichas…

--Por favor..-acotaba el otro a punto de soltarse a llorar como niño.- No me diga este tipo de cosas..

--Discúlpeme.- decía con clemencia.- Volveré entonces cuando tenga otras noticias..

Y sin decir más se retiró

--Dios..-acotaba con temor el hombre.- Jamás en mi vida.. Había sentido esto.. ¿Qué debo hacer? Llamarle a Sesshoumaru..

* * *

--Bueno.. la verdad...- trataba de no balbucear la mujer, mientras trataba de tomar valor y agachaba la mirada

--Trrr.. trrr.- vibró un celular

Sesshoumaru dudaba en contestar, sabía que lo que Rin diría pudiera ser importante..

--Trrr.. trrr

La mujer seguía con la cabeza gacha..

--Diga..-acotó adusto, sin dejar de mirar a la mujer de cabellos ébanos

--Sesshoumaru..-se escuchó del otro lado

--¡En verdad me interesabas Sesshoumaru..!! –exclamó por fin y sin miedo alguno.-¿Porqué no me dijiste que estabas casado?.- volteó la cabeza para mirarle

Aquella frase no la esperaba.. solamente atinó a decir.- Rin yo..

--¡¿Sesshoumaru?!.- una exclamación lo sacó del trance

--¿Eh?.- se había olvidado por completo del celular.- ¿Eh Inuyasha?

--¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!.- exclamaba ironizado

Le hizo una seña de 'Espera' a la mujer que recién se acababa de confesar, mientras se daba la vuelta.-¿Eh Inuyasha? De qué hablas?.- comenzaba a cambiar el tono.- ¡¿Por qué me gritas de esa manera?!

--¡Porque Kagome está en una situación muy difícil y tú estás muy divertido confesándote con tu amante!.- exclamó lleno de rencor el hombre.-¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle esto a Kagome?

--¡Eh.. Inuyasha!.- trataba de excusarse por lo que acababa de confesar la mujer, lo había gritado, al borde de haberse escuchado al otro lado de la línea.- ¿Qué pasa con Kagome? ¿Dónde está?

--En el hospital de la ciudad.- respondía hosco, pero sin gritarle y tratando de no obviar la verdadera situación, no quería que Sesshoumaru colapsara y manejara como loco a la clínica .- Si quieres puedes venir, o tal ves decirle a esa tal Rin que cuando terminen sus asuntos.- volvió a explotar de nueva cuenta, sin poder contener su coraje.- ¡Puedas tal vez venir a ver a tu esposa al hospital! Imbécil!

Sin decirle más colgó

* * *

Sesshoumaru perdió la noción de las cosas.. de pronto, en un momento Rin.. en otro Kagome ¿situación difícil? No atinaba…

--¿Sesshoumaru?.- exclamaba queda pero audible, pues todo el tiempo que se había dado la vuelta no alcanzó a escuchar nada de la conversación con su hermano

--Eh…-balbuceó.- Rin.. Mi esposa.. está en el hospital… yo

--¡Te acompaño!.- exclamó enérgica.- ¡Yo..!.- trataba de no hablar demás.- Lo que te dije.. ¡No fue para insinuarte ninguna infidelidad para con ella ni nada..! ¡Solamente! ¡Quería que supieras de mis sentimientos! ¡Pero en ningún momento yo..!

--No te preocupes Rin.- acotaba el hombre retomando un poco de su calma.- Debo irme..

--¡Por favor!.- exclamó la mujer, tomándole del brazo.- Yo.. aprecio a Kagome.. llévame..

Por unos momentos, el hombre dudó.. Inuyasha seguramente malinterpretaría todo.. y..

--No Rin.. por favor.. No vengas.. te pido..

--¡Por favor Sesshoumaru!.- pedía la joven.- ¡No quiero que malinterpretes las cosas! ¡Nunca quise insinuar que tuvieras una infidelidad conmigo! ¡Solamente! ¡Quería decirte..! ¡Jamás fue mi intención..! ¡Yo..!.- por momentos Rin se lamentaba el garrafal error de haber confesado sus sentimientos y verse malinterpretada de esa manera, nunca hubiera querido que se prestara a más, pero necesitaba decirle a aquél hombre.. lo que sentía, para por fin decirle adiós..

--¡Yo!.- exclamó fuertemente.- ¡Yo..! Esperaba verte en algún otro momento para decirte todo esto! Pero fue el momento! Tenía que hacerlo! Porque.. me voy de Japón!

--¿Qué?.- exclamó el hombre sorprendido.- Rin.. ¿Por qué..?

--¡Porque nunca pensé que estuvieras casado!.- exclamó con valerosidad la joven.- Pensé que si tal vez el destino.. nos juntaba en un mismo lugar, era por algo.. ¡Pero tú! ¡Jamás me dijiste que estabas casado..! En aquél crucero.. yo! Pensé..! Pero..! Perdón…

Sesshoumaru se encontraba en una encrucijada..

--Rin.. por favor..-trataba de acotar lo menos desesperado posible, sabía que tenía que irse.- Por favor.. no te vayas, sin que antes aclaremos esto.. Debo ir al hospital.. y no puedes acompañarme; no es por nada de lo que acaba de suceder.- mintió.- Pero.. por favor..

La mujer ahogó un quejido en la garganta y lentamente asintió.- Es..ta bien.. Sí así lo deseas..

--Gracias Rin.- decía tratando de no expresar la preocupación y la sorpresa que le invadía.- Ahora.. me voy..

Suavemente se acercó y la besó cuidadosamente en la mejilla, se alejó y salió echo el diablo hacia el coche..

* * *

--¿Qué pasa?.- exclamó Sesshoumaru irrumpiendo en el lugar

--¿Ya te desocupaste?.- preguntó brusco Inuyasha

--Déjate de estupideces.- acotaba el hombre mirándolo con recelo.- ¿Qué ha pasado con Kagome? Se desmayó?

--Ojalá nada más hubiera sido un desmayo.- acotó el hombre.- Kagome..-tragó saliva.- Kagome está grave

--¡¿Qué?!.- exclamó sin poder contener la euforia.- ¿Cómo? ¿cuando? Por qué? ¡¿Porqué no me dijiste eso en el celular!?

--¡Porque no quería que te mataras en el camino!.- decía tratando de no subir la voz.- Aunque por lo que oí, ¡parecías estar bastante entretenido!

--¡No malinterpretes las cosas!.- exclamaba el hombre.- ¡Esa muchacha.. me confesó sus sentimientos y ya! Nada de las idioteces por las que perdiste a Kagome!

Aquello rabió por completo a Inuyasha--¡Mira imbécil!.- decía a punto de darle un certero golpe, sin embargo, se calmó.- ¡Las cosas no están ahorita como para este tipo de tonterías! Kagome.. está grave a tal grado, en que la enfermera me dijo que si en determinado momento las cosas se salían de las manos.. se tendría que decidir entre la vida de Kagome.. o la del bebé..

Sesshoumaru se quedó de hielo..-Inuyasha.. no..- estaba a punto de soltarse a llorar.- Kagome..

--Lo sé hermano.- acotaba en un tono menos intransigente.- Lo sé…

* * *

--¿Diga?.- habló el hombre mientras firmaba unos papeles

--Soy yo Ayame.- acotó la mujer

--¿Qué nuevas me tienes?.- preguntó sin más

Ayame comenzó a explicar lo del futuro proyecto de Higurashi Corp. Para hacer el trueque de dos trabajadores en empresas contrarias..

--'Trueque de Trabajadores'.- acotó animoso para sí el hombre.- Quizá éste trueque pueda ser más provechoso de lo que parece..

--No sé en sí que planeé usted señor Onisama.- decía respetuosa la pelirroja.- Pero.. pensé que debía saberlo..

--Bien Ayame.. Cualquier cosa, ya sabes que ahí esta Kouga

--Sí señor.- acotaba.- Debo irme..

--Con cuidado Ayame.- sentenció.- Nada de errores..

--Sí señor, nadie se ha dado cuenta de la falta de papeles, los reemplazo constantemente para que usted tenga tiempo de leerlos y checarlos, en lo que los regreso de nuevo a los archivos..

--Nos vemos.- finalizó la llamada

--Este trueque.-acotó para sí.- Podría cambiar las cosas de manera repentina.. ¿Qué pasaría si hago que la empresa de Kagome estafe a la de Inuyasha o viceversa?.- sonrió con una mueca burlona.- Veremos.. veremos..

* * *

Algunas horas después..

Miroku, Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha estaban hechos la mar de preocupación, caminando de un lado a otro, sentándose por pocos lapsos y moviendo las manos de manera bastante precipitada.. En espera de una noticia..

--¿Qué demonios ocurre?.- preguntó Sesshoumaru sin paciencia alguna

--¡Trata de calmarte cuñado!.- exclamaba Miroku.- Pronto tendremos noticias..

--¡No puedo calmarme!.- exclamó sin control alguno

--Gritando no se resuelve nada..-trataba de mediarlo su cuñado

--¡Inuyasha!.- exclamó sacando a su hermano de sus divagaciones e ignorando por completo a Miroku

--¿Qué?.- preguntó adusto

--¿Cómo fue que diste con Kagome en el supermercado?.- preguntaba receloso

--¡Ya te dije que iba a comprarle unas flores a Kikyou!.- exclamó al momento.- ¡Fue una casualidad!

Sesshoumaru no sólo desconfiaba de sobremanera de aquella aseveración, sino que sospechaba que Inuyasha había sido el culpable de la gravedad de su esposa

--¡Sinceramente no te creo!.- exclamaba al borde de explotar.- ¡Creo que fue por ti que Kagome está en ese estado!

--¡No hice nada malo!.- se excusaba cada vez más enojado.- ¡Además no tengo porqué darte esas explicaciones! ¡Recuerda que estoy casado!

Sesshoumaru respondió con una mirada de absurdez, aquello.. Simplemente.. era demasiado, casualidades y más casualidades a las cuales no se daba a basto.. Definitivamente..

--¡Amor!.- se escuchó a lo lejos

Todos los presentes voltearon..

--¡Vine en cuanto colgamos el teléfono!.- exclamaba Kikyou mientras abrazaba a Inuyasha y quedaba prendada de él.- ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Por qué no quisiste decirme nada por teléfono?

--Nada.. amor.- trataba de no mostrarle el afecto del que carecía tenerle.- Es que mi cuñada.. Se puso mal

Kikyou por unos momentos tragó saliva, anudándosele en la garganta al instante.- ¿Se.. puso mal?.- trataba de no tartamudear.- ¿Ka.. gome?

Inuyasha sin decir más asintió.- Si amor, sucede que iba por unas flores para ti al supermercado ¿recuerdas que cenábamos hoy? Justamente me la encontré al borde la inconsciencia…- trataba de no obviar el tono de preocupación.- ¡Fue un milagro de Kami..!

Kikyou se quedó callada por instantes, por una parte los celos hacia su eterna rival, siempre encontrando a alguien que le auxiliara, y para variar Inuyasha.. su marido.. Por otro lado, pensaba que estaba fingiendo ¡la creía tan mosca muerta!  
Pensaba que sólo mentía para no escuchar aquellas verdades que ansiaba fueran ciertas.. Un poco de culpa la embargó por instantes, más no la suficiente, porque.. no dijo nada, y se limitó a abrazarlo, siendo absolutamente correspondida..

Sesshoumaru se quedó de hielo al presenciar aquello, Inuyasha y Kikyou.. Por unos meses atrás no había constatado del todo que Inuyasha hubiera olvidado a Kagome.. Pero, esta vez, él se veía más atento para con su esposa, la abrazaba, le hablaba, la miraba..

--Definitivamente.- se dijo a sí mismo.- Todos estos prejuicios en contra de mi hermano han sido pura idiotez paranoica mía, no me he dado cuenta que en verdad ha sido víctima de la casualidad, Kagome siempre me dejó en claro que lo de ellos se había acabado, pero siempre me llegaba la duda, ahora que veo como Inuyasha mira a Kikyou puedo darme cuenta que él.. Ya olvidó a mi mujer desde hace mucho tiempo.. Vaya que esta vez me he pasado.. Bueno.. está bien a veces desconfiar, de todas formas mi Kagome siempre me lo dijo, y al menos a ella le creía, pero para con mi hermano dudaba.. Ahora.. las cosas son totalmente diferentes..

Inuyasha de pronto sintió una mirada sobre él.. Volteó apresurado, se topó con la mirada escudriñadora de su hermano..

--Sesshoumaru.- acotó para sí.- Nunca debes de saber que la sigo amando, si ella prefirió quedarse contigo, es tal vez porque a fin de cuentas, siempre estuvo enamorada de ti…- cerró los ojos con cierta aprensión mientras volteaba la cabeza y desviaba aquella mirada.- ¡Maldita sea! Ya había dicho que no quería saber nada de ella.. había evitado ir a todos los lugares donde ella se encontraba para olvidarla más rápidamente.. Me había dedicado a Kikyou por completo para hacerlo más fácil.. Pero esto, no.. el destino juega conmigo.. Encontrarla así, hoy.. Casi me muero cuando la enfermera me dijo lo de su bebé.. Aunque sea tuyo Sesshoumaru, lo amaría como mío solamente porque ella es su madre, ¡maldición! ¿Por qué Kami..? ¿Por qué demonios la amo tanto..?!.- cerró aún más los ojos tratando de contener las lágrimas, estrujó un poco a Kikyou como si aquella acción dejara escapar aquellos sentimientos que solamente le acongojaban.- Kami.. por favor, nunca me la devuelvas, jamás me regreses nada de ella, que ella nunca me mire de nuevo ni sepa que la amo de esta manera, que sea feliz en frente de mí, no me importa.. Pero no te la lleves.. ni a ella, ni a su hijo…- atrajo hacia sí un poco más a Kikyou, mientras abría los ojos con su hombría que le caracterizaba, mientras apoyaba un poco su cabeza sobre la cabellera ébano de su esposa

-- Familiares de la sra. Taisho.-decretó una voz femenina a medio tono en la sala

Rápidamente todos voltearon..

--Traigo noticias del estado de la señora Kagome.- trataba de no sentencíar muy inexorablemente

--Hable..-dijo con fingida calma Miroku.- Díganos qué sucede con mi hermana y su hijo

--¿Qué noticias hay?.-interrumpió a lo lejos una voz femenina

--¡¿Sango?!.- exclamó sorprendido el hombre de cabellos castaños.- Sango tú..

--Kikyou me llamó.- se adelantó un poco ruda.- ¿Kagome..?

--La señora Taisho.- dijo un poco incomodada la enfermera por la interrupción.- La señora Taisho.. ha dado a luz a una hermosa bebé..

Todos exhalaron en forma de alivio..

--¡Lo sabía!.- exclamó triunfante el hombre de cabellos platinados

--¡Kagome!.- aunó su marido, casi no mostraba sus emociones, pero.. aquella ocasión..

--Deben saber.- trataba de no sonar muy dura y no interrumpir el momento de paz que por fin tenían todos los presentes.- Que la señora Taisho tuvo un parto muy difícil, aún desconocemos el porqué, la niña nació con un mes al planeado, está en la incubadora, pero.. está bien, está estable; aunque su madre está en un estado delicado..

Sesshoumaru exhaló al momento.- Enfermera, ¿qué quiere decir con delicado..?.- cerró levemente los ojos esperando que no fuera malo

--Delicado significa, que estará en observación unos días, que está algo inestable de salud, y que las próximas horas serán decisivas para ella.- cambió el tono.- Quiero decirles que las probabilidades de que ella se restablezca son muy altas, fue un embarazo difícil.. Les pido por favor que guarden la mayor compostura posible a la hora en que entren a visitarla, no la alteren, no perturbaciones extrañas, nada.. ¿Está claro eso?

--Por supuesto.- acotó su marido, exhalando con más fuerza; su mujer le había dado un susto de muerte..

--¿Podemos pasar a verla?.- preguntó temeroso su hermano

--Claro.- respondió la mujer en su tono ya acostumbrado.- De hecho, ella misma pidió ver a su marido..

Sesshoumaru dio un paso al frente..

--… Inuyasha Taisho..- exclamó la mujer dirigiéndose a Inuyasha.- Por favor acompáñeme..

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron, las caras de sorpresa atisbaron a todos en un momento.. Incluso la misma Kikyou estuvo a punto de reclamar, el miedo de que aquella mujer le delatara la abatió por completo.. No obstante.. nadie dijo nada..

--¡Quiero ir contigo Inuyasha!.- exclamó al momento de verlo caminar detrás de la enfermera

--Sólo se permiten visitas de uno en uno.- dijo sin siquiera voltear la mujer.- Tendrá que esperar su turno..

Kikyou respondió con una mueca bastante obvia, refunfuñó un poco, y luego se calló, ¿Qué más daba si la idiota de Kagome la ponía en contra de su marido? Ella lo negaría, diría que eran producto de sus inconsciencias paranoicas , al fin y al cabo, ¿así se la había encontrado Inuyasha no? Inconsciente y delirante..

--¿Kagome..?.- se susurró para sí Sesshoumaru.- ¿Qué significa esto?¿Porqué quisiste ver a Inuyasha primero y no a mí? Tal vez.. comprenda que te haya ayudado, pero.. ¿tu marido?

--Hermana..-acotaba Miroku al momento de ver a Sango.- Siento mal de decir esto.. pero.. gracias a ti es que puedo verla.. Ignoro mucho qué esté sucediendo, pero mientras estés viva y tu hija también no dejaré que ni Sesshoumaru ni Inuyasha te alteren en lo más mínimo..

--¿Enfermera?.- acotaron el hermano y el marido al mismo tiempo de ver pasar a una enfrente de ellos..

--Díganme..

--¿Dónde se encuentran la incubadoras?.- acotó Sesshoumaru cambiando el tono

--En la planta alta, sección 4; si quieren puedo llevarlos..

--¡Vamos!.- exclamó Miroku librando aquél momento de tensión.- ¡Vamos a conocer a mi sobrina..!

Sesshoumaru seguía anonadado por la decisión de Kagome, no obstante.. ya pasado el estrés de hace rato, ya tendría tiempo para hablar con más calma… Pero ahorita, era un sonrisa la que le iluminaba el rostro.. Mi hija.. mi hija..

Ambos apresuraron el paso, menos Kikyou y Sango..

--Esperaremos aquí.- sentenció Kikyou al momento de ver como se alejaban

--¿Por qué Kikyou?.- peguntó extrañada la mujer de cabello castaño.- Hay que ir a conocer a la hijita de Kagome..

--¡Ve tú si quieres!.- exclamó grosera.- No me interesa en lo más mínimo conocer a aquél engendro

--¿Qué te sucede Kikyou?.- preguntó un poco molesta Sango.- Está bien que Kagome no sea santa de tu devoción, pero ¿su hija? Es un angelito recién llegado..!

--Ya te dije que puedes ir tú si quieres.- acotó de la misma manera.- A mí forma de pensar no vas por la hija, sino por el hermano, ¡pero..! A mí eso francamente me da igual..

--¿Qué sucede contigo Kikyou?.- preguntó extrañada.- Ya habías cambiado..

--Me viene a poner de malas todas estas idioteces.- agregó grosera.- La culpa siempre.. la tiene Kagome

Sango por unos instantes pensó en irse y dejarla hablando, pero no, optó por no hacerlo, por unos momentos, aquellas palabras le produjeron desconfianza, y en lugar de huir, mejor prefirió quedarse allí y ver que Kikyou no hiciera ninguna tontería..

Inuyasha seguía a la enfermera por los pasillos del hospital.. Hasta que por fin.. Cuarto 502..

--Knock knock..-fueron unos leves quejidos que retumbaron contra la puerta.- Señora Taisho.. Soy yo la enfermera..

Un débil.- Adelante.- se escuchó tras la puerta..

Sin preguntar más la mujer de cofia blanca abrió con cuidado.- Señora Taisho.. Tal como usted pidió.. Inuyasha Taisho, su marido..

--¿Marido?.- acotó levemente.- Nunca dije que él fuera mi marido.- sonrió débilmente.. Bueno.. No importa.. Muchas gracias enfermera.. Mi hija..-acotó ansiosa.- ¿Cuándo me van a traer a mi pequeña?

--En cuanto pase unas horas en observación y descartemos cualquier cosa.- acotaba más suave para con la paciente.- No se preocupe señora, la verá.. Ambas están bien..- sin decir más, salió.

--Inuyasha...

--¡Kagome…!.- exclamó el otro sin poder contener la emoción.- Kagome.. No.. tienes la idea.. de la alegría de saber, que estás bien..

--Yo..- trataba de no tartamudear.- Yo.. tengo que decirte muchas cosas…

--Por favor no hables.- le decía el otro.- No debes esforzarte, debes estar muy fuerte para tu hija..

Kagome sonrió débilmente, aquella tez de por sí ya nevácea, se acentuaba más con la palidez que contrastaba con su ébana cabellera.- Inuyasha.. quería hablarte de muchas cosas, precisamente por eso fue que te llamé primero.. Quería agradecerte por ayudarme.. En los momentos más difíciles de mi embarazo, ahí estuviste tú.. ayudándome.. No.. tengo palabras para agradecértelo.. ¿Viste la Casablanca del supermercado?

Inuyasha asintió..

--Fue todo como si hubiera sido un sueño.- acotaba más emocionada.- Fue ahí cuando supe que tus palabras fueron ciertas aquél día.. Cuando me dijiste que siempre estarías ahí para mí..

--Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti..-acotó el otro mirándola con vehemencia

--Es por eso..-acotó con dificultad, tratando de no tartamudear.- Debo decirte.. mi pequeña hija.. es.. tú..

* * *

**Capítulo 15. Haa! Los dejo con la duda!**

**Heaaa! Fufff sí.. Díganme que los años valieron la pena.. Ya expliqué allá arriba todo..! Sé que no me creen por supuesto! Solamente quisiera saber si siguen meido al pendientes de mi fic.. Prometo continuarlo, el capi que sigue será interesante.. pero no puedo prometer nada de aquí a principios de Junio, exámenes finales perdón!De hecho hoy tengo examen y ando publicando esto, ya tenía la mayoría escrito y sólo se los completé un poco.. Fuf... Muchas gracias por el apoyo.. y disculpen mi tardanza.. Peor saben.. que aunque tarde, siempre contesto y siempre le sigo!**

Con amor.. FikaMoo


	15. Sacrificios

**Hola hola a todoss! Lo prometido en deuda! Principios de Junio! Oh sí.. debo advertir, que éste capi está.. Aww Bueno! Los dejo leer...! Ya abajo les diré mi choro! Lo leen!!  
FikaMoo**

* * *

Quería agradecerte por ayudarme.. En los momentos más difíciles de mi embarazo, ahí estuviste tú.. ayudándome.. No.. tengo palabras para agradecértelo.. ¿Viste la Casablanca del supermercado?

Inuyasha asintió..

--Fue todo como si hubiera sido un sueño.- acotaba más emocionada.- Fue ahí cuando supe que tus palabras fueron ciertas aquél día.. Cuando me dijiste que siempre estarías ahí para mí..

--Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti..-acotó el otro mirándola con vehemencia

--Es por eso..-acotó con dificultad, tratando de no tartamudear.- Debo decirte.. mi pequeña hija.. es.. tú..

Capítulo 15. Sacrificios

Inuyasha alzó la mirada.. No hilaba bien qué quería decirle, de pronto..

--¡Inuyasha!.- prorrumpió tal estruendo contra la puerta Kikyou

Inuyasha y Kagome voltearon al momento sorprendidos

Kikyou los miró de manera escudriñadora, buscando algún indicio.. Ya que no había podido contener la ansia de buscar a su marido por miedo de que Kagome la delatara

--¿Qué sucede Kikyou?.- preguntó sorprendido.- ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

--Uff…-jadeaba con fingidez absoluta.- Es que.. venía a ver a Kagome.. y de pronto.. Sentí como..-cerraba los ojos intermitentemente.- No sé.. un mareo denso..

--¿Cómo?.- se exaltó al instante el hombre tomando a Kikyou de los hombros con suavidad.- ¿Cuándo? ¿Te sientes ya mejor? ¿Le llamamos a una enfermera?

--No, no..-jadeaba fingidamente la mujer.- Estaré bien Inuyasha.. Quizá, sólo fue un mareo de esos que luego me daban después que me operaron.. ¿recuerdas?

Kagome desde su cama veía todo.. ¿Acaso Kikyou planeó aquello para evitar a toda costa que hablara con él? No lo sabía, por momentos.. Kikyou parecía una y otros –evocaba el altercado del supermercado- otra.. .- Lo más probable.- se dijo para sí.- Es que Kikyou esté armando todo esto, porque tiene miedo de que le diga a Inuyasha lo que realmente pasó.. No planeaba realmente hacerlo, no soy de ese tipo de personas, solamente quiero decirle la verdad a Inuyasha sobre nuestra niña.. Pero..-miró más fijamente la escena.- Había olvidado por completo que él está casado, y que me detesta.. Quizá hoy fue bueno conmigo por verme en un estado en el que necesitara ayuda, quiero preguntarle, necesito saber, salir de dudas.. ¿Inuyasha me odias? Me odias por haber hecho que perdieras a tu hijo? Acaso.. ya me olvidaste? Te veo.. y veo como la miras.. Antes no mostrabas atención para con ella, al menos no se acentuaba tanto como ahora, hace cinco minutos pensé en decirte la verdad, pero se me olvidaba, que tengo un marido que me ama, y tú tienes una esposa que sacrificó su vida por ti.. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Si le decía la verdad a Inuyasha, a lo mejor hubiera catapultado millones de conflictos, mi divorcio con Sesshoumaru sería irremediable, tú quizá.. no me creas.. Higurashi Corp., se vendría abajo por ese sólo hecho.. Falta más de un año para que vengan los contadores a revisar los estados de cuenta…- tapó sus labios con la mano izquierda.- Por Kami.. ¿qué iba a hacer? Me iba a dejar llevar por el momento.. Y todo se vendría abajo.. Él está bien sin mí al parecer, yo.. estoy bien porque tengo a mi niña conmigo..Sesshoumaru.. está conmigo y él a Kikyou..

--Kagome..-Inuyasha la sacó del trance

--¿Eh..?.- noqueó un poco la cabeza.- ¿Kikyou está bien?

--Kagome..-acotó un poco sorprendido.- Pasó una enfermera y se llevó a Kikyou a tomar unos medicamentos para el mareo, ¿no la viste?

--¿Por qué..?-balbuceó levemente.- ¿Por qué no la acompañaste?

--Le dije que la alcanzaba en cuanto hablara contigo.- agregó más sorprendido ¿Acaso Kagome no había visto ni escuchado nada?

--Yo..-titubeó una vez más, hacía cinco minutos había caído en cuenta de que decirle la verdad, no sería mejor opción.. Pero.. algo le gritaba.- Dile la verdad.. Dile que él es el padre de tu hija..

--Inuyasha.. –temblaba levemente.- Quiero saber.. una sola cosa.. .

--No.. comprendo.- acotó Inuyasha con cierto recelo

--Inuyasha.. tú ¿dejarías todo por mí?

* * *

--¡Es una muñeca!.- exclamó Miroku emocionado

--No ha abierto los ojos..-exclamó Sesshoumaru emocionado.- Pero es tan blanca como su madre.. Tan hermosa..

--¡Es una princesa!.- agregaba más avivado su cuñado.- ¡Ya quiero que Kagome la vea!

Sesshoumaru esbozó una sonrisa como pocas en su vida, el simple hecho de contemplar a aquélla pequeña bolita color nívea, acababa de darle un nuevo significado a su existencia .- Es mi hija, mi pequeña..

--¿Su hijo está en la incubadora?.- preguntó una enfermera en tono galán

--Mi hija, de hecho.- acotó Sesshoumaru sin separar la mirada del cristal

--Mmm, ya veo.- agregaba la mujer.- Su madre.. ¿está..?

--Encamada.- acotó el hombre, mientras volteaba a ver a la enfermera.- Disculpe, ¿cree que sería posible..?

* * *

--¿A qué viene eso Kagome?.- preguntó con suma sorpresa el hombre

--Yo.. quiero saber.. Por favor.. -agachaba la mirada la mujer, esperando aquella respuesta que necesitaba, solamente tenía que decir _sí_, para que ella echara su empresa a la borda, se divorciara de Sesshoumaru y fuera al fin feliz con su pequeña hija, sólo un_ sí.. Dejaría todo por ti.._

--Yo..-balbuceó con cierta desconfianza el joven de ojos color ámbar.- Yo.. Kagome..

Y de pronto Inuyasha fue inundado por recuerdos, desde aquél café el día que la conoció, los jugueteos en cualquier lugar al que salían, las casablancas, fiestas, reuniones, viajes que habían hecho juntos, el día que le había dado el anillo de compromiso.. pero también llegó a su mente el día que Sesshoumaru supo que ambos salían, el día que ella se casó con su hermano, aquél día fatídico en el que ella lucía orgullosa sus 3 meses de embarazo, la hija de su hermano..Sí la amaba, ¿qué más daba? Decirle la verdad.. Pero..-No…-balbuceó quedo, pero audible

--¿No?.- la mujer ahogó un chillido al escuchar aquello. ¿Era cierto? Inuyasha la había olvidado.. No había caso entonces de dejar el todo por el nada, si él ya no la amaba..

--No Kagome.- trató de mantenerse en su posición.- Esto es irreal.- acotó para sí.- ¿Por qué Kagome me hace estas preguntas tan inquisitivas? ¿Qué quiere? Que le diga que la amo y que jamás la he olvidado? Lo sabe.. No entiendo porqué a estas alturas me pregunta si dejaría todo por ella, siempre se lo dije, siempre se lo dejé en claro.. ¿Qué es lo que busca? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué cuando había decido olvidarla por completo? ¿Por qué ahora que Kikyou y yo estamos reconstruyendo nuestro matrimonio? ¿Por qué ahora que ella y Sesshoumaru se han consumado con una niña? ¿Por qué.. ?

--¡Inuyasha es que yo..!.- exclamó ya sin contenerse; ya había esperado demasiado, quería que su niña creciera y viera a Inuyasha como su papá, él era su padre, su verdadero padre.. No quería más mentiras, no quería ocultarle más las cosas, quería gritarle que había sido la loca de Kikyou la que la había puesto en ese estado, que lo engañaba con Kouga; que ella no había tenido ni un solo encuentro con su marido debido a él, y sobre todo que lo amaba y que no iba a dejarlo ir ya jamás..

--¡Kagome..!.- exclamó alguien desde la puerta

--¿Eh?.- volteó a ver súbita; al parecer otra interrupción; ¿Acaso no sería buena idea confesarle lo que sentía a Inuyasha?

Aquellas interrupciones ¿querían decirle algo?

--¿Sesshoumaru?.- fue más una exclamación que una pregunta

--Muñeca…-exclamó ante un pronunciado mal gesto de Inuyasha.- Mira a quién te traje..

Kagome de pronto miró lo que Sesshoumaru ocultaba, era una incubadora móvil que se movía tras suyo

--Es mi.. pequeña…-eclipsó con ambas manos su boca, al borde de casi llorar.- Sesshoumaru..-exclamó emocionada.- Por favor.. déjame abrazarla

--Enfermera.. por favor.- acotó suplicante.- Por favor deje que mi mujer tenga a nuestra nena por algunos instantes..

Inuyasha contemplaba la escena receloso, por un lado; le conmovía el amor de madre de Kagome y la dedicación de Sesshoumaru; por otro.. sentía celos de no ser él quién suplicara a la enfermera por dejar que su hija fuera cargada por su madre.. Volteó un poco la mirada..

--La niña está fuera de peligro, aunque sí es recomendable mantenerla en observación.- respondió la enfermera que al parecer le había gustado Sesshoumaru.- Sólo por esta vez haré una excepción..

Sacó con cuidado a la pequeña, que estaba envuelta en una mantilla rosa y con muchísimo cuidado la deposito en los brazos ansiosos de su madre

La mujer dejó escapar una lágrima de felicidad.. .-Mi pequeña.. mi hija.- dijo con profunda alegría ante la sonrisa de complacencia de su marido, y la mirada de sosiego de Inuyasha, que se sentía extrañamente feliz al ver a aquella mujer de cabellos azabaches estar tan radiante..

La pequeña niña aleteó con cuidado uno de sus bracitos, dejando al descubierto su cabecilla alopecia con pequeñas raíces claras..  
--¿Tendrá el cabello de Inuyasha?.- acotó para sí la madre sin dejar de contemplar aquella pequeña maravilla.- ¿O tendrá sus ojos? Ambos quizás? Mi niña.. Mientras yo exista.. Nada te faltará..

Y de pronto la señora Taisho cayó en una verdad bastante cierta..

--Si me divorcio de Sesshoumaru perderé el 50 por ciento de mi empresa y el control total de Higurashi Corp. Se le quedaría el otro 50 a Miroku y… ¡No puedo! Miroku nunca ha sabido llevar bien la empresa si no le dan la ayuda necesaria, si me quedo sin mi 50, y sin marido, renunciaría a dejarle un buen capital a mi hija, viviendo de la caridad de Miroku y.. No puedo. Papá.. si me viera se decepcionaría tanto..- mordió su labio inferior.- Mi niña necesita de un buen patrimonio, no podría divorciarme de Sesshoumaru sin decirle que no es su hija, me retiraría el apoyo.. No.. No puedo perderlo todo.. antes hubiera renunciado a todo.. Pero ahora.. mi niña.. es todo para mí..

La miró por unos cuantos momentos, veía como se acomodaba en sus brazos para dormir más cómoda, pasó un pequeño bracito por encima de su cabecilla, su pulgar lo acomodó en su fina boquita..

--No puedo dejarlo todo.- acotó de nuevo.- No puedo..

--Señora Taisho.- la interrumpió la enfermera.- Perdone que se la quite, pero mi jefa me regañaría si ve que la traje hasta acá sin su consentimiento

Kagome salió del trance, asintiendo con poca fuerza, viendo como la enfermera tomaba en brazos a su nena..

--Iré con la enfermera cariño.- acotó su marido seguro.- Quiero cerciorarme de que la niña llegue perfecta a la incubadora.- dijo feliz mientras le daba un tierno beso en los labios.- Ahorita regreso muñeca..

Y sin decir más se alejó, al parecer olvidando que su hermano estuviera allí..

--Muñeca..-pensó para sí el joven de mirada ambarina.- De tantas cosas que he tolerado.. ésa es de las peores a aguantar..

--Inuyasha..- le interrumpió Kagome

--Kagome.- acotó el hombre mientras la miraba, aquellos ojos castaños, guardaban algo, querían decirle algo.. Fue una estupidez el _No_ de hacía unos momentos.. Pero sencillamente, era lo mejor, no había más que decir, si aquella niña era suya, Kagome ya lo hubiera dicho, tuvo muchas oportunidades para hacerlo, hacía un rato, ahora, era el momento..  
Kagome se quedó callada.- No puedo hacerlo.- se repetía.- Inuyasha no debe saber la verdad..

--Solamente quería agradecerte tu ayuda Inuyasha.- acotó en tono fingidamente sereno.- Mi hija.. no estaría viva de no ser por ti.. y bueno yo.. estoy muy agradecida

Aún así quedaba la duda..

--Kagome.. ¿y la pregunta de hace unos momentos?.- tuvo ansiedad de preguntar

--Fue una tontería de mi parte.- agregó rápidamente sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada.- Pensé que aún existían sentimientos hacia mí por lo que te escuché decirme en la ambulancia, según yo.. Pero estaba al borde del delirio, seguramente fue sólo eso.- acotó fuerte y sin quebrarse.- Quería dejarte en claro que lo de nosotros jamás podrá ser en caso de que me dijeras que aún sentías algo por mí.- bajó aún más la cabeza, como si el mentir de aquella manera fuese además de malo, obvio.- Solamente eso.. Andaba divagando..

--¿Qué?.- exclamó sin contener sus pensamientos.- ¿Kagome lo andaba probando? Qué se creía? Que ella le decía '_rana'_ y él '_saltaba'_? Acaso ésa es la idea de Kagome de dejarle en claro que entre ellos no habría ni hay nada? Él ya había decidido que las cosas se quedaban por la paz..! Y llega ella preguntándole si dejaría todo por ella.. Y él en su infinita idiotez y enamoramiento estuvo a punto de decirle que sí.. y ella..¿jugaba?

--Kagome..-exhaló evitando poner en sus palabras la decepción.- Creo que es más que claro que ambos estamos en rumbos distintos, hay muchísimas cosas que son probables a jamás comprender.. Yo.. ya me voy

La mujer de pronto viró la mirada, en cuanto él se dio la media vuelta.. Quiso detenerlo, decirle algo.. Pero no; después de haber tenido a la razón de su vida en brazos.. se había dado cuenta que los errores, se pagaban.. si ella no habría de ser feliz.. era porque ella en su momento había obrado de manera equivocada, pero su niña no.. ella no habría de pagar por ello..

* * *

Días después la orgullosa madre fue dada de alta con la pequeña niña..

--He arreglado todo..-decía Sesshoumaru mientras abría unas pequeñas cortinas rosadas para mejorar la iluminación.- Para que la muñequita y tú estén lo más cómodas posibles..

Kagome traía a su niña en brazos, la depósito con sumo cuidado en la cunilla que levemente era iluminada por la ventana

--Gracias amor.- decía sin dejar de mirar a la niña.- No me creo que esté.. con nosotros.- agregó con dificultad, ahora la mentira crecía.. quizá la peor mentira para un hijo, pero tenía que mantenerla, Sesshoumaru sería un buen padre, Inuyasha haría su vida, y ella.. hacía lo correcto

Sesshoumaru se acercó a ella y la rodeó con ambos brazos al pie de la cuna.- Kagome.. realmente.. no sabes lo feliz que soy en estos momentos..

La mujer sonrió un poco forzada.- Yo también soy feliz amor, muy feliz..-miró la cuna.- Aún no sé como llamarla.. pensé muchos nombres antes de tenerla, pero es hasta que la ves que realmente puedes nombrarla..

--Lo dejo a tu entera elección muñeca.- acotó con cariño.- Mi princesita merece que tú le pongas el nombre que más te guste.

--También…-acotó con conflicto.- Es tu hija..

--Siempre será mi princesita.- acotó mirándola.- Pero es correcto que tú la nombres amor

Kagome se quedó callada ¿Por qué Sesshoumaru era tan bueno? Siempre complaciéndola en todo lo imaginable, siempre.. tan atento..

--Tal vez sea Kohana..-acotó la mujer

--Pudiera ser un buen nombre.- acotó Sesshoumaru.- De hecho el día que nació fui a comprarte unas flores.. ¿Eso significa Kohana no muñeca? 'Pequeña flor'..

La joven asintió.- Hana.. tal vez -dijo.- No sé.. Lo decidiré en unos días, ya para en unos dos meses bautizarla…- mientras rememoraba la Casablanca de aquél día.- O tal vez.- agregó.- Kin..

--Lo olvidaba.- acotó dándole un cariño a la niña dormida.- Mi princesita tiene unos ojos dorados hermosos muñeca.. Nunca voy a olvidar cuando los abrió por primera vez..

_Kin - Dorado Hana - Flor_

--Así es..-acotaba la joven.- Dorados..

--Vamos a dormir muñeca.- la tomó del brazo su marido

--Me quedó unos minutitos más con ella.- acotó la madre.- Ve, que ahorita te acompaño..

Asintiendo Sesshoumaru se retiró con mucho cuidado del cuartillo bellamente decorado con colores pasteles rosados y muchos peluches

La mujer miró con más detenimiento a la niña sonriendo.- Sí dorados… como los ojos de Inuyasha…-repitió en su mente.- Los mismos ojos de su papá.. tan dorados, tan vivos.. Sesshoumaru tal vez no vea más vivo en ellos, pero es el mismo de su hermano.. Aquellos ojos.. Si Inuyasha la viera, tal vez sabría que es suya…- Pero ése es nuestro secreto muñequita..-acotó cobijándola mejor, ya que la niña se había movido para dormir mejor.- No te chupes el dedo..-agregó al mirarla.- Inuyasha.. tenía ése mismo hábito cuando era niño..

* * *

--…sé que no dije las cosas en un buen momento.- acotó mientras sorbía una taza de café.- Pero sentía que era necesario..

--Jamás pensé que guardaras esos sentimientos.- acotó un poco apenado.- Teníamos que hablar más calmadamente en otro momento.. Por eso preferí a dejarlo para hoy

--Me pareció una buena idea.- dijo Rin mientras tomaba de nuevo la taza entre sus manos.- En verdad no quise incordiarte con nada de lo que te he dicho, mucho menos quisiera que Kagome se enterara, ya sabes.. me cae muy bien tu esposa, siento que esto sería una tontería además de romper unos tratados con mi empresa pues.. bueno creo sobraría..

--Rin…acotó Sesshoumaru un poco apenado.- ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?

--¿Por qué..?.- trató de completar lo que era obvio que él no haría.-¿.. me enamoré de ti?

Sesshoumaru asintió un poco apenado.- Es que.. realmente no me explico..

--Déjalo.- acotó la mujer, tratando de evitar que se dieran más explicaciones.- Todo fue.. tal vez porque nos conocimos en un momento que había sido muy triste para mí, murieron mis dos padres.. pero aún así tenía que resolver asuntos de la empresa donde trabajo en Okinawa.. No podía dejar el trabajo por mi luto, soy hija única.. Bueno.. fui.. y quizá no sé.. fue el momento

Sesshoumaru permaneció callado, aquella joven.. solamente era un año y medio menor que su esposa, y se le parecía un poco en el físico, solamente que el cabello de Rin era muchísimo más negro, y los ojos de Kagome tenían un amielado más vivo, la estatura.. Kagome era un poco más alta.. Y Rin.. –Demonios.. –profirió en su cabeza el hombre.- ¿Por qué las comparo? Habrá que reconocer en que tal vez no hubiera visto a Rin si no se pareciera tanto a Kagome.. Pero ella.. me gusta; no obstante.. Kagome.. es mi mujer y mi niña.. No, no.. Ni pensarlo..

--Sesshoumaru.- acotó la mujer sacándolo del trance.- Voy a regresar a Okinawa, en menos de una semana.- Es improbable que regrese en una fecha cercana.- se puso de pie.- Creo que.. sobra decirte que te deseo el éxito más rotundo en tu vida, hubiera querido conocer a tu hija, pero.. no hay tiempo; me dio gusto verte de nuevo, cuídate..

El hombre se puso de pie, la miró con sus dorados ojos, sabía que había algo inconcluso allí.. pero prefirió no decir nada, ahora que su vida estaba realmente tomando forma, era mejor así

--Cuídate mucho Rin.- se acercó a ella y la besó en la mejilla.- Ten un buen viaje

La mujer sin decir ya nada y prefiriendo dejar las cosas así, acotó mientras emprendía el paso.- Adios…Sesshoumaru

* * *

--Sango..-decía el hombre mientras veía al camarero alejarse.- Es cierto.. Las cosas han sido malas sin ti..

--¿Has estado bebiendo?.- acotó la mujer desidiosa

-- Lo estoy intentando.- confesaba por fin Miroku.- Juro que ya no lo hacía desde que estábamos juntos.- tragó saliva.- Pero…No sé.. He tomado.. poco

Sango lo miró con recelo, por unos momentos maldijo que fuese tan sincero y por otros .. sabía que ella era la única en la que él confiaba, sobre todo esos tópicos

--¿Cada cuánto estás tomando?.- preguntó sin ser demasiado estricta

--Poco.. cada poco Sango en verdad.- decía en tono suplicante.- Te juro que lo voy a terminar dejando.. pero.. regresa

La mujer frunció el ceño, mientras acomodaba su característica coleta hacia atrás, ella.. también lo había extrañado, pero el orgullo..-Miroku yo…

Sin dejarla siquiera hablar se abalanzó un poco contra la mesa, acercándosela por fin después de tanto tiempo, bautizando la escena con un beso sincero..

Ella sin más cerró sus ojos, después de todo; si había aceptado aquella invitación a comer había sido porque quería decirle que sus celos habían sido tontos e infundados..

Una vez que se separaron..

--Miroku…

--Cásate conmigo Sango.- acotó con vehemencia.- No lo pienses más, perdóname y casémonos..

La mujer exorbitó los ojos del asombro.- ¡Pero..!

--Sólo acepta y de aquí a menos de un año organizamos las cosas con calma..-pidió el hombre

La mujer esbozó una sonrisa gigante al momento de abrazarlo.- ¡¡Sí!! Sí acepto!

* * *

--Daa..daaa..

--¡Kin!.- acotó Kagome mientras le retiraba el juguete.- Mi amor, no te metas los juguetes a la boca..

La niña fijó sus enorme ojos en los amielados de su madre, totalmente a disgusto por lo sucedido

--¡Ni me mires de esa forma!.- le decía su madre mientras se descubría un pecho para amamantarla.- Si ya tienes hambre, llora princesa, no muerdas los juguetes..

--Tiiiiin toooon..-resonaba el timbre

--¿Quién será a esta hora?.- se preguntó mientras cubría y cargaba a la niña

Abrió la puerta..

--¿Kagome?.- acotó un hombre detrás de la puerta

--¿Inuyasha?.- exclamó la mujer al escucharlo de nuevo y por fin abrir la puerta en forma esperanzada

--Así es.. y Kikyou.- se terminó de develar por completo a los visitantes..

--¡Ah..!.- exclamó la mujer mientras miraba anonadada la puerta.- Por favor.. pasen

--Venimos a conocer a la niña.- acotaba en un tono demasiado amable para ser Kikyou.- Ya sabes.. la otra vez no tuvimos demasiado tiempo para verla..

--Pensé que Sesshoumaru estaba ya aquí .-acotó el hombre mientras pasaba y no veía al esposo de la mujer.- Gracias..-decía mientras cerraba la puerta

--Dios….-acotó la mujer.- ¡Realmente no los esperaba!.- decía la verdad, mientras se sentaba apresurada en la sala.- Emm.. la sirvienta salió a hacer las compras.. pero.. ¿les puedo ofrecer algo?

--Nada.. gracias.- decía Inuyasha evitando mirarla lo menos posible, y menos a su niña, una cosita tan blanca y tierna, y de pronto al mirarla..

--Kagome..-acotó el hombre esperanzado.- ¿Puedo cargarla?

Kikyou miró un poco despectiva a su marido por tal aclaración, si le había dicho que visitaran a Kagome era por cubrir apariencias..

--Claro..-acotó un poco apenada.- Extendiéndola con sumo cuidado hacia él..

Inuyasha sin saber del todo porqué.. fue invadido por un sentimiento de plenitud extraño.- ¿Qué es esto que siento?.- se dijo mientras por fin la guardaba en sus brazos.- Es una hermosa muñequita.. como su madre.. y tiene.. unos ojos tan vivos…- la miró con más detenimiento.- Tan dorados, como.. los de Sesshoumaru..

--Daaa daaa..-acotó la niña en respuesta al acercamiento de Inuyasha.- Daa.- extendió un pequeño brazo hacia su fino rostro..

El joven de mirada ambarino fue invadido por la nostalgia, una felicidad extraña, y la ternura.-¡Eres una muñequita!.- correspondió al cariño

Kikyou le miraba fijamente, los celos empezaron a invadirla, ¿por qué? Al fin y al cabo era la hija de Kagome..

--Kagome..-acotó con sumisión.- ¿Me dejas cargarla?

Kagome no pudo ocultar una cara de aprensión, Kikyou estaba en frente de su marido; pero.. confiarle a su niña..

--Ah.. Kikyou..-intentaba excusarse.- Es que..

--Riiiinnn Riiiiin .- se escuchó un teléfono sonar desde un bolso

--¡Ah!.- exclamó Kikyou.- Mi teléfono.. dos segundos..

Rápidamente tomó el móvil y lo abrió, oprimió el botón contestar sin fijarse..

--¿Diga?.- acotó

--Kikyou..

--¡Ah! Sr. Steinuze!.- agregó con fingida sorpresa

--No te hagas la que me desconoce.. ¿Estás con tu marido?

--¡Habíamos quedado en no firmar contrato hasta dentro de un mes!.- agregó más nerviosa

--Si sigues haciendo esas tonterías, mejor le llamo al móvil de Inuyasha y le digo que me comunique contigo directamente.- exclamó el hombre receloso.- Ahora, sal de donde estés y habla conmigo..

Kikyou tapó la bocina de su celular y dijo.- ¡Ah..! Es un cliente muy exigente..! No tardo!

Y sin decir más, se apresuró a llegar a la puerta y salir por completo del departamento..

--Qué raro es que le llamen los clientes directo al celular.- acotó Inuyasha tan pronto salió.- Bueno.. seguramente era importante..

--Fuff..-pensó la joven madre.- Por casi dos segundos Kikyou carga a mi nena..

--Daa daaa.- la niña jugueteaba con un mechón del cabello platinado del joven.- ¡Daa!

--Le agradas.- dijo con aguardo la mujer.- Realmente le agradas..

--Es una muñequita.- acotó sin dejarla de mirar y jugar con ella

--Muñequita..-acotó la mujer en sus adentros.- Yo era su muñeca.. nuestra nena sería tu muñequita, amor..

--Realmente es muy parecida a ti Kagome.- decía sin dejar de jugar con ella.- Tiene unos ojos realmente hermosos..

--Los tuyos..-se dijo, y quizá en un intento de que él se diera cuenta.- Son muy vivos.- acotó esperanzada.- Míralos bien…

Inuyasha miró de nueva cuenta en aquellas cuencas color ámbar con un leve destello grisáceo..

--Son hermosos Kagome.- exclamó emocionado.- Muñeca.. si tan sólo, ésta niña hubiera sido mía..o si tan sólo nos hubiéramos perdonado a tiempo.. Aún así la amaría como mía..

--Inuyasha… ¡Vámonos!.- exclamó su mujer entrando imperiosa en el lugar

--¿Qué sucede Kikyou?.- preguntó extrañado

--Amor.. tengo que ir a firmar muchos papeles importantes a la empresa…-mentía.- A menos que quieras quedarte..

Inuyasha bajó la mirada un poco, vio a la rolliza nena que traía en brazos, mirarla le daba nostalgias pasadas.- No.. Kikyou..-dijo mientras se ponía de pie.- Vámonos..

--Perfecto.- dijo fríamente Kikyou

--Cuídense entonces.- la joven se puso de pie

Inuyasha con el mismo cuidado con el que le fue entregada, colocó a la niña en brazos de su madre, rozando un poco con los brazos de Kagome..

Luego de una corta despedida, se retiraron..

--Fuff…-acotó la mujer mientras cerraba la puerta.- Estas situaciones me ponen a tope..

--¡Ñaaa!.- la niña comenzó a llorar en un momento

--Ya amor..-acotaba la madre con dulzura.- Ya sé que tienes hambre..

Descubrió su pecho

Y de pronto..

--¡Knock knock!

--¡Por Kami!.- exclamó la mujer cubriéndose levemente.- ¡Mi niña tiene hambre..!

Abrió la puerta

--¿Ehh..?.- acotó sorprendida al verlo allí de nuevo

--Kagome...-acotó el hombre rápidamente.- Las llaves del coche se cayeron de mis bolsillos, o las olvidé.. Regresé a buscarlas.. ¿puedo..?

--Claro.. claro..-extendió su única mano libre hacia la sala.- Supongo.. estarán allí..o..

--¡¡Ñaaa!!.- la niña estalló en llanto en un momento dado, ya le habían negado de comer mucho tiempo

--Ya amor..-consolaba la mujer.- Tss.. tss..- le daba palmaditas en la espaldilla.- Ya muñeca deja de llorar..

Inuyasha buscaba las llaves de su coche sin éxito, pero al escuchar llorar a la niña miró fugaz la escena

--¿Por qué llora?.-preguntó

--Ah.. nada.- acotó, mientras no la dejaba de sobar.- Sólo tiene hambre..

--Dale de comer entonces.- acotó el hombre desviando la mirada a otro lado que lo hiciera sentirse menos avergonzado

--Ah..-balbuceó la mujer.- ¡Ya.. Kin!.- acotó la mujer.- ¡Ya tranquila!

--¡¡Ñaaaaa!!.- la niña se deshacía en llanto

--¡Kin!.- la regañaba.- ¡Por Dios! Tranquila!

--Kagome en serio…-dijo Inuyasha moviendo el sillón.- Puedes darle de comer..Yo..sigo aquí bajando las llaves..

Kagome mordió su labio inferior, no.. no le daba pena alimentarla, pero en frente de él, le causaba cierto sentimiento extraño..

--¡¡Ñaaaaaa!!

No aguantó más el verla llorar, con suma delicadeza descubrió su pecho y se dispuso a alimentar a su hija

Sin pensarlo dos veces la niña mordisqueó el pezón de su madre y comenzó a succionar como si no se le hubiera alimentado en años…

El hombre detuvo su búsqueda, por unos instantes, el tiempo paró, y mientras la contemplaba, no pudo evitar que el mar de sentimientos fluyera como su misma sangre dentro de su ser..

--Todavía la amo.- pensó serio.- Siempre será el amor de mi vida.. Es una maldita verdad que nunca va a dejar de estar presente.. Pero seguiré, seguiré adelante, por mí, por Kikyou..

Kagome al sospecharse siendo mirada, viró.- Ah.. Inuyasha encontraste las llaves..

Muy al contrario de negarle la mirada y voltearse, se la sostuvo, calló por instantes.- No.. Kagome.. , ni creo encontrarla..

La mujer calló, le sonó a que le estaba contestando otra cosa, ¿encontrarla? ¿A qué se refería? Por qué.. Por qué siempre era presa del abatimiento, la nostalgia y la estupidez cuando él se encontraba cerca? Por qué nunca preguntaba nada? Por qué.. se resignaba..

--Ah..-decía fingida.- Seguramente.. Kikyou, las tiene y no las encuentra..

--¡Riiiiing!.- sonó un celular.-

--¿Bueno?.- acotó breve mientras se acercaba el móvil al oído

--¡Amor! Ya las encontré! ¡Yo las tengo en mi bolso!

--Perfecto amor.- acotó no entusiasmado.- Voy para allá..

La mujer colgó, mientras sonreía.- Nunca llegué a pensar que el nacimiento de el engendro de Kagome terminara por desechar todas mis dudas hacia ellos, Kagome no intentará ni hará nada porque ya quiere estar en paz, Inuyasha.. si la quisiera.. No sé… Creo realmente que las cosas ya son diferentes, si no hubiera sido por mi insistencia jamás hubiéramos venido, no, no creo que la busque más, Kagome será fiel a su familia, él a sus promesas, no me ignora, me toma en cuenta para todo, sí en definitiva, la vida me sonríe..

--¡Riiiiing!

--¡Amor!, ¿ya vienes?.- exclamó gustosa

--¿Amor?.- es raro en ti llamarme así

--¡Ya te dije que voy para allá!.- exclamó cambiando por completo el tono

--Ya es ahora.- respondió Kouga del otro lado del teléfono

--Tengo que ir con mi marido primero a la casa.- volteó al espejo retrovisor esperando que Inuyasha no estuviera cerca

--Pues no tardes Kikyou.- dijo más serio.- Me molesta que me hagan esperar

--No voy a hacer lo que tú quieras.- respondió retante.- ¡Hoy mismo vamos a resolver nuestras diferencias!

--¡No se trata de lo que tú nada más quieras!.- respondió en el mismo tono.- Recuerda que soy tu amante

--¡Amante nada!.- exclamó molesta.- ¡Eres un infeliz avaricioso!

--Nunca dices eso en la cama..-acotó explayado

--Nos vemos en una hora.- finalizó la conversación, cerrando el celular de un tajo.- ¡Maldita sea!.- dijo mientras miraba de nuevo al espejo.- No me había buscado en mucho tiempo.. ¿Por qué ahora?

* * *

--Me voy Kagome.- acotó Inuyasha en tono quedo.- Kikyou llamó

--Sí ya vi.- respondió de igual manera.- Gracias.. por venir

--Claro..-dijo no muy convencido.- Cuídate

Se acercó con lentitud y la besó en la mejilla, con su mano suavemente acarició la cabeza de la niña, que ya estaba durmiendo.- Cuídala también..

--Lo haré.- respondió callada.- Ojalá tú y Kikyou sean padres muy pronto

--Nada me daría más gusto.- mintió.- Me voy..

Sin decirse más, Inuyasha se dirigió a la puerta y la cerró

Kagome se quedó de hielo, ¿Nada me daría más gusto? En verdad que aquél Inuyasha, ya no era el suyo.. Qué melancólica visita..

* * *

--¡Se puede saber..!.- gritó la mujer sentándose en la sala.- ¿Por qué me buscas ahorita y no antes?

--Supe que estaba rehabilitándote.- acotó mientras se sentaba con un trago.- No hubiera sido buena idea que te visitara de amigos..

--¡Eres un cínico!.- acotó enojada.- Si me hubiera muerto, ¡tú ni tus luces!

--Tss tss.- dio un sorbo.- No malinterpretes Kikyou, claro que me hubiera dolido, pero tú mejor que nadie sabe que no puedo buscarte en ese tipo de situaciones.- se acercó un poco más.- Además dudo que teniendo a tu marido cerca me extrañaras..

--¡A eso mismo venía!.- agregó sin moverse de su sitio.- Vengo a exigirte que no me llames jamás, ni me busques ¡ni absolutamente nada!

--¿De qué hablas?.- preguntó cínico.- ¿Acaso no extrañas nada?

--Eres sólo amigo de frustraciones.- acotó desfachatada.- Ahora no tengo ninguna frustración que _compartir_ contigo

--Estás loca..-acotó más cercano.- Quisieras olvidarte de nuestros buenos tiempos, pero sabes que si fuera eso cierto, no estarías aquí

--¡Basta!.- aleteó un poco las manos al verlo acercarse.- Te he dicho que vine a arreglar diferencias contigo, ¡por eso es que vine!

--¿Qué clase de diferencias?.- decía aún más inquisitivo

--¿Cuánto? O qué quieres para dejarme en paz y dejar las cosas así?

Kouga detuvo su acercamiento por instantes

--¿Crees que todo se arregla con dinero?.- preguntó calumnioso

--No sé, al menos contigo sí.- mantuvo su tono frío

--Ammm.-posó su dedo en su boca.- La verdad, suena tu ofrecimiento único.. Lo voy a pensar..

--Tienes que decidir ahora.- exigió Kikyou.- No te voy a dar el tiempo que quieras

--No tienes porque exigir las cosas, preciosa.- acotó en tono socarrón.- Sabes que decido cuando quiero y cómo quiero..

Obviando más la situación posó su mano en su pierna, al son de acariciarla poco a poco..

--Kouga yo..-titubeó

--Déjalo.- acotó el otro mientras se acercaba.- Como amigos..

* * *

Pasaron 4 meses..

--Kagome..-susurró al otro lado de la cabecera..

La mujer escuchó su voz, mientras intentaba dormir, no obstante.. No se movió, ni un milímetro

--Kagome..-insistía Sesshoumaru haciéndole un cariño en la cabeza

La mujer seguía sin moverse, el instinto de mujer no le fallaba.. Por supuesto que no, sabía que casi a un año de abstenerse de tener relaciones y haber esperado más del tiempo reglamentario de recuperación, Sesshoumaru exigiría sus derechos como esposo.. Y la verdad, es que no quería, sabía que tenía que hacerlo, eventualmente.. No era un suplicio estar con él, pero tampoco era su más deseado anhelo, simplemente.. se renegaba a hacer el amor con alguien con quién no amaba, con quién no sentía igual.. y sobre todo.. a sabiendas de que en el acto recordaría a Inuyasha, cosa que no era justa ni para ella y menos para su marido..

Seguía quieta, no iba a moverse.. Al menos ese día, lo evitaría.. los que seguían, ya lo pensaría..

Sesshoumaru desistió.-Ya llevaba tiempo, esperando.. Incluso sabía que había esperado demás, esperando que ella diera la iniciativa, pero nada de eso sucedía, aquél día, la vio más bonita, más deseable.. Pero absolutamente había sido un desacierto insinuarle algo cuando ella estuviera dormida..

--Mañana parto a Osaka.- acotó para sí mismo.- No había querido decirle nada a Kagome porque se pondría sensible si falto.. Mañana le diré.. No la tendré 5 meses más.. Pero bueno.. Qué más da, si ya aguante un año por lo menos, es cuestión de tiempo, y ella regresará a mí..

* * *

Capítulo 16.

--¡Mira quién viene a visitarnos Kin! .- acotó Kagome mientras alzaba a la niña en sus brazos  
--¡Es un gusto verte después de tanto tiempo!

.-

--Tal vez, señorita Kagome.- acotó de manera inquisitiva.- Aunque usted dude, es posible que se haya ido por tanto tiempo porque tiene una amante y no negocios..  
La joven ocluyó un nudo en la garganta.. ¿Sesshoumaru infiel?  
--Yo..-balbuceó con dificultad  
--Tal vez..-acotó mientras posaba su mano sobre la suya.- Yo pudiera ayudarle a resolver su problema..

.-

--Quiero tener un hijo.- acotó mientras dejaba la taza de café en el buró a un lado de su cabecera  
El joven de mirada ambarina palideció un poco, no habían tenido intimidad, pero aquello, definitivamente era una pauta..  
--Kikyou..  
--Por favor…-calló sus labios, y se acercó lentamente a él..

.-

Sin más anunció por los altavoces.- Las empresas nominadas al Trueque de Trabajadores aka Trade Workers 2008 que se realizará en 6 meses son:  
1. Fueling Company  
2. Gas & Corp.  
3. Petroleum Japan Source  
4. Japan Oil Company  
5. Industrias Taisho

.-

--¿Sesshoumaru?  
Aquella voz, era inconfundible, como la de aquél crucero..

* * *

**Yaaaaaaa!! Llegó la parte del choro! Yeahh! Haaa qué tal?? Muy soso?? Dahh! Es que tenía que darle una base a la historia, pero el que viene será mejor, y pfff el que viene del que viene..!  
Quiero comunicar 2 cosas...! Una! El otro capi sale allí por el 8,9 de Junio! Si sí no me maten! EXÁMENES!! A partir de allí tal vez publique al día, porque ya voy a estar de vacaciones! Síii jajaja! ¬¬  
Dos! Les late el nombre de Kin para la niña? Es tiene K e I! Hahaha! Qué ridícula! O Hana!? O Kohana? buuu! Hagan sugerencias!  
Pd. TLAP en uno de sus reviss me preguntó cuántos caps faltaban, amm yo le calculo unos 6,7 aprox..  
Y Yuiren3 Gracias por darme un prototipo para la niña de Inu y Kag..**

**En fin.. cualquier cosa.. Avísenme!**

_

* * *

_

Mis agradecimientos..

Nadja-Chan: Muchas gracias por tu review! Espero éste capi, te haya dejado igual de intrigada y me leas con el afán de siempre! Un beso!

Cere-Cere: Gracias nena! Espero te guste!

Yuiren3: Muchas gracias por tu post amigui! Pues como ves, Kagome echó coco sobre lo que podía pasar si prefería ser feliz..! No todo es fácil en la vida..! Espero te guste este capi, porque ya se viene lo más intrigoso..! Un beso!

Lola: Gracias por el revi! Espero siga siendo de tu agrado!

FernandaIK26: Muchas gracias por el review y tu amable espera! Jijiji! Soy medio mala con los protagonistas, pero.. porque adelante les va a ir bien! Verás! ESperot e guste este capi y pues gracias de nuevo por el review..!

Sweet-Sugar-894: Muchas gracias por la comprensión sobre mis exámenes! Jiji! Pero no podía dejarles de publicar, prefiero hacer capítulos largos para que lean más, jejee vamos a tener a nuestros protagonistas de recios uno a lo max 2 capis más! Jejeje! Le tengo preparado algo..! Muchas gracias por el review!

Diphna: Gracias por el review amiga! Jijiii! Juro que he escrito una media de página, página y cacho de cuando en cuando, juro que me he apurado! Espero este capi te guste..! Está dos dos leve, pero siempre le dan base a la historia..! Un beso!

Kira-chan: Gracias por tu post ¡! Un besoo!

TLAP: Ojalá te guste la conti..! Muchas gracias por tu review..!

The Girl who store the Stars: No me mates amigui! Bueno sí porque he dejado descontinuado tu fic! Pero juro que no es mi culpa, cuando salga de vacas podré leerlo ya con tranqulidad.. Gracias por tu post y espero este capi te haya gustado!!

Lorena: Ahorita les salen.. pero adelante… ufff!! Pelan camotess! XD XD Gracias por el review!!


	16. Dudosas insinuaciones

**Hey!! Ya sée! El mundo quiere golpearme por tonta! Pero vaya que fueron semanas difíciles! De entrada porque no podía dejar de pensar en mi fic! Y luego! Extraordinarios ¬¬ Haaa! Wakala soy una burra en la escuela jajaja! Pero pasé bien! Por eso fue que me atrasé más de lo debido! Pero que creen noticia! Ya voy a empezar a publicar con menos de 3 días si se puede cada día! Ya tengo tooooodo el tiempo del mundo para publicarles! Yeah!  
Plizzz no me odien! Siempre con prórroga! Pero éste está weno! Pero los que le siguen fuffff!!  
Abajito mis agradecimientos**

En el capítulo anterior...

.- Kagome le insinúa a Inuyasha si dejaría todo por ella, a punto de decirle que su hija es suya, él dice que no.. por fidelidad a Kikyou  
.- Después de una serie de acontecimientos repentinos que la hacen recapacitar Kagome decide que lo mejor es no decir la verdad porque afectaría el futuro de su pequeña  
.- Rin se termina de confesar a Sesshoumaru, pero como sabe que no puede tenerlo, decide irse lejos.  
.-Miroku por fin e pide perdón a Sango y le propone matrimonio  
.- Kikyou e Inuyasha visitan a Kagome para conocer en forma al nuevo miembro de la familia, allí Inuyasha reafirma sus sentimientos y Kagome se lamenta de que él no se haya dado cuenta que Kin es su hija  
.-Kouga busca de nuevo a Kikyou con nuevos planes e insinuaciones  
.- Sesshoumaru se va de viaje a Osaka..

Capítulo 16. Dudosas insinuaciones

--Fuff.. Ya tiene casi los 5 meses que Sesshoumaru se fue de viaje.- alegó la mujer al ver a su niña meterse de nuevo un juguete a la boca

--¡Kin!.- acotó quitándoselo no muy tosca.- Princesa.. Por favor.. Sé que esto de tener dientes no te gusta mucho, ¡Pero no puedes comer todo lo que tengas a la mano!

--¡Ahh!.- aleteó la niña mientras le acariciaba con levedad la cara a la mujer.- ¡Dah!

--Ah muñeca.- acotó la madre sonriendo.- Eres una hermosa..-la alzó un poco mientras tomaba la pañalera y su maletín.- Una sonrisa y arreglas mi día..

Se dispuso a salir de casa, desde hacía menos de un mes que había regresado a trabajar a Higurashi Corp. regresando de nuevo como la presidenta, misma razón que la hizo decidirse, pues nunca fue su idea dejar a su hija en una guardería, cosa que le disgustaba del todo; pero no podía negar sus responsabilidades y llevar a su hija al trabajo no sería muy recomendable…

En eso iba pensando mientras miraba el espejo retrovisor de su coche, fijándose que el asiento para bebé que estaba en la parte trasera le mostrara las peculiares manitas de la niña, aleteando algún juguete o emitiendo algún sonido

--Ah mi nena..-se dijo mientras fijaba de nuevo la mirada en el tráfico.- Realmente me ha devuelto la vida que se había perdido todo este tiempo, su padre.. ni idea tiene de la verdad.. Ni siquiera lo he visto en todo este tiempo.. ¿Qué estará haciendo? Me pregunto.. ¿Será feliz? Por que yo.. pese a todo me siento incompleta…

* * *

--Me siento como en miles de pedazos.- se dijo mientras terminaba de sorber su taza de café, y depositándola con cuidado en su mesilla de noche.- ¿Por qué este sentimiento incompleto?

--Mmm.- fue un quejido de la mujer que a un lado yacía

--Ya casi se despierta.- se dijo al mirarla.- Kikyou.. realmente estos meses han sido bastante fructíferos para nuestra relación, sé que me es difícil amar ahora.. Pero en verdad te quiero..

--¿Tan temprano y ya estás despierto?.- acotó en tono sosegado la mujer abriendo sus ojos café castaño

--Hay que ir a trabajar amor.- acotó suave mientras le aperturaba el día con un beso en la frente

La mujer sonrío mientras se acercaba a un lado suyo.- No vayas cariño.- acotó amorosa.- Tómate el día libre y vamos a comer a algún lugar bonito o algo..

--No puedo amor.- acotaba con tranquilidad.- Sabes que sí lo haría, pero en verdad que las cosas han estado movidas en la empresa últimamente..

Kikyou hizo un puchero a modo de reclamo, mientras sonreía y se levantaba de la cama.- ¿Qué se le puede negar a esos ojos tan hermosos?.- acotaba mirándolo.- Pásame esa taza de café amor

Inuyasha sonrío un poco lábil mientras se la pasaba

--Quiero tener un hijo.- acotó mientras dejaba la taza de café en el buró a un lado de su cabecera

El joven de mirada ambarina palideció un poco, no habían tenido intimidad, pero aquello, definitivamente era una pauta..

--Kikyou..

--Por favor…-calló sus labios, y se acercó lentamente a él

* * *

--¿Cómo van los estados de cuenta hoy?.- preguntó mientras leía su correspondencia

--Bien señorita Higurashi.- acotó su asistente extendiendo un fólder

--Perfecto Kouga.- decía mirándolo por fin con una sonrisa cortés.- Vaya que eres útil, desde que he regresado me has alivianado mucho el trabajo.- comenzó a hojear el documento entregado

--Me alegra serle útil señorita.- acotaba cortés el hombre

Kagome le miró con un poco de recelo, aún no olvidaba aquella conversación de Kikyou en el supermercado, donde afirmaba Kikyou que él había sido su amante, ¿sería ése Kouga? Era demasiada coincidencia..

--¿Señorita?.- preguntó ante la mirada de la mujer

--No creo que sea éste Kouga.- acotó para sí.- Kikyou jamás ha dado indicios siquiera de conocerlo, al menos que lleven una relación demasiado secreta, pero ella.. amaba a Inuyasha.. Bien que mal, aquél día que la escuché hablar con Sango, dijo que ya no lo había buscado.. ¿Será cierto? Será éste Kouga? Seguirá viéndolo?

--¿Señorita?.- volvió a preguntar ante la falta de respuesta

--Kouga..-acotó la mujer mientras lo miraba.- ¿Tú y Kikyou eran amigos en la escuela?

Kouga regresó la mirada que Kagome depositaba en él.- Así que..-se dijo.- Sabe que tuve algo que ver con Kikyou..- acotó inteligentemente.- Esta mujer no es tonta, pero yo.. Tampoco

--Claro señorita.- acotó con seriedad.- No fuimos tanto como amigos, pero al menos en la escuela me hablaba y se llevaba bien conmigo, ya que nos titulamos rara vez me dirigió la palabra, tal vez el dinero se le subió, o qué se yo..

--Ammm…-acotó recelosa la mujer

--¿Por qué la pregunta?.- preguntó suspicaz

--En sí nada.- respondió rápidamente.- Solamente curiosidad…- mientras pensaba en una manera de poder develar quién era el famoso amante de Kikyou

Kouga asintió sin bajar la mirada con característica seguridad.- Disculpe señorita.- acotó cambiando de tema rápidamente.- ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta un poco de índole personal?

--Kouga..-acotó con un poco de pena.- Te he dicho que no me llames de usted, parece que soy más grande que tú, además somos amigos desde la carrera recuerdas..

--Eh sí.. disculpa.. Kagome…- alegaba con fingidez.- Es que eres mi jefa, y bueno..

--Nada de eso.- acotó mientras fijaba de nuevo la mirada en los papeles.- ¿Qué era lo que querías preguntarme?

--Siempre que le transfiero.- balbuceó.- Bueno te transfiero llamadas son de Osaka, acaso su, bueno tú marido.. ¿Se va a quedar perdido por allá o porqué tarda tanto?

--Bueno.- acotó sin dejar de leer y en el mismo tono.- No tiene nada de malo que me preguntes eso, Sesshoumaru tiene muchos asuntos que atender en Osaka, no me ha dado una fecha concreta para que regrese.. Quedó en 5 meses aproximadamente, pero bueno.. En sí no hemos hablado mucho de eso, como hablamos todos los días..

--Ah..ya veo.- acotó con tono no muy convencido

--¿Por qué la pregunta?.- seguía metida en el papeleo

--Tal vez, señorita, bueno.. Kagome.- acotó de manera inquisitiva.- Aunque usted dude, es posible que se haya ido por tanto tiempo porque tiene una amante y no negocios.- acotó inquisitivo para ver la reacción

La joven ocluyó un nudo en la garganta.. ¿Sesshoumaru infiel?

--Yo..-balbuceó con dificultad, mientras alzaba la mirada

--Tal vez..-acotó mientras posaba su mano sobre la suya.- Yo pudiera ayudarle a resolver su problema..

* * *

--Amor..-acotó con dificultad Inuyasha mientras se dejaba besar sin corresponder del todo

--Vamos Inuyasha…-decía con vehemencia la mujer mientras lo acariciaba de poco en poco.- Ya es tiempo..

--Lo es Kikyou.-acotó un poco forzado.- Y nada me gustaría más, pero..-tomó su mano que acariciaba su torso desnudo y la detuvo.- ¿No crees que sería mejor hacerte unos análisis pre-concepción antes de querer intentarlo? ¿Qué pasaría si por alguna razón no podemos tener hijos debido al.. accidente?

--No le veo razón para no intentarlo de todas formas.- acotó melosa, intentando reanudar la mano que estaba detenida

--Claro que no.-acotó nervioso.- La intimidad es lo de menos, pero quiero que sea seguro para ti.- tomó más seguridad.- No quiero que salga nada mal, qué pasa si nuestros hijos se conciben enfermos o con algún padecimiento por no estar debidamente informados, mejor saber y cuidarnos si es necesario.. ¿No lo ves así?

--¿No me deseas acaso?.- preguntó mientras se separaba con un poco de brusquedad

--No es eso amor.- la calmaba.- Solamente quiero hacer las cosas bien..- decía mientras acariciaba su mejilla, ¿acaso está mal cuidarte?

--No.. no está mal..-acotaba la mujer mientras se acercaba de nueva cuenta y le abrazaba.- Te amo.. en verdad te amo tanto..

--Yo..-dudó.- También..

* * *

Kagome lo miró con recelo.- No..-trató de ser dura ante la insinuación sin saber bien a bien a dónde se dirigía el hombre.- No tengo ningún problema.- quitó la mano de modo hosco

--Kagome.- bajó el tono, más no la actitud.- No tiene nada de malo que te diga esas cosas, en un mundo como en el que vivimos ahora.. No sería nada raro que en verdad sucediera lo que te estoy diciendo, solamente que se me hace raro que Sesshoumaru falte tanto, hasta donde tenía entendido nunca se había ido de viaje tanto tiempo

--Eso no me da prueba de nada.- acotó con cierta hostilidad

--Sólo te digo las cosas, como amigo y asistente que soy tuyo.- acotó seguro.- Eres una mujer hermosa.- le dijo mientras se acercaba con un poco de imposición.- Pero eso no quiere decir que no puedan serte infieles los hombres

Kagome noqueó la cabeza, como si aquél simple movimiento le hiciera evocar los momentos que más se acercaban a aquella aseveración, por ejemplo el día de la fiesta de compromiso con Inuyasha..

--Mmm no.- noqueó la cabeza como si sí alejara aquellas remembranzas.- No creo en ese tipo de cosas

--No estoy aseverando nada.- acotó en tono disímil.- Solamente.. es mi opinión como hombre que soy..

--No estás casado Kouga.- aseveró la mujer

--Ni creo estarlo en mucho tiempo.- respondió seguro.- Sólo me he guardado para alguien en especial..

--¿Estás enamorado?.- preguntó con sorpresa.- No se me hacía que fueras del tipo de persona..

--Kagome… hay muchas cosas que la gente desconoce de otras personas, aún cuando crean que realmente los conocen, a veces nos sorprenden..

* * *

El hombre de protuberante cabellera platinada miró por encima de un barandal de color plateado, aquél viaje a Osaka realmente había sido largo..

--Quiero ver a Kagome.- confesó sin pudor.- Realmente quiero verla, la extraño mucho, a ella y a mi princesita.. Debí de haber mandado a Inuyasha en lugar mío para estos negocios.. Y también quiero que Kagome y yo recuperemos nuestra vida de casados.. Quiero tantas cosas..

--¿Sesshoumaru?

Aquella voz, era inconfundible, como la de aquél crucero, el hombre viró sorprendido

--¿Rin? Acaso..?

--No puedo creer que te encontrara aquí.- acotó tratando de no falsear el tono.- Realmente estoy sorprendida

--Al igual que yo.- agregó el hombre mientras se ponía bien de pie

--¿Cómo has estado?.- preguntó sincera

--Bien.. de viaje, ya me ves.- sonrió cortés

--Este cóctel es muy importante para Niigara Oil.- agregó la joven peinando un poco un rizo que se escapaba receloso de la cabellera.- Por eso mi jefe me mandó a mí para que los representara..

--Yo me mandé a Osaka solo.- acotó el hombre entretenido.- Pero la verdad es que ya estoy un poco harto, llevo casi los cuatro o cinco meses aquí..

--¿En verdad?.- acotó la mujer incauta.- Yo nada más viajé aquí a Osaka por una semana, a partir de hoy..

--Me alegra en verdad verte Rin.- esbozó sincero

--A mí también Sesshoumaru.- agregó bajando la mirada.- Ya teníamos casi 8 meses sin vernos.. ¿Kagome? Tu hija? Ya nunca supe nada..

--Bien, ambas están bien.- acotó.- En casa, Kagome no puede acompañarme porque también tiene que atender asuntos de Higurashi Corp. y bueno Kin tiene que estar con su madre, que es su adoración

--Me imagino.- dijo no muy entusiasmada y decía sinceramente.- ¡Realmente me da gusto que ambas estén tan bien!

-- Gracias Rin.- dijo asintiendo.- Pero bueno.. ¿por qué no vamos de vuelta a la reunión, tomamos una copa y me cuentas que has hecho de tu vida?

* * *

Inuyasha estacionó su coche en un aparcamiento especial que tenía dentro del esacionamiento, sacó su saco, su maletín y cerró..

Entrando por la imponente puerta de cristal que se abría al sensor de movimiento, entró como de costumbre en el primer piso..

--Buenos días señor Taisho.- acotó la mujer que atendía la recepción general

--Buenos días Ayumi.- respondió el hombre con cortesía y siguiendo su camino

Tomó con más fuerza su saco que se le resbalaba del brazo y oprimió el botón del elevador

--Tiiin.- dio toque de queda la máquina y cerró sus puertas

Y de pronto.. en medio de aquella rutina..

_"Industrias Taisho, Gran empresa Petrolera de gran auge en su natal Tokio, Japón y mundial a todos los niveles, se enorgullece en anunciar su nominación en el Programa Trade Workers 2008, siendo una de las cinco posibles empresas del país en ser designadas para tal proyecto en asociación con Higurashi Corp. ¡Las elecciones serán en 1 mes! Próximo 25 de Junio nomina a tus favoritos"_

--Tiiiin.- aquél tono interrumpió su atención

--Buenos días señor Taisho.- acotó Kagura que entraba del piso 3

--Kagura..-agregó el hombre asintiendo mientras se metía en el elevador.- Esto..

--¡Ah!.- decía sin sorpresa.- Nosotros los empleados nominamos a quienes creemos que debería de ser intercambiado por 6 meses en Higurashi Corp. es un plan  
propuesto por Miroku Higurashi en honor a su padre Isamu, con el propósito de echar a andar mejores tratados y negocios para ambas empresas, en mi opinión muy ambicioso, acotó la mujer, cualquier empresa que tenga trato directo con Higurashi Corp puede considerarse en mercados más potentes, por eso se escogerán a los dos trabajadores más aptos para intercalarse con ellos.- preguntó con seriedad.- ¿Acaso desconocía por completo esto?

Inuyasha exhaló con cierto miedo.- La verdad.. lo desconocía Kagura.. ¿cuándo fue eso? La propaganda no tiene mucho de haber sido colgada..

--Creo que ha estado un poco distraído.- agregó con sobriedad la mujer.- Estos papeles llevan regados por la empresa más de un mes, de hecho la otra semana son las elecciones y en un mes o dos el intercambio, me parece..

Inuyasha no lograba entender el porqué de tanto descuido de su parte, ahora que su hermano no estaba..

--¿Esto fue previamente anunciado?.- peguntó con cierta difidencia

--Por supuesto.- exclamó la mujer mientras el elevador de nuevo se abría de par en par.- Hace unos 4, 6 meses.. Creo el día en que salió temprano porque iba a salir a cenar con su esposa..

Sin decir más la mujer se alejó y salió del ascensor

Inuyasha se quedó de hielo, la vida giraba y giraba a menudo acercándolo a ella, siempre.. Parecía juego de nunca acabar, tanto tiempo había pasado desde que la había visto por última vez, que sin querer los pensamientos le alzaban de nuevo al recuerdo, traicionándolo esta vez, quizá más fuerte que otros días..

--Qué estupideces digo.- dijo mientras salía del ascensor.- Solamente yo creería que todo me deparara de nuevo para tenerla cerca, sólo yo.. ¡Tsuyu!

* * *

--¡Exámenes! ¡Exámenes!.- expresaba ferozmente la mujer pálida mientras manejaba por las calles a velocidad impetuosa.- ¡Qué demonios con Inuyasha! ¿Acaso lo único que busca es salirse por la tangente? ¿De verdad busca mi seguridad? ¡Hace unos momentos estaba tan tranquila y ahorita que vengo pensando mejor las cosas me pongo a pensar en mil y un tonterías! ¡Demonios! Me molesta tanto desconfiar de mi marido! ¿Seguirá siendo la estúpida de Kagome la que siga en sus pensamientos? Nada de lo que ha pasado la ha borrado de su mente? O de verdad querrá mi bienestar y es sincera su preocupación? Pensé.. que todo era normal hasta hoy.. ¿Por qué porqué vienen a mí estos celos?.- de pronto vio el letrero que decía 'Salida Hospital Central de la Ciudad'.- ¡Quítate imbécil!.- exclamó al momento de pitar sonoramente al coche contiguo, mientras viró hacia esa dirección y se dirigía al lugar

* * *

Kagome colgó el teléfono de su oficina, mientras posaba sus finas manos sobre su atolondrada cabeza.- Por Dios.- acotó un poco preocupada.- Ya es la segunda vez que me llaman de la guardería, diciéndome lo mismo, mientras evocaba..  
_  
--¿Señora Taisho?  
--Así es.- acotó en su clásico tono de tranquilidad  
--Soy la señorita Hitzimeiru.- dijo.- La directora de la guardería donde su hija Kin..  
--Claro.- interrumpió rápidamente ante la calma que mostraba la directora, le causaba desconfianza.- Mi hija.. dígame..  
--No sucede nada de gravedad.- interrumpió por igual la mujer, obviando la respuesta de la madre.- Créame que no son malas noticias, solamente, lo mismo por lo que le llamé hace menos de una semana  
--¿Kin sigue inquieta?.- preguntó más sosegada  
--No sabemos que sucede.- respondió la mujer.- Lleva tanto tiempo siendo atendida por nuestras institutrices y se ha ganado el cariño de todos los que trabajamos aquí, pero últimamente llora mucho y come con dificultad, me temo que esté enferma o.. la verdad no sé..  
--No creo que esté enferma.- respondió la madre defendiendo a su hija.- Le aseguro que mi niña se alimenta debidamente a sus horas, y si estuviera enferma le aseguro que ya me hubiera dado cuenta..  
--No intento aseverar nada señora Taisho.- se defendió la institutriz.- Solamente que en estos últimos días, con nosotros se ha portado de esa manera, y solamente regresa a la normalidad cuando usted regresa por ella..  
Kagome mordió su labio inferior, hacía unos pocos meses había tomado la decisión de llevar a su hija a una guardería especializada por miedo a que alguna muchacha que no supiera bien como cuidarla tuviera algún descuido, incluso en su propia casa; por razones de trabajo y porque ya faltaba menos de un año para la revisión de los contadores de la que se había hablado en el testamento de su padre..  
--¿Señora Taisho?.- exclamó la señorita al no escuchar respuesta  
--Sí, aquí sigo señorita Hitzimeiru.- exclamó intranquila  
--No sabemos qué hacer.- acotó la mujer.- Mi recomendación es que regrese un tiempo a la niña a vivir más tiempo con usted, tal vez le falte más convivir con sus padres y ya luego podrá regresar a la guardería  
--Creo.- acotó decidida.- Es lo mejor..  
--La siento intranquila señora Taisho.- respondió.- Perdón si esto hace que se sienta culpable o algo por el estilo, esta guardería se jacta de ser una de las más especializadas en cuidar niños en todo Japón, sinceramente.. como institutriz es mi sincera opinión, o si quiere.. probamos otra semana y vemos qué tal resulta..  
--Nada de eso.- respondió solventada la joven madre.- Mi hija me necesita, la primera vez que llamó pensé que era una cosa de pocos días, pero si esta situación sigue así, no pienso dejar a mi hija por el trabajo  
--Sé que es una gran empresaria señora.- respondió con vehemencia la institutriz.- Pero hay veces en las que no se puede tener todo en la vida..  
--Mi hija es lo más importante que tengo.- respondió sincera.- Por favor.. dé de baja sus papeles y.. al rato paso a recogerla por tiempo indefinido  
--Gracias.- acotó la directora.- Nos veremos en una hora y media entonces, a eso de las 6:30 entonces..  
--Gracias a usted.- respondió la mujer mientras colgaba  
_  
--Kin.- dijo mientras seguía mordiendo su labio inferior.- Mi niña.. porqué no se comporta como siempre en la guardería, ¿acaso extrañará a su papá?.- ella misma se respondió.- No.. No creo que sea eso, Sesshoumaru se fue apenas cuando tenía menos de cuatro meses, en esos tiempos siempre fue más apegada a mí, a él sólo lo veía cuando llegaba a casa..

Y de nuevo.. evocó  
_  
--Sé que es una gran empresaria señora.- respondió con vehemencia la institutriz.- Pero hay veces en las que no se puede tener todo en la vida..  
_  
--No se puede tener todo en la vida..-reincidió la mujer aquellas palabras.- Si no tuve a Inuyasha, porque no supe defender lo nuestro en las circunstancias adecuadas.. Ahora es cuando tengo que demostrarme que puedo cuidar a mi niña.. Veré qué hago con lo del trabajo.. Voy a llamar a Sesshoumaru.- acotó mientras llamaba por el teléfono que estaba a su derecha, junto a un marco con una foto de su marido jutno a ella abrazando a Kin.- Kouga, por favor comunícame con Sesshoumaru

* * *

--¡Tsuyu!.- volvió a exclamar el hombre mientras sostenía el saco y aflojaba un poco la corbata

--¿Qué sucede señor Taisho?.- acotaba precipitada la chica de cabello castaño

--Tsuyu..-trataba de calmar el tono.- ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo fue que.. quedamos nominados para el programa, ése.. Trade Workers..?

--Ah..-exhalaba la mujer con cierto alivio, pues desde que había sido descubierta por Kagura, la mujer de coleta le tiraba indirectas bastante seguido, dándole la información que podía recabar aquella semana sobre Kagome y su jefe Inuyasha, pensaba que en cualquier momento la echarían de cabeza..

--¿Tsuyu?.- exclamó el hombre sacándola de sus pensamientos

--¿Sucede qué con…?.- balbuceó la mujer.- ¿Trade Workers?

--De eso mismo.- retomó la conversación sin mucha importancia en el esparcimiento anterior de la muchacha.- ¿En qué momento fue anunciado tal movimiento? ¿Por qué nadie me avisó?

--Le llegó un escrito de Higurashi Corp.- acotó penosa la mujer

--¿Cuando?

--Tiene poco menos de seis meses.- respondió con intranquilidad.- Estoy segura de haberle llevado la correspondencia..

Inuyasha se sentía como imbécil preguntando ese tipo de cosas.- ¿Qué más daba si había o no llegado el escrito? O si se le había avisado o no? De todas formas ese trueque sucedería, y él.. se había enajenado tanto que ni siquiera la propaganda había visto..

--Señor..-respondió la mujer.- Tal vez.. el sobre se le entregó a su hermano y no a usted..

Inuyasha frunció el ceño a modo de pregunta.- ¿Y no se supone que mandan dos sobres en todo caso?

--Bueno..-trataba de responder sin pena.- En este caso no, porque, Higurashi Corp no puede dejar que los dueños de cada empresa participen..

--¿Qué dices Tsuyu?

--Bueno.. el líder de cada empresa nominada no puede entrar en ese trueque, sólo miembros secundarios, incluyendo el jefe secundario de cada empresa..

--Sí señor.- decía tratando de alzar la mirada.- Si por ejemplo usted saliera nominado, usted sí podría ir; caso contrario del señor Sesshoumaru porque él es la cabeza de esta empresa, digamos _'No podría descuidarla'_

Inuyasha exhaló con desconfianza..-Eso quiere decir que pase lo que pase, Kagome no se puede mover de Higurashi Corp., porque ella es la líder mayoritaria..

--Joven Inuyasha.- interrumpió la mujer sus pensamientos.- Disculpe en verdad este enorme descuido mío, pero generalmente los sobres vienen con la inicial e su nombre al principio y luego el apellido, seguramente..

--Déjalo Tsuyu.- aleteó levemente la mano el joven, quedando atrapado en sus pensamientos.- Oye.. ¿Qué otras empresas están nominadas?

--Pues..-la mujer puso a toda máquina los recuerdos, según recuerdo ese día..  
_  
Un altavoz se anunció por toda la empresa.. Y los nominados para el Trueque de Trabajadores aka Trade Workers 2008 que se realizará en 6 meses son:  
1. __Fueling Company  
2. Gas & Corp.  
3. Petroleum Japan Source  
4. Japan Oil Company  
5. __Industrias Taisho_

--Sí me parece que esas cuatro y la de usted señor.- agregó la mujer

--¿Cómo se escoge a la empresa ganadora?

--Higurashi Corp. en una conferencia de prensa acotó que se escogerá a la ganadora dado a 3 criterios, 1 Ver quién es la empresa que más vota por sus contendientes.- tomó saliva, casi nunca tenía una plática así de larga con el jefe.- 2 Tomar en cuenta estados de cuenta de productos importados y exportados, 3 Ellos no escogerán a la ganadora, los estados de cuenta y las evaluaciones sobre las votaciones serán enviadas a Niigara Oil y a Tokio Fuel Source; empresas ligadas levemente con Higurashi Corp para hacer este proceso lo más neutral posible.. Más que nada lo hacen por la memoria de su padre, y se hace en manera como él lo haría, además de que la empresa que gane seguramente tendrá muy buenos contratos a niveles internacionales

--Nosotros tenemos buenos contratos a nivel internacional Tsuyu.- acotó el hombre dudoso

--No como los de Higurashi Corp señor.- acotó en tono leve.- Si acaso dos o tres países de Sudamérica, pero el mercado fuerte, lo dominan ellos.. Por eso, la empresa ha dado vuelco estos meses..

--¿Es por eso que Sesshoumaru se fue a Osaka?.- acotó el hombre un poco desilusionado cayendo por fin en la cuenta

--Me parece que sí señor.- acotó Tsuyu.- Usted sabe que el señor Sesshoumaru nunca ha querido tener un contrato con la empresa de su señora dado a las habladurías, y por miedo a que deje de venderse producto porque la gente le atribuya su triunfo debido a su alianza con Higurashi Corp., por eso Kagura...- balbuceó más, sabía que quizá estaba hablando demasiado

--¿Kagura qué?.- preguntó alzando la ceja

--Bueno Kagura y yo creemos que no sabe que él no puede ser intercambiado en el trueque de trabajadores, eso no viene en el escrito.- acotó balbuceando de nueva cuenta.- Apenas se dio a conocer hace menos de dos meses después de aquella conferencia de prensa, como ya le había dicho..

--Sesshoumaru entonces pretende que las utilidades de la empresa suban con sus contratos en Osaka, para así ser escogido limpiamente como ganador por empresas ajenas a Higurashi Corp, y poder trabajar con..-tomó saliva.- Su esposa..

--Así lo piensa la mayoría de este piso señor.- acotó la mujer.- Cada semana nos llegan sus informes semanales y faxea los contratos; la verdad es que si sigue a este paso, ésta empresa puede ser portentosamente ganadora..

Inuyasha sobó sus sienes, aquello le caía cada vez como agua de balde fría.. Como cualquier noticia de Kagome..

--Gracias Tsuyu.- acotó el hombre mientras abría por fin la puerta de su oficina

* * *

--¡Hic!.- eructaba con un poco de pena la mujer, mientras tapaba con una mano sus labios

--No tomesss tantouuu.- acotó en fingido tono el hombre de cabellera platinada

--¡No puedo creerloo!.- exclamaba ruidosa.- ¡Es apenas tarde y ya estás tomado Sesshoumaru!

--¡Tu relojjj! ¡Está mal!.- exclamó el hombre con una risilla.- Son más de dos horas de Tokio de diferencia, si allá son las 5, aquí son las 7!

--¡Jajaja! ¡Equivocado! Son tres horasss Señorrr Taishoo!

--¡Bah! ¡A fin de cuentas es lo mismo!

--¡Rinnnng! ¡Rinnnnng!

--¿Tu teléfono?¿El mío?.- exclamó divertida la mujer

--¡Digaa!.- por fin descolgó el celular el hombre

--¡¿Sesshoumaru?!.- exclamó la mujer al escucharlo en un tono inadecuado

--¿Eh Kagome?.- trataba de disipar aquél modo de haber contestado

--¿Sesshoumaru estás tomado?.- preguntó absolutamente sorprendida

--Eh.. no.. yo..

Y sin decir más ni esperar absolutamente nada Rin, manejada por sentimientos guardados y el alcohol tomó del fino rostro a aquél hombre prohibido y le besó..

Al pie de la bocina Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos, hacía tanto que no tenía contacto, y ante un posible gemido o sonido que pudiera escapársele; sin saber bien a bien porqué el instinto de hombre le ganó y..

--¡Sesshoumaru!.- exclamó la mujer sacada de sus casillas al no escuchar más que la línea muerta del otro lado, su marido, le había colgado..

--Al parecer.- acotó Kouga mientras dejaba de oprimir el botón que lo conectaba directo con el teléfono de Kagome, al instante que se acercaba peligroso a la oficina de su jefa.- Su marido está haciendo todo lo que yo me empeño tanto en que ella crea.. Sí Kagome.. desconfía, desconfía y refúgiate en mí..

* * *

Capítulo 17. Elecciones

--¡Mira quién viene a visitarnos Kin! .- acotó Kagome mientras alzaba a la niña en sus brazos  
--¡Es un gusto verte después de tanto tiempo!

--

¡Kikyou!.- exclamó el hombre de mirada ambarina enojado.- ¡Sinceramente! ¡Si estas actitudes tuyas continúan, tendré que divorciarme de ti!

--

Y los nominados de Higurashi Corp para el Trade Workers 2008 son:  
1. Kouga Jinchiruuki  
2. Miroku Higurashi  
3. Ayame Amuro  
4. Mai Nomaji

--

Se anuncia que los nominados de Industrias Taisho para el Trueque de Trabajadores 2008 son:  
1. Kagura Onigumo  
2. Tsuyu Kazenkage  
3. Lee Oniuri  
4. Inuyasha Taisho

--

Kagome..-acotó el hombre tomando de nueva cuenta su mano.- Sabes que lo que te dije hace unos días es cierto..

* * *

waaaaaaa!! va a estar de lux eh! no se lo pierdan! mis agradecimientos de quickieeee

wajirA! No te preocupes! Lo bueno es que siempre llegas amiga! Cuídate!

Diphna: Jaaa! En el siguiente capi se ve la verdad! Verás Diph! Verás! Prometo no tardar para que sigue! Pero siempre tarto de meterles capis rellenitos de unas 10 hojas aprox! Un beso y gracias!

LilaMedusa: waoooooooooooooooooooo!! Oye milagrazo!! Muchas gracias por el comment! Oiee..! dónde andas? Qué ha sido de tu vida? Nos echamos un mess pronto sí? Fufff neto que gustazoooo!

lola°: Grax amigui por el revi! Nos vemos! Ojalá te guste!

cere-cere: No tardo amiga! Cuídate!

kira-chan: Muchas gracias por el apoyo! Ojalá te lata este capi tmb!

Nadja-chan: Es bien babbas el inu! Pero en el que capi que sigue se aprieta los pantalones como tiene que ser! XD Un beso! Grax por el apoyo!

TLAP: Gracias por tu apoyo! Ojalá te siga latiendo!

-- A todos los que no postearon! Plizzz no me pierdan la pista! Seguro en menos de 3 días actualizo, sino es que les doy sorpresa y quizá mañana!  
Un besooooo!! --


	17. Elecciones

Hola holaaaaaaaaa!! Oh sí, de nuevo, la muerte para mí.. pero hey! Ahora sí tengo una buena excusa.. Bueno.. no los entretengo! Les dejo un cachito de lo que pasó en el capítulo anterior..

Capítulo anterior:  
-- Kikyou intenta seducir a Inuyasha con la intención de tener un hijo, pero éste se rehúsa alegando que mejor se haga unos análisis pre-concepción  
-- Kouga tiene demasiadas atribuciones con Kagome ¿Amor o interés?  
-- Las cuidadoras de Kin le dicen a Kagome que lo mejor será que deje de trabajar para cuidar a su hija ¿qué decidirá la empresaria?  
-- Kouga le siembra la duda a Kagome sobre la prolongada ausencia de su marido  
-- Inuyasha ha estado tan absorto en sus pensamientos en los últimos días que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que su empresa estaba nominada en el 'Trade Workers 2008'  
--Kikyou explota de sobremanera al Inuyasha pedirle exámenes pre-concepción, dirigiéndose al hospital, ocultando un secreto de hacía meses..  
-- Sesshoumaru dejándose llevar por la borrachera y el instinto se deja besar por Rin, mismo momento en el que Kagome le llama y él.. le cuelga..

Capítulo 17. Elecciones

--¡Pero qué demonios sucede con Sesshoumaru!.- profirió la mujer mientras colgaba el teléfono de manera estrepitosa

--Knock Knock.- unos leves nudillos sonaron contra la puerta

--Adelante.- dijo seca la mujer mientras tomaba un respiro, y se reacomodaba el cabello con la esperanza de que el visitante no notara la euforia anterior

--Kagome…-murmuró casi como un quejido el hombre de coleta ébano

--Kouga.- interrumpió en forma hosca.- Mira, si es por los papeles.. En media hora..

--No son los papeles.- interrumpió de nueva cuenta el hombre.- Yo..

--¿Escuchaste?.- aceptó sin más la mujer

--Sí.- fingió el tono en forma de desánimo.- La verdad.. Me da muchísima pena

--¿Pena?.- exclamó más que preguntar, mientras se recargaba un poco en su escritorio.- ¿A qué viene eso?

--¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? No tiene mucho..

La mujer mordió en forma inconsciente su labio inferior, al momento de desviar la mirada.- El hecho de que me hayas hablado sobre infidelidades no quiere decir absolutamente nada

--Pudiera ser.- se recargó de igual manera en el escritorio de la mujer.- Y pudiera ser que yo tuviera razón

Kagome no hizo más que noquear un poco la cabeza y moverse de su posición.- Bueno.. ¿y entonces?.- comenzó a alzar poco a poco la voz.- ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? ¿Seguirlo? ¿Llamarle de nueva cuenta?

--Creo que..-murmuró al momento de seguirla en sus pasos y quedar tras de ella.- Lo que tienes que hacer es… Lo que consideres más correcto, es a fin de cuentas tu marido ¿qué no?

--Lo es.- respondió sin mucho ánimo

--Si no eres feliz Kagome.- agregó mientras tomaba su mano con suavidad.- Tienes derecho de buscar la felicidad en la forma que sea..

La joven lo volteó a ver de una manera bastante prejuiciosa, no sólo por el atrevimiento de tomarla de la mano con esa confianza, sino por aquellas palabras tan liberales y tan poco preocupadas por terceras personas

--Kouga.- se safó con cuidado y se sentó en su silla.- No me lo tomes a mal.. Pero.. Mis asuntos con Sesshoumaru, y las cuestiones sobre si soy feliz o no, creo.. No debería de discutirlas contigo

--Comprendo Kagome..-acotó el hombre tomando de nueva cuenta su mano sin pudor alguno, le dio un leve apretón al momento de soltarla y se puso de pie.- Me voy, sabes que tienes un amigo en quién confiar, creo no necesito repetírtelo

--Lo sé.- respondió no muy animada.- Te lo agradezco, en verdad..

--Y Kagome.- viró un poco antes de abrir la puerta

Por toda respuesta la mujer lo miró de nueva cuenta

--Sabes que lo que te dije hace unos días es cierto, no obstante.. la respuesta radica en ti….- finalizó y sin más cerró la puerta, misma que había abierto hacía instantes

--Kouga…vaya que eres un amigo-susurró la mujer al viento mientras se ponía de pie y abría una gran ventana que se situaba a su izquierda.- Sesshoumaru.- trató de no pronunciar tan fuerte.- Estoy casada contigo, y de alguna manera sé tu forma de preceder ante muchas cosas, pero yo..-bajó la mirada.- Yo.. no te conozco.. Ni me he interesado en hacerlo más a fondo de lo que mi propia alma me permite, no puedo.. porque no quiero, porque no te amo, y porque el hecho de que te haya permitido lo que acaba de suceder, no quiere decir que me vaya a quedar callada.. o que vaya a tolerarte alguna infidelidad; de hecho.. si lo hicieras, me darías el pretexto perfecto para salir corriendo de esta vida de mentira.. Donde solamente procuro a mi hija y vivo todo esto por ella.. Creo.. Mejor lo voy a llamar de nuevo..

* * *

--Sesshoumaru..-murmuró la joven mientras se alejaba con cuidado de su rostro, pero sin dejar de mirarlo

El hombre de cabellera platinada abrió los ojos con suma sorpresa, en un segundo su borrachera, en otro su esposa, y ahora.. ella..

--Rin yo..-trataba de decir algo que no sonara ni doliente, ni contradictorio

--No me digas nada.- ella misma se retractaba.- Perdóname, no solamente pongo en peligro el _status_ de tu empresa, si es que acaso alguien nos vio; sino que también la estabilidad de tu matrimonio si un reportero llegó a fotografiarnos..

--Rin mira..-trataba de agregar algo a la conversación, pero las palabras no fluían

--En verdad.- interrumpió apenada.- Agradezco todo, pero yo sé; no hay nada más que decir

Finalizando la conversación, la joven se dio la vuelta rápido y se dispuso a caminar apresurada en dirección contraria

--Rin.- por fin demarcó con dominio el hombre mientras la tomaba con suavidad del brazo.- Espera..

Ahora la mujer era la sorprendida, no se atrevió a decir nada, es más, ni siquiera a voltear, solamente atinó a quedarse allí parada

--Rin.- dijo de nuevo.- No puedo.. Kagome, Kin.. No puedo.. No voy a negar que no eres indiferente en mi vida, tal vez, yo busqué todo esto.- pasó saliva con dificultad.- Pero a ella.. yo la amo, siempre la amé, llegué a límites insospechados por ella.. No podría traicionarla así, porque sé que me guarda de la misma manera..

La joven de cabello ébano dejó escapar una fina lágrima por el níveo rostro.- La ama…-suspiró para sí.- Eso es lo que no cambia, ni lo que dejará de ser.. Yo.. le gusto, pero jamás podré aspirar a nada que no sea su cariño..-tomó aire aún sin voltear.- Comprendo.- dijo sin más ni más.- En verdad, te deseo lo mejor

No esperando más respuesta se safó del opresor y se alejó tan cauta y tan rápida que en pocos segundos no se distinguía bien de las demás personas

--Perdóname Rin.- se dijo mientras le daba un sorbo al Martini que tenía a un lado suyo.- Pero Kagome.. Siempre será Kagome…

* * *

--Sí los pedidos.- anotaba la secretaria en una agenda.- Bien.. 30.. Perfecto.. Gracias.. Adiós

Colgó el teléfono

--¿A qué hora se supone piensas colgar ese teléfono?.- preguntó en forma despectiva la mujer de cabello a medio recoger

--Se..se..ñorita…¡digo!.- balbuceó con dificultad.- ¡Señora Kikyou!

--Se escucha mejor señora Taisho.- respondió con aspereza.- ¿Mi marido?

--En su oficina señora.- respondió tímida la secretaria

Unos segundos fueron intervalo en aquella conversación

--¿Qué esperas Tsuzi?.- exclamó aún más hosca.- ¡Anúnciame!

--Señora..-respondió respetuosa.- Usted, no necesita ser anunciada, puede pasar directo.. Por aquí..

Kikyou alzó la ceja en forma de sorpresa.- ¡Vaya! Hasta que por fin los empleados aprenden a tratar a sus patrones..

El descontento de la secretaria iba en aumento.- Knock Knock..- tocó con cuidado la puerta bien forjada de caoba

--Adelante.- se escuchó un ruido seco

La mujer abrió la puerta y se apresuró.- Señor.. su su.. esposa..

--Gracias Tsuzi.- interrumpió mientras la hacía a un lado y le cambiaba el tono.- ¡Hola amor!

Inuyasha volteó a mirar desconcertado la escena, su secretaria cabizbaja y Kikyou sin siquiera voltearla a ver al darle las gracias e interrumpiéndola mientras hablaba

--Tsuyu.- enfatizó el hombre corrigiendo a su esposa.- Gracias, puedes retirarte

La mujer no pudo asentir más porque la cabeza la traía casi a tope con el suelo.- Sí señor.- y cerró la puerta

--Vaya secretaria amor.- dijo en cierto tono cizaño.- ¿No es un poco lento todo esto si tienes gente así trabajando para ti?

--Kikyou.- Inuyasha la miró con desarreglo.- Tsuyu lleva trabajando para mí desde que fuimos novios en la escuela, cuando venía a hacer las prácticas con mi padre antes de que falleciera..

--¿En verdad?.- fingió demencia mientras se sentaba en una de sus piernas.- No sabía que Tsuzi fuera una reliquia de esta empresa

--Tsuyu ,Kikyou, se llama Tsuyu.- contestó aún más decepcionado.- No es posible que es más de cinco años no sepas bien su nombre

--¡Ay amor!.- exclamó como si no importase.- Yo solamente me ocupo de ti, ¿ésa qué?

--Kikyou..-trataba de no iniciar una pelea.- Por favor…

--Ah…-aleteaba con poca fuerza una muñeca.- Mejor bésame mi amor, que nada más vine a que me besaras un poco y no sé..-lo acarició con vehemencia de la nuca bajando poco a poco su espalda.- Tal vez una pequeña travesura en la oficina..

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, la mujer lo tomó con su mano libre, e hizo el beso más apasionado y lascivo

--Kikyou…-trataba de hablar en medio de tanta caricia.- ¿Ya.. te hiciste los exámenes..?

--Mmm.- jadeó mientras le besaba el cuello.- Claro.. Si a eso vine amor; a avisarte que todo en orden.. Podemos tener un hijo cuando queramos..

Inuyasha sonrió lábil ante esta declaración.- Ah.. Me alegra..

--¡Señor Inuyasha los estados de cuenta..!- irrumpió la secretaria clásicamente, como si la esposa no estuviera allí

--¡Tsuyu!- exclamó el hombre de mirada ambarina molesto al momento de impulsar a su acompañante fuera de sus piernas

--¡¡Perdone!!.- exclamó como si hubiese matado a alguien la secretaria, al instante tapándose los ojos

--¡Ach!.- profirió Kikyou molesta ante la interrupción.- ¿Qué te crees acaso? ¿Acaso no sabes que se tienen que tocar las puertas antes de entrar?

Tsuyu hizo una cara de vergüenza al momento de descubrirse la cara poco a poco.- ¡En verdad! ¡Una enorme disculpa!

Y sin agregar más cerró la puerta de un portazo

--¡Och!.- exclamó la mujer con desgano.- ¡Esa secretaria se toma más atribuciones de las que les corresponden!.- aleteó el brazo para dirigirse a la puerta

--¡Kikyou!.- alcanzó a llamarla Inuyasha

--¿Qué?.- noqueó la cabeza casi antes de girar la manija

--Por favor.- imperó su marido.- No vayas..

--¡¿Qué?!.- exclamó con hostilidad

--He dicho que no vayas.- reclamó el hombre

--¡¿Porqué?!.- preguntó con sorpresa

--Porque Tsuyu ha sido mi secretaria desde hacia muchos años, ya te había dicho..

--¿Acaso esa secretaria de cuarta es tu amante?.- preguntó desconfiada

--En lo absoluto.- negó.- Solamente, fue un descuido, nada más.. No fue a propósito

--¿La estás defendiendo Inuyasha?.- expresó con más difidencia

--Solamente estoy diciendo la verdad.- respondió el hombre mientras giraba un poco en su silla.- Tsuyu es mi secretaria desde hace años, no puedo despedirla así como así

--¡Años nada!.- profirió la mujer aún más enojada.- ¡Hasta parece que apoyas la interrupción!

--Ya te dije.- hablaba en tono más cansado.- Tiene ya mucho tiempo conmigo, punto.- mientras en el fondo agradecía aquél intento de Kikyou fallido

--¡No me convence en lo absoluto!.- reclamó.- ¡Todo tiende a parecer que siempre habrá alguien más en tu vida además de mí!

Inuyasha en ese momento la miró con fijeza.- Kikyou..-murmulló.- ¿No ha servido de nada el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos? ¿Porqué la desconfianza?.- volteó de inmediato la mirada como si así evitara pronunciar a la verdadera rival de su esposa

--¡Nada!.- respondió con aún más hostilidad.- Si resulta incierto que no la despediste por su antigüedad y tiene más razones de peso para hacerme enojar ¡Considérala en la calle!

No pudiendo ocultar el esferal de celos producidos por aquella situación Kikyou terminó de girar la perilla y salió hecha el demonio

--Ah..-exhaló mientras sentaba ambas manos sobre las sienes.- Perdóname Kikyou.. Pero jamás en la vida habría agradecido las visitas tan castrantes de Tsuyu como ahora…

--

--¡Escúchame bien secretarucha de quinta!.- amenazó la mujer.- Si descubro que tienes algo por mínimo que sea con mi marido, ¡considérate fuera de Industrias Taisho!.- apuntó con el dedo.- ¡No solamente eso! ¡Jamás en toda tu vida podrás trabajar en una empresa de crudo! De eso me encargo yo!

--¡Señora Kikyou!.- trataba de excusarse la joven secretaria presa del terror.- ¡¡El señor Inuyasha y yo..!!

--¡No me vengas con cuentos estúpidos!.- interrumpió con tosquedad.- ¡Estás advertida!

Finalizando la querella, y cuidando que su marido no la escuchara, Kikyou se dio la media vuelta y se marchó

--

--Ah..-se tapó la boca Tsuyu.- Señora Kikyou.. Si tan sólo usted supiera que el peligro real a su relación jamás seré yo sino.. Kagome Higurashi..

* * *

--Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiing.- sonó casi como un eco el celular

--Lo había olvidado casi por completo…-murmuró el hombre de mirada seria.- Kagome.. Me había llamado..

Se dispuso a contestar, pero..

--¿Qué voy a decirle?.- se preguntó.- ¿Qué le colgué porque estaba a punto de ser infiel? Qué imbécil..

--Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing.- sin más sonó el móvil

Ya sin querer esperar más Sesshoumaru oprimió la tecla 'Send' y se llevó el aparato a el oído

--¿Sesshoumaru?.- preguntó su mujer del otro lado

--¡Muñeca!.- fingió el tono.- ¡Qué bueno que llamaste de nueva cuenta! ¡La recepción en este lugar es horrible!

La mujer se extrañó al escuchar aquél cambio de tono, totalmente distinto al de hacía unos momentos..

El hombre rogaba en su interior que Kagome no le preguntara de nada de lo anterior, pues de todo lo sucedido hasta la borrachera se le había bajado

--Em..-murmuró desconfiada.- Amor.. Es que hace poco, sonaste como… borracho..

--Te digo que es por la pésima recepción que hay en este lugar, tal vez por eso sonó distorsionado, incluso hasta la llamada se cortó, y no pude llamarte, hasta que llamaste tú.- respondía tratando de mantenerse cauto

--Ah..-sonó un poco decepcionada.- La recepción.. Sí, no importa, seguramente escuché mal..-pensaba mientras trataba de hilar como había confundido de semejante forma a su marido y.. había pensado mal de él

--¿Qué sucede cariño?.- cambió de tema con rapidez.- Nunca me llamas a estas horas..

--¡Ah..!.- profirió la mujer pellizcando su sien derecha.- Ya hasta olvidaba la razón por la que llamo, he estado un poco ida estos días..

--No te preocupes muñeca.- estabilizó el hombre.- ¿Qué sucede?

--Muñeca.- respondió entre dientes, aún con todo el tiempo, no lo superaba.- Kin..-por fin agregó con más fuerza.- Se trata de Kin

--¡¿Qué pasó Kagome?!.- exclamó con suma preocupación el hombre.- La niña.. Ella..

--No te preocupes.- lo calmaba.- Kin está bien, solamente.. deja te cuento..

* * *

Inuyasha trataba de revisar un montón interminable de papeles, mientras firmaba, revisaba, tachaba..

De pronto los mismos altavoces se hicieron resonar, cosa que rara vez sucedía, pero normalmente era para anunciar buenas noticias

--Buenas tardes a todos los trabajadores de InTa –abreviación entre ellos para Industrias Taisho- Soy Mara Kazin y me da mucho placer anunciar lo siguiente:  
.-Uno.- proclamó con tono sobrio.- InTa está realizando muchos contratos en Osaka realmente satisfactorios para la empresa, países como México, EUA, Islandia y Brasil, comienzan a pedirnos más referencias sobre nuestro trabajo; mismo del que esperamos informarles más adelante una vez ya firmados los contratos  
Dos.- prosiguió.- Debido al gran éxito del Jefe principal de InTa en Osaka, es decir Sesshoumaru Taisho, es que me enorgullece anunciar que de las empresas entre las que estábamos nominadas ¡hemos quedado como elegida!  
Favor de pasar a dejar a sus nominados en esta semana, la próxima se anunciará a los contendientes finales; sin más me despido soy Mara Kazin para InTa

Inuyasha dejó por segundos el trabajo que realizaba.- Sesshoumaru..-se puso de pie.- Sesshoumaru ama de verdad a Kagome, jamás hubiera hecho el esfuerzo de dejarla por casi los cinco meses para hacer que esta empresa quedara como ganadora de ese trueque.. Me siento como un imbécil.- confesó.- Desde que se fue he llevado bien la empresa, pero.. Mi cabeza flota en otros lados, mis sentimientos se guardan lejos, y mi vida se torna infeliz cada día, un poco..

Se volvió a sentar de nueva cuenta, giró un poco y paró en seco.- Si quiero llevar mejor los asuntos de la empresa, lo ideal, sería empezar a tener la cabeza sin ningún tipo de idea que me haga acongojar.- se dijo con veracidad.- Primero, lo primero.. Kikyou.. No sé porqué, me da mala espina todo esto de que estás bien para iniciar una vida sexual, algo, me dice que no..o quizá sea yo el que busque pretextos para renegarme..

--Tsuyu.- oprimió con fuerza el botón que lo comunicaba.-Por favor, Hospital Central de Tokio

--Sssí sí.- aún balbuceaba la joven asustada.- En seguida señor

* * *

--¿Qué crees entonces que deba hacer?.- le preguntó con inquietud la mujer

--Amor.- respondía Sesshoumaru desconcertado.- Realmente no pensé que a nuestra hija le afectara tanto estar lejos de su padre, y claramente, de ti también.. Yo diría, que dejaras de trabajar en un tiempo; yo me regresaría, pero.. Mañana firmo acuerdos importantes y no falta tanto para que vaya de nueva cuenta a casa..

La mujer sonrió un poco endeble ante la declaración.- Así qué.- entredijo.- Sesshoumaru asume que Kin está así por su culpa, la verdad.. No creo.. Ni siquiera han tenido tanto tiempo para convivir..

--¿Kagome? ¿Sigues en línea?.- preguntó el marido ante el silencio que se dejó entrever

--Sí Sesshoumaru.- agregó.- Aquí sigo, mira.. Pienso que lo más prudente será dejar de ir a trabajar al menos en un mes, y de allí decido que sucede

--Me parece lo mejor.- respondió el hombre con delicadeza.- Kin es lo primero..

--Lo sé.- acotó no muy convencida.- Deberías de regresar cuanto antes, tal vez ella te extrañe..

--Te aseguro que haré todo lo posible.- afirmó.- Pero en verdad era necesario ausentarme de casa todo este tiempo; verás que valdrá la pena.. Y no tardo menos de un mes en regresar

--Claro.. yo.. comprendo.- dijo la mujer.- Nada más llamaba para eso amor, gracias por el consejo, sabía que sería mejor si lo decidíamos ambos

--Gracias de nada.- respondió con la culpa a tope.- Cuídate, cuídense..

--Estaremos bien.- lo confortó.- No es nada que no suceda, la niña extraña a su familia  
  
--Y yo las extraño a ustedes.- completó la frase, tratando de no delatarse en ella por su falla de hacía unos instantes

--Ciao amor..-finalizaba

--¡Kagome!.- la detuvo

--¿Qué sucede?.- preguntó extrañada

--Kagome si yo..-él mismo comenzaba a decir cosas, dudó.- Nada, mi amor, olvídalo.. Te amo, en verdad te amo.. a ti y a mi Kin

--Yo.. también.- contestó un poco forzada.- Es decir nosotras..

--Nos veremos pronto.- no la dejó continuar.- Muy pronto

--Eso espero..-agregó no muy esperanzada

Y no esperando más, la mujer colgó

--¿Porqué?.- unos ojos llorosos se hicieron notar.- La mentira duele, pero más que ello.. mata.. Me estoy muriendo en mis propias mentiras, no puedo ni siquiera decirle que lo amo, tratando de sonar sincera.. Maldita sea..

* * *

--Hospital Central de Tokio, Japón; buenas tardes.- se escuchó del otro lado

--Buenas tardes.- respondió Inuyasha no muy seguro.- Disculpe, dónde pido informes sobre unos análisis pre-concepción de mi esposa

--Lo comunico a la extensión 437.- respondió maquinalmente la trabajadora.- El piso se llama 'Análisis Clínicos', pregunte por la Dra. Seiryou

--Gracias.- respondió al momento de escuchar una clásica sonata de Beethoven a modo de espera

--Demonios.- dijo con poca aspereza.- Siempre tú, 'Moonlight Sonata', como la de tu celular…

--¿Diga?.- se interrumpió la cancioncilla.- Análisis Clínicos

--Ah sí, la doctora Seiryou por favor

--La misma habla.- respondió.- ¿En qué le puedo servir?

--Habla Inuyasha Taisho, esposo de Kikyou Onisama.- contestó sin más preámbulos.- Quería saber, si los análisis pre-concepción de mi esposa, ya están listos

--Claro, claro.- decía no muy emocionada.- Deje buscarlos, aún no ha venido por ellos, ¿gusta usted hacerlo?

--Con gusto.- respondió el hombre.- ¿Está bien en una hora?

--Me parece perfecto.- respondió del mismo modo la mujer, pero de pronto.- Señor Taisho..

--¿Sucede algo?.- notó el cambio de tono de la doctora

--Creo será mejor hablarlo en persona, ¿una hora dijo?

--Así es.- dijo extrañado.- ¿Es grave?

--Nos veremos en una hora entonces.- finalizó la conversación

--Raro..-fue el adjetivo con el que describió la situación.- Iré a ver qué sucede.. Todo esto es raro, Kikyou dijo que ya había ido por ellos..

* * *

--Es hora de ir por mi hija.- se dijo la mujer al momento de recoger los papeles de aquél día, los metía en un elegante portafolio plateado de forma delgada y aplanada, tomaba un saco largo junto con su bolso y apagaba la luz

Una sonata comenzó a hacerse presente..

--¿Quién llama?.- se preguntó la mujer mientras sujetaba el bolso para sacar el celular

--¿Bueno?

--No sabrás quién soy..

--La verdad..-trataba de reconocer aquella voz varonil.- No sé, y disculpa si cuelgo.. Pero tengo que ir a recoger a mi hija..

--¡Hermana no juegues!

La joven de pronto acalló todo sonido posible.- ¿Sería posible..?

--¡¡Souta!!.- era la primer alegría del día.- ¡Hermanito! ¡Eres tú!

--No puedo creer que seas una desconfiada Kagome Higurashi.- le regañaba su hermano.- ¿Tanto tiene que no nos llamamos?

--¡Tanto..!.- proclamaba emocionada la hermana.- Es que el trabajo, todo..

--Yo tampoco tengo excusa.- respondía.- La escuela me tiene allí todo el día..

--¡Me da tanto gusto tu llamada hermanito!.- confesaba feliz la mujer

--Mejor aún hermana, estoy aquí en el aeropuerto; tomaría un taxi a tu casa, ¡pero no sé dónde vives ahora!

--¡Nada de eso!.- profirió.- Dame media hora en lo que voy por tu sobrina y en seguida llego

--Ha.. ébanita mielecita.- contestaba su fraterno.- No puedo creer que tenga una sobrina.. En verdad hubiera querido llegar cuando naciera..

--Nada de eso.- contestaba.- Comprendo que no pudieras.. Ahora dame media hora y enseguida llego

Souta asintió.- ¡Oui Mademoisille!

Ante la risilla de su hermana, colgó

--Ébanita mielecita.- en honor a su cabello azabache y ojos café claro, también porque sonaba como _Hermanita_.- Años que no me decía así.. En verdad que Souta se oye feliz.- entredecía mientras daba vuelta en U en una calle

* * *

--¿Dra Seyriou?.- preguntaba el hombre mientras tocaba una única puerta sin anuncio sobre su puerta

--Adelante.- respondió la mujer

--Soy Inuyasha Taisho.- extendía la mano.- Usted había dicho..

--Sí si por supuesto.- agregó la mujer con rapidez.- Tome asiento..

--Doctora, dígame la verdad.- preguntó sincero.- Dígame, por favor, lo que sea que esté sucediendo con Kikyou

--Mire.- trató de no sonar muy determinante.- La verdad es que su esposa, no tiene un útero lo suficientemente sano para poder llevar a cabo un embarazo, además de que muchos órganos sistemas de su cuerpo sufrieron fallas múltiples, consideramos que el mínimo para llevar a cabo una vida sexual sin posibles complicaciones, sería una media de unos 8 meses, al menos.. E incluso un año y medio para que todo esté en perfecto orden

--Pero eso.. No tiene nada de malo.- agregó el hombre en tono extrañado

--No lo tiene.- respondió la mujer.- El problema es que su mujer ha estado intentando embarazarse vía _in vitro_ desde hace unos dos meses, seguramente porque sabía que no podía tener relaciones con usted; y también supongo que no desconoce esta información

--¡¿Qué?!.- exclamó con total sorpresa mientras se levantaba de su asiento.- ¿Acaso Kikyou está loca? ¡Por supuesto que no sabía nada de esto!

--¿En verdad?.- preguntó extrañada la doctora.- En estos casos, se necesita la autorización del marido..

--¡Seguramente falsificó mi firma o algo!.- respondió con injuria.- ¿Pero entonces? ¿Acaso Kikyou está embarazada?

* * *

--¡Mira quién viene a visitarnos Kin! .- acotó Kagome mientras alzaba a la niña en sus brazos

--¡Es un gusto verte después de tanto tiempo!.- exclamó con satisfacción su hermano mientras la abrazaba con suavidad y extendía los brazos para abrazar a su sobrina

--Me da mucha alegría el verte de nuevo Souta.- respondió la hermana viendo como su hermano alzaba a Kin a modo de juego

--La plus belle fille au monde.- _'La niña más bonita de todo el mundo'_ acotó mientras la miraba.- ¡En verdad que sí Kagome! ¡Tiene unos ojos preciosos..!. Como los de..-calló por instantes y miró a la niña con más detenimiento..

* * *

  
Kouga separó los estados de cuenta que sobraban de aquél día, cuando de pronto..

--Buenas tardes a todos, habla Izuna Usureki para Higurashi Corporation; debe saberse que en el último año la empresa ha tenido un crecimiento exponencial en cuanto a cambios y exportaciones de crudo; por tanto se anunció el programa que hace honor al fallecido y querido Isamu Higurashi, llevado más que nada a cabo por su hijo Miroku Higurashi y secundado por la dueña y cabeza de esta empresa Kagome Higurashi; por tanto me enorgullezco en anunciar los resultados de nuestras nominaciones, realizadas a lo largo de todo el año..Los nominados de Higurashi Corp para el Trade Workers 2008 son:  
1. Kouga Jinchiruuki  
2. Miroku Higurashi  
3. Ayame Amuro  
4. Mai Nomaji  
No olviden que las elecciones son la semana que viene, gracias a todos, y éxito. Se despide Izuna.

--¿Nominado yo?.- se preguntó con cierto egocentrismo.- Y eso.. que no llevo ni medio año aquí, aunque la verdad.. No me convendría moverme de aquí, qué pasa si  
Ayame sale electa y los dos tenemos que irnos a la otra empresa por el estúpido trueque, sería malo para los planes de Naraku Onisama.. Ya veré que arreglo..

* * *

--Mire.. No nos precipitemos.- dijo la doctora con esperanza de que se sintiera más tranquilo.- Aún no sabemos del estado de su mujer, en mi opinión profesional, considero que aún no está embarazada debido a la poca cantidad de ciertas hormonas que normalmente son altísimas cuando hay un embarazo; no obstante, la fecundación in vitro puede ser peligrosa si se prosigue con el tratamiento.. Habrá que hacer exámenes de todas formas..

--Pero usted cree que no está embarazada.- preguntaba con cierta indecisión

--Creo no, aún así, obsérvela por favor, su vida correría peligro si se embarazara ahorita y tráigala en cuanto pueda

--Ella..-agregaba temeroso de saber más.- Ella desconoce sobre su condición supongo..

--A eso iba señor Taisho.- respondía cada vez más peligrosa la doctora.- Hoy en la tarde que me llamó, me confundí sobre los sellos de 'No Entregado' y 'Entregado Tel.' A su esposa, aún cuando no ha venido por los resultados, se le dio esta misma información sobre su situación vía telefónica..

--Eso..-balbuceó.- ¿A qué hora fue?

--Tengo anotado 10:00 am.- agregó con esperanza de que no fuera otra decepción para aquél marido

--Para la hora en que fue a verme, Kikyou ya sabía.. Y mintió..-entredijo el hombre.- Doctora.. ¿Hay algo más que desee agregar?

--No por el momento señor Taisho, en verdad lo siento.. No hubiera haber tenido que ser yo la portadora de malas noticias

--Descuide.- contestó el hombre como si quisiese decir lo contrario.- Kikyou.. debió de haber tenido sus razones para ocultarme esto

--Los hijos son los lazos más fuertes entre las parejas.- respondió.- Mire.. Sinceramente no conozco a su esposa ni nada por el estilo, pero si me permite la indiscreción..

--Adelante.- el hombre posó su frente sobre su mano izquierda a modo de tolerar un poco más aquella extremista situación

--Creo su esposa trata de hacer todo esto, porque tal vez sienta que usted quiere abandonarla; no quiero ser indiscreta, pero fue muy sonado su compromiso con esta mujer..-posó su mano en la boca.- Higurashi..

--Kagome.- agregó él con cierta dolencia

--Ella misma.- trataba de no ser muy ruda en su decir.- Tal vez, su esposa dude que la ama y se sienta aún amenazada por su antiguo amor; soy psiquiatra, quizá le extrañe que esté en este piso; pero cada semana, me toca atenderlo debido a que la que atendía está embarazada y se está aliviando; pero.. volviendo al tema.. si gusta tráigala y vemos..

--Le agradecería mucho doctora.- asentía agradecido mientas extendía la mano.- ¿Seiryou?

--Llámeme Niza.- agregó más personal.- Estaré encantada de ayudarle

--Gracias de nuevo.- finalizó al momento de virar y salir por la puerta color blanco escuálido

--  
_  
Tal vez, su esposa dude que la ama y se sienta aún amenazada por su antiguo amor….-_recordaba.- mientras abría con cierta molestia la puerta de su coche y daba una 'reversa' bastante precipitada

--Kagome, Kagome…-decía casi como un quejido.- Todo me la recuerda.. –refiriéndose al embarazo- Maldita sea.. Acaso tanto se nota que te sigo amando que el matrimonio de farsa que me encargué de construir y que iba tan bien, ¿se esté viniendo abajo?

* * *

Pasó una semana..

--¿No quieres faltar hoy?.- preguntaba con tono melifluo

--No puedo Kikyou.- respondió un poco hosco.- Ya sabes que Sesshoumaru no está y la empresa..

--¡Siempre dices lo mismo!.- cambió de un momento a otro su tono

--No empieces Kikyou.- sentenciaba el hombre mientras se metía al baño para lavarse los dientes

--¿Eres nada así con todos? ¿O nada más conmigo?.- preguntó con desdén

--Kikyou..

--¡Kikyou nada!.- aleteó la mujer mientras se bajaba brusca de la cama y lo seguía hasta el baño.- ¡Desde hace una semana estás muy raro conmigo! ¿Me puedes explicar qué tienes?

--Ya te dije que si aceptas ir con una psiquiatra especializada te diré bien que pasa..  
  
--¡Ni que estuviera loca para ir con una loquera!.- respondió con insolencia.- ¡Eso mismo preguntaste hace una semana y ahora…!! ¡Vuelves a lo mismo!

Inuyasha se enjuagó con cuidado la boca, pero después de haberlo callado por mucho tiempo, no pudo..

--¿Quieres saber qué pasa entonces?.- se viró enojado.- ¡Pasa que eres un mentirosa y una desconfiada! ¿Es acaso tu forma de quererme y respetarme?

--¿De qué demonios hablas?.- profirió con extrañeza

--¡Seguramente ando inventando!.- reiteró mientras la esquivaba y salía de nueva cuenta al cuarto.- ¡Todo! ¡Toda tu mentira de decir que estabas bien para embarazarte cuando en los exámenes pre-concepción salió todo lo contrario! ¡Estarte fertilizando a mis espaldas para tener un hijo no importándote nada de lo que sienta ni que me preocupe por ti!

La mujer se quedó de hielo..

--¿Cu.. cu.. cuando supiste?.- comenzó a no estar tan segura

--¿Eso qué importa?.- contestó decepcionado.- Te di el tiempo necesario para que me lo dijeras y no hablaste nada de nada conmigo, ¿es esa la confianza que me tienes?.- ¡Sinceramente! ¡Si estas actitudes tuyas continúan, tendré que divorciarme de ti!

La mujer palideció al instante..

--¿Qué..?¿Por qué..?.- como si no fuese lo bastante obvio del porqué de las cosas

--¡Y todavía lo preguntas!.- respondía ofendido.- ¡Porque me mientes! ¡Porque no confías en mí! ¡Porque tomas actitudes que simplemente no van! ¡Como lo de Tsuyu hace unos días...! ¡Como tus mentiras sobre tu estado de salud! ¡Tu obsesión por amarrarme con un hijo, como si eso impidiese o fuese suficiente para que nuestro matrimonio no se venga abajo!

La mujer palideció aún más con la última frase..

--No.. yo no…-tartamudeó.- No quiero…

--¡Estoy seriamente molesto Kikyou!.- reclamó de nueva cuenta.- Hasta que no hagas nada por este matrimonio fuera de mentiras y desconfianzas.- exhaló.- No voy a cambiar de parecer..

Kikyou se soltó a llorar, ahora no era culpa de Kagome que Inuyasha quisiera dejarla, sino el hecho de que su forma de hacer las cosas no iba de la mano con su forma de demostrarle su amor

--Amor..yo.- prorrumpió con lágrimas en los ojos.- ¡No quise..!.- se abalanzó a sus brazos

Inuyasha sintió el cuerpo de la mujer contra el suyo en un momento, al escucharle así, la lastima y el lánguido amor que sentía por ella, le impulsaron a abrazarla de nueva cuenta; pero.. algo le detuvo, sabía que si lo hacía, sería por cualquier otra razón menos porque la quisiera..

--Kikyou..

--Abrázame amor, por favor..-suplicaba la mujer hecha llanto en su pecho

La mirada ambarina de aquél hombre se situó en la pared que estaba justo en frente, quiso corresponder, el cuerpo se lo pedía, aquella situación además de ser penosa, era cruel; para Kikyou.. quién se aferraba al hombre que amaba sin que el otro le correspondiese siquiera el abrazo..

--Kikyou..-agregaba.- Si quieres en serio que reconsidere lo del divorcio, tendrás que hacerme cambiar de opinión, tendrás que ir con la psiquiatra, tener mejores tratos para con todas las personas, hacerme creer que en verdad te importa este matrimonio y que lo estás intentando..

--Lo que quieras amor.- suplicó con fervor.- Pero abrázame..

No pudiendo negarse más ante la situación, el hombre cerró sus ambarinos ojos y la abrazó con ambos brazos..

--Prometo cambiar.- agregó con seguridad.- Cambiaré en serio, haré todo lo que pides.. Pero por favor, promete que..-seguía llorando quedamente.- Tú también harás lo mismo con nuestro matrimonio..

--Lo prometo.- sentenció con sinceridad el joven

Sin poder seguirse conteniendo gemía a modo de desconsuelo, sabía que todo se venía abajo, pero a ciencia cierta, ignoraba bien la verdadera razón..

* * *

--¿Tu jefe no ha llegado Tsuyu?.- preguntó Kagura mientras abrochaba sus dos perillas más fuertemente al cabello castaño ondulado

--No, y se me hace raro.- respondió con cierto temor.- Mi jefe jamás llega tarde..

--Seguro era el tráfico.- respondió sin mucha importancia y a punto de pasarse de largo.- Oye..

Tsuyu bajó la mirada en su escritorio, buscando cualquier cosa qué hacer, menos hablar con Kagura

--No me has contado nada nuevo esta semana.- insinuó la mujer.- Ya sabes.. acerca de tu jefe..

--¡Es que no hay nada!.- murmuró casi como un quejido por miedo a que alguien la escuchara

--No te creo.- contestó en forma indagadora.- ¡Di lo que sepas..!

--¡No hay nada en verdad!.- miró para ambos lados.- ¡Te juro que si sé algo te lo diré de inmediato..! Pero aquí..

--Les habla Mara Kazin, buenos días InTa..

--Salvada por la campana.- decía burlonamente la mujer mientras caminaba hacia su escritorio

Tsuyu exhaló de alivio y se dispuso a arreglar la agenda de su jefe para ese día..

--Debo mencionar que hace menos de una semana se anunció que seremos la empresa sede de Higurashi Corp para Trade Workers, ahora hemos de saber que se solicitó a todos los trabajadores que nominaran a los que creyeran más aptos, a una semana tengo a los nominados que irán a demostrar sus aptitudes en menos de un mes, son:  
1. Kagura Onigumo  
2. Tsuyu Kazenkage  
3. Lee Oniuri  
4. Inuyasha Taisho  
Voten por favor la semana que viene, éste mismo lunes. Gracias, se despide Mara Kazin

--¡¿Qué?!.- profirieron al mismo tiempo las dos secretarias

--Nominada.. yo..-Tsuyu se sentó del espanto

--Perfecto.- se dijo Kagura mientras giraba con destreza una pluma que tenía en mano.- Si entro a Higurashi Corp, podré descubrir todo lo que la idiota de Tsuyu no indaga ..

* * *

--Sh.. sh..-susurraba mientras arrullaba a la niña en brazos.- Kin.. por favor duerme muñequita..

--Ya casi se duerme.- murmuró con sumo cuidado Souta mientras se recargaba en el sillón para leer mejor su libro

--Casi..-respondió con el mismo tono.- Realmente.. No entiendo como es que las institutrices de la guardería decían que se había vuelto difícil de lidiar..

--Eres su madre ébanita.- agregó sin más su hermano.- Seguramente necesitaba verte más que sólo cuando se despertara y se durmiera

--Probablemente tienes razón.- contestó la mujer mientras le arrullaba.- Aunque esto de no ir a trabajar, realmente me está matando..

--Miroku sabrá qué hacer.- confortaba.- Dices que ya no ha tomado..

--Pero aún así me necesita.- reiteró la mujer.- En dos años que regreses ya a tomar tu puesto a Higurashi Corp, una vez que acabes la carrera.. No sé, siento que es difícil que él maneje todo solo

--Claro que lo sientes.- dijo sin separar la mirada del libro.- Si por eso te casaste..

--¿Qué dijiste?.- preguntó como si no lo hubiera escuchado tan claro

Souta separó con cuidado la mirada de su libro y lo posó con cuidado sobre la mesilla de la sala.- Ébanita..

--Souta…- sentenció la mujer

--Bueno..-se incorporó mejor al sillón.- ¿Quieres que te hable claro?

La joven asintió mientras colocaba a la niña en la carreola y la tapaba, se sentó a un lado de su hermano

--La verdad es que.- tomó aire para decir lo que tenía en mente.- La verdad.. Es que tu matrimonio se me hizo el peor de todos los pretextos para librarte de las borracheras de mi hermano, siento sigues amando a Inuyasha y..

--¿Amando a Inuyasha?.- interrumpió nerviosa.- ¿Eso..?¿Lo dices..?

--Te conozco Kagome.- sonreía con franqueza.- Eres más transparente de lo que crees, te conozco tanto y en una sola semana me di cuenta.. Después de todo,  
siempre nos contábamos todo..

--Yo..-trataba de excusarse.- ¿Cuándo..? No..

--No lo intentes negar más.- agregó con más sobriedad.- En verdad no hice nada fuera de lo común y me di cuenta, primero.. te dije que me llevaras a comer Ramen y casi te infartas del susto; luego le dije a mi sobrina _muñequita_ y sentí que el semblante te había cambiado –yo sabía que Inuyasha te decía muñeca- , te pregunté por Sesshoumaru ahora que están a nada de celebrar dos años juntos y tú ni en cuenta, eso y una serie de cosas.. Te juro que fue más que obvio, yo regresé con la idea de que habías aprendido a amar a Sesshoumaru.. y Kin..La verdad, todo este asunto me asusta..-confesó por fin

--¿Asustarte?.- preguntó consternada

--Sí, me asusta que sea tan obvio.- declaró.- Si yo me di cuenta en una semana que no amabas a tu esposo, que seguías amando a Inuyasha y..

--¡¿Y qué..?!.- agregó con desconfianza

--Kin hermana, Kin no es hija de Sesshoumaru..

* * *

Capítulo 18. Tergiversados -título may vary! XD

--¡Kagome!.- añadió por el teléfono emocionada.- ¿Me ayudarías a escoger mi ajuar de novia?

--Ciertamente.- declaró Ayame.- Usted para ser jefe de una empresa, es muy guapo..- se acercó con sutileza  
--¡Miroku!

--Sesshoumaru..-se escuchaba la voz del otro lado  
--Rin.. ¿qué ha pasado?  
--Perdóname..-decía.- No quería incordiarte, pero.. Nos tomaron fotografías en el evento..  
--¿Fotografías?.- exclamó Kagura para sí mientras oprimía el botón con más cuidado..

--¿Tú?..-trataba de no escucharse tan decepcionado.- Vas a aceptar entonces entrar a ése trueque  
--Eso depende de ti.. hermano..

--¡Él es su padre!.- exclamó a modo de reclamo.-¡Tienes que decirle la verdad!  
--¿Qué verdad?.- preguntó Sesshoumaru entrando.- ¿Padre de quién?

* * *

Ah sí… no quería decirlo, pero choqué mi cochecito.. dahh fue mi idiotez la verdad, no me fijé bien; nada grave mis queridos amigos, solamente fue un golpecito, pero eso aunado a una gripe super seria me hizo imposible continuar cuando lo prometí..

Prometo actualizar tan pronto este asqueroso resfriado me lo permita, que no serán más de tres días, para compensar la espera, les hice este capi de unas 15 hojas  
Y el que sigue ehhh! Va a estar wenooo

Agradecimientos:

Diphna!! Aaaaaaaay! Me da tanta cosa que no estés pendiente del fic si eres de mis lectoras más queridas! Pero yo también de babbas que choco mi coche.. jajaja! Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo! Me llena de alegría ver que te interese tanto este fic.. Ay.. Gracias..  
Pd. ¿Por qué presiones? Ya sabes.. si necesitas algo..

Reeven:¡ Buena corrección la tuya! Gracias en serio, la verdad no me había dado cuenta y pues he corregido eso, usándola maravillosamente 3 veces en este capi jee! Espero te guste este capi, y el que sigue fuf! Estará lleno de muchísimas cosas.. Muchas gracias por el post..!

Nadja-chan: ¿Cómo viste a Sesshy en este capi? Ahh no es tan infiel como parece! Aparte ya le había puesto los cuernos a la mujer! Pero ésta vez, fueron sólo unos besitos XD XD Grax por el post!

FernandaIK26: Fuff! Espero todas tus dudas hayan quedado resueltas este capi! Jejeje! Y espero también te haya gustado mucho! Te juro! Los que se vienen.. van a estar locochones! XD grax por el revi!

TLAP: Uff espero te haya latido este capi, muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo! Amm mira.. la verdad le calculo.. unos 6, aprox. Jaja siempre le faltan 6.. es que ya tengo más o menos como acaba, pero tengo que cuidar unos cuantos detallitos.. Sí 6 lo más seguro..

Cere Cere: Muchas gracias! Ja no tardo tanto! Lo normal diríamos! XD XD xoxo

Kira-chan: sí me tardé, pero ésta vez fue por causa de fuerza mayor! XD XD grax por el revi

AURA: Pues Bienvenida mujer! Muchas grax por el comment! xoxo


	18. Verdades a flote

Heyyyyyyyy!! Vine de mega express.. No tengo mucho tiempo para contarles.. pero..! Me salió unas pequeñas vacaciones y me voy desde.. en menos de 15 mins hasta el 12 de Julio! Probablemnte publique el 13, 14, agradezco su amable espera.. y que me sepan comprender! Por lo mismo de las prisas, siento que me faltó ponerle un poco más a este capi.. pero bueno.. De 10 hojas mínimo, sí está.. espero les guste..!  
con cariño.. FikaMoo

* * *

Capítulo 18. Verdades a flote

--¡¿Qué?!.- prorrumpió con toda la sorpresa podida y por haber

--Kagome..-trataba de no inquietarla Souta.- Vas a despertar a mi _plus belle_

--Ah..-decía buscando cualquier excusa que la librara de aquél problema.- Souta tú..

--Kagome, por favor.- le sobaba la cabeza a la niña con cuidado.- No me mientas, al menos ten la delicadeza de no mentirme a mí, siempre has confiado en mí ¿qué razones te he dado para que pienses lo contrario?

La mujer miró cabizbaja la mano de su hermano que acariciaba a su niña, quién plácidamente dormía, al minuto la niña giraba y se llevaba el diminuto pulgar a la boca

--Sí Souta..-calló por instantes.- Es cierto, Kin no es hija de Sesshoumaru

--Lo supe desde que vi bien sus ojos hermana.- trataba de no hacerlo parecer más de lo que era obvio para él.- Son iguales a los de su papá, que me imagino.. Es Inuyasha..

--Así es.- mantuvo la cabeza en la misma posición

--Y me imagino que Inuyasha no sabe nada.- agregó

Kagome asintió con la cabeza

--Mal hecho.- puntualizó.- No sé en qué momento haya ocurrido la procreación de mi sobrina, pero seguro fue cuando ya estabas casada..Kagome.. Me sorprende que le fueras infiel a Sesshoumaru..

--¡No es lo que parece!.- trató de defenderse.- Todo fue repentino y confuso.. Quiero contarte..

* * *

--¿Nominado?.- preguntó con suma sorpresa

--¡Así es!.- asintió con emoción su secretaria

--Ah…-exhaló con un desamparo absoluto.- No puedo creerlo.. ¿Cuándo se elegirán a los que se vayan?

--Menos de dos semanas.- declaró la mujer.- Posiblemente trabajemos juntos para Higurashi Corp. ¿No le da felicidad? El trabajo de su hermano dio frutos al parecer..

--Tsuyu…-interrumpió la charla no muy animado.- Por favor.. En cuanto puedas tráeme esos estados de cuenta..

--¡Claro, claro!.- declaraba la mujer aún inquietada.- En menos de dos horas..

--Por supuesto.- respondió con todo el efecto contrario mientras caminaba a paso lento, giró la perilla de su puerta y penetró sin miramiento

--Maldición.- profirió sin tono alguno.- Después de tanto tiempo, tengo miedo, vuelvo a tener estas sensaciones.. Que son signos de mal augurio para mí..

* * *

--Así es como sucedió todo.- finalizó la mujer mirando a su hermano en forma expectante

--Ya veo.- agregó su hermano tomando un poco de la taza que tenía ya en manos.- Sinceramente hermana, creo todo esto como una novela de esas donde hay intriga y demás pasiones de por medio.- exhaló un poco y volvía a tomar otro sorbo.- Me suena increíble que todo esto haya pasado.. Y, francamente, te creo y sé que me dices la verdad..

La joven madre exhaló de alivio, no hubiera querido decepcionar a su hermano

--Por lo mismo.-dijo en tono más serio.- Es que pienso que debes de acabar con todo esto y decir la verdad

--¡¿Pero qué dices?!.- exclamó inquieta mientras se ponía de pie.- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices? ¡Un divorcio a estas alturas llevaría a Higurashi Corp a la quiebra absoluta! Falta poco menos del tiempo que creemos para que los contadores vengan y hagan una revisión general de la empresa! Si no sobrepasamos el 80 por ciento de utilidades, todo será donado y perderemos la empresa de nuestro padre.- tocó con levedad su cara tratando de no sonar tan extremista, no consiguiéndolo.- Y si.. Me divorciara, la mitad de la empresa..

--Tonterías.- acotó con sencillez el joven que yacía aún sentado

--¡Souta!.- reclamó la mujer ante la falta de visión de su pariente.- ¿No te das cuenta de todo lo que estoy intentando decirte?

--Lo estoy.- respondió en el mismo tono.- Pero no estoy de acuerdo en que termines de sacrificar tu vida y la de mi _plus belle_ por dinero, ¿en qué momento importó más contratos, petróleo y bienes que tú felicidad? Sí es así, realmente, no estoy hablando con la que solía ser mi hermana…

--¡Souta por Dios!.- rogaba la mujer.- ¡Date cuenta! ¡No es dinero! ¡No son bienes! ¡Es orgullo! ¡Es ser comprometido con las decisiones que tomas! ¡Es asegurar el patrimonio de nuestra familia! ¡Conservar la empresa de nuestra familia! ¡Hacer las cosas que nuestro padre hubiera querido! ¡Es pagar precios por errores cometidos!

--¡Tu hija no tiene que pagar tus errores hermana!.- exclamó por fin poniéndose al igual de pie.- ¡Ponte los pantalones y acepta la verdad! ¡Divórciate de aquél impávido hombre, que por cierto nunca me cayó bien! ¡Busca a Inuyasha y dile la verdad! ¡Sé feliz! ¡Forja una familia!

--¡No puedo!.- sollozó por fin sentándose casi de sentón en el sillón más cercano.- ¡No puedo!

--Tienes miedo.- sentenció el joven al mirarla.- Te da miedo defender tu felicidad por terceros, te da miedo divorciarte porque sabes que vas a hacer infeliz a Sesshoumaru, a Kikyou, y a todo aquél que haya hecho algo porque tu relación no fructificara

Por toda respuesta la joven le miró con suma vehemencia.-Hermano..

--¡No tengas miedo Kagome!.- le alentó el hombre.- La única cosa que puedes perder con todo esto, es tu felicidad..

--Hermano, no puedo dejar a Sesshoumaru, él..-balbuceaba.- Él ha sido bueno conmigo, me ha cuidado, ama a Kin..

--¿Y de qué sirve si no lo amas?.- expresó con cierta frialdad en la frase.- La verdad es que no lo valoras y la cruda realidad es que jamás lo vas a hacer, ¿qué pretendas qué suceda para que te des cuenta de ello?

--Souta..-decía con lamento.- Estás siendo muy duro conmigo..

--Es justo que alguien abra tus ojos.- decía sin inmutarse, mientras tomaba asiento de nueva cuenta.- ¿Sabes hermana? Todo este tiempo en Canadá me hizo madurar, me hizo pensar que si regresaba a Tokio, sería para ser una mejor persona y un mejor Higurashi, que tendría yo ser como el hermano mayor que la irresponsabilidad de Miroku jamás dejó ser, y que tendría que ayudarte, porque tú ya te habías sacrificado demasiado, Kagome.. no sufras más, ya ha sido suficiente..

La mujer dejó escapar una leve lágrima que limpió al instante.- Souta.. Aunque me decidiera a decir la verdad, ¿qué me asegura que Inuyasha me crea? ¿O que vaya a regresar conmigo?

--¡Él es su padre!.- exclamó a modo de reclamo.-¡Sólo por ése simple hecho tienes que decirle la verdad!

--¿Qué verdad?.- preguntó Sesshoumaru entrando.- ¿Padre de quién?

Ambos hermanos se pusieron de pie

--Sesshoumaru..-exclamó a tono quedo al verlo entrar

--Cuñado.- dijo en tono seco el joven

--Souta.- exclamó en tono grácil, pero amable.- Había escuchado voces, pero no pensé que fueses tú.- dejó el portafolio y una maleta rodante que le acompañaban en el marco de la puerta al cerrarla, ante la mirada atónita de Kagome y el juicio adentrado de Souta

--Así es cuñado.- agregó en tono delicado.- Ya sabes, dándome unas vueltas por Tokio..

--Me da gusto.- contestaba por cortesía mientras se acercaba a Souta y le daba cortésmente la mano, el joven de igual manera le saludó y se sentó en el sillón; mientras observaba como al hombre que había llamado _impávido_, se volteaba hacia su esposa y le daba un beso delicado pero corto en los labios.- Kagome..-le cambiaba el tono a uno más cálido.- Te extrañé tanto..-acarició con cariño su mejilla, y súbito volteó a buscar una cuna, carreola o lo que fuese.- ¿Mi princesa?

--Sess..Sesshoumaru.- decía la mujer a palabras cortas tratando de que el miedo no la develara por la conversación pasada.- La niña..

--¡Aquí está!.- exclamaba emocionado al mirar la carreola, la tomó con todo el cuidado posible.- Por cierto..-decía mientras arrullaba a su pequeña niña en brazos.- ¿De qué hablaban antes de que llegara?

--De mi padre.- agregó Souta adivinando que su hermana estaría lo suficientemente turbada como para responder correctamente.- Decíamos que nuestro padre hubiera querido que la empresa marchara así de bien como lo ha hecho hasta ahora

--Por supuesto.- respondía el hombre mirando aún a la niña y acariciando su regordete cachetito.- Por cierto Kagome.. Acerca del 'Trade Workers 2008' ¿ya se seleccionó a la empresa ganadora?

--La verdad…-trataba de no develar el estupor.- No lo sé, amor; recuerda que no estoy yendo a trabajar..

--Claro muñeca.- aún miraba a su hija.- Tienes razón; pero bueno.. Hagamos algo, me ducho y los llevo a cenar.. para que me cuentes todo lo que ha pasado desde mi ausencia

--Me iré a mi casa entonces.- agregó Souta dándose por no invitado

--No, no cuñado.- aleteó la única mano libre.- Por supuesto que estás invitado..

--Y a quedarte también.- acotó Kagome como único plan a una cosa que acababa de recordar

Souta la miró con extrañeza.- Pero hermana, no hay lugar para que me quede..

--Por favor Souta.- lo miró con fijeza.- Quédate, estos días que no trabaje..

Souta no sabía bien a bien de qué se trataba, pero desde que tenía noción de razón Kagome y él habían tenido mucha conexión

--Claro..-agregó mirando con una sonrisa a Sesshoumaru.- Ve a bañarte y te esperamos

--Toma a mi muñequita.- dirigió por toda respuesta el hombre a su mujer.- Ya regreso..

Como su natural costumbre sin decir más se alejó y cerró la puerta del cuarto principal

--No creas que he olvidado la conversación que estábamos teniendo.- la regañó quedo pero audible el hombre

Kagome asintió mientras se acercaba a susurrarle.- Gracias por quedarte..

--¿Por qué fue que me pediste que me quedara?

--No quiero..

La sonata de Beethoven, era presente una vez más

La joven se apresuró a dejar a su hija en manos de su tío, mientras buscaba el celular en su bolsa, que estaba en el comedor

--¿Diga?.- respondió lo más rápido que pudo, no quería despertar a Kin

--¡Kagome!.- profirió Sango.- ¿Cómo has estado?

--Bien Sango..-contestaba la mujer algo extrañada.- ¿Tú?

--¡De maravilla!.- exclamaba.- Tal vez se te haga rara mi llamada..

--No, no dime.- respondía cortés.- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

--¡Mucho! ¿Me ayudarías a escoger mi ajuar de novia?

* * *

--¿Cómo te sientes?

--Rara.- respondía en cierto tono grosero, la verdad detestaba estar haciendo lo que iba a hacer

--Por favor Kikyou.- rogaba su acompañante, que era quién manejaba.- Prometiste..

--Sé lo que prometí.- agregaba más atenuada.- Pero.. Me cuesta trabajo, debes comprenderlo

--Mandé a que se investigara el currículum de Niza, todo indica que es una psiquiatra muy experimentada y con gran experiencia en el ramo.- decía Inuyasha para darle más confianza

--¿Niza?.- preguntaba con cierta pizca de ardor.- No sabía que la conocías tan bien..

--Kikyou..-argumentó con cierto desgano.- Recuerda..

--Lo sé.-lo interrumpió, mientras volteaba la mirada a la ventana.- Perdón.. Niza..

--Vamos Kikyou.- trataba de alentarla.- Tú puedes con esto..

--Lo sé.- acotaba sin poner demasiada atención.- Solamente recuerda que todo esto, lo hago por ti..

--Y te lo agradezco.- la tomaba de la mano por segundos dejando el volante a una sola mano.- Verás que vale la pena, y en menos de lo esperado los resultados  
serán la diferencia..

Kikyou volteó a ver melancólica a Inuyasha, quién miraba fijamente hacia donde manejaba.- Me pregunto Inuyasha..-decía para sí.- Si todo lo que dices y haces,  
realmente es por mí y no por huir a aquél pasado del que tanto temo..

* * *

Al otro día..

--¡Señor Sesshoumaru!.- profirió con alegría Tsuyu mientras se ponía de pie.- ¡Muy buenos días! ¿Qué tal Osaka?

Sesshoumaru por toda respuesta sonrió con cierta labilidad, recordando el incidente con Rin.- Bien Tsuyu, fue un poco cansado, pero espero bien haya valido la pena..

--Claro que valió la pena.- agregó alguien a sus espaldas.- La empresa salió elegida para ser el 'Trade Workers' de este año

El hombre de mirada seria volteó con suma rapidez.- ¿Eso es cierto Kagura?.- preguntó inquietado al verla por fin

--Por supuesto que es cierto jefe.- respondió con tono de divergencia.- Y no solamente eso, sino que las nominaciones están hechas..

--¿Tan pronto?.-preguntó extrañado

--Sí, ayer cerraron votaciones jefe.- seguía en el mismo tono de discrepancia, hasta parecía disfrutarlo

--Pero.. si es martes..

--La voceadora Mara Kazin dijo que éste Lunes serían y así fue.- agregó.- Habrá que ver quién sale elegido, probablemente hoy mismo den los resultados

--¿Se puede saber quiénes resultaron nominados?.- preguntó con cierto pasmo

--Como usted sabrá.- agregó con una risilla inicua en el rostro.- Usted no puede ser elegido, por tanto.. los nominados fueron Tsuyu, Lee Oniuri, el muchacho guapo del piso de 'Contabilidad', yo y.. ah! Perdón me mencioné antes.- acomodó su mano en su frente.- ¿A quién olvido? Ah sí.. su hermano, Inuyasha

Por toda respuesta el hombre la miró con fijeza..

--¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme Kagura?.- preguntó más rudo y sobrio

--No jefe.- acotó la mujer mientras se daba media vuelta.- Solamente.. Que regresó más guapo de Osaka.. Estoy segura de que su esposa lo habrá notado también

El hombre le propició una mirada aún más dura, sabiendo que si ella resultaba elegida para el dichoso intercambio tal vez plantara insidia en Kagome, aunque.. Pensándolo bien, ella ya no trabajaba..

--Por supuesto que lo notó.- respondió en el mismo tono que Kagura le había hablado hacía rato.- Más en la noche.. Sobre todo..

Ahora se volteaba el papel, aquella última frase no le daba a entender nada más que habían tenido una nochecita bastante agitada..

--Me da gusto.- decía fría y terminaba de voltearse.- Buenos días, señor

Sesshoumaru ahogó una mueca frívola por tanta equivalencia de aquella secretaria de hablarle así, ante la mirada atónita de Tsuyu

--Buenos días Tsuyu.- se despidió el hombre no dándole importancia alguna y se dirigió a su oficina

--¡Por Dios!.- entredecía Tsuyu mirando a una Kagura enojada.- No puedo creerlo, acaso.. ¿Es mi imaginación? o.. ¿Kagura tuvo algo que ver con el señor Sesshoumaru?

* * *

Ésa misma tarde..

--Kagura.- se dirigió a ella más frío de lo normal.- Revisa estos estados de cuenta, anexa copias de los que debo firmar

--Enseguida.- contestó lánguida.- ¿Va a salir?

--Tengo que ir a recoger unos contratos yo.. personalmente.- respondía.- Además.. No puedo esperar más a Inuyasha ¿Dijo si iba a venir hoy?

--No lo sé con seguridad…señor.- ésta última la pronunciaba con cierta mofa.- Según supe iba a ir con su esposa al doctor temprano

--Cuando regrese, díganle que me espere en caso de que tarde más de lo previsto.- sentenció dándose la vuelta

--Claro.- acotó la mujer mientras lo miraba irse.-Señor..

* * *

--¡Buenas tardes InTa!.- se escuchó de pronto un altavoz por todo el lugar.- Les habla Mara Kazin y realmente me emociona dar los resultados de las elecciones de 'Trade Workers 2008'; antes que nada he de decir que se hicieron los conteos tres veces, no se hicieron en la empresa por seguridad y prestigio de la misma, por lo que podemos augurar resultados reales y contundentes, bueno sin más..

Los dos elegidos para representar a la empresa son..  
.-El señor Inuyasha Taisho  
.-La señorita.. Kagura Onigumo

--¡Muchas felicidades a los ganadores! Sobre todo al señor y dueño de InTa, sabremos que hará un trabajo perfecto en nuestra representación, al igual que a la señorita Onigumo, secretaria y asistente personal del señor Sesshoumaru Taisho, quién por cierto, ha regresado satisfactoriamente de Osaka; sin más se despide.. Mara..

--¡Lo sabía!.- exclamó la mujer mientras trataba de no hacer la emoción demasiado obvia.- ¡Sabía que lo conseguiría..! Mi trabajo.. ha valido la pena.. Más ahora.. Que es tiempo de que Sesshoumaru Taisho sepa bien quién soy y el porqué de tratarme más en serio..

* * *

Esa misma tarde Inuyasha iba saliendo del elevador…

--¡Felicidades señor!.- agregaba con todo el tono alentador posible la secretaria

--¿Qué sucede Tsuyu?.- peguntó con cierto temor

--Usted..-agregó no tan emocionada.- Y Kagura irán a representar a la empresa a_ 'Trade Workers'  
_  
--¡¿Qué?!.- exclamó no pudiendo ocultar la decepción y el nerviosismo

Tsuyu, de pronto comprendió la cara que le producían a su jefe aquellas palabras.- Señor.. ¿no quiere ir acaso?

--Tsuyu.- agregó con mesura.- Tú mejor que nadie sabe mis razones..

Y con ello finalizó la plática

--Señor..

--¿Y Sesshoumaru?.- agregó no intentando alargar una conversación inútil

--Dijo que le esperara si es que pensaba irse antes que él llegara.- agregó la mujer decepcionada

--Lo esperaré entonces.- contestó el hombre dándose la vuelta de nueva cuenta

--Señor..-intentó Tsuyu disculparse

--No importa.-se volteó a verla.- No debes disculparte, muy al contrario, yo debería de hacerlo por el comportamiento de Kikyou de hace unos días..

--No lo mencione por favor..-decía la joven apenada

--En lo absoluto.- continuó el otro.- A veces tiende a malinterpretar todo, y me inventa historias de amor con toda mujer que se cruza en el camino, tú y yo.. imagínate eso Tsuyu.- acotó con cierto tono solaz y una risilla entre dientes.- Por favor.. te daré una compensación monetaria extra por este incidente.- y sin decir más se metió por fin en su oficina

La secretaria se quedó de hielo.- _Tú y yo.. imagínate eso Tsuyu…_-recordaba.- Nunca seré nada para usted señor.- decía desencantada.- Ni siquiera se da cuenta de que las suposiciones de su esposa.. Son totalmente ciertas..

* * *

--Inuyasha..-exclamó al verlo por fin entrar a su oficina

--Me dijeron que ya habías llegado.- contestó su hermano templado.- Quise apurarme a verte..

--¿Ha sucedido algo de lo que deba de enterarme?.- preguntó Sesshoumaru

--Solamente.. vine a hablar contigo claro.- respondió en el mismo tono

--Te escucho.- agregó mientras posaba sus dos manos entrelazadas en su mentón

--Fui elegido por la empresa para el intercambio con Higurashi Corp.- dijo sin más

--¿Tú?..-trataba de no escucharse tan decepcionado al escuchar tan temible declaración, no obstante preguntó.- Vas a aceptar entonces entrar a ése trueque..

--Eso depende de ti.. hermano..- respondió con firmeza.- Bien sabes las rencillas que tuvimos por tu mujer hace tiempo.- trataba de no sonar más expectante de lo  
que aquella noticia le causaba.- Pero ahora todo ha cambiado, no obstante, si a ti te incomoda que trabaje..

--En lo absoluto.- agregó el hombre directo.- Lo de Kagome y tú se ha quedado en el olvido.- dijo con seriedad.- Mi familia se ha solidificado con mi princesita, no me puedo quejar.- sentenció

Aquellas palabras se clavaron en el alma de el joven de mirada ambarina.- ¿Familia? ¿Solidificar? ¿Kagome y él en el olvido?.- las cosas comenzaron a turbar su atolondrada cabeza, tal cual lo esperaba.. Pues sabía que lo que estaba diciendo, aunque lo cumpliera, no era lo que sentía..

--Entonces..-se animó a cuestionar Inuyasha

--Puedes hacer lo que desees.- contestó templado su hermano.- A mí realmente no me afecta el tipo de amistad que lleves con Kagome, además no vas a trabajar con ella de todas formas..

Quiso preguntar porqué, quería preguntarle todo, ¿Por qué ella ya no trabajaba, si era de las cosas que más le apasionaban? ¿Por qué el cambio de Sesshoumaru? ¿Realmente la niña había sido suficiente para cambiarlo?

--Sus razones ha de haber tenido.- contestó por toda obstrucción a sus preguntas.- Entonces, me retiro.. Te aviso qué sucede en dos semanas.. que es cuando el intercambio comienza..

--Adelante.- respondió quitando ambas manos del mentón y dirigiendo una a la puerta

Inuyasha se dio la media vuelta, pero entonces viró de nueva cuenta.- Por cierto hermano; gracias.. Sin ti esto del intercambio jamás hubiera sido posible, en verdad has llevado a Industrias Taisho a otro nivel, tal como nuestro padre lo hubiera querido

--Nada de qué agradecerme.- contestaba mirándolo con tibieza.- La verdad es que lo hice para estar con Kagome en un mismo lugar y poder verla más, jamás hubiera sacrificado 5 meses de mi vida de no haber sabido que no podía ser electo por ser el jefe principal de la empresa

--Lo supuse.- dijo con una sonrisa lánguida en el rostro.- Cuídate..

* * *

--Señor..

--Dime Kagura.- contestaba por el altavoz mientras agrupaba el último fajo de papeles ya para retirarse

--Llamada de una tal señorita Uchiha.- contestaba lo más neutral posible

Sesshoumaru abrió sus ojos con cierto asombro, después de lo ocurrido en Osaka, no había pensado que Rin fuera a buscarle de nueva cuenta

--¿Se la comunico o no jefe?.- interrumpió sus pensamientos Kagura

--Pásamela.- ordenó, alejando de su mente aquellas suposiciones

Un tono de cambio..

--Sesshoumaru..-se escuchaba la voz del otro lado

--Rin.. ¿qué ha pasado?.- preguntó sin más

--Perdóname..-decía.- No quería incordiarte, pero.. Nos tomaron fotografías en el evento..

--¿Fotografías?.- exclamó Kagura para sí mientras oprimía el botón con más cuidado.- Ya sabía que ésta era peligrosa.. Y muy astuta..

--¿Fotografías?.- preguntó sin esa sobrada calma que le caracterizaba.- ¿Qué tan obvias y explícitas son?

--¡Son de cuando te besé en aquél cocktail en Osaka!.- exclamó por fin la mujer presa del pánico

--¿Ya las publicaron?.- preguntó con pasmo

--No.. aún no.- respondió con el mismo tono la mujer

Sesshoumaru dio un respiro de alivio.. Al menos por aquellos momentos..

--¿Entonces Rin? ¿Cómo es que sabes?.- se apresuró a preguntar

--Me llamó el único reportero que las tomó, ¡Amenazándome! ¡Con que las vendería al mejor postor si no le pago una fuerte cantidad de yens!

--Tranquila Rin..-trataba de apaciguarla, aún sin poder contenerse él mismo

--¿Qué hago?.- preguntó con culpa.- ¡Fue mi error..! Si tu esposa..

--No se enterará.- sentenció recobrando un poco su displicencia de siempre.- No le fui infiel, solamente..

--¡Pero la prensa tiende a ser muy amarillista!.- respondió menguada

--Lo sé.- contestaba.- Mira.. Vamos a hacer esto, llama a ese hombre y dile.. que yo salgo en una semana para Osaka, que antes.. Me es imposible, pero que.. la cantidad que te pida, se la daré..

--¡Pero Sesshoumaru! Tú..! No puedes pagar..!

--Claro que puedo.- acotó.- Y lo voy a hacer.. No puedo arriesgar a mi empresa y menos mi matrimonio, habla con él y de lo demás.. me encargo yo..

--Sesshoumaru..

--No me digas nada Rin.- declaró el hombre.- Ambos sabemos que es lo mejor..

--Pero..

--Por favor.- dijo mientras trataba de calmarse por haber sido tan descuidado.- Tranquila.. Todo saldrá bien..

--Deja que hable con Kagome.- trataba de hacer algo.- Ella..

--Rin..-decía.- Por favor.. tú sabes que eso no funcionará, haz lo que te dije, y ya.

--Es..está bien.- sollozaba con quejidos ligeros.- Yo.. Gracias..

--Nos veremos en menos de una semana.- finalizaba.- Cuídate..

--Tú también, cuídate..

Sesshoumaru colgó el teléfono

--Maldición.- decía mientras se ponía de pie y trataba de cavilar lo más neutro posible.- Ahora que las cosas pintaban a estar tranquilas.. Viene esto.. Espero.. salga bien..

--

Kagura no podía ocultar las impresiones del día, primero ser electa para estar en Higurashi Corp. Luego descubrir que ella no había sido la única amante de si jefe, celosa.. Pero triunfante sabía que aquella carta era su mejor jugada para lograr el tan anhelado divorcio de su jefe..

--Me voy a casa.- exclamó mientras se ponía una chaqueta de color morado.- Ya pensaré bien en dónde empleo todas las cartas que se me han dado..

* * *

Menos de tres días después..

--¿Me vas a decir de qué se trata todo esto?

--Souta..-agregó la mujer terminando de darle su mamila a su hija.- Dime.. ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte aquí en Tokio?

--La verdad es que quería darme un mes, pero.. lo he pensado mejor y creo que sería más prudente un semestres sabático; para aprender ciertas cosas de la empresa y si quieres trabajar como oyente con mi hermano..

--Eso mismo iba a recomendarte.- decía la joven madre mientras miraba a la niña darle un cariño en su mentón

--¿A qué viene eso Kagome?.- preguntó extrañado.- De hecho.. él que tiene que hacer las preguntas, ¡Soy yo!, aprovechando que Sesshoumaru se regresó a Osaka quién sabe a qué. Puedes decirme la insistencia de que si tengo una cama para dormir.. ¿por qué quieres que duerma aquí?

--Souta..-dijo la mujer mirando aún a la niña.- Souta quiero que sepas algo..

--¿Qué sucede?.- le cambió el tono

--No he tenido relaciones con Sesshoumaru desde que las tuve con Inuyasha.- sentenció por fin

--¿En verdad?.- exclamó más que preguntar

--Así es.- reincidió la mujer.- Es por eso.. que a toda costa lo he evitado, a base de pretextos durante el embarazo, de recuperación, durante su viaje, rogaba que  
durara lo más posible, y ahora que llegaste tú, me has caído como ángel del cielo..

--¿Quieres que me quede para tener pretexto de negarte?.- decía en tono de decepción

--Lamento tener que pedirte esto Souta.- decía la mujer con culpa.- Pero es mi única manera..

--Kagome..-decía el joven mientras tomaba con cuidado una de sus manos.- Hermana por favor..

--Souta yo..

--No me pidas que sirva de parapeto a este matrimonio de farsa.- pedía

--Souta por favor.- suplicaba su hermana.- Te lo pido, por el tiempo que pienses quedarte, quédate aquí, conmigo, hazme compañía.. Ayúdame a no entregarme a  
alguien a quién no amo, si se lo planteo así a Sesshoumaru él lo podrá comprender, al menos un poco más..

--¿Y luego qué Kagome?.- reclamaba.- ¿Qué harás cuando yo me vaya?

--Te prometo..-decía.- Me divorciaré, y si es necesario, recuperaré a Inuyasha

Souta la miró incrédulo.- ¿Me estás diciendo esto porque quieres que te ayude o porque en verdad lo cumplirás?

--Lo haré.- respondió decidida.- Justo en el tiempo que te vas cumplo dos años de casada, tal cual lo dice en el contrato, tiempo en el que no se pierde nada..

--¡Kagome!.- exclamó el muchacho.- ¡Olvídate de la empresa!

--¡No puedo!.- respondió con ahínco.- No puedo hacerle esto a mi padre ni a mi hija, supón que Inuyasha no regresa conmigo aún cuando sepa la verdad,  
Sesshoumaru me quitará el apoyo cuando sepa que Kin no es hija suya, tú aún no tienes mayoría de edad para disponer de la parte que te corresponde, perderemos el 50 por ciento de Higurashi Corp, piénsalo por ese lado.. Es tú patrimonio también hermano..

--¡Me vale un bledo sinceramente!.- respondió con valentía.- Pero tienes razón en cierta parte.. Si pierdes tu 50 y Miroku se queda a cargo, hará cenizas su parte en menos de lo que parpadeamos..-exhaló.- Lo haré..

--¿En verdad?.- preguntó emocionada.- ¿Me ayudarás?

--Lo hago más que nada por la _plus belle_.- agregó en cierto tono de enfado.- No quiero que mi sobrina viva carencias.. Te ayudaré hermana, recuerda, yo soy como tu hermano mayor..

--¡Gracias Souta!.- contestaba alegre

De pronto..

Aquella sonata..

--Te llaman.- dijo el joven.- Dámela.- refiriéndose a la niña.- Ve..

--¿Diga?

--¡¿Kagome?!.- se escuchó su nombre con cierta euforia

--¿Miroku?

--Kagome..¡tienes que regresar!.- exclamó tratando de no verse más desesperado de lo que estaba

--¿Qué regresar?.- preguntó con desasosiego.- ¿A dónde?

--A Higurashi Corp..

* * *

Capítulo 19.

--Entonces.. Vas a regresar.- contestaba con cierta decepción su marido  
--No lo sé.- agregó desconfiada.- Miroku me lo ha pedido  
--¿Ya sabes quién va a estar en el Intercambio de trabajadores?

--Ciertamente.- declaró Ayame.- Usted para ser jefe de una empresa, es muy guapo..- se acercó con sutileza  
--¡Miroku!

-¡¿Qué?!.- exclamó la mujer llena de amargura.- ¿Vas a trabajar en Higurashi Corp?

--¿Diga?.- respondió la mujer mientras miraba a su hija dormir  
--¿Señora de Taisho?  
--Ella habla.. ¿Usted es..?  
--Dígamos que.. La que sabe más de su marido que usted misma..-respondió Kagura con insidia

* * *

graciaaaaaaaaas! no tengo tiempo pero grcias a todooos!


	19. Aprensión de Colisión

_Hey hey!! Hola a todos! Les contaría el chisme de mis vacaciones.. Llenas de lluvia hasta el jueves! Pero bueno.. para no hacerles todo más largo, quiero comunicar que me robaron mis celulares y demás, bah.. ni modo.. Esos son los riesgos de acampar con los amigos.. Pero bueno, les daré detalles más abajito…  
Solamente quiero que sepan que éste capi es para compensar su bella espera, 20 páginas de intriga pura..  
Buena vibra..  
FikaMoo.._

En el capítulo anterior..

--Souta se da cuenta de que Kin no es hija de Sesshoumaru y exhorta fuertemente a su hermana para que diga la verdad  
--Inuyasha sale nominado para el _Trade Workers_, presintiendo qu i sale elegido, tal vez la vea de nuevo..  
--Sango le pide a Kagome que por favor le ayude con sus preparativos para la boda  
--Kikyou siendo amenazada por un divorcio seguro, acepta ir con la psiquiatra, no obstante.. Teme que Inuyasha aún piense en su antiguo amor  
--Tsuyu debido a una corta conversación entre Sesshoumaru y Kagura presiente que hubo algo entre ellos..  
--Inuyasha, al saberse ganador del Trade Workers, pide 'permiso' a su hermano de trabajar en Higurashi Corp. recibiendo por toda respuesta un sí despreocupado de su hermano, quié confía en que Kagome no trabajará allí en un muy buen tiempo  
--Rin llama desesperada a Sesshoumaru diciéndole que el día del cocktail de Osaka un reportero les tomó fotografías comprometedoras, Sesshoumaru decide viajar de inmediaro y pagar cualquier precio por aquellas fotos  
--Kagura se da cuenta de esto y decide planear bien cómo usar la valiosa información que tiene entre manos  
--Kagome le pide a Souta que se quede por el tiempo que resida en Tokio en su casa, evitando así un poco más la intimidad con su marido, su hermano accede, a cambio de que ella pida el divorcio al término de los dos ños reglamentarios del casamiento  
--Miroku le llama a Kagome diciéndole que por favor regrese a Higurashi Corp.. ¿Aceptará?

_Capítulo 19. Aprensión de colisión_

--¿De qué hablas?.- preguntaba cada vez más exaltada la mujer, ése tipo de llamadas no eran comunes..

--Hablo de que regreses.- decía bajando un poco el tono Miroku

--No..-balbuceaba.- Ya habíamos hablado de esto..

--Kagome.- decía tratando de ocultar el verdadero tono del principio.- Tenemos que hablar, disculpa si lo hice por teléfono, pero..

--Algo pasó.- sentenció la mujer

--No.. nada.-balbuceaba ahora él.- Voy para allá.. ¿Souta está contigo?

--Recuerda que se está quedando conmigo.- decía la mujer cada vez más desconfiada

--Nos vemos entonces en 5 minutos.- agregó.- Tu marido.. ¿está..?

--Regresó a Osaka.- acotó en tono lábil.- No tardes

Y sin decirle más cortó comunicación

--¿Qué sucedió?.- preguntó con cierta excitación Souta sin dejar de arrullar a la infante

--No sé…-exhaló la joven.- Pero la verdad, tratándose de Miroku y de Higurashi Corp, me imagino.. No nada bueno

Menos de 10 minutos después, el mayor de los Higurashi se hacía presente

--Souta.- exclamó al verlo mientras entraba.- Hermano.. Desde que llegaste nada más nos hemos saludado..

--Es porque has estado ocupado con la empresa hermano.-agregaba en cierto tono mofo

Miroku desvió la mirada ante tal declaración, mientras tomaba asiento

--Antes de que digas algo.- sentenció la líder de Higurashi Corp.- Quiero que pienses bien lo que vayas a decir, que digas absolutamente toda la verdad y.. no te  
abstengas de nada, recuerda que somos familia, y ahora que Souta está aquí, resolveremos esto..

El hombre de ojos azulados cerró con levedad los ojos, mientras tomaba aire y asentía.- Mira Kagome.. Digo.. Miren los dos; hoy en la tarde llamé porque en realidad sentí la presión de hacerlo, llámenle estupidez imprudencial, o inmadurez.. Pero.. Simplemente sentí que debí de llamarte y por ello no esperé otro momento para hacerlo; ahora..-decía en tono más calmo.- La verdad es que te llamé porque en realidad necesito que regreses a la empresa..

--¿Por qué quieres que ébanita regrese?.- preguntó su hermano con desconfianza

--A eso voy Souta.- respondió el otro un poco hosco por la interrupción.- 

Necesito que regrese porque… Fui elegido por la empresa para el Trade Workers de este año, no puede la empresa quedarse sola, necesita a la líder mayoritaria, a ti Kagome.- se dirigió a ella

--¿Y por qué te pusiste tan nervioso al llamarla?.- cuestionó Souta ante la declaración tan tonta de su hermano

--Porque..-trataba de sonar en el mismo tono.- ¡No puedo!.- no pudo contener más la exaltación.- ¡No puedo manejar toda esta presión yo solo! Esto de ser elegido para representar a la empresa, todos los contratos que diario llegan y que la verdad sin Ayame no podría terminar de revisar y firmar, ¡Todo el mundo espera que sea un buen empresario como lo fue mi padre! ¡Pero la verdad es que no puedo solo..!

Kagome palideció un poco, hacía mucho que no veía a su hermano mayor así de endeble..

--Miroku..-alzó un poco la mano para consolarle

--Eres un cobarde.- agregó en el tono más serio Souta

Ambos hermanos lo miraron con extrañeza

--No me miren así.- imperó el hermano pequeño.- La verdad es que eres un cobarde Miroku, no te armas de valor para llevar la empresa de nuestro padre como se  
debe y corres en ayuda de Kagome cuando te sientes acorralado en lugar de afrontar tus responsabilidades

Los hermanos lo seguían mirando sin poder articular palabra

--¡Díganme algo!.- exclamó ante el silencio.- No me miren de esa forma y díganme algo.- señaló a su hermano.- En especial tú Miroku, desde que murió mi padre has  
causado muchos estragos en la familia y por supuesto la empresa, deberías ya de saberlo.- al momento que miraba a su hermana acusadoramente.- Primero, tu adicción al alcohol como enfermo mental; luego tu falta de visión para hacer las cosas llevan de nuevo a que mi hermana ponga la cara por ti, ya que no puedes afrontar nada solo

--Souta.- sentenció la mujer.- No puedes ser así de duro con Miroku, no sabes la presión de llevar una empresa..

--Claramente no lo sé.- respondía un poco hosco.- Pero seguramente seré mejor empresario cuando tenga que lidiar con este tipo de problemas

Los hermanos seguían mirándolo incrédulo

--Yo..-fue la primer sílaba que logró escapar de los labios de Miroku.- Souta, te ruego.. No juzgues..

--No te juzgo.- aclaraba.- Solamente, te digo lo que mi pobre hermana jamás se atreverá a decirte porque ella es buena y noble; y porque yo, viviendo solo he aprendido a hacerme cargo de mí mismo y aceptar las cosas que suceden sin retroceder, realmente no me creo que seas mi hermano mayor

Esto caló en lo más hondo en el alma del primogénito

--¿Qué te sucede Souta?.- exclamó grosero.- ¿Por qué regresaste con ese tipo de actitudes de Canadá? ¿Acaso te drogas o algo por el estilo? ¿Por qué me hablas de esa manera? ¿Dónde quedó el respeto que me tenías? ¿Por qué no comprendes nada de lo que acabo de decir?

--¡No me sucede nada!.- exclamó el hermano mientras alzaba una de sus manos.- No regresé con ningún tipo de estúpida actitud de Canadá, más que la de una persona que quiere tener un rumbo fijo y con seriedad en su vida; ¿Drogarme? Pff.. Ni que fuera tú, tan débil que cayera preso de alguna adicción estúpida tan fácilmente; ¿Respeto? ¿Qué clase de respeto quieres que te tenga? Si al primer problema con el que te encuentras corres a llorarle a mi hermana..

--¡También es mi hermana!.- exclamó el otro enojado.- No creas que no me ocupo también de las cosas que ella necesita

--¡Pues no parece nada cierto lo que dices!.- respondió más enojado.- ¡Como si no supieras que Kagome sacrificó su felicidad por..!

--¡Ya por favor los dos!.- interrumpió la mujer poniéndose de pie.- ¡No se pueden pelear de esta manera tan violenta! Y menos en mi propia casa! ¡Además.. mi hija!

--Lo sé hermana.- respondió Souta acomodándose de nuevo en su asiento.- Solamente.. Miroku.. a veces me exaspera

El otro lo miró de forma incrédula.- Me exaspera..-arremedó.- Chiquillo consentido..

--¡¿Qué demonios?!.- exclamó Souta ofendido

--¡Por favor paren esto ahora!.- imperó la mujer, ésta vez en tono más fuerte.- Primero Souta.. Te agradezco en verdad.. Pero por favor, deja que resuelva esto con Miroku.- viró la mirada hacia su otro hermano.- Miroku, ahora mismo me vas a explicar con calma tus razones y todo lo necesario..

* * *

--Sesshoumaru..-exclamaba la mujer mientras lo veía pasar una y otra vez detrás del gran asiento de aquella sencilla estancia

--Lo siento.- se excusaba.- Pero la verdad es que no puedo estar tranquilo…

--Discúlpame en verdad.- reincidía la joven.- Todo fue por mi borrachera..

--Ya te dije que lo dejaras Rin.- declaró un poco más hosco el hombre sin dejar de pasearse en la estancia.- Lo hecho, hecho está; ahora solamente tenemos que esperar al hombre, intercambiar las fotos y el rollo por un cheque y olvidarnos de lo que sucedió

--Sesshoumaru..-exclamaba de nueva cuenta.- Si por alguna razón del destino tu esposa se enterase..

--Eso no sucederá.- imperó el comentario.- Kagome.. jamás me lo perdonaría

--¿Realmente la amas tanto?.- preguntó en cierto tono de decepción

El hombre de cabellera platinada, tomó un rumbo diferente al que estaba recorriendo, y sus pasos le llevaron a sentarse en una silla que justamente estaba frente al sillón donde su compañera yacía sentada

--Mira Rin.- dijo por fin rompiendo el silencio.- Voy a confesarte algo, algo que quizá no debieras de saber y que quizá no debiera decir; sin embargo, algo me dice que quizá así aliviaré un poco la culpa que cargo

Por toda respuesta la joven le miró con estupefacción

--Kagome y mi hermano, Inuyasha..-exhaló un poco colocando ambas manos en su frente, dejándola apoyada.- Ellos, estaban comprometidos hace unos años..

--No estaba equivocada la imagen de _Mundo Financiero_ que mencioné el día que comimos todos juntos entonces.- declaró

--Supongo que no.- respondió con cierta labilidad.- Ellos, a mi parecer; se amaban demasiado, incluso estuvieron a nada de casarse..

--¿Me estás tratando de decir que tú tuviste algo que ver con ello?.- preguntaba con cierto temor

--Lamentablemente sí.- respondió bajando la mirada.- Aquél día… El día que oficialmente anunciaban que se casaban, Kikyou, la actual esposa de Inuyasha; y yo.. arreglamos las cosas de manera en que rompieran definitivamente..

Rin lo miró con cierto desdén, ¿acaso el hombre que ella conocía sólo era una farsa bien mostrada al mundo?

--¿Qué sucedió?.- se animó a preguntar.- Cuéntame..

--Mira..-respondió tratando de alzar aquella mirada perdida.- Aquella mañana..

* * *

--¿Qué tal te fue en la terapia de hoy?.- preguntaba el hombre desabrochando su camisa para ponerse su pijama

--Bien.- agregó no muy animada la mujer de cabellos ébanos, mientras se peinaba con delicadeza

--¿Bien?.- repitió el hombre con cierta desconfianza.- Se supone llevas un tratamiento de ciertas sesiones por semana, con dos horas o más de duración, ¿y no me cuentas nada?

--No es que no tenga nada que contarte cariño.- agregó la mujer endulzando un poco el tono.- Simplemente.. ya sabes que me cuesta un poco de trabajo hacerlo..  
Ya sabes hablar de ese tipo de cosas tiende a deprimirme un poco, porque no estoy muy de acuerdo con esto de ir con una psiquiatra

--Sabes que es para lo mejor.- trataba de reconfortarla mientras le daba un cariño en aquél sedoso cabello.- En menos de lo que imaginas, mejorarás

--Eso espero.- respondía al momento de mirarlo.- ¿Sabes? Esto de no tocarte me produce una sensación de envidia muy extraña

Inuyasha la miró extrañado.- ¿Envidia dices? Y eso se debe a..

--A que te siento lejos de mí.- declaraba la mujer mientras se acercaba levemente.- Siento que si no te toco, ni hago el amor contigo.. Siento como si te fueras a otro lado..

--Tiene mucho tiempo que no tenemos relaciones.- respondió el hombre con vehemencia.- ¿Por qué te sientes así?

--No sé.- respondía mientras le acariciaba con ternura la mejilla.- Simplemente.. No sé.. Creo que me falta contacto, contacto contigo.. Sentirme mujer..

--Kikyou.- dijo con cierta negación.- Sabes que no podemos..

--¿Qué más da si lo intentamos una vez?.- decía con tono de imploración.- No creo suceda nada.. El accidente, ya tiene mucho..

--Me preocupa.- acotó el hombre mientras se alejaba poco a poco.- En verdad me preocupa..

La mujer desabrochó con levedad uno de los botones de su camisón.- Vamos amor, un poco.. Nunca le ha hecho nada a nadie..

--Kikyou yo..-trataba de deshacer aquella situación, que francamente le hacía sentirse incómodo

--No te niegues.- decía acortando más la distancia.- Yo soy tuya, y tú eres mío.. No hay nadie en tu vida más que yo, y solamente yo… Nadie más..

Inuyasha volteó suavemente la cabeza, los recuerdos se escaparon de aquél lugar donde los guardaba tan celosamente.. Cómo aquél día..  
_  
--Kagome..-jadeó con ímpetu.- Dime.. dime.. que soy el único en tu vida.. que.- exhaló.- No hay nadie más que yo..  
La joven trataba de ahogar sus gemidos, pero en aquél momento, todo lo demás.. era nulo, excepto él.- Eres y serás.. el único.- acotaba con fuerza.- Nadie.. me hace sentir como tú..-tomaba aire apresuradamente.- ¿Y yo..?  
--Mi muñeca..-trataba de decir en una sola línea.- No importa lo que suceda.. tú.. eres y serás la única.. No hay nadie más que tú.. Nadie..  
_  
--Kikyou.- acotó en cierto tono de hosquedad.- Sé que es difícil no vivir con una vida sexual activa si estás casada.. Pero hay veces en las que abstenerse, es lo más productivo..

--No me respondiste si solamente yo era la única en tu vida.- decía en el mismo tono, al acariciar su cara y descender la mano con lentitud

--Kikyou..-no quería mentir.- Por favor.. Vamos a dormir..

--Dime que me amas.- imperó la mujer mientras se encimaba con suavidad sobre él

--Por favor.- pedía el joven mirándola sin poder moverse

--Dímelo.- rogaba la mujer mientras desabrochaba el camisón del hombre

--Kikyou..-exhaló

Pero de pronto se vio ofuscado por un beso que primero empezó tenue y luego.. se volvió más carnal..

* * *

--Así son las cosas hermana.- finalizó el hombre.- Por eso necesito que regreses a la empresa, dejarla en manos de secundarios no creo que sea una buena idea, y sirve que arreglas el millar de contratos que he dejado pendientes por miedo a no tomar las decisiones adecuadas para la empresa..

--Lo haré.- sentenció la mujer finalmente.- Regresaré a Higurashi Corp. hermano.. No podemos dejar que la empresa tenga ningún contratiempo, no falta nada para  
que los contadores regresen y hagan recuento de utilidades, si no es ahorita el tiempo para levantar la empresa, más adelante no podrá ser..

--Gracias hermana.- agradeció Miroku tomando sus manos.- Sé que es difícil lo que te pido, sabiendo que tu hija necesita más de ti que nadie.. Pero..

--No quiero iniciar otra riña.- interrumpió Souta.- Solamente quiero saber qué vas a hacer con lo de mi sobrina Kagome, no estoy de acuerdo en que la regreses a esa guardería y mucho menos dejarla en manos de alguien más..

--Nada de eso.- exclamó la mujer levantándose de su silla.- Mi hija estará con quién tiene que estar, ya está más grandecita, ahora gatea y camina, balbucea unas cuantas sílabas; será más fácil lidiar con ella, y estará con quién tiene que estar, con su madre

--¡¿Qué?!.- exclamaron al unísono los presentes

--Tal como lo escucharon.- sentenció la mujer.- Esta conversación ha terminado, regresaré a Higurashi Corp. en dos semanas.- se dirigió a la habitación.- ¿Tiempo exacto para que empiece el _Trade Workers_ no Miroku?

El hombre asintió anonadado.- Pero hermana.. La niña..

--Ya me ocuparé de eso.- respondió la mujer.- Ahora ve a dormir, ya luego platicaremos con más calma..

Sin decir nada más, Miroku se puso de pie.- Gracias.. Kagome…-y salió sin más que agregar

--¿Me puedes decir de qué se trata todo esto ébanita?.- preguntó con suma extrañeza el menor de la familia

--Irás conmigo todos los días a Higurashi Corp, Souta.- declaró la mujer mientras giraba la perilla de su cuarto.- Aprenderás bien el negocio que nos fue legado, y serás más eficiente que Miroku y yo juntos cuando por fin regreses..

--Kagome.. yo..-decía con extrañeza.- Dime..

--Si quieres puedes dormir conmigo hoy.- exclamó la mujer cambiando de tema.- Sesshoumaru no está y bueno.. Me da un poco de vergüenza que tengas que dormir en la sala..

--Kagome..

--Souta.- interrumpió.- Muchas gracias por todo, realmente, tu regreso ha venido a cambiar muchas cosas en mi vida..

* * *

--Así fue como sucedió.- dio por terminada la conversación Sesshoumaru.- Yo sin querer, o tal vez queriendo; ayudé a Kikyou a que separara a Kagome de mi hermano..

--¡No fue tu culpa totalmente!.- trató de hacerle sentir menos culpable.- Tu hermano le fue infiel a su prometida, tú..-exhaló.- Sólo ayudaste a que se diera cuenta de ello..

--Estoy seguro de que hay algo raro en eso.- declaró el hombre.- Inuyasha amaba realmente a Kagome, es más, hasta imagino que Kikyou lo drogó o algo.. Pero la verdad no me atrevería a asegurar nada..

--De todas formas.- agregó.- Ella prefirió casarse contigo

--Ya te dije también de eso.- declaró el hombre como si la culpa no disminuyese.- Al principio sentí que todo fue porque las circunstancias la obligaron..

--Pero..-exhaló con cierta dificultad.- Ahora ella te ama.. y.. tienen una hija..

--La verdad no sé como Kagome me ame.- declaró por fin.- Hace más de un año que no veo señales raras entre mi hermano y ella.. Siento que me ama.. Pero la verdad.. no sé si me ama más de lo que lo amó a él

--Deja de torturarte con todas esas barbaridades.- consoló la mujer, aunque le dolía decir esas cosas.- Ella te ama y quiere estar contigo, por eso se casó contigo y por eso tuvo a su hija contigo; esa es la verdad..

--Mi hija es, además de ella, lo único que me hace sentir vivo; el sólo hecho de saber que ella es el fruto de todo el amor que le tengo y el que ella aprendió a tenerme, no sé.. simplemente me llena la vida..

--Un hijo siempre viene a bendecir hogares.- exclamó la mujer con refuerzo.- No hables como si fuese difícil amarte; estoy segura de que ella lo hace de forma sincera.. Incluso más de lo que crees..

--Esa idea me había quedado incrustada en la vida y en la mente desde que nació Kin, sino es que antes.. Pero a decir verdad.- declaró con una risilla endeble en los labios.- Me costó mucho trabajo..

--Por lo que me cuentas ellos vivieron un amor muy fuerte.- declaró la mujer.- Pero si las cosas acabaron fue porque no fue suficiente..

--Ahora Inuyasha está bien con Kikyou.- respondió mientras alzaba la mirada.- Se ve que les va bien juntos… No sé, a veces pienso que las cosas pasan por algo..

--Ahora comprendo cuando me dijiste que habías llegado a límites insospechados por ella, siempre la amaste, desde el momento en el que ella te dejó por tu falta de cuidado, hasta que viste la oportunidad de tenerla de nuevo

--No hubiera querido recuperarla de esa forma.- exclamó con cierto desasosiego.- Pero.. No sé.. el sentimiento me ganó..

--Déjalo.- aleteó con levedad su mano.- No te culpes más; ahora lo que tienes que hacer es dedicarte por completo a tu familia y olvidarte de todos los errores que has cometido

--Rin..-expresó con gentileza.- En verdad.. tus palabras..

--No me agradezcas nada.- declaró con cierta decepción en sus palabras.- Sabes lo que siento, y sabes que en cierta forma me duele lo que me estás contando, jamás imaginé que amaras tanto a alguien que tuvieras que llegar a hacer cosas de esa índole por tenerla de nuevo de vuelta; pero si dices que ahora tu hermano es feliz y ella también lo es, quiere decir que ella siempre fue para ti..

--Knock knock..-se escucharon leves quejidos contra la puerta

--Creo es el reportero.- exclamó la mujer poniéndose de pie

--Tenemos que acabar con esto.- sentenció Sesshoumaru mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta de la estancia de Rin en Osaka

* * *

--Kikyou por Dios..-decía el hombre mientras trataba de parar aquellas caricias que cubrían poco a poco su cuerpo

--No dejes que la cordura te gane..-decía en tono más meloso, mientras besaba ya el pecho desnudo, luego más abajo, y luego..

--¡Kikyou!.- exclamaba ya por fin al sentirse más acorralado.- No hagas esto.. Por favor.. No lo hagas..

--¿Qué quieres entonces?.- se levantó brusca y le miró con menosprecio.- He hecho cuanto he podido por todo esto, ahora que busco un poco de cariño, ¿te niegas a dármelo?

--No intentes tergiversar el asunto.- exclamó el hombre sentándose y recargándose en la cabecera.- Sabes que no podemos tener nada por tu condición, lo único que intento es cuidarte..

--¿Cuidarme?.- exclamaba en tono de contrariedad.- Lo único que haces en negarme, quitarme tu cariño, alejarme de ti, ¿realmente esa es tu idea de hacerme feliz?  
¡Realmente he hecho todo lo que he podido!, pero.. tú al parecer no haces ni siquiera el intento..

Inuyasha exhaló con cierta culpabilidad, porque la verdad, todo lo que ella decía, era cierto..

--Kikyou..-suplicó.- Por favor, pídeme lo que quieras.. Menos algo que vaya a hacerte mal

--En mi parecer...- declaró la mujer parándose de la cama.- ¡Sólo buscas pretextos!

Inuyasha se sorprendió porque el nivel de grito de Kikyou no había subido tanto de tono como la vez pasada..

--Me voy.- sentenció la mujer poniéndose un abrigo largo y dirigiéndose enseguida a la puerta

--¡Kikyou por favor!.- exclamó el hombre tratando de detenerla

--¡Olvídalo!.- exclamó la mujer con desilusión y cerrando la puerta de golpe

--Dios..-exhaló el hombre parado en el marco de la puerta.- Kikyou.. perdóname, en verdad perdóname

.-

--¿Estás?.- exclamó la mujer tratando de ahogar la desilusión y manejando lo más calmada que podía

--¿Qué no duermes?.- preguntó hosco del otro lado de la línea.- ¿Qué pasó?

--Quiero verte.- imperó.- Llego en 15 minutos

--Hey hey..-exhaló el hombre más despierto.- ¿Quién te dice que no estoy acompañado?

--No hablarías con la misma desfachatez de siempre.- declaró la mujer.- Quince minutos entonces

No esperando más respuesta, colgó..

* * *

Kagome posó a la pequeña y gordita niña en la rosada cunilla, cubriéndola con la mantilla acolchada, mientras sobaba su cabecita

--Kin..-exhalaba cauta.- Muñequita, he hecho todo lo que he creído mejor para ti, quise darte una familia, un buen patrimonio.. ¿Habré hecho lo correcto? ¿Realmente cumpliré la promesa que le hice a mi hermano? ¿Tendré el valor de dejar a Sesshoumaru? ¿Qué hacer? En pocos meses serán dos años de casada.. Y yo.. Me siento con la misma culpa de aquél día que me casé..

Una sonata se escuchó levemente desde su bolsillo, donde tenía guardado el móvil

--¿Diga?.- respondió fugaz la mujer mientras miraba a su hija dormir

--¿Señora de Taisho?.- se escuchó una voz femenina del otro lado

--Ella habla.. ¿Usted es..?.- no reconocía la voz

--Dígamos que.. La que sabe más de su marido que usted misma..-respondió Kagura con insidia

--¿A qué se refiere?.- preguntó la mujer con total intriga.- Jamás en la vida hubiera imaginado algo así

--Créalo o no lo que voy a decirle.- respondió Kagura tratando de no obviar demasiado su verdadero tono de voz.- Quizá piense que su marido es un padre dedicado y un esposo ejemplar, pero déjeme decirle, que está un poco errado ese concepto

La joven se quedó de hielo, ¿Quién era esa persona? Dudó por segundos en colgar o no..¿Sería cierto?

--Usted..-trataba de no tartamudear.- Usted.. ¿Cómo? ¿Quién?.. ¿Cuando?

--Muchas preguntas señora Taisho.- recalcó divertida la mujer.- No voy a decirlo más que una vez, así que escuche perfectamente bien..

Kagome seguía estupefacta, después de todo Sesshpumaru.. Pero.. La duda.. ¿Colgar?..

--Sesshoumaru Taisho ha estado viendo a sus espaldas a una tal Rin Uchiha.- exclamó con sobriedad Kagura.- Dudo por completo desde hace cuanto, quizá desde que viajó a Okinawa

--¿Okinawa?.- exclamó la mujer con total anonadación.- ¿Quién es usted? ¿Cómo es que sabe tanto de mi marido? ¿No será que quiere perjudicar mi relación con mi esposo?

--Piense lo que más le convenga.- respondió con cierta hosquedad.- Yo solamente cumplo informándole, no gano nada en realidad; como puede darse cuenta, yo también soy mujer; me di cuenta de esto y me pareció prudente informarle, si quiere tómelo, sino déjelo

La mujer de mirada castaña dudó, ¿quién sería capaz de decirle todo este tipo de cosas? ¿Para qué?

--Usted..-trató de responder lo más sobria posible.- Usted.. Si quiere que le crea, debe decirme al menos de dónde conoce a Sesshoumaru y cómo obtuvo esta información

--Con todo respeto señora Taisho.- espetó la mujer grosera.- No tengo porque darle esa información, ya le dije; si gusta créame; sino pues no lo haga

Kagome frunció el ceño, qué forma tan hosca de hablar, estaba segura de conocer a alguien así, solamente, que no atinaba bien a bien quién..

--Perfecto.- contestó en el mismo tono Kagome.- Le agradezco que se haya tomado la delicadeza.. Buenas noches

--¡Ah!.- exclamó como si lo olvidara.- Ahora que menciona, si viajara a Osaka hoy mismo, probablemente encuentre a su maridito en sus andadas..

La mujer sobó su sien, todo aquello caía como balde de agua fría, ciertos sentimientos se hicieron presentes en ella, dudas emergieron de su mente..

--Le agradezco de nueva cuenta.- trataba de no falsear más el tono.- Ya veré yo qué es lo más prudente en este caso

--Como guste.- respondió de igual manera la otra.- Ya cumplí, lo demás queda en usted, si por miedo al escándalo o a perder dinero se deja engañar, muy su problema

--No tengo porqué dar explicaciones.- respondió con firmeza la mujer que ahora miraba al ventanal de la recámara de su hija.- Sigo agradecida, buenas noches

No esperó más, colgó..

--Dios, dios….- calló sus propias palabras con su delicada mano.- Todo aquello.. Era totalmente inesperado.. Totalmente..

--Sesshoumaru.- exhaló por fin.- ¿Es verdad esto que me acaban de decir? ¿Será la mentira intrigosa de algún reportero o vieja amante que hayas tenido? ¿Realmente serías capaz de faltarme? Aún sabiendo que tenemos una familia.. Y que muy a mi pesar he intentando construirnos una vida feliz..

Una lágrima rodó por su rostro, sin saber del todo porqué.. No era amarga como muchas otras que había derramado.. Pero sí tenía mezcla de dolor, de duda, incluso podía decirse de.. celos

--¿Celosa yo?.- habló en voz alta.- No te amo Sesshoumaru.. ¿o quizá este tipo de prueba es lo que necesito para darme cuenta de ello?

* * *

--No vas a cambiar jamás al parecer..-dijo el hombre mientras fumaba tranquilamente cobijándose levemente en la cama

--Déjame tranquila.- respondió la mujer mientras se volteaba para recostarse, y de paso no verle la cara

--Si te atreves a venir a estas horas, es porque sabes que además de la cama, te ofrezco el desahogo que no encuentras en otros lugares.- contestó en el mismo  
tono, dándole otro toque a su cigarro

--Piensa lo que mejor te parezca.- dijo grosera.- Sabes muy bien porqué vengo..

--Podría decirse que lo sé.- declaró.- Sin embargo, me parece que seguimos en lo mismo Kikyou; sabes que además de mi amante, te doy el consuelo..

--¡Ya deja de repetir las mismas estupideces!.- interrumpió abrupta la mujer levantándose de la cama y quedando de igual forma sentada que su compañero

--Entonces no vengas a refugiarte en mi cama cuando tengas problemas matrimoniales.- expresó molesto por aquella forma de contestarle

--No quise ser así de grosera.- contestó en un tono más amargo.- Ya sabes que lo de la cama, es un asunto totalmente diferente, solamente.. Inuyasha..

--Lo sé Kikyou.- exclamó el otro.- Y créeme que no eres la única que conozco que tiene problemas con su marido, solamente.. que otras mujeres tienen diferentes formas de resolverlos..

Kikyou volteó a verlo con desconcierto.- ¿Te refieres a alguien a quién yo conozca?

--Me temo que sí.- respondió Kouga sin mirarla siquiera.- Pero esa.. es información que no te voy a dar..

--¡Debes decirme!.- exclamó inquietada.- ¡Dime que no se trata de ella..!

--Ya te dije que no te voy a decir nada.- dijo en el mismo tono

--¿Kagome verdad?.- exclamó más que cuestionar

Kouga no se movió ni un milímetro

--¡Sí es aquella maldita rompe hogares!.- espetó con cierta alegría la mujer mientras lo miraba sin cesar

--Una vez me dijiste que cuidara como llamar a tu maridito frente mío.- le dijo subiendo el tono.- Te pido no hables de Kagome así

--¡No me digas que sigues siendo de su club de fans!.- expresó con pizca de ardor

--Eso a ti no te incumbe.- acotó grosero.- Mis asuntos con mi jefa y yo, son mis asuntos.. Solamente quería puntualizar que otras mujeres no buscan salidas tan fáciles como tú

Aquellas palabras calaron en el ego de la mujer, siempre había vivido a la sombra de aquella mujer, y siempre había sido su gran competencia, el mundo tendía a defenderla, a estar de su lado, hablar mejor de lo que hacía, incluso a quererla, respetarla.. y amarla..

--¡Responde!.- exclamó casi tomándolo de los hombros.- ¡Dime! ¡lo que estás queriendo decirme es que Sesshoumaru y Kagome están teniendo problemas matrimoniales!

--Ya te dije que no te voy a decir nada.- se volteó y apagó el cigarro en contra de un cenicero encima del buró.- Recuerda que Kagome me interesa..

--¡Eso no es verdad!.- exclamó celosa la mujer de ver como su antagonista también era objeto de interés de su amante.- ¡Sabes que Kagome sólo te importa porque quieres su dinero!

--Sabes que no es cierto Kikyou.- le respondió con tono mofo.- Sabes que Kagome siempre me ha gustado, ahora que tuve oportunidad de trabajar con ella, no sé.. Sinceramente no sé como nunca tuve el dinero, ni el poder para poder hacer que me viera..

--¡Aquella mosca muerta jamás te iba a ver Kouga!.- reclamó totalmente resentida.- Los ricos no vemos a los pobres, solamente nos fijamos en alguien que comparta nuestro dinero y posición

--Menos tú al parecer.- expresó en forma inicua.- Además.. No creo que Kagome no se haya fijado en mí por eso, Sesshoumaru y ella estuvieron juntos una gran parte de la carrera.. No fue realmente que no tuviera dinero, aunque si lo hubiera tenido..

--Ni con dinero ni con nada la hubieras tenido.- expresó aún más recelosa

--A ti te tuve..-expresó por fin mirándola.- Si hago algo lo suficientemente esforzado por ella, tal vez lo logre.. Digo, ya somos amigos, me tiene confianza y me cuenta sus cosas.. ¿Por algo se empieza qué no?

--¡Ya deja de decir sandeces! ¡Lo de nosotros se dio porque tú empezaste a chantajearme! ¿Ya se te olvidó? Aún así.. ¡Deberías entenderlo! ¡Ella está casada!

--¿Y eso a ti qué más te da?.- expresó frío.- La separaste de Inuyasha, si la alejo o no de Sesshoumaru debería darte exactamente igual

--¡No me interesa en lo absoluto!.- expresó enojada.- Pero me da miedo que si se divorcia ¡Busque a mi marido!

--¿Así de segura estás de tu matrimonio?.-preguntó con una mueca bastante frívola.- ¿Tanto le temes a una sola mujer, Kikyou?

* * *

--¿Estás segura de lo que me estás diciendo ébanita?.- preguntó con suma sutileza Souta

--No miento hermano.- expresó con cierta duda.- Ésa mujer, lo dijo todo muy segura, como.. si conociera a Sesshoumaru

--¿No crees que sea un paparazzi en confabulación con alguien? De todas formas.. Los viajes y la gente con la que se relaciona tu marido siempre salen en las revistas y esas tonterías.. Quizá alguien que haya leído más a fondo..

--No creo.- acotó cruzando ambas manos y tronándose los dedos.- Nadie sabe que Sesshoumaru viajó esta semana de regreso a Osaka, ni siquiera ha salido en los periódicos

--Los reporteros se encargan de indagar en todo hermana.- respondió mientras la miraba expectante.- Tal vez esa información se filtró por cualquiera de su empresa.. No podemos decir nada a ciencia cierta..

--No sé Souta.- contestó al momento de tronar sus finos dedos a causa del nerviosismo.- Pudiera o no ser cierto..

--¿Dudas de tu marido?.- preguntó por fin.- ¿Vas a investigarlo?

--¿Estaría mal hacerlo?.- inquirió como si no supiese que estaba mal

--Depende absolutamente de ti.- volteó a mirarla más fijamente.- A todo esto.. ¿Cómo te sientes?

--No sé tampoco.- volteó la mirada.- Cuando me lo dijo.. Tuve una serie de sentimientos totalmente desconocidos para mí

Por toda contestación su fraterno le miró con cierta vehemencia

--Sentí.. como si la duda comenzara de nuevo acercarse a mi vida.. Como cuando Inuyasha y yo.. Y, luego.. No sé.- noqueó la cabeza como si así alejase a los recuerdos.- Hasta creo.. me sentí celosa..

--No, no, no.- negó tres veces el hombre mientras la tomaba de la mano.- Aquí hay que decir dos puntos bastante relevantes, hermana, primero, ¿a qué te refieres con que sentí la duda acercarse de nuevo a mi vida? ¿Y luego metes a Inuyasha en esto? Y para terminarla, ¿_crees_ que estás celosa? Perdóname Kagome, pero esto no es más indicio de que tu cabeza está a medias aquí, y tu corazón, con él..

--¡Souta no..!.- intentó negar fugazmente.- ¡No es eso lo que yo..!

--Déjalo, en verdad.- posó su mano con más firmeza sobre la suya.- Mira, la cosa es así, Sesshoumaru no es santo de mi devoción; pero.. siento que debes de darle el privilegio de la duda, siento que.. Tienes que confiar en él, la duda y la insidia hicieron que tu relación pasada fracasara, ahora menos que nunca debes dejar que eso suceda, si queremos que la empresa no naufrague, lo vigilaremos de cerca, yo.. me encargaré de eso; si resulta ser cierto, suena bastante frío, pero tendrás el pretexto perfecto para divorciarte..

--Souta tú..

--Dije que te ayudaría ¿qué no? No estás sola, hermana.. Mira.- apretó aún más fuerte su mano.- Tranquila, yo.. veré que resuelvo; de mientras concéntrate en la _plus belle_ y en la empresa, yo me encargo de lo demás; para ser sinceros, no creo que sea cierto, pero si lo fuera.. Bueno.. Ése infeliz jamás se va a olvidar de mí

--Pero Souta..

--Nada de peros ébanita.- reclamó el otro valeroso.- Comprendo que quizá te hayas sentido de esa forma, porque nos pegan en el ego, porque pensamos que somos todo en la vida de nuestra pareja y de pronto llega alguien y te dice lo contrario, puede llegarte a hacer pasar un trago muy amargo, no obstante.. Tienes que recordar que eres una persona con dinero, casada, con familia y que tiene una gran empresa a cuestas, esos factores pueden ser arma de doble filo, absolutamente..

--Entonces yo.. ¿Qué..?

--Debes regresar a la empresa a ayudarle a ese inepto de hermano mayor que tenemos.- interrumpió autoritario.- Cuidar a mi sobrina, y yo, me encargaré de indagar sobre la supuesta infidelidad de tu marido..Ya lo demás vendrá por sí solo.. Tú, sólo mantente fuerte y tranquila, haz lo que puedas para develarlo, recuerda que en este mundo de petróleo, donde existe tanto por perder; todos hacen lo que sea por ganar..

Sin más la mujer se abalanzó a sus brazos.- Hermano.. Gracias..

* * *

Menos de dos semanas después..

--Sesshoumaru.- habló la mujer mientras tomaba un vaso de jugo de naranja

--¿Qué sucede cariño?.- preguntó sin dejar de mirar su periódico

--Hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte..

--Souta no está.- expresó como si no la hubiera escuchado, ¿a qué se debe?

--Salió temprano a correr.- respondió en el mismo tono.- Después regresa para que nos vayamos juntos..

--¿Se puede saber a dónde?.- preguntó mientras cambiaba de sección el mismo periódico

--A la empresa.- contestó finalmente

Por toda respuesta el hombre la miró con suma fijeza…- ¿Era eso de lo que querías hablarme?

--Exactamente.- inquirió la mujer con cierto enojo, como esperando su respuesta

--Y se puede saber porqué.- contestó con cierta molestia el hombre colocando el periódico en la mesilla.- ¿Qué va a pasar con mi hija?

--Va a estar conmigo, cariño.- la última palabra la expresó con cierta frialdad.- Mi niña va a estar conmigo

--¿Estás insinuando qué vas a regresar a trabajar llevándote a mi niña contigo? ¿Qué sucede contigo Kagome?

Normalmente su marido no se enojaba, incluso, cuando algo no le parecía, mínimo lo insinuaba con sutileza, pero esa vez..

--Es lo único que se me ocurre para regresar a trabajar.- respondió en el mismo tono

--¿No puedes abstenerte de trabajar al menos otro mes más? No sé si puedas cuidar a mi niña en medio de papeles y llamadas por contestar..

--No puedo..-exhaló bajando un poco la mirada

Sesshoumaru la miró con más agudeza aún, no quería que Kagome por ser _hace-todo_ terminara descuidando su empresa y peor aún, a su propia hija; además.. un poco de duda le traicionó, cuando recordó; quién trabajaría con ella.. ¿Acaso sería por eso?

--Entonces.. Vas a regresar.- contestaba con cierta decepción su marido

--No lo sé.- agregó desconfiada.- Miroku me lo ha pedido, él ha quedado elegido por mi empresa para el _Trade Workers_, no se puede quedar la empresa sin líder; asimismo.. Me necesita para tener la empresa en orden antes de que lleguen los trabajadores de la empresa contraria

--¿Ya sabes quién va a estar en el Intercambio de trabajadores?.- preguntó con cierta duda y desdén al mismo tiempo

--No, la verdad no.- respondió sincera.- Te digo que no estoy al tanto de nada de la empresa, si fuera a trabajar hoy, me enteraría, creo que mañana llegan a trabajar con nosotros..

--No sabes nada entonces.- declaró el otro un poco dudoso

--¿Qué estás queriendo insinuarme?.- preguntó con cierta extrañeza

--Nada.- mintió un poco adusto.- Solamente que en mi empresa no he sabido nada, por eso te pregunto..

--Seguramente no salió electa.- acotó la mujer con una exhalación de alivio.- Sino ya me hubieras dicho algo..

--Recuerda que me fui a Osaka.- respondió con postergación.- No he sabido mucho de mi empresa tampoco

--Hablando de Osaka.- preguntó inquisitiva.- Quisiera saber un poco más de las cosas que te fuiste a hacer tan lejos por casi 5 meses..

El semblante de Sesshoumaru cambió en segundos, pero su carácter frío de naturaleza le impidió mostrar demás..

--Nada.- acotó bajando un poco el tema de hacía unos momentos.- Contratos y contratos..

--¿Para qué regresaste entonces?.- preguntó más curiosa al ver las reacciones de su marido

--Porque hacían falta papeleos que olvidé firmar y tratar cuando regresé.- respondió negándole la mirada

--Ah..-exhaló con cierto tono de duda.- Menos mal..

Quiso decirle, cuestionarlo.. Pero conociéndolo, sabía que probablemente mentiría, ¿o quizá dijera la verdad? Tal vez ella estaba elucubrando demás.. No obstante, lo estaba vigilando..

--¡Ya llegué!.- interrumpió su hermano la escena mientras abría enérgicamente la puerta.- ¿Me ducho y nos vamos ébanita?

--Claro..-sonrió la joven al verlo entrar.- Sirve que arreglo a mi niña..

--Perfecto.- declaró el joven mientras se pasaba de largo.- Cuñado… Buen día

Sesshoumaru se limitó a asentir sin dejar de mirar a Kagome

--Se puede saber en qué momento decidiste esto..-trataba de no obviar lo molesto que se sentía

--Lo sigo considerando aún.- cotejó la mujer.- Solamente quiero ver que la empresa vaya bien, ayudar a mi hermano y de paso enseñarle a Souta su empresa..

--Sigo pensando que sería mejor que te quedaras en casa.- respondió tomando un trago de su café.- No quiero.. que descuides a mi princesa, ni tampoco..-calló

--¿Qué es lo que realmente pasa Sesshoumaru?.- preguntó, aquella molestia, no era solamente por llevarse a la niña y regresar al trabajo

--Nada.- contestó abrupto.- Solamente no quiero que expongas a mi hija a algún descuido, los niños no son la mejor compañía cuando intentas trabajar..

La mujer le miró con cierto pasmo, aquellas reacciones no eran normales, no obstante..

--Ya te dije que no está al cien decidido, para serte sincera.- agregó.- Creo que me quedaré allí hasta que acabe el _Trade Workers_ y Miroku regrese de nueva cuenta a la empresa, no sé.. Te digo habrá que ver..

Sesshoumaru tenía miles de comentarios en su cabeza, justamente hablando de su hermano hacía menos de dos días con Rin, y ahora, sin querer el destino, los volvía a juntar, acaso.. ¿Tenía miedo?

Noqueó con futilidad la cabeza, no quería que su mujer notara de la razón de más peso por su regreso; al fin y al cabo, ella se daría cuenta, tarde o temprano..

--Solamente.. Quiero que cuides a mi niña.- agregó con seguridad.- Sé cauta..

Kagome le miró de nuevo con fijeza, aún así atemperó la situación tomándolo de la mano y mirándolo.- Seguro que la cuidaré bien amor.- le confortó al verlo así de preocupado.- Seguramente piensa que no me haré cargo de Kin si me enfrasco en el trabajo; que buen padre es..-pensó.- Todo estará bien, nuestra pequeña estará de regreso en la guardería ante cualquier dubitación mía, pero créeme es lo mejor por ahora porque nos ve más a los dos, es lo que necesita..

Sesshoumaru fue embargado por miles de sentimientos, hacía unos días por su estupidez había tenido que pagar una exuberante cantidad de dinero por proteger su matrimonio, confesando que por tenerla había hecho cosas bastante vergonzosas, pero Rin le había dicho que ella era feliz con él, que ella le amaba, y vaya que lo había demostrado, ¿por qué habría de dudar él de su esposa ante la confianza que le demostraba? No podía ser de egoísta ahora que la prueba de fuego se le presentaba, él fue infiel por imbécil.. Un beso con una mujer.. una noche con su secretaria solamente y nada más.. Pero Kagome, le había demostrado ser casta y buena con él, no podía dudar de ella.- Aquél noviazgo de universidad se acabó.- repitió para sí.- No puedo vivir aunado a eso toda mi vida, mis suposiciones estúpidas siempre me quieren hacer desconfiar, pero esta vez, será diferente, ella me lo ha demostrado..

--Ve a arreglar a mi princesa entonces.- contestó más tranquilo al caer en la mirada expectante y enmielada de su esposa

Kagome esbozó una sonrisa sincera.- Gracias Sesshoumaru..-exhaló con gratitud.- Sé que suena difícil esto que quiero hacer, pero estoy segura que resultará, en menos de lo que piensas estaremos Kin y yo en casa de nuevo..

--Muñeca..-exhaló casi como un quejido

Kagome frunció rápidamente el ceño.- Aquella palabra..

--Muñeca yo te amo tanto..-exclamó por fin tomando sus manos

Aquella frase sorprendió aún más, parecía como si la fuese a enviar a la guerra o algo parecido, parecía que quería decirle las frases más fuertes y entre llenas de afecto por si se encontraba en una situación difícil..

--Yo también.. te amo Sesshoumaru

Sin esperar más el hombre tomó ambas manos y las besó con vehemencia, sin esperar otro poco buscó sus labios y los rozó con suavidad, mordiéndolos con ahínco y entrelazándolos con cariño

--Jamás me había besado así.- se dijo mientras correspondía el beso tan entrañable que le daba aquél hombre.- ¿Por qué lo hace? ¿A qué le teme?

* * *

--Kikyou..-exclamó el joven al verla salir tan temprano.- Me extraña que salgas de casa tan temprano..

--Es por esa cosa extraña de las terapias.- respondió un poco molesta la mujer no olvidando la rencilla de varios días atrás.- Ni siquiera cuestionó demasiado a dónde me fui esa noche.- decía para sí misma

--Me da gusto que estés tomando en serio todo esto del tratamiento.- respondió el hombre saltando de la cama y acercándose a ella

--Llegaré tarde si no me apresuro.- viró un poco para abrir la puerta del dormitorio, no quería que sus molestias fueran demasiado obvias y de nuevo peleara con su marido

--Kikyou…-el joven la detuvo con cuidado de la cintura.- Hay algo.. De lo que es necesario que hablemos

Sin voltear aún, la mujer cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, con aquél tono de voz, no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera una amenaza de divorcio, otro desgane que ella hubiera provocado..

--¿Puede ser más tarde?.- trató de aplazarlo

--No.. amor.- expresó con un poco de trabajo lo último, pero en verdad quería intentarlo.- Tiene que ser ahora..

Kikyou se sorprendió, era raro que le llamara amor, ¿acaso sería una buena noticia?

--Inuyasha..-exclamó por fin a la par que volteaba a verlo y quedaba muy cerca.- Créeme que estoy haciendo lo imposible por nosotros..

--Lo sé.- acotó asintiendo sin separarse un poco

--Por favor..-exhalaba mientras se acercaba a esa boca tan anhelada.- Por favor..

Inuyasha no tuvo que pensar demasiado qué era lo que estaba pidiéndole, quiso negarse, una extraña mezcla de Kagome y el propio cuidado de Kikyou se lo impedían; pero..

--Kikyou..-cerró sus ojos por fin y la besó de igual manera.- Ella merece que ponga todo de mi parte, no creo que por una vez que tengamos relaciones..

* * *

--Ya mañana es el gran día.- declaró la secretaria

--Así es Ayame.- contestó Miroku.- No sé bien a bien cómo vayamos a entrar a.. ¿Qué empresa salió seleccionada por cierto? Con todo esto de arreglar los contratos y dejarle todo listo a mi hermana, lo olvidé.. Por completo.. Supe de una tal Kagura amm..-posó su índice en su sien.- ¿Onigumo? Pero desconozco la empresa..

--InTa señor.- acotó segura Ayame con una sonrisa discreta

--¡¿Qué?!.- exclamó con suma sorpresa el hombre posando sus ojos sobre los muy verdes de su secretaria

--Así es señor Higurashi.- decía la pelirroja no encontrando la verdadera razón de aquella sorpresa

--Ayame..-declaró tratando de controlarse.- Miroku.. ya te había dicho..-cambió el tono.- Dime.. El otro seleccionado.. De Industrias Taisho es..

--Inuyasha Taisho, por supuesto.- respondió la mujer poniéndose de pie y recogiendo estados de cuenta.- Ahora si me disculpa..-abrió la puerta

--¡No, no espera Ayame!.- el otro se puso de pie y la siguió rápidamente.- ¿Estás completamente segura?

--Por supuesto.. Miroku.- agregó con fingida cortesía.- Ellos dos vendrán mañana a la empresa..

--No puede ser cierto.- entredijo con tono quedo

--Lo es.- respondió la mujer al mirarlo con cierta extrañeza

--No puedo dejar que eso suceda.- declaró fijando un poco la mirada a otro lado

--¿Eso se debe a algo en especial?.- preguntó con cierta curiosidad la mujer

--Asuntos.. de otro tiempo.- se limitó a contestar

--¿Sabe jefe?.- cambió abrupta de tema, le pareció el momento más preciso.-Ciertamente.- declaró Ayame.- Usted para ser jefe de una empresa, es muy guapo..- se acercó con sutileza

--¿Qué?.- exclamó el otro dándose cuenta de inmediato de aquella manifestación

--Nada..-exclamó fingiendo nerviosismo.- Solamente.. mencionaba

--¡Miroku!.- se escuchó la voz de una mujer del otro lado

Sin esperar ni un segundo más el joven de pequeña coleta volteó, alejándose abrupto de su secretaria

--¡Sango mi amor..!.- exclamó el joven tomándola de ambas manos.- Me sorprende que vinieras.- agregó un poco nervioso por la situación de hacía unos momentos con Ayame

--¡Nada en especial!.- coronó el saludo con un tierno beso en los labios.- Solamente.. vine a verte..

--Me da gusto.- replicó aliviado, definitivamente, otra hubiera sido su reacción de haberse dado cuenta

--También quería avisarte.- respondió tomándolo del brazo y caminando lento a la oficina.- ¡Que tu hermana accedió en ayudarme a escoger el ajuar de novia!

--¿En verdad?.- respondió sorprendido.- Me da tanto gusto.. Sabes he pensado que la mejor fecha, sería cuando acabe esto del _Trade_ _Workers_, ya sabes, para poder irnos a gusto a la luna de miel…

--También lo pensé cielo.- respondió emocionada, mirando sin importancia como la secretaria de su jefe salía como si nada de la oficina.- Amm.. ¿Estabas ocupado?.- inquirió con un poco de duda

Miroku tragó saliva con dificultad por segundos.- Ah.. sí.. Ayame me trajo unos estados de cuenta, pero llegaste..

--Claro..respondió confiada totalmente.- Entonces como te decía, Kagome..

* * *

--Kikyou..-exhaló el joven acariciando con levedad su pierna

--Vamos amor..-exclamó con lujuria.- Una vez.. No pasará nada..

Inuyasha dudó por segundos, el sentimiento de hombre estaba latente, el de marido se sentía culpable y como eterno enamorado, sentía que fallaba en su promesa hacía tanto tiempo..

--En verdad lo deseo.. amor.- mentía.- Pero, tu salud..

--Olvídalo.- expresaba cariñosa besando su cuello y tomándolo más cerca de ella

La duda se seguía alternando.. A punto de estallar..

--Amor..-trató de expresarse lo más táctil posible

--¿Qué sucede?.- exclamó con un poco de temor por lo que pudiera decirle

--Antes que nada, en verdad quisiera que hablemos..

Kikyou se alejó levemente..

--Te prometo..-dijo cuidando de que no se malinterpretara nada.- Te prometo que tendremos relaciones en.. Cuanto menos lo esperes.. Haré algo especial, compensando tu espera, sólo te pido, que seas paciente, y sepas comprender que en verdad me preocupo por ti..

La mujer lo miró con extrañeza, por segundos olvidó que la rechazaba por suposiciones que creía extramatrimoniales.. Veía, a alguien, a ése alguien que ella tanto anhelaba, preocupándose por ella, y.. cuidándola

--Amor..-exhaló emocionada por toda respuesta.- En verdad.. Gracias..

--No..-suspiró abrazándola de igual manera.- No me agradezcas nada..

--Veo que en verdad me amas Inuyasha..-respondió con ternura.- No tienes idea de lo mucho que te agradezco todo esto..

Inuyasha no hizo más que seguirla abrazando, tratando de no evocar sus recuerdos pasados, que amenazaban con traicionarle de nueva cuenta

--Dime ahora..-cambió de tema, mientras le miraba.- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Es eso lo que querías decirme?

--No Kikyou.- trató de ser aún más cuidadoso.- Mira.. No sé si recuerdes.. Un programa llamado _Trade_ _Workers_ por parte de la empresa de.. Miroku

--Creo.. escuché algo en las noticias.- respondía expectante.- Pero..

--Mi empresa salió elegida para ser intercambiada con dos de sus trabajadores.. Y yo.. de mi empresa salí elegido

--¡¿Qué?!.- exclamó la mujer llena de amargura.- ¿Vas a trabajar en Higurashi Corp? Vas..vas..-balbuceó con cierto temor.- ¿Trabajarás con Miroku y.. Kagome..?

--No amor..-exclamó rápidamente para confortarla.- Kagome.. Ella no está trabajando ahorita

--¿Cómo sabes eso?.- preguntó con desconfianza

--Sesshoumaru me dijo que su esposa no trabajará en un tiempo, pero nunca me dijo bien a bien la razón..

--¿Desde cuándo?.- preguntó con más temor

--Lo ignoro por completo la verdad.- trataba de no obviar el tono.- Y la verdad..-exhaló al decir aquello.- No me importa, de todas formas no vamos a trabajar juntos.. Solamente quería informarte, porque sé que eres un poquito desconfiada.- esto último trató de hacerlo más como cotilleo.- No te preocupes princesa.. Todo saldrá bien, son de tres a cuatro meses..

--No desconfío.- mintió la mujer tratando de que sus celos no fueses así de irrebatibles.- Solamente.. La noticia me.. sorprendió..

--Bueno entonces..-trataba de cambiar de tema.- Me iré a arreglar, porque.. Necesito ir a firmar unos papeles de entrada junto con la secretaria de Sesshoumaru, para ya mañana entrar formalmente a trabajar allí..

--Es..ta bien.- trataba de calmar la mal de celos que circundaban su ánimo.- ¿Por qué me siento así? Kagome.. No trabajará con él.. No, no creo que mienta.. Maldición..

* * *

Kagome caminaba con su niña en brazos, la preciosa niña, a menos de un mes de cumplir el año lucía orgullosa con unos mallones de colores pastel y una faldilla tipo jeans con holancillos, una blusilla con pequeños elefantillos de colores y una valerina rosada que sostenía aquel corto y sedoso cabello ébano  
Atrás de ella, iba su hermano, ya crecido, con un traje nuevo y unos zapatos negros que quedaban totalmente con su traje tan grisáceo y lleno de porte

--¡Buenos días señora Kagome!.- exclamó animada la secretaria que atendía la recepción.- ¡En verdad que su niña es..! ¡Una verdadera muñeca!

La mujer sonrió contenta.- Muchas gracias Teyura.- agradecía el cumplido la mujer

--¡Pero sí es el joven Souta!.- exclamó la compañera de la recepcionista.- ¡Dios del cielo! ¡Pero cómo ha crecido..! ¡Se ve.. muy bien joven..!

Souta contuvo un poco el sonrojo de aquél cumplido, pero a decir verdad que las secretarias tenían razón, cuando fuera más joven, las únicas veces que visitó la empresa fue en compañía de su padre, no obstante ahora todo era distinto..

--Gracias..-acotaba el joven asintiendo.- Que tengan muy buen día señoritas..

--En verdad que causas conmoción hermanito.- respondía feliz la mujer de ver que las secretarias aún reconocieran a Souta después de no verle en mucho tiempo

--¡Shh ébanita!.- calló cuidadoso de que las mujeres de la recepción la fueran a escuchar.- Me da pena.. Es mi primer día en la empresa..

--¡No te preocupes tanto! .- decía su hermana, mientras tocaba con su única mano libre el botón del ascensor.- Hoy mismo acondicionaremos todo para que tengas una oficina y preparemos la de los nuevos trabajadores..

--¡Kagome..!.- exclamó Miroku tratando de no verse muy obvio, siendo el primero en toparlos llegando del elevador.- Tenemos que hablar.- viró rápidamente.- Buenos días hermano, espero te sientas bien para comenzar a trabajar en nuestra empresa..

--Claro Miroku.- decía el otro correspondiendo el saludo animado, mientras se alejaba a pasos cortos.- Las oficinas..

Miroku que estaba a punto de hablar con su hermana, volteó de nueva cuenta.- Si sí, las dos forjadas de caoba, ésas.. de hasta el fondo, la que era de papá.. ahora es de Kagome.. pregúntale a su asistente, Kouga.. estará por allí

--Perfecto.- respondió el otro mientras se alejaba mirando cuidadosamente aquellas oficinas que no veía desde hacía unos años..

--Kagome..-exhaló mirando a todos lados antes de que alguien le escuchara.- En verdad tengo que decirte algo..

--Miroku..-exclamó la mujer buscando en la pañalera un juguete para su hija.- ¿Te importaría..? Es que tengo que ir al piso de abajo a ver si los contratos que me trajiste hace unos días fueron anexados con copias.- se alejó un poco y pinchó de nueva cuenta el botón del ascensor.- Ahora regreso.. Enséñale un poco de la empresa y las oficinas a Souta..

--¡Hermana..!.- exclamó tratando de detenerla, tenía que decirle que Inuyasha iba a estar trabajando con ellos..

* * *

--Buen día.- acotó el hombre, mientras se dirigía al ascensor

--Disculpe joven.- interrumpió la recepcionista, sin voltear la mirada.- ¿A dónde se dirige?

--A 'Presidencia'.- respondió con seguridad el joven.- Disculpe, una señorita de nombre Onigumo ¿se ha aparecido por aquí?

La secretaria no pudo evitar voltear ante aquél tono de voz, que le sonaba peculiar..

--¿Señor Taisho?.- exclamó con total sorpresa.- No esperábamos..

--Ni yo..-agregaba fingiendo que nada sucedía.- Pero mi empresa me eligió para representar a Industrias Taisho, le decía.. ¿Kagura Onigumo?

--No.. señor.- respondió con cierto pasmo la recepcionista.- Pero si llega, la enviaremos directo a 'Presidencia'

--Me parece perfecto.. Teyura –agregó con docilidad.- Buen día

Sin esperar más, tomó su portafolio y se alejó..

--Cho..-murmuró la recepcionista a la contigua.- Es él..

--Lo sé Teyura.- agregó con cierto tono a chisme.- Pero.. No podemos hablar de la señora Kagome, ella ya lleva casada con su marido casi dos años, lo de su  
romance ya se acabó..

--¡Lo sé!.- cotilleó la otra.- Solamente.. Bueno.. qué más da.. Tenía mucho tiempo que no venía.. Sigue igual de guapo.. ¡Y además! ¡Se acuerda de mi nombre!

--¡Está casado!.- murmuró la recepcionista queda

--¡Bah!.- respondió la mujer.- ¡Qué afortunada es la señora Higurashi!

* * *

--Fuff..-la mujer oprimió de nueva cuenta el botón del ascensor.- Menos mal que ya tenían las copias que mandé pedir..

De pronto el ascensor se abrió de par en par..

Los ojos dorados con una leve centella de grisáceo se fijaron en otros muy parecidos a los suyos..

--¿Kin qué miras muñeca?.- la miró su madre, mientras entraba al ascensor, al darse cuenta de que la niña fugazmente de babear el juguete que traía en mano, de pronto fijaba su atención en alguien más..

--Inuyasha..- abrió ambos ojos con total estupefacción, después de tanto tiempo..

--Kagome..-exhaló por fin saliendo de la misma impresión, y luego la niña…

--Tú…-ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo

--Yo vine..-volvieron a repetir

Por toda respuesta la mujer dejó escapar una leve risilla y sonrió con gracia, extendió la mano.- Buenos días Inuyasha..

Inuyasha también se había reído con aquello de que ambos dijeron las mismas frases al mismo tiempo, tomó su mano, se acercó con suavidad y besó con sumo cuidado su mejilla.- Buenos días Kagome…-viró la mirada hacia la pequeña que hacía unos meses no era más que un bultillo gordito.- Buenos días muñequita..

Capítulo 20. ¡Se la creyeron!

_Aháaa! Creyeron que había acabado el capítulo aquí yeeee! Pss no! Como compensación por mis largos días de vacaciones y porque prometí publicarlo el 14 y lo hago a estas horas de la madrugada porque no había terminado este largo capítulo.. pero bueno.. Le sigo.. sólo poquito… (:_

--¿A.. dónde vas?.- respondió tratando de que el regocijo de verlo de nuevo no la traicionara

--A firmar mi entrada a la empresa.- respondió el hombre con una sonrisa discreta.- Voy a trabajar aquí porque.. Fui elegido por mi empresa para _Trade Workers_..

--Ah..- la mujer no comprendía aquél estado de ánimo tan eufórico por el que estaba siendo inundada.- Mira..-exclamó con cierto temor.- Yo.. también trabajaré aquí..

--¿Y eso?.- preguntó con cierta felicidad delatora en la mirada

--Porque.. Miroku fue elegido por nuestra empresa para el mismo intercambio, la empresa no se puede quedar sola y pues Souta aún no está listo para llevarla él solo..

--¿Souta regresó?.- exclamó con entusiasmo

--Sí..-respondió de igual manera.- No tiene mucho.. Está quedándose en mi casa.. Ahorita que subas, ¡no lo reconocerás!

--No puedo creerlo.- decía mirando de nuevo a la niña, había algo que le atraía de ella.. Pero no descifraba bien a bien qué..

--Así es..-acotaba la mujer tratando de no obviar la felicidad de tenerlo cerca, solamente en el elevador..

--Hemos llegado.- decía el joven mientras extendía la mano para que pasaran primero las damas.- Pasa..

--Gracias..-respondió mientras evitaba un poco su mirada, después de tanto tiempo.. Se sentía nerviosa..

--¡Hermana ya por fin vamos a..!.- exclamó Miroku al verla salir del ascensor.- ¡Inuyasha! Eh..-trataba de que la situación no se hiciera obvia.- Qué bueno que  
llegas..-miró a su hermana esperando que su mirada delatara algo.. Nada.- Sí.. qué bueno a firmar tu entrada..

--Claro Miroku..-expresaba en tono dócil el joven de mirada ambarina.- Nos veremos.. Kagome

La mujer asentía mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.. y lo veía alejarse junto con Miroku

--Eres más transparente de lo que crees..

--¿Qué?.- la joven miró a quién le dirigía esas palabras.- Souta..

--¡No me digas nada mujer!.- expresaba el otro mientras extendía los brazos hacia su sobrina.- Ven _plus belle_… Tu madre no está en condiciones de cuidarte ahorita, está un poco ocupada viendo como tu pa..

--¡Shh Souta!.- expresó la mujer preocupada mirando a todos lados.- Sabes bien que..

--¡Lo sé! ¡Perdón hermanita!.- respondía mientras por fin cargaba a la niña que le hacía cariños en su fina cara.- Solamente.. te ves contenta..

--¿Sabes Souta?.- contestó cambiando por fin el semblante y dirigía la mirada hacia la oficina de su hermano mayor.- Verlo.. Siempre.. Me hace sentirme tan feliz..

--¿Sabes algo Kagome?.- respondía tratando de permanecer quedo en su hablar.- Siento que él ahorita está sintiendo lo mismo..

Por toda respuesta la mujer lo miró expectante..

--Tengo miedo hermanito.- acotó mirándolo.- ¿Cómo definirlo? Es una aprensión de colisión..

Capítulo 20. 

--Jefa, jefa.. Realmente se ve guapa hoy..  
--¡Kouga no digas esas cosas!.- respondía con un tenue sonrojo en los pómulos  
--Kagome..-respondía el otro mientras tomaba con cuidado una de sus manos.- Cuéntame, ¿ha mejorado todo con Sesshoumaru?  
--Lamento si interrumpo algo.- expresó el joven de mirada ambarina dejando unos papeles sobre el escritorio..

--Con todo respeto señora Taisho.- agregó la mujer de coleta con plumillas.- Sé cómo hacer mi trabajo..  
-- Con todo respeto señora Taisho..-la mujer se quedó pensando.. ¿Dónde escuché eso antes..? Aquél tono de voz..

--¡Paaa….paaa!.- balbuceó la niña  
Kagome volteó a ver a su hija con suma alegría..  
Sesshoumaru también la miró.- ¡Kagome! ¿escuchaste? Fue tan rápido que no alcancé a escuchar.. ¿Por qué fue…?  
--No lo sé..-respondía emocionada  
Y de pronto miró lo que la niña señalaba..

_Qué tal eh!! Les gustó? Espero que sí! La historia está dando giros! Y los que se vienen!! Yo les prometo que en un capi de intriga y demás, ya viene lo mero weno!! Estoy haciendo muchas posibles ideas sobre cómo suceda todo, tengo muchas ya en mente, ya se la saben.. estilo novela mil8mil jajaja, se aceptan muchas sugerencias.. Y bueno pues les vuelvo a agradecer mucho la espera y paciencia que me tienen, sus reviews.. Me llenan la vida! Gracias..! Menos de 3 días para actualizar! Es que se los juro que los hago larguísimos! Para que se entretengan! XD_

Pd.. cabe aclarar.. que no copio ni me vuelo historias ajenas eh! Y que todos los adjetivos y cosillas raras que encuentran en la historia.. Estilo.. Plus belle fille au monde, casablancas, bonchosa y hasta ciertas peleas por allí de los personajes son cosillas me han sucedido y de las que me inspiro para darle vida a mis fics.. Gracias..! Nos veremos..  
FikaMoo..

Agradecimientos:

FernandaIK26: Yeahh! Como puedes ver Souta es el único que se arma de verdaderos pantalones en esta historia, gracias a él ocurrirán muchas cosas buenas, y lo que se viene eh!!.. este 'intercambio' pinta ser de lo más insidioso de la historia! Muchas gracias por todo! Cuídate mucho amiga!

Nadja-chan: De que revienta, reventará.. Pero no te imaginas cómo! Menos de un capi para que lo mero bueno comience..! Espero te haya gustado! Cuídate y gracias!

ThegirlwhoStoletheStars: Amiga! Has continuado tus fics? Di que si! No me ha llegado ninguna actualización de ellos..! Ahora.. qué bueno que te guste, espero este capi haya sido de tu agrado.. las cosas poco a poco se van aclarando.. ya verás que pasa! Un beso! Gracias!

Diphna: Amiguiii!! Gracias por tu hermoso y largo review! En verdad que siempre me ponen de buen humor! Jajaja! Hablando de celulares ni te preocupes! Yo me acostumbré a vivir casi en la selva todos estos días porque no había ni media raya de señal en la playa que me fui a meter.. XD XD aunque me los robaron de todas formas jajaja, bueno.. no importa.. No pasa nada, con lo del coche, lo entregan en unas 3 semanas jaja, no fue mucho tampoco, sólo un golpezón en la puerta trasera de mi mismo lado y la suspensión del coche medio fregada, pero no pasa nada! XD  
Con lo del fic, yeahhh! Tal cual me predijiste en tu review todo lo anterior pasó, menos que Souta se quedara de nana de la niña XD, jajaja tengo mejores planes para él XD XD ya verás.. la bomba no tarda en estallar..! (:  
Agradezco todo tu apoyo, muchas gracias.. cualquier cosa.. ya sabes.. Un beso!

Lorena: Oh sí.. La mayoría de estos fics dramáticos les tiende a salir delux el asunto a los malos, pero verás que no tarda en develarse la verdad! Agradezco tu apoyo y.. shh! Pero muy pronto habrá un lemmon por allí jejeje! XD un besooo!

Kira-chan: Muchas gracias por el review..Agradezco todo el apoyo! Cuídate mucho!

AURA: Gracias amiga..! El apoyo es perfecto, no dudes en decirme cualquier cosa acerca del fic, un beso!

Cere-Cere: Mil gracias por postearme amiga! No tardo tanto para la próxima publicación, cuídate mucho..!

_A los que no vi por acá, de igual manera, un saludo y gracias por leer y si les da tiempo! De postear! (:_


	20. El llamado de la Sangre

_Hola holaaa! Uy amigos! Este capi, realmente me gustó mucho.. y el que le sigue eh..! Me van a matar porque me comí unos previews que les puse la vez pasada, pero seguro que me perdonan cuando lean el capi..! En verdad..! Un beso.. 3 días, calculo para el lunes, a más tardar martes ya lo tienen!  
17 páginas de emoción a topeee..!  
FikaMoo_

**Capítulo 20. El Llamado de la Sangre**

--¡Ay Kagome!.- exclamaba la mujer emocionada.- Realmente.. ¡No tienes idea de lo mucho que agradezco tu ayuda con lo de mi boda!

--Yo..-desviaba un poco la mirada la joven hacia algún aparador de aquél centro comercial, tratando de no obviar la pena.- ¡Me alegra mucho ayudarte Sango!

--Es que en verdad.- ahora ella miraba hacia otro lado.- Bueno, Kikyou, ha estado un poco ocupada.. y..

--No te preocupes Sango.- la confortaba.- Seguro que Kikyou.. Debió de tener muchas cosas fuertes por las cuales no ayudarte

--Esa mujer..-pensaba para sí Kagome.- ¿Acaso no quiere a su única amiga como para ayudarle? ¿Qué será lo que está haciendo?

--Sé que es difícil que pienses en ello, Kagome.- trataba de no obviar demasiado la situación.- Ustedes, han tenido muchos altercados; pero te aseguro, que ella está cambiando..

--Eh..-dudaba.- Tú la conoces Sango.- trataba de declarar con veracidad.- Tú eres su amiga, yo.. No puedo juzgar nada de nada..

--Te pido no pienses mal de Kikyou.- rogaba la otra.- Sé que muchas veces muestra un carácter frío y podría decirse que..-aleteaba un poco la mano.- Bueno, desde que va al psiquiatra, veo ciertas mejorías..

La joven de cabellos ébanos frunció el ceño.- ¿Psiquiatra?

--¡Ah!.- se golpeó leve la frente la mujer castaña.- ¡Perdón Kagome! ¡Se supone que eso no lo saben muchos! ¡Por favor..!.- rogaba.- Te pido.. Seas discreta..

--No te preocupes.- reanimaba la otra.- Nadie más que yo sabrá lo que me has estado diciendo.- sin embargo, la duda comenzó a atosigarla, ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo?

--Te contaría Kagome, pero…-parecía que adivinaba su pensamiento.- Yo..

--Ya te dije que no te preocuparas Sango.- respondía la mujer en tono animoso.- Kikyou y yo nunca hemos sido grandes amigas, no obstante.- trataba de no recordar todos los malos momentos acaecidos con ella.- Si tú dices que ella está cambiando, y.. Todo este asunto del psiquiatra es por su bien, pues.. Muy bien por ella y..-pensó en él.- Por su matrimonio..

--¡Ay cuñada!.- por fin dejaba escapar la frase.- ¡Eres tan buena!

--Cuñada suena mejor que Kagome.- contestó en tono dócil.- Vamos.. Si quieres, entramos a esa tienda y vemos los vestidos..

* * *

La mujer llegó con la niña envuelta en una manta llena de círculos de colores..

--¿Qué tal el primer día?.- exclamó el hombre al ponerse de pie y extendía sus brazos.- Ya está dormida supongo

--Así es amor.- respondió mientras se la entregaba y le saludaba con un beso cauto en los labios.- Souta no regresó conmigo porque se quedó a revisar unos  
estados de cuenta..

--Es responsable mi cuñado al parecer.- dijo el hombre mientras se sentaba en la sala y descubría un poco el rostro de su hija

--Más de lo que creí.- agregó la mujer mientras por fin se dejaba caer en otro sillón con todo y la pañalera y su portafolio.- Además, le encargué a Kin a mi hermano  
unas horas porque acompañé a Sango a escoger unas cosas de la boda..

-- Me parece perfecto ¿Quieres cenar algo, cariño?.- preguntó sin dejar de acariciar con delicadeza la mejilla de la chiquilla

--No, no.- negó la mujer mientras se quitaba los tacones.- Estoy muerta..

--Deberías considerar eso de no ir a trabajar.- sacó el tema a flote

--Inuyasha y tu secretaria van a trabajar con nosotros en la empresa.- dijo por fin la mujer, para que su marido no se llevara ninguna sorpresa

Sesshoumaru trató de no obviar que tenía pleno conocimiento de ello, desde muchísimo antes.- Claro amor, hoy me enteré cuando tu hermano fue a firmar junto con su secretaria, la entrada a mi empresa; técnicamente sólo cambiaron de lugar, pues ambos son presidentes secundarios de sus empresas..

--Eso lo hace más parejo.- agregó la mujer posando su mirada en aquella escena.- Creo que será muy bueno esto del _Trade Workers_..

--¿Por qué lo dices?.- preguntó con una pizca de desconfianza

--Bueno.. Siento que las ideas de Inuyasha y Kagura ayudarán plenamente a que mejoremos en muchos aspectos

El hombre siguió dándole de cariños a la niña, tratando de no demostrarse muy innegable en su verdadero sentir.- Claro, sobre todo Kagura..

--¿Te cae mal tu secretaria?.- agregó con sugestión

--¿Eh?.- noqueó la cabeza rápidamente, había pensado en voz alta.- Ehmm no amor.- negó con una sonrisa tenue.- Solamente que siento que de mi empresa quizá  
debió mejor haber sido elegida Tsuyu, o algo por el estilo; no sé..

Kagome hizo un gesto de duda.. Pero no dijo nada

--Bueno y..-la miró fijamente.- ¿Mi hermano, Inuyasha?

La joven se sorprendió por momentos, no obstantes, improvisó..

--Pues, apenas vino a firmar su entrada.- dijo en el tono más temple posible.- Pero supongo que trabajaremos a gusto.- le respondió la mirada con naturalidad.- De  
todas formas, yo..-mintió para que él se sintiese tranquilo.- Casi no tengo contacto con el personal salvo Kouga..

Sesshoumaru exhaló con cierto alivio al escuchar aquello.- Bueno, muñeca.- Si quieres.. Dejamos a Kin en la cuna y aprovechamos que Souta no está..

* * *

--¿Qué tal el trabajo?.- preguntó expectante al verlo llegar

--Nada en sí.- tragó un poco de saliva porque tenía que decirle.- Solamente fui a firmar mi entrada y..

--Preparé ramen para la cena.- agregó Kikyou emocionada

--Me encanta.- sonrió con cierta labilidad, dado a que Kikyou no se le daban bien las artes culinarias.- Claro, te ayudo a servir y sirve que platicamos…

--Sí amor.- asentía mientras se dirigía a la cocina y servía en dos hermosos platos hondos de porcelana ramen recién cocido

--Sabe bien.- dijo con verdad el hombre cuando por fin lo probó

--¡Esta caliente!.- se alejó los palillos de la boca

--Kikyou..

--Fufff fufff.- la mujer soplaba para poder comer

--Kagome va a trabajar conmigo, en.. –le costaba trabajo decirlo.- Su empresa..

Kikyou no pudo contener la sorpresa.. Dejó caer ambos palillos en el plato.- ¿Y..-tartamudeó ante la indiscutible batalla que estaba librando con sus celos.- ¿Y eso..?

--Bueno..-no sabía bien a bien cómo decir las cosas de forma en que no sonaran más fuertes de lo que ya eran.- Resulta que Miroku, salió electo por su misma  
empresa para el intercambio, y como la empresa no se puede quedar sin presidente, pues.. Kagome tuvo que regresar

Kikyou exhaló tratando de no hacer un berrinche, o iniciar una disputa

--¿Y..?.- trataba de agregar naturalmente.- ¿Con quién más trabajarás?

--Con Souta, no te había mencionado amor.- trataba de aliviar la tensión de hace rato.- Regresó de Canadá, por unos meses.. Kouga, asistente de Kagome, ¡ya tenía mucho tiempo que no lo veía! A ver si un día los invitamos aquí a una reunión o algo..

Kikyou cambió su expresión por una de temor.- Ahh.. Kouga.. ¿Sigue trabajando allí?

--Por supuesto.- asintió el otro mientras enredaba en los palillos el ramen.- Te lo acabo de mencionar..

--¿Y qué tal se lleva con su jefa?.- preguntó en cierto tono de ardor y a la vez para ver la reacción de su marido

Inuyasha siguió comiendo callado, mientras la miraba con fijeza.- Pues a decir verdad.- respondió naturalmente.- Creo se llevan bien, la verdad no sé; en todo caso, pregúntales.- río levemente al saber que a su mujer no le caían nada bien ni Kouga y menos la jefa.- Bueno.. Supongo que bien, sino no seguirían trabajando juntos..

Kikyou sonrió insegura ante su fallido intento de hacerlo caer en algún comentario receloso sobre su ex –novia; pero a la vez exhaló de satisfacción.- Antes.. Hubiera reaccionado de forma totalmente distinta; ahora parecía que no le importaba.- Menos mal..

--Amor.- acotaba la mujer alejando el plato del que ni siquiera probó bocado.- Me da mucho gusto que trabajes en Higurashi Corp; en verdad, será una gran oportunidad para tu empresa..

Inuyasha se sintió sorprendido por este comentario, quiso cuestionarlo; pero no, ya era darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto.- Gracias.. Kikyou; ahora si me disculpas.. Quiero bañarme, vengo muy cansado; mañana será un largo día…

--Sí amor.- contestó sutil la mujer mientras lo veía alejarse y sacaba su móvil de la bolsa..

* * *

--¿Se pelearon de nuevo?.- fue el '_Hola'_ que recibió

--¿Acaso algún día contestarás como una persona normal el teléfono?.- cuestionó un poco hosca

--Hola Kikyou.- agregó en tono mofo.- ¿Qué pasó?

--Solamente quiero decirte.- agregó con tono fuerte.- Que quiero que te apresures a decirme cuánto quieres por dejarme en paz; Inuyasha y yo estamos mejor que  
nunca, y la verdad es.. Que no quiero verte nunca más

--Ahá.- agregó con tono más mofo.- ¿Y de qué querías hablar entonces?

--¡Es en serio!.- reclamó al no ver que la tomara en serio.- ¡Escoge tu cantidad pronto! ¡Mándala con un mensajero o algo! Y yo deposito!

--¿Cómo vas a depositarme a mi deliciosa jefa en una cuenta de banco?.- cuestionó el hombre divertido

--¡Te dije que ella no entra en el pacto!.- trató de bajar la voz.- Una cantidad, ya dije

--¡Uy Kikyou..!.- reía con cierta frivolidad.- Yo que tú no dejaría perder una amistad tan portentosa como la mía.- ¿Qué pasa si veo a tu maridito insinuándosele a mi  
jefa y yo decido no decirte nada?

--¡Eso no sucederá!.- reclamó la mujer con toda la confianza.- Sé perfecto que trabajan juntos, y no me molesta en lo absoluto

--¿Acaso crees que porque tu marido sea un imbécil y te crea todas tus tonterías piensas que toda la gente es así? ¡Por favor Kikyou!.- alzó la voz.- Deja de mentir tan estúpidamente y mínimo inténtalo con más enjundia a la otra, ¡para ver si así te creo!

--¡Kouga Jinchiruuki!.- exclamó la mujer molesta.- ¡Me exasperas! ¡Eres un cínico!

--Di lo que quieras.- agregó el otro sin importancia.- Mejor ve pensando como mi jefa entra en tu lista, para que tengas algo que hacer, eso de no trabajar la empresa de tu familia, te hace ver como una desobligada de primera..

--¡Inepto!.- reclamó la mujer ante tanta ofensa.- ¡En fin! ¡Sólo llamé por eso! ¡Adiós!

--¡Cuídate!.- exclamó a modo de mofa el otro mientras colgaba.- Pff.. Esta mujer.. Tiene un carácter bastante fuerte.. Ni modo, que la aguante su marido; me cae mejor cuando llega decepcionada de él jajaja..

* * *

--Eh Sesshoumaru..-la mujer dudó por instantes.- No creo que sea el momento..

--¿Entonces cuando?.- inquirió mirándola con desasosiego.- Kagome, no sé si te des cuenta, pero.. Desde que concebimos a Kin, no hemos tenido ni un momento para nosotros..

--Lo sé amor.- trataba de apaciguar la situación.- Mira.. ¡No es que no quiera! Solamente.. ¡No se ha podido por múltiples circunstancias..! Mi embarazo, la recuperación después de que nació Kin, tu viaje a Osaka, la llegada de Souta.. ¡Todo eso lo complica!

--¿Qué más da que Souta esté aquí Kagome?.- preguntó con molestia.- ¡Ni que tuviera 13 años y no supiera lo que hacen las parejas!

--¡No es eso!.- reclamó tratando de bajar el tono.- Solamente, ¡se me hace una falta de respeto que mi hermano esté aquí y tenga que escuchar ruidos molestos..!

--¡Dile que se vaya a su casa entonces!.- exclamó un poco más molesto.- Hablas como si tu hermano no tuviera dónde quedarse..

--¡Es mi hermano Sesshoumaru!.- le defendió la mujer.- ¡Tiene mucho tiempo que no lo veo! Y te juro! ¡Que si él se mueve! Yo me voy con él!

--Kagome..-trataba de apaciguar el tono.- Esto no nos va a llevar a nada..

--Ya te expliqué mis razones Sesshoumaru.-acotó sobria.- No me juzgues, mejor sólo comprende la situación..

Por toda respuesta, el esposo dirigió su mirada a otro lado

Kagome le miró, aquella mirada mostraba tristeza.- ¿Qué estoy haciendo?.- se dijo totalmente embargada por la culpa.- Mira.. amor.- esbozó en su mejor tono, se sentó a su lado

--No quiero despertar a mi, nuestra.- corrigió.- Niña.. Mírala, como duerme.. Tan impasible…No hay que despertarla con una discusión tonta.. Mira.- le miró con fijeza, por fin decidiéndose.- El día que mi hermano abandone esta casa, ese día haré algo de cenar.. Encargaré a nuestra niña con alguna buena niñera..y.. será especial.- trató de no ahogarse en su propia mentira

Sesshoumaru le miró de nueva cuenta.- ¿Eso es cierto amor?.- preguntó con vehemencia, sin poder tocarla ya que guardaba a la chiquilla en brazos.- Yo.. Por un tiempo pensé que.. ya no me deseabas, ni..

--No digas eso.- mintió embargada de culpa.- No es eso.. Solamente, las circunstancias..

Sesshoumaru asintió levemente mientras mirada fijamente a su niña, que yacía dormida en sus brazos; y de pronto miró de nueva cuenta a la madre.- Está bien Kagome..

* * *

--¡Ébanita!.- exclamó Souta al verla entrar al piso

--¿Qué sucede hermano?.- preguntó la mujer mientras arrullaba a la niña en una mantilla de colores rosados, que aún dormía.- ¿Por qué no me esperaste para venirnos juntos?

--Es mi segundo día de trabajo Kagome.- decía lo más neutral.- ¡Tengo que dar buena impresión sobre puntualidad y buena imagen..!

--Ya lo creo.-caminaba un poco seguida de su hermano.- ¿Qué querías decirme?

--¡Nada realmente!.- dijo con un montón de papeles en mano.- Solamente, quería decirte de los nuevos ajustes

--Te escucho.- giró con cuidado la manija para evitar todo el ruido del que era preso el piso en la mañana.- Entra..

--Bien, bien.-acotó el joven mientras se sentaba en uno de los asientos de la espaciosa oficina.- A ver.. ¿Ya acostaste a _Plus belle_?

--Sí, sigue dormida.- asintió la mujer mientras terminaba de acomodarla en una sillita especial que había llevado Miroku hacía unos días.- ¿Qué me ibas diciendo de las mejoras?

--Mira.- mostró lo que tenía en manos.- Ésta oficina, la de papá, es tuya y tu asistente, sigue siendo Kouga, cuyo escritorio sigue estando afuera.. es decir, sin cambios

--Bien.-asintió.- Qué más..

--Como Miroku no está, su puesto será ocupado por Inuyasha, parcialmente claro, no podrá fungir como presidente ni nada, pero si podrá sugerirte muchos contratos y demás como si fuese el de verdad, su oficina.. La misma que la de mi hermano, es decir a lado de ésta y su secretaria ahora será Kagura Onigumo..  
Mordió un poco su labio inferior, él.. Tan cerca, y a la vez tan lejos..

--Kagome..-dijo casi como un susurro.- Por favor, te pido..

--Souta..-exclamó como si adivinase lo que le iba a pedir

--Kagome.- exclamó más dispuesto.- Te pido que por favor, dejes las cosas así y termines con esto de una vez por todas, aún es tiempo..

--Habíamos quedado en esperar hasta que cumpliera los dos años de casada.- respondió la mujer mientras trataba de no hacer ninguna mueca al respecto

--Pero si nada más lo menciono y la vida se te viene abajo hermana.- agregó el otro mirando su cara.- Ayer te veías feliz, hoy sé que también lo eres porque lo tienes cerca, pero a la vez sé.. Que te será difícil separar tus sentimientos de tus negocios; digo Inuyasha es un gran empresario, pero ¿podrás lidiar con toda esa sarta de sensaciones que te circundan tan constantemente?

La mujer exhaló mientras bajaba un poco la mirada.- Mira..-agregó esbozando una sonrisa.- Lo he amado toda la vida, ninguna de las intrigas que han pasado han hecho que lo deje de hacer ni un solo día; lo he pensado con ahínco desde el día que dejé de tenerlo, y lo abrazo hacía mí cuando me he sentido sola y desesperada.. El tenerlo cerca sólo será como cuando lo soñaba, solamente que ahora es de carne y hueso; tan real que puedo tocarlo y tan incierto que no es mío.. Ni lo será..

--Kagome..-susurró el joven con vehemencia al escucharla decir aquello.- En verdad estás enamorada.. Como jamás lo estuviste de Sesshoumaru, ni aún cuando fue él antes que Inuyasha..-sostuvo con levedad su mano.- Promete, dos cosas..

--Las que quieras Souta.- trataba de que la congoja de recordar todo aquello no la fuese a hacer llorar

--Miroku, se va a casar en 3 o 4 meses, si sabes.. Ése día, me iré a vivir a mi casa, a nuestra casa, la que ahora sólo habita Miroku y la que él dejará cuando se case; ésa, es mi verdadera casa y regresaré allí tan pronto la boda acabe, ¿está bien?

Kagome ahogó un suspiro, sabía que la salida de Souta de su morada conllevaría en que Sesshoumaru exigiera sus derechos como marido..

--Hermano yo..

--No intentes detenerme más Kagome.- agregó el otro.- Ése día, será el día en el que si quieres librarte de las molestias que te ocasiona tu marido le digas la verdad, porque.. No estaré yo para que te excuses; ésa es mi premisa número uno, que me dejes irme el día de la boda de Miroku, porque ese día hablarás con Sesshoumaru

La mujer balbuceó con cierta fragilidad, el miedo comenzó a hacerse presente, y ella..

--¿Qué sucede si realmente amo a Sesshoumaru?.- preguntó como si así ganase tiempo

Souta respondió con una risilla un tanto trivial.- Ya te dije que eres más tranparente de lo que crees; intenta engañar a quién quieras, a tu marido, a Miroku, al mundo, incluso a mi verdadero cuñado.. Pero yo, yo sé. Quieres a Sesshoumaru porque te sientes en deuda con él, los celos del otro día son una prueba clara de ello; pero ¿amor? A ver Kagome.. Háblame de Sesshoumaru

--¡¿Qué?!.- exclamó la mujer como si no comprendiera nada.- ¿A qué te refieres?

--Nada.- inquirió.- Háblame de él, dime..

--Bueno.-dudó un poco.- Es un buen hombre, cuidadoso, cariñoso, ama a su familia, me ama demasiado..

--¿Ves?.- respondía en el mismo tono.- ¿Por qué no me hablas de él como lo hiciste de Inuyasha hace unos momentos? ¿ Por qué no me dijiste que lo extrañaste todo este tiempo que no estuvo contigo? ¿Por qué no me dices que me vaya de tu casa para poder consumar bien el matrimonio? ¿Por qué no me preguntas cómo va ése asunto de la supuesta infidelidad como si de verdad te doliera que te fuera infiel? Fácil, y te lo dice un chiquillo que no sabe nada de nada, porque te sientes comprometida y sientes todo, menos amor; así de simple

La joven se limitó a ahogar toda excusa que quiso hacerse presente, porque a decir verdad, tenía toda y la absoluta razón

--¿Cuál es la segunda premisa?.- trató de no hacer más obvio lo que acababa de decir el joven

--Bueno, supongo que ese día que hablarás con Sesshoumaru, probablemente se arme una discusión un tanto fuerte, no quiero que mi sobrina esté allí; por eso..

Ese día de la boda, _plus belle_ se irá conmigo, para que puedas resolver tus asuntos a gusto.

--Hermano yo.- balbuceó.- No sé si hable con mi marido, ese día..

--De todas formas me llevo a mi sobrina, por si te decides al final a hacerlo.- declaró el otro.- ¿Está bien Kagome?

La joven exhaló mientras veía a la pequeña girar y chuparse el dedo

--Kin..-exhaló para sí.- Mi niña.. No sé qué pase, tal vez.. Inuyasha, no me crea que eres tanto hija suya como mía; pero en definitiva, Sesshoumaru debe saber la verdad

--Está bien Souta.- aceptaba por fin la mujer.- Ahora..-cambiaba de tema súbitamente.- ¿Qué me decías de las mejoras? ¿Dónde trabajarás tú?

* * *

--¿Diga?.- contestaba sobrio como de costumbre

--Tengo el plan perfecto.- acotaba el otro

--Kouga Jinchiruuki.- decía con sobrado tono de docilidad

--Así es Naraku Onisama.- declaraba el otro.- Tengo el plan perfecto para que te quedes con todo

--Habla entonces.- trató de hacer más manso el tono.- A decir verdad tenía muchas ideas en mente sobre cómo quedarme la empresa de los Higurashi; pero ninguna lo bastante viable como para llevarla a cabo

--No puedo por teléfono.- declaró el otro.- Continental, 5:00pm

--¿No es un lugar además de caro, obvio?.- preguntó con cierta mofa el empresario

Kouga hizo una mueca de obvio disgusto, le molestaba en extremo aquellas alusiones donde le recordaran su posición social, y económica..

--Propón otro donde regalen botanas entonces.- respondió en el mismo tono de su contrario

Naraku ahora el que hacía la mueca.- No sé, tu casa, la mía, lo que sea..

--Llámame en cuanto te decidas.- respondió el otro en tono adusto.- Por cierto, supongo que ya sabes que Ayame está en Industrias Taisho

--Por supuesto.- recalcó.- Ayame me informa de todo, aunque la verdad, no lo esperaba; me han quitado una ficha importante de Higurashi Corp y la fecha para que vengan los contadores a ver las utilidades, se acerca

--Muy al contrario.- refutaba con total gusto Kouga.- Que mejor que Ayame esté en el lugar preciso donde mi plan se llevará a cabo

Por toda contestación Naraku arqueó una ceja y sonrió frívolamente..

* * *

--Por favor.- decía galante.-Dale a firmar estos papeles a tu jefe en cuanto puedas..

--Claro.- decía no muy interesada la mujer, mientras los tomaba con una mano y tecleaba con la otra en la computadora

--Se dice que cuando la gente habla se le mira.- acotó al ver aquella reacción

--Con todo respeto.- acotó la mujer mirándolo fijamente.- Escucho con los oídos no con los ojos

--Bastante atrevida considerando que seas una secretaria.- respondió por fin

--Usted no es más que lo mismo.- acotó adusta mirándolo fijamente.- Señor.. ¿Jinchiruuki?

--Prefiero me llames Kouga.- respondió.- Suena más personal

--Lo dejaré en Jinchiruuki.- acotó la mujer

Kouga profirió una mueca, no llevaba ni una semana y vaya que tenía su carácter.-¿Se puede saber el porqué del mal trato?.- preguntó curioso.- Em.. ¿Kagura te llamas?

--Sí ése es mi nombre.- acotaba adusta

-- No me gustaría que nos lleváramos mal.- trataba de apaciguar el hombre, mirando de pronto a su cabeza.- Una plumilla y dos perlas, interesante

--Es un adorno personal.- acotaba la mujer

--Bastante peculiar.- respondía el hombre en el mismo tono.- Bueno..-decía dándose la vuelta.- Nos vemos Kagura.- alzó la mano

--Ese tipo..-decía entre dientes viendo como se alejaba.- Se cree el más guapo de este edificio como si no supiera que yo antes de llegar a este Trade _Workers_, trabajaba con Sesshoumaru Taisho..

--Esa secretaria..-acotaba para sí el hombre mientras pinchaba el botón del ascensor.- Demasiado presuntuosa para ser una simple secretaria, parecería que está segura de que no la despiden.- frunció una mueca burlona.- Lo que sea que esconda, lo descubriré..

* * *

Kagome iba pasando con un montón de papeles en mano, justos para entregárselos a su asistente, no era ni el tercer día y ya sentía la presión de los contratos y demás índole, además de que el hecho de cruzar pocas e irrelevantes frases con Inuyasha, le movían un mar de sentimientos que hacían que la presión se sintiera más fuerte..

--Jefa, jefa.. Realmente se ve guapa hoy..

La sacó de sus pensamientos fugazmente.-¡Kouga no digas esas cosas!.-respondía con un tenue sonrojo en los pómulos; colocó los papeles en el escritorio.- Mira, estos estados de cuenta, han sido anexados a Inuyasha Taisho.- tragó saliva con dificultad.- No obstante, sería bueno que fuésemos a sacar más copias para Souta, al piso de abajo y revisarlos de nueva cuenta

--Eso lo puedo hacer yo jefa.- tomó los papeles en mano y se puso de pie

--Por favor Kouga.- le detuvo la mujer.- Déjame ir contigo, éstos quiero supervisarlos personalmente, sólo que.. Dame por favor unos segundos, quiero ver que mi niña siga dormida

Kouga asintió, mientras la mujer abrió su oficina con cuidado y verificó justo lo que acababa de decir, la niña estaba sumida en un profundo sueño; salió y cerró con sumo cuidado

--Vamos Kouga..

Y ambos se alejaron dirigiéndose al elevador..

* * *

Inuyasha iba saliendo de su oficina revisando unos contratos, de hecho, los mismos que la líder de aquella empresa

--Vaya que éstos contratos son..-hojeó de nueva cuenta.- Son un excelente negocio, de verdad.. Vaya que Tsuyu tenía razón con eso de que éste intercambio nos puede ser de mucho impulso

Sin pensarlo dos veces, y sin darse cuenta, abrió la puerta de la presidenta, sin recato alguno, tal cual lo hacía en su empresa..

--Kagome, creo.. Que estaría bien que los firmases, pero..

--¡Ñaaa! ¡Ñaaa!.- se escuchó el llorar de una infante sobre una sillita apoyada sobre un sillón

--Por Dios…-exclamó el joven mientras cerraba la puerta con susto.- Kagome, no está y.. desperté a su hija

--¡Ñaaaa!.- el llorar se hacía más fuerte además de que iba acompañado de unos bracitos aleteando, suplicando por ser sacada de aquella silla

Inuyasha dudó por instantes, ¿llamarle a la madre? No, mucho tiempo..

Con sumo cuidado, se acercó a aquella silla, y al ver los ojos de la niña tan rojizos y llenos de pequeñas lágrimas se conmovió por completo, toda dubitación sobre sí o no cargarla quedó en el olvido…

--A ver muñequita.- noqueó fútilmente la cabeza, como si así alejara el recuerdo de la madre de la niña.- ¿Por qué lloras pequeña princesa?.- la tomó con suavidad entre sus brazos y comenzó a arrullarla

Poco a poco, la expresión de congoja y lloriqueos de Kin fueron desapareciendo.- ¡Dahh!.- exclamó por fin al verse cargada

--Eres muy hermosa… muñequita hermosa..-exclamaba haciendo un puchero a modo de risa

No tardó en estallar la risa característica de un bebé en instantes..  
_  
-n/A- jajaja cómo escribes eso? Cómo se ríe un bebé? Dadadah!? XD_

Inuyasha sonrió complacido al ver como la niña además de haber dejado de llorar, ahora se reía

--¿Ves pequeña Kin?.- le hablaba mientras con su índice rozaba su pequeña nariz respingada.- ¡Te ves más bonita cuando te ríes!

Una vez más la sonrisa de la infante no se hizo esperar, mostrando unos pequeños dientitos en la parte de abajo

--¿Así que ya muerdes eh?.- decía con entretenimiento el hombre.- ¡Seguro que comes así eh!.- y de cariño le mordió suavemente la manita

Kin no dejaba de reír ante el cariño y el recreo que estaba teniendo

--En verdad que estás preciosa.- entredijo para sí.- Eres la viva imagen de mi muñeca..Digo.- se corrigió.- De tu mamá, éste cabello tan sedoso y tan o más azabache que el de ella, su sonrisa.. Y tus ojos.. No son del mismo color, son..-se acercó con fijeza, había algo..

--¿Inuyasha?.- exclamó una mujer a sus espaldas

--¿Eh?.- el hombre viró con la pequeña niña en brazos, quién no dejaba de reír.-Eh Kagome..-dudó en su reacción..-Yo.. Entré y.. La desperté, pero.. Si te molesta…- se acercó a pasos cortos para entregársela

--No..-negó queda mientras no se daba abasto con la escena.- Yo Inuyasha..

--En verdad no fue mi intención despertarla.-seguía excusándose.- Pero.. Si quieres, la puedo dormir de nueva cuenta..

Kin le miraba interrogante, no obstante seguía sonriendo

--Un día te dije que le agradabas.- le regaló una sonrisa, mientras lo miraba junto a la niña y decía entre sí.- Son iguales…

Y sin más Kin se chupó el dedo, como si fuese otra prueba más obvia de ello

Inuyasha ahora era él que la miraba interrogante.- Esa costumbre, yo..

La joven abrió sus dos ojos ante aquél gesto, súbitamente se acercó a él.- Gracias.. No te preocupes, yo la duermo.- extendió ambos brazos

Por instantes Inuyasha sintió como aquella pequeña se acomodaba en sus brazos, como si sintiese la suficiente confianza de dormir en ellos

--Inuyasha..

--Déjamela, por favor.- respondió sin siquiera pensar.- Yo la duermo..

Ante la sorpresa de la mujer, se apresuró a contestar.- Bueno, es que yo la desperté.. Y bueno..

--Claro..-dijo sin más la joven madre.- Duérmela, ¿te espero afuera?

El joven centró su mirada, sobre otros ambarinos que comenzaban a cerrarse con calma.- Sí Kagome.- comenzaba a arrullarla.- Yo.. Te veo afuera

La mujer viró lentamente; quién sabe cuando Dios le regalaría un momento tan efusivo como el de ése instante..

--Es tu hija, amor.- confesaba para sí.- Bien es cierto eso de que la sangre llama, nunca había dormido así de fácilmente con un extraño.. Más que con Souta a unos pocos días de tenerlo todo el día consigo, y con Sesshoumaru, jamás..

Sin decir nada, se apresuró a salir de aquella habitación

* * *

--¿Y bien?.- cuestionó sin más su asistente.- ¿Se despertó tu hija?

--Eh sí…-todavía no caía bien en la cuenta.- Inuyasha la está durmiendo..

--¿Inuyasha?.- cuestionó con total sorpresa

--Sí es que..-trataba de no verse más emocionada de lo que estaba.- Él pensó que yo estaba en la oficina, y la despertó..

--Ahh.- exhaló el asistente mirando fijamente a su jefa.-Bueno ¿Revisamos esos estados..?

--Claro, claro.- asintió la mujer mientras apoyaba la mano en el escritorio

* * *

--Shh Shh..-decía quedamente el joven mientras le daba palmaditas en la pequeña espalda.- Duerme.. muñequita..

Los ojos de la niña se cerraban más y más a cada instante, ante el arrullo tan dócil y el susurro tan cauto

A punto de caer en un sueño profundo, sin querer la niña aleteó su bracillo en contra del pecho de su padre, y allí dejó apoyada la mano

Por toda respuesta el joven apoyó su mano en contra de la manita e hizo una leve presión en contra de su pecho

Como si le correspondiese, la infante movió un poco la mano y apretó con su pequeña palma y un poco de fuerza el dedo índice del joven

Inuyasha se sintió conmovido, nunca había sentido algo parecido, por instantes cerró los ojos y evocó toda su vida en forma distinta, como si Kagome y él se  
hubieran quedado juntos, y al final hubiesen sido premiados con la niña que cargaba en brazos..

Pero no, noqueó la cabeza con delicadeza; y recordó que aquél angelito que apretaba en contra de su pecho, no era hija de nadie más que de su hermano y.. Kagome

--Aún cuando no eres mía.- dijo en voz queda.- Eres mi preciosa sobrina, eres la hija de mi hermano y la mujer de mi vida, sería imposible el no amarte.. Kin..

* * *

--Bueno, entonces..-decía la mujer marcando unas cifras con un resaltador.- Así quedarían los costos netos

--Ya lo creo.- asintió su asistente.- ¿Qué falta?

--Consultar con Inuyasha estos contratos.- agregó la mujer.- Recuerda que la función de Miroku es ahora como suya..

--Oh sí.- asentía de nueva cuenta.- Bueno, entonces, en lo que consultas con Inuyasha..-sacó de uno de sus cajones un pequeño bote color amarillo brillante

--¿Y eso?.- acotó la mujer sorprendida

--Es un pequeño bote de plastilina.- agregó con delicadeza.- Lo vi justo en el puesto de periódicos de por acá, y pues.. Pensé en tu hija Kagome..

La joven se sonrojó con levedad.- Ah.. Kouga.- acotó tomándolo mientras lo miraba fijamente.- Te agradezco en verdad, pero.. Kin aún está muy pequeña para jugar con plastilina, se la puede comer o algo y..

--No te preocupes Kagome.- agregó con ductilidad mientras tomaba el pequeño bote y lo guardaba en su saco

--No por favor..-la pena la tomaba por sorpresa.- Kouga..

--Nada, nada deja lo guardo y se lo daré yo mismo cuando ella pueda jugarlo.- mientras sonreía.- Simplemente, me nació hacerlo…

--¡Kouga en verdad que te agradezco..!

--Kagome..Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, somos amigos-decía mientras tomaba con cuidado una de sus manos.- Aunque en realidad lo que me preocupa es, ¿si ha mejorado todo con Sesshoumaru?

--Lamento si interrumpo algo.- expresó el joven de mirada ambarina dejando unos papeles sobre el escritorio

Al instante, la mujer se safó de aquél posible malentendido, quitando la mano y colocándola apresuradamente sobre el escritorio.- Inuyasha..

--Aquí están los estados de cuenta que..-exhaló tratando de evitar aquellos sentimientos que de pronto se agolpaban en su cabeza.- Que me mandaste..

--¿Ya los revisaste?.- inquirió en el tono más neutral posible, separándose del escritorio y poniéndose de pie

--Sí ya dos veces.- agregó el otro ni siquiera viéndola a la cara.- Me parecen, unos.. excelentes contratos; solamente te diría que mandes una copia a cada proveedor antes de firmar..

--Me parece..-caminó a su oficina.- Una excelente idea, Inuyasha..

--Bueno, entonces..-acercó los contratos a Kouga en su mismo escritorio.- Te dejo éstos y tú haces lo demás Kouga

El hombre que miraba la escena celosamente, sin hallar nada especial en ella, asintió

--Bueno Kagome.- viró a verla por fin a los ojos.- Ya dormí a Kin y.. Quería pedirte un favor

La mujer se sorprendió por instantes, ¿qué le pediría?

--Claro.- asintió la mujer con un poco de duda ¿Inuyasha se sintió celoso de que Kouga la tomara de la mano?

--Por favor que Kouga acompañe a Kagura a InTa; a darle unos documentos que tenía pendientes para Miroku y mi hermano Sesshoumaru; de estos posibles contratos, tal vez unos dos o tres les interesen…- volteó a mirar a Kouga.- ¿No hay ningún problema verdad?

--Por supuesto que no Inuyasha.- asentía Kouga con una risilla frívola, recordando el desprecio de Kagura de hacía unos días.- ¿Cuándo quieres que vayamos?

--Hoy mismo si se pudiera.- respondió el otro

--Me alistaré entonces.- agregó mientras se ponía de pie.- Con permiso, iré a avisarle a Kagura y ahorita paso a tu oficina a recoger los contratos

Y sin decir más se alejó unos cuantos pasos y se acercó al escritorio de Kagura

Inuyasha sin decir más se alejó y se encerró en su oficina

--Inuyasha..-exhaló Kagome para sí.- Aquella reacción fue.. ¿Celos? O ¿Indiferencia?

* * *

--Deja te digo.- agregó la mujer mientras bajaba del coche con el logo de la empresa.- Me parece una idiotez que te acompañe a traer papeles a InTa

--A mí no tanto.- agregó el otro.- Yo no conozco la empresa tanto como tú, agilizas el asunto..

--Ah..-profirió con desidia.- Cómo quieras, sígueme..

Kouga sin decirle más la siguió

--¡Kagura!.- exclamó Tsuyu cuando la vio entrar.- ¡Por qué regresaste!

--Vine a dejarle unos documentos al jefe Tsuyu.- acotó hosca, mientras se pasaba de lado.- Kouga, quédate aquí..

--Ahá.- asintió sin prestarle mucha importancia.- Buenas tardes.. Tsuyu

La mujer de cabello castaño asintió, mientras le dirigía una sonrisa

El ojiazul miró como la secretaria tocaba la puerta y pasaba; algunos instantes y después Sesshoumaru salió detrás de ella, al parecer.. A otra oficina

--¿De quién es esa oficina?.- cuestionó el hombre, cuando ya hubieran entrado Kagura y Sesshoumaru

--Ah..-exclamó la joven que estaba revisando unos estados de cuenta.- Del señor Miroku, ¡Toda una experiencia el tenerlo con nosotros!

--Me da gusto.- cortó rápidamente la conversación.- Tsuyu.. Me retiro, paso a ver a Sesshoumaru

--Claro.- agregó la muchacha sin darse cuenta.- La de hasta el fondo, por favor, cualquier asunto a tratar del Señor Sesshoumaru trátelo conmigo, soy su secretaria  
provisional, pero no me cambié de escritorio porque iba a ser más difícil mover todo el papeleo..

--Por supuesto.-asentía mientras se alejaba rápidamente para entrar en aquella oficina..

--Tengo..-decía entre dientes.- Que encontrar algo.. Que me haga.. Quedar mejor frente a Naraku que Ayame..

Comenzó a buscar entre diversos cajones, papeles.. Sin moverlos demasiado..

--Aquí..-apuntó con el dedo unas fechas.- ¡Éste es!.- alegó triunfante.- Solamente.. Tengo que sacarle una foto.. Y que Ayame.. Saque el original después..

Sacó su celular, rápidamente.. Tomó unas cuantas fotos que permitieran leer bien lo que estaba escrito

--Listo.- acotó con rapidez.- Ahora, salir de aquí, sino me voy a meter en un problema..

Justo cuando metió el folder en su cajón original, escuchó un ruido metálico que producía el mismo folder justo al momento de entrar

--¿Qué es esto?.- agregaba con cierta sorpresa al sacar unas llaves con dos perlillas y una plumilla bastante peculiares..

Sin decir más recordó el bote de plastilina de hacía unas horas, lo sacó y amasó con rapidez, sin perder segundos grabó cada lado de las llaves..

--Esto..-las miró con fijeza.- Es la razón por la cual me parece.. Que no despiden a una secretaria altanera que yo conozco..

* * *

--Buenas tardes.- acotó un poco hosca la mujer

--Buenas tardes..-agregó la recepcionista.- Señorita..

--Señora Taisho.- corrigió sobria

--¿A dónde se dirige?.- acotó la mujer tratando de no obviar el pasmo producido

--'Presidencia'.- agregó la mujer.- Allí trabaja Inuyasha Taisho ¿no?

--Por..supuesto.-asintió la mujer.- El elevador y en el último..

--Sí lo sé, gracias.- respondía un tanto altanera.- Adiós.

--¡No lo creo Cho!.- agregó la recepcionista.- ¿Ya viste quién es?

--¡En mi vida la había visto por acá!.- alegó la otra.- Solamente en revistas..

--¿Crees que esté celosa de..?

--¡Seguramente!.- exclamó la otra mientras miraba como esperaba el elevador.- ¡Se va a armar en la empresa si es cierto todos los chismes que se dicen de ella!

--¿Qué dicen?.- preguntó curiosa Teyura

--¡Dicen que es una persona muy frívola y altanera! Además de celosa! Hace unos años salía con un empresario de textiles muy reconocido..! Pero que la dejó por eso..! Pero tiene años! Después se hizo novia de su actual marido..

--Claro.- agregó Teyura en tono chillón.- Después de jugarle chueco a la Señora Higurashi!

--¡Shhh! Te pueden oír..!

* * *

--¡¿Ah?!.- exclamó en total sorpresa la mujer pálida.- ¿Qué no hay empleados aquí o qué?

--Siento que no encuentre a nadie quién pueda atenderla.- acotó Souta con sobriedad.- Pero los asistentes tuvieron que salir por unos momentos.. ¿Se le ofrece algo?

--¿Souta?.- lo reconoció de inmediato

--¿Kikyou?.- agregó el joven con sorpresa, no la había visto bien..

--Emm..-cambió el tono de voz.- Souta, te ves bien..

--Gracias.- asintió mientras la saludaba con un beso en la mejilla.- ¿Vienes a..? ¿Buscar a Inuyasha?

--Efectivamente.- no dejaba de mirarlo.- Pero.. Si está ocupado..

--Mira..-trataba de sonar táctil, su hermana no le había dicho nada de Kikyou, pero.. Sospechaba que ella tenía que ver fuertemente en la separación con Inuyasha.- Ellos y varios miembros más, están ahora en junta; sus asistentes están en InTa entregando unos contratos y bueno.. Me quedé yo solo en el piso, no sé.. Si gustes esperarlos o algo..

--Si me gustaría.- agregó Kikyou con docilidad sentándose en un sillón cercano.- Pero Souta, cuéntame, ¿cuándo regresaste de Canadá?

* * *

--Siendo así.- alegó un miembro.- Las utilidades bajarían en un 2 por ciento.. Cosa muy favorable para nosotros si ganamos más del 45 por ciento en la premisa

--Opino que es mejor subirle un 2 por ciento a la premisa para que no se pierda nada.- agregó Inuyasha en tono sobrio

Un miembro de la mesa aplaudió la idea.- ¡Claro! ¡Tiene razón! Muy buena idea joven Taisho, ¡Esto del _Trade Workers_ fue una genialidad de Isamu! Tenemos visiones diferentes sobre trabajadores realmente capacitados..

Inuyasha sonrió con modestia.- No es nada señor Toshiro, solamente..

--¡No seas modesto chico!.- le daba una palmadita en la espalda, pues estaba a su lado.- ¡Acepta que tuviste una buena idea!

Inuyasha se sonrojó levemente..

Kagome sonrió sutilmente.- Inuyasha…-acotaba para sí.- Realmente, has crecido tanto.. Como empresario..

--Siendo así.- decretó un miembro de la mesa.- Esta junta se posterga para dentro de tres días, para ver la decisión final de la mayoría sobre aumentar o no la  
premisa de costo

Todos los miembros de diferentes pisos comenzaron a salir del recinto..

--Inuyasha..-exhaló la mujer mientras le alcanzaba

El joven volteó la mirada esperanzado, como si de pronto borraran de su memoria los celos de hacía unas horas

--Kagome..

--Me gustó mucho tu idea.- agregó con soltura.- ¡En verdad fue muy buena!

El joven sonrió con recato de nueva cuenta.- No Kagome, no fue nada en realidad.. Sólo una estrategia simple para que la empresa no pierda ése 2 por ciento, que suena muy poco, pero si hacemos cuentas.. Pues.. Es un dinero que se puede utilizar bien para otra cosa..

--Claro.-asintió inquietada.- Oye.. ¿Me acompañas afuera? Quiero comprar algo de tomar o lo que sea.. Estar allá dentro me sofocó..

--¿Y Kin?.- preguntó con total ansiedad

La mujer sonrió con premura, aquél signo directo o indirecto; indicaba que aunque no se creyese su padre, tenía afecto por la niña..

--Souta se quedó con ella , cualquier cosa, dijo que me llamaba.- agregó mientras se dirigía al ascensor.- ¡Desde que dormiste a mi pequeña no ha despertado!  
¿Cómo le hiciste? Nunca había permanecido tan impasible tanto tiempo..

Inuyasha sonrió de igual manera.- Ah.. Lo que sucede.- decía mientras salían de la empresa juntos.- Es que esa muñequita yo tenemos una conexión especial Kagome..

--¿En serio?.- agregaba en tono divertido.- ¿Y qué tanto se dicen?

--Bueno.- agregó divertido mientras salían a la calle.- Me dijo que eras una mamá un poco loca y ¡que la vistes con colores rosados todo el tiempo! Pero que aún así adora tener tu mismo cabello y.. la misma boquita sensual que tú tienes..-la última frase la dijo con cierta pena, no lo pensó, es que..cuando estaba con ella..

--Ah..-exhaló con el mismo color que su compañero.- Yo..

Iba pensando en ello cuando de pronto tropezó antes de cruzar la banqueta

--¡Cuidado Kagome!.- exclamó el joven mientras la tomaba del brazo dócilmente, quedando ella en sus brazos por unos instantes..

Si antes estaba roja por el cumplido anterior ahora era un completo jitomate por lo sucedido..

--Yo..-balbuceaba levemente.- Yo… Gracias..

Inuyasha, que la había visto en sus brazos por instantes fue embargado por un sentimiento protector súbito.- No de qué..-la ayudó a incorporarse de nueva cuenta

--Bueno.-trató de decir parcial.- Vamos por esos refrescos, sino Souta se extrañará..

Inuyasha no hizo más que ofrecerle el brazo y ella mirándolo fugazmente y olvidándose de todo prejuicio, tomó su extremidad y caminaron juntos a la tienda de en frente..

* * *

--Yo creo que ya se tardaron.- interrumpió Kikyou la conversación tan animada que tenía

--¡Vaya que sí!.- exclamó el joven mientras se acomodaba en el sillón.- Pero, no creo que tarden tanto..

--Oh no te preocupes Souta.- agregó animada.- Yo creo que regreso a mi casa, por favor, avísale a Inuyasha que vine a verlo..

--Claro Kikyou.- se puso de pie.- Oye..-acotó sincero.- Nunca habíamos tenido oportunidad de platicar tan amenamente.. Me dio gusto verte

--¡La verdad es que a mí también!.- respondió sinceramente.- Ojalá nos veamos muy pronto..

--Por supuesto.- asintió el joven.- Es más mira..

Sacó una tarjeta de su bolsillo.- Las mandé a hacer justo ayer, ¿qué coincidencia no? Por favor, llámame en cuanto puedas y salimos a tomar un café, supongo ha de ser incómodo tener que platicar mientras yo regreso a cada momento a ver a mi sobrina..

--Jajaja.- río la mujer dúctilmente.- ¡Para nada! Se ve que eres un muy buen tío, seguramente, ella.- trataba de no mencionar su nombre.- Debe de confiar mucho en ti..

--¡Claro!.- dijo en tono solaz.- Mi _plus belle_ y mi hermana son lo mejor que existe

--Me imagino.-respondió no muy emocionada por el cumplido a su rival.- En fin, Souta, me retiro.. Cuídate

--Igualmente Kikyou.- la besó con suavidad en la mejilla.- Nos vemos

La mujer viró con porte y pinchó el botón del ascensor mientras Souta iba de nueva cuenta a la oficina de su hermana a revisar a la niña

--Souta..-exhaló la mujer mientras bajaba del ascensor.- Qué raro que me hayas caído en verdad bien y no haya querido tener una amistad contigo, solamente por fastidiar a Kagome.. Bueno, al fin y al cabo.. a Inuyasha ella ya no le importa..

* * *

Pasó un mes..

--¡Hoy es el cumpleaños de _la plus belle_...!.- agregó con suma alegría el tío

--¡Te acordaste!.- respondió con alegría la mujer mientras veía por el retrovisor a la niña

--¿Cómo no iba a acordarme Kagome?.- exclamó con sorpresa.- Si su pseudo-padre hoy en la mañana le trajo unos globos tan grandes y tan rosados ¡que pensé que no saldríamos vivos de la casa!

--¡Souta!.- le regañó la mujer.- ¡No le digas así a Sesshoumaru!

--¡Ay hermana!.- aleteó la mano con suavidad.- ¡No pasa nada! ¡Es chiste entre tú y yo!

--¡No le digas así a mi marido!.- reclamó en tono divertido

--¡Ya, ya!.- exclamó el joven.- ¿Cómo vamos a celebrarle a la _plus belle_?

--Buena pregunta.- respondió la mujer mientras daba vuelta a la izquierda.- Pensé en organizarle algo con sus compañeritos de la guardería, ¿cómo ves?

--Amm.-posó el dedo en sus labios.- No creo que sea una buena idea _sis_, sus compañeritos no tienen ni el año tampoco, va a ser un chilladero impresionante porque aún no se pueden subir a los juegos ni comer pastel ni nada de nada.. ¿Por qué no mejor una cena?

--¿Cena?.- preguntó la mujer sin mover la mirada del espejo.- ¿Qué tipo de cena?

--No sé..-respondió.- Podríamos hacer algo en un jardín o algo.. No sé, invitas a puros amigos y comemos..

--Pero es el cumpleaños de Kin, Souta.- agregó la mujer con extrañeza.- Básicamente estaría ella sola y quizá con los niños que lleven los invitados..

--Ahh deja pienso.- murmuró el otro.- No sé Kagome, mi sobrina tampoco tiene edad para estar jugueteando..Ya te dije.. Bueno, sigo con mi idea de la comida, invitamos a Kikyou, a Inuyasha.. a mi cuñada Sango..

--¿Qué?.- exclamó con suma sorpresa.- Estoy de acuerdo en que los invites.. Pero.. ¿De cuando a acá eres tan amigo de Kikyou?

--No te pongas celosa ébanita.- confortaba el otro con unas palmaditas en su hombro.- Una vez ella fue a la empresa a ver a Inuyasha, y ya nos quedamos platicando, hemos salidos dos o tres veces a tomar un café, ¡No es tan mala persona!

Kagome por segundos descuidó el volante.- Souta.. no quiero ser una intrigosa de lo peor, pero.. tengo mis razones para que no confíes en esa mujer..

--Ah ébanita..Sigues con la idea de que fue su culpa absoluta todo este asunto de Inuyasha.. Pero siento que debieron de haber más cosas de por medio..

--¡Souta!.- exclamó la mujer turbada.- ¡Hablo en serio! Hay muchas cosas que desconoces..

--Ébanita, Kikyou no se me hace mala persona, en verdad, quizá hasta cambió y no te has dado cuenta..

Por toda respuesta la mujer frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca.- ¡Está bien Souta! Haz lo que gustes! Pero ojo! Alejada de Kin eh!

--Sí sí mamá Kagome.- decía a tono de mofa.- Verás como Kikyou no es tan mala como la pintan..

* * *

Tan pronto como Kagome salió del elevador acompañada por su hermano una bulla no se hizo esperar..

--¡¡Felicidades Kin!!.- aplaudió todo el personal

La mujer sonrió con visible felicidad.- ¡Mira muñeca! Vinieron a felicitarte! Diles hola!!

Con cuidado bajó a la niña de sus brazos y se inclinó quedando en cuclillas, mientras la sostenía de ambos bracitos para que no perdiera el equilibrio

De pronto, en medio de toda la gente que se había juntado para felicitar a la niña salió Inuyasha

--¡Ven Kin!.- se inclinó de igual manera, llamándola con ambos brazos.- ¡Ven muñequita!

La niña esbozó una cara de felicidad sin igual, de todos los presentes que habían convivido con la niña, era al que más caso le hacía..

Sin esperar más, comenzó a mover los delicados y regordetes piecillos en dirección a los brazos que la llamaban..

Inuyasha le hizo un gesto a Kagome de que la soltara, al cual la mujer asintió sin dudar, por alguna extraña razón..

Y la niña, que todo ese mes, se había dado de sentones y gateaba por doquier, por fin pudo caminar, hacia los brazos de Inuyasha..

Todo el mundo aplaudió la escena mientras Inuyasha la cargaba por fin en sus brazos..

Kagome quiso llorar de felicidad, al momento en que se ponía de pie de nueva cuenta, ayudada por su hermano, quién le susurraba al oído.- ¿Ves ébanita? No tienes que vivir con Sesshoumaru para darte cuenta de que mi _plus belle_, prefiere mil veces a su verdadero papá que al serio de Sesshoumaru..

**Capítulo 21. Obviedades Peligrosas..**  
_-- Los dejo con los mismos previews que la vez pasada! Jjaja! Pero baste decir! Qué..! Algo muy muy muy intrigoso se viene en el que sigue...! Prometido!!  
Para esto.. Un cacho de este capi lo había publciado antes en otro capítulo, fue error mío! Jajaja como que me adelanté al Trade Workers y lo escribí, pero luego me di cuenta del error y lo borré, hasta que pude reincorporarlo a este..  
Gracias.._

--¡Paaa….paaa!.- balbuceó la niña  
Kagome volteó a ver a su hija con suma alegría..  
Sesshoumaru también la miró.- ¡Kagome! ¿escuchaste? Fue tan rápido que no alcancé a escuchar.. ¿Por qué fue…?  
--No lo sé..-respondía emocionada  
Y de pronto miró lo que la niña señalaba..

--Con todo respeto señora Taisho.- agregó la mujer de coleta con plumillas.- Sé cómo hacer mi trabajo..  
-- Con todo respeto señora Taisho..-la mujer se quedó pensando.. ¿Dónde escuché eso antes..? Aquél tono de voz..

* * *

Agradecimientos:  
Kira-chan: Grax nena por el review! Ojalá se te hay hecho tan tierno como a mí! Xoxo  
MRoush: Amiwiii!! Años que no te paras por FF! Milagrazzzooo! Grax por todo, ojalá te lata el capi  
Cere-cere: Muy pronto viene la conti! Un besooo!  
FernandaIK26: See! Souta no tiene reparo en decir nada de lo que piensa!! No me cuelgues por cortar unos previews que dejé en el capi pasado! XD Ojalá me lo perdones con este capi que se me hizo muy tierno! Y el que se viene..!  
Un besoo!  
AURA: No mueras de ansia nena! Ojalá tus dudas hayan quedado resueltas! Cuídate y gracias!  
Diphna: Nenaaa! Qué wenoo que me hagas los reviews así de detallados! Porque así sé qué es lo que me falla y lo que no! Jejeje! Ojalá que este capi se te haya hecho muy tierno! Y como dije allá atrasito no me cuelguen por no poner la parte del preview que puse en el capi pasado! XD Pero ya viene en el que sigue!! Te digo el que sigue explota o explotó!  
Con lo del coche, jajaja pues sí un rato sin coche no pasa nada! Y del cel pues..! Ya tengo otro jaja, pero más feo! Con 300 pesines de tiempo aire y lo compré por 300 pesos! XD XD Pero al menos medio sirve jajaja..  
Y bueno..! Este capi va especialmente dedicado para ti..! Ojalá en serio te guste mucho! Muchas gracias por el apoyo! Un beso.. Todo lo mejor!  
Lorena: Muy pronto verás un lemmon por allí amiga! Gracias por el apoyo!


End file.
